So, you want a little taste of the Enigma?
by NeroAnne
Summary: One-shots with Jeff Hardy and ANY guy you want! Every guy ALIVE or, in the industry, at least. wants a piece of Jeff's ass. Now's your chance to tell me which one YOU want!
1. Brother's Mischief MattJeff

_Title: So, you want a little taste of the Enigma?_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy. Nor do I own the other wrestlers that will appear here._

_Summary: __This is for all my awesome reviewers! Just pick a guy, any guy! This guy will be paired with Jeff Hardy in a collection of one-shots. Here are the rules. It will be hardcore. It will be Jeff on bottom. It will be yummy and It will be your choice. The first one happens to be __**my**__ favorite pairing, Matt/Jeff. This is just something I wanted to do for fun, something that I know I'll be able to update everyday. _

_If you want to do something that goes __**your**__ way, let me know. Ex: Setting, AU, cross-dress, plot, high-school or WWE, and rating. I'm open to __**EVERYTHING **__and __**EVERYONE.**__ But, it __**HAS**__ to be a __**GUY**__._

_Here we go!_



Jeff jumped when the locker room door burst open. He smirked, watching his brother walk in.

"What's with you?" he asked playfully, sweeping a hand over his blonde/blue locks. He knew _exactly_ what had his older brother so ticked.

The dark haired Hardy growled, "Jeff."

Jeff waited, smiling lustfully.

Matt Hardy's dark brown eyes flashed. "Run."

Jeff took off, leaving the locker room quickly, giggling as he bypassed a bewildered Shawn. "Hi Shawn!"

He could hear Matt running behind him. Jumping through a crate, Jeff rounded a corner, nearly running into the Deadman. "Sorry, Mark!" he continued running.

Mark tilted his head, watching Matt run around him, muttering a quick hello. "What are those boys up to now?"

Shawn walked next to him, smiling. "Adam told me that he saw Jeff rub Matt's cock while they were in the ring. Needless to say, Matt was distracted the rest of the match."

Mark rolled his eyes, "They need to stop fucking in the arenas, it's getting disgusting."

Shawn smirked, "You never said that when _we_ did it."

Mark smirked back, "That's because we're older and more mature."

Shawn chuckled.

-With Matt and Jeff-

As he neared the empty bathroom, Jeff slowed to a stop, trying to catch his breath. He bent over, his hands on his knees. He panted, licking his lips as he did so. He never heard his brother come up behind him, but he sure as hell did feel the sharp slap to his ass.

_Slap!_

"Owe!" Jeff pouted, straightening up and rubbing his sore backside, "You suck, Matt! That one really hurt!"

Matt smirked darkly, walking towards Jeff. He watched, his brown eyes gleaming as Jeff took a step back. Pretty quickly, Matt had trapped Jeff against the wall of the bathroom. Grabbing Jeff's wrists, Matt pinned them up over his head.

"You think that hurts?" Matt whispered, barely brushing his lips against Jeff's, "Try wrestling with a hard-on." He gently pressed his warm lips over Jeff's before abruptly pulling away, ignoring the whimper that escaped Jeff's lips.

"You know, Jeffy," Matt began, running his thumb over Jeff's pretty lips, "I figured you were going to do something to distract me during that match, but I never thought it would be grabbing my dick." Sliding his thumb into Jeff's mouth, Matt shivered, feeling Jeff's tiny tongue lick at his thumb.

Kissing Matt's thumb, Jeff smiled, "Can you really blame me? After that hard fucking you gave me last night, I had to get my little fate twister ready for tonight, don't you think?"

Matt chuckled, twisting his brother's hair in his fingers; he pulled back roughly, exposing Jeff's pretty neck. He leaned his head down, sucking on that soft, sweet skin. He bit down on the skin, holding Jeff still when he began to squirm.

Jeff mewled, arching his hips. His hands went down Matt's pants, grabbing onto the long, hard dick hidden inside. He gripped it hard, smirking slightly when he felt Matt groan against his neck. "Let go of me, Matty. You can suck on my neck till you get blood out," he tugged hard on Matt's cock, "But I'm sure you'd rather me suck your cum out than just milk it out."

Matt growled and released Jeff's neck. He stared at the red bite marks that would soon turn purple and smirked, unzipping his pants. "On your knees, Jeff."

Smirking, Jeff slowly slid himself onto his knees. Pulling down Matt's pants, he reached inside and pulled out the thick cock. "Wow, you're so hard," licking his lips, Jeff gently kissed the tip of his brother's cock before wrapping his lips around it.

Matt closed his eyes, running his fingers through Jeff's silky hair, "God, Jeff…so wet," he bit his bottom lip, trying not to make much noise. That proved to be extremely difficult though, when Jeff began to hum around his cock, "Ahh…"

Jeff moaned, licking every inch of Matt's cock. He loved the feel of it, the taste of it in his mouth. Matt really had no idea how wonderful he tasted. Humming, Jeff lowered his head, swallowing half of Matt's wide girth down his throat. He could feel Matt beginning to thrust and he stopped moving, allowing his older brother to take control.

"Shit, Jeff…" Matt grabbed Jeff's hair, pulling him up and down on his cock. He hissed, feeing Jeff suck air around his cock as he went up. "Damn," he could feel Jeff's bar-bell running along the underside of his cock, and he shivered. "Babe, open your mouth wider," Matt breathed.

Blinking a bit in confusion, Jeff stretched his mouth wide open. To his surprise, Matt pulled his cock out of its wet confines and began to jerk it off in his face. He watched, entranced as Matt's fist created a tunnel for his cock. Jeff glanced up when Matt let out a low groan. A moment later, he felt a few drops of cum land on his cheek. Closing his eyes, Jeff tilted his head, catching some of Matt's cum as it burst out of his dick.

Matt aimed carefully, grunting when a good load of jizz landed in Jeff's mouth, and the rest settled on his cheeks, hair and neck. He panted, slowly letting go of his cock. "Now, that," Matt murmured, running his thumb over Jeff's cum-stained face, "Is a work of art."

Jeff smirked, "Think so?" He let out a gasp when Matt forcefully turned him around. He was still on his knees, but now he was facing away from Matt.

"Until I coat your ass, anyway," without so much as a warning, Matt slammed his cock straight into Jeff's ass. He held tight onto Jeff's hips, groaning when Jeff screamed in pleasure. "Keep it down, babe."

"I can't," Jeff whined, "You're so deep that I can _taste_ you," he bit his bottom lip hard, fisting his hands against the cold ground. "Please, Matt…you can't just stay still after you've pierced me that hard…move please, fuck me."

Matt pulled his hips back, slamming them hard against Jeff's. He grunted, feeling his balls slap against the younger man's ass. Leaning over Jeff's back, Matt began to whisper into his ear, "Fuck, Jeff…all night long I've been wanting to sink my cock inside you. And then you go and rub my cock while in a match…god, I was so hard. I wanted nothing more than to fuck you in that very ring…in front of all those fans, just to show them who you really belong to…" he pulled out all the way, then slammed in again.

Jeff tossed his head back, his hair flying around, "Oh, god!" his tightly closed eyes were beginning to tear, "Matt, oh, Matt,"

"Who do you belong to, Jeff?" Matt began to thrust harder.

Jeff tried to respond, but he found that he couldn't. He let out a loud whine instead.

Snickering, Matt smacked Jeff's left ass cheek, watching the red mark of his hand-print appear, "I asked you a question, baby."

Crying out as the sting of the slap sounded, Jeff stubbornly shook his head, not answering, even as his hand was starting to stroke himself off.

"Answer me, Jeff," as he thrust harder, he slapped Jeff's ass cheek again, only this time it was harder. Hearing no response, Matt slapped Jeff's ass a couple of more times, thrusting in sync.

"_You_," Jeff sobbed, the pleasure becoming too great, "_You, Matt! I belong to you!_" Jeff rubbed his own cock, feeling his climax approaching fast.

"Good, boy," Matt gripped Jeff's hips hard, causing some bruising, as he began to thrust in a rapid, rough pace.

"Oh, oh yes!" Jeff let out a loud wail when he came, cumming all over his hand. A moment later, he heard Matt grunt loudly, and he moaned weakly, feeling the rush of cum coating his insides. He let out a happy sigh, feeling well coated with his lover's cum.

Breathing hard, Matt nuzzled Jeff's neck, "You're so damn loud, the rest of the company must have heard us."

Jeff smirked, turning his head to glance at his brother, "Like you care. I thought you wanted everyone to know that you own me." He squeaked, feeling Matt slap his ass again.

"Damn right, I do."



_***chuckles* Really, this is becoming an unhealthy obsession. All this Hardycest is starting to scare my friends. **_

_**First person to review will get there Jeff/whoever fic tomorrow. Maybe even tonight if I get all this damn homework done.**_

_**To my fans: Your appreciation means EVERYTHING!**_


	2. I happen to Love him! CM PunkJeff

_Title: So, you want a little taste of the Enigma?_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy. Nor do I own the other wrestlers that will appear here._

_Summary: __This is for all my awesome reviewers! Just pick a guy, any guy! This guy will be paired with Jeff Hardy in a collection of one-shots. Here are the rules. It will be hardcore. It will be Jeff on bottom. It will be yummy and It will be your choice. The first one happens to be __**my**__ favorite pairing, Matt/Jeff. This is just something I wanted to do for fun, something that I know I'll be able to update everyday. _

_If you want to do something that goes __**your**__ way, let me know. Ex: Setting, AU, cross-dress, plot, high-school or WWE, and rating. I'm open to __**EVERYTHING **__and __**EVERYONE.**__ But, it __**HAS**__ to be a __**GUY**__._

_Here we go!_



_CM Punk/Jeff_

_For: AnonymousPunk (who reeks of awesomeness!)_



His brown eyes remained locked on the male on the screen. His head titled, strands of jet black hair spilled down his forehead. Licking his lips, his eyes narrowed in confusion.

What in the world was Jeff Hardy doing on Raw?

He watched as the pretty male did his little dance…that one that had all the fans going and all the guys in the locker room going. He twitched in annoyance when all his fellow wrestlers made cat-calls.

"Look at him, he's such a pretty little bitch, what I wouldn't give to fuck his ass," Ted Dibiase grinned over at Cody, who grinned back.

"We could have a threesome. I'm sure a pretty slut like him wouldn't mind." Everyone in the locker room made noises of agreement.

Everyone but him. He clenched his fists, trying to block out the voices. Non of them actually cared for Jeff…they didn't care for him…not the way _he_ did anyway.

"Hey, you ok, man?"

He glanced up, smiling at his friend, "You noticed…"

Kofi smiled, sitting down next to him. "Come on, Phil. I know how you feel for him…it bothers you to hear them say things like that, no? Why don't you let them know he's yours?"

Phil Brooks sighed, "He _isn't_ mine, Kofi…" staring up at Jeff, who was now in the ring, smiling at the crowd, his eyes softened, "He's way too pretty…and I'm way out of my league."

They both blinked when Kane's music hit. They glanced at each other.

"Why is Jeff fighting with Kane?" Phil asked.

"Steph is making all the guys from the Smackdown elimination chamber fight someone from the Raw elimination chamber," Triple H filled in as he set his bag down, "I'm supposed to go against you two matches afterwards," he said, staring at Kofi.

Kofi forced a smile, "Great." When he turned back to Phil, he made a face. Phil smirked.

Hearing a loud thud, Phil looked towards the monitor so fast that he nearly got whip-lash. He stared, stone-faced as Kane bent down, whispering something into Jeff's ear. Jeff was on the ground, using his hands and knees to try and pick himself up. Growling lowly, Phil watched as Kane smirked, whispering something else, only this caused Jeff's eyes to widen in surprise and a blush to form on his cheeks. He got up quickly after that, his pretty green eyes narrowing. He glanced towards the camera, shooting the men he knew were watching backstage a glare.

"Whoo! I bet ya anything Kane told him that he looked like one fuckable bitch right then!" Dolph Ziggler called out.

There were only a few men who gave him annoyed looks. Cena, Triple H, Kofi and Phil were among them.

"You guys are disgusting," Cena murmured, watching Jeff slap the taste out of Kane's mouth with a smirk, "Jeff knows better than to fuck any of you."

"You saying you wouldn't want to fuck him, Cena?" Randy taunted, smirking widely.

John rolled his eyes, "Who doesn't want to fuck Jeff? You don't have to call him shit when he ain't here though."

Triple H nodded, "I agree."

"Relax," Shawn Michaels murmured, watching his former protégé nail a whisper in the wind on the bigger man, "Jeff has eyes for only two men. And one of them happens to be his brother."

"Oh, yeah?" Kofi glanced over at Shawn, "Who's the other?"

Shawn winked, "Secret. Kid trusted me with it and I'm not going to give it away."

Phil winced, turning his eyes away when Jeff was dropped hard onto the mat by Kane. When Jeff closed his eyes, squirming and uttering little gasps of pain, it sent the whole locker room reeling again.

"Imagine him crying out like that while he's being fucked!"

Phil growled, "Would you all just _**shut the fuck up, already!**_"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the Straightedge superstar in surprise.

"What's _your_ problem, Punk?" Randy snarled.

"My problem? My _problem_ is that none of you care for Jeff like I do!" Phil yelled. About two seconds after he realized he said that, his eyes widened. Groaning, he slid back down onto his seat, ignoring the looks on the other's faces.

Kofi shook his head, trying not to laugh at his friend.

Phil felt a tap on his shoulder and he looked up, into the smiling face of Shawn.

"Do you mean to say…you're in love with Jeff Hardy?" he asked, his voice quiet.

Phil nodded, "Yeah…I am."

"Well, good!" Shawn slapped Phil hard on the back, grinning cheerfully, "Cause he loves ya back!"

Phil blinked, "Really?" he turned to the monitor, watching Kane try to choke slam Jeff. Jeff reversed at the last minute and twisted the big red machines fate, then quickly followed up with a killer Swanton. Phil watched as Jeff pinned Kane and won the match.

"Go on, kid. Tell him how you feel." Shawn urged.

Giving him a thankful smile, Phil left the locker room.



"Asswhole," Jeff growled as he walked towards his car. In a way, he knew what Kane said was right.

-5 minutes ago-

"_That's right, Jeff. Crawl like the pretty bitch my brother made you. Crawl for the guys backstage who want to fuck you." Kane taunted._

-Now-

Jeff sighed, running a hand through his blue hair. "God, what I wouldn't give to hear those kinds things from _his_ mouth…" smiling at the thought, Jeff patted his pockets, looking for his keys.

"…Damn it! I left my stuff in the locker room! Man…I really don't want to go in there. Maybe I could ask Shawn to get my bag for me…"

"No need," a soft voice came from behind him.

Jeff's eyes widened. He knew that voice! Turning around quickly, Jeff gasped, staring into the eyes of Phil Brooks.

The other man smiled, holding up Jeff's bag. "I thought I'd save you the torture of going in there," he said, referring to the locker room.

Jeff smiled shyly, "Thank you," he reached for his bag.

Smirking playfully, Phil grabbed Jeff's outstretched hand and pulled him against his chest. He stared down into the wide, oh-so-pretty green eyes. He chuckled, watching the warm blush that sparkled across Jeff's cheeks.

"Cute," he murmured, his eyes searching Jeff's for an answer to an unknown question. Smiling, Phil handed Jeff his bag.

"T-thanks," Jeff chewed on his lower lip.

"If you want," Phil murmured, staring at the abused flesh, "I could bite that for you."

Jeff stared at him, an adorably shocked look on his face. "Phillip…are you feeling okay?" he asked softly.

"No," Phil whispered honestly, "I won't be okay until I do this," he cupped Jeff's chin, leaning down and pressing a warm kiss to the Enigma's mouth.

Jeff gasped in surprise, feeling Phil's tongue enter his mouth instantly. Tilting his head, Jeff eagerly returned the kiss, letting his bag drop on the floor and winding his arms around Phil's neck.

Phil sucked at Jeff's lower lip, wrapping his arms around the smaller man's waist. Hearing Jeff moan sweetly, Phil deepened the kiss, gently pressing Jeff against the hood of the red car behind him.

Jeff allowed himself to be cornered in between the car and Phil's body. Breaking the kiss in need of air, he let out a tiny mewl, his eyes closed.

Phil smiled, gently kissing Jeff's neck, "You want me." It wasn't a question.

Jeff blushed sweetly, "Uh huh…I do."

Chuckling, Phil played with Jeff's nipple through the fishnet shirt he wore, "How much do you want me?"

"Sooo much," Jeff moaned, feeling his nipple harden under the fingers tugging at it.

Slowly removing Jeff's shirt, he kissed his neck, "How do you want me?" he whispered fervently

"I want you hard and fast and rough, please, Phil," Jeff lifted his arms, letting the shirt fall off the reveal his naked chest. Impatience setting in, Jeff unbuckled his pants, shoving them down to his knees.

Phil unzipped his own pants, not even bothering with taking them off. He merely shoved them down far enough from his cock and picked up Jeff, sitting him on the roof of the car.

Jeff closed his eyes, moaning when he felt Phil circle his entrance with his cock head. "Oh, Phil, please…fuck me hard."

Licking his lips, Phil picked Jeff's hips up and lowered them, so that his ass lined with his cock. He shoved himself in, closing his eyes at the tight heat surrounding him. He heard Jeff let out a long moan and he groaned himself, "Oh, Jeff, so tight baby…"

"Please, I want it so bad," Jeff begged.

Thrusting his hips up, Phil fucked Jeff hard. He moved in and out repeatedly at a fast, smooth pace. He groaned, pressing his lips to Jeff's. He could feel the other fisting his cock against their stomachs and he panted.

Jeff cried out when he reached his climax, shooting his cum all over Phil's shirt. He tilted his head back, feeling the last few thrusts of Phil's hips before he sprayed his own cum inside him.

Both huddled together, panting hard.

"I love you," Phil murmured, kissing Jeff's cheek.

Jeff smiled, "Love you too."

They embraced and then looked down at the car.

"Oh, man, Jeff…sorry about the car…shouldn't have had sex on it." Phil said, staring at the cum spots on the car.

Jeff smirked, sweeping his hair away from his face, "Don't worry. It's Matt's car."

They both snickered.



_**That was my first ever CM Punk/Jeff let me know how much it sucked.**_

_**XD!**_

_**To my fans: Your appreciation means EVERYTHING!**_

_**Next up: *checks reviews* is Taker/Jeff and Orton/Jeff for Pheonix-Syren.**_

_**Yes, Imma do both. **_

_**One after the other, so the next two fics will be for Syren. **_

_**Following up after that, Raven for Raven Effect DDT and after that one, Shawn/Jeff, Hunter/Jeff and Mark/Jeff for BellaHickenbottom.**_

_**OH! And peeps, you can request a pairing as many times as your imag-i-nation allows XD! **_


	3. His Slut TakerJeff

_Title: So, you want a little taste of the Enigma?_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy. Nor do I own the other wrestlers that will appear here._

_Summary: __This is for all my awesome reviewers! Just pick a guy, any guy! This guy will be paired with Jeff Hardy in a collection of one-shots. Here are the rules. It will be hardcore. It will be Jeff on bottom. It will be yummy and It will be your choice. The first one happens to be __**my**__ favorite pairing, Matt/Jeff. This is just something I wanted to do for fun, something that I know I'll be able to update everyday. _

_If you want to do something that goes __**your**__ way, let me know. Ex: Setting, AU, cross-dress, plot, high-school or WWE, and rating. I'm open to __**EVERYTHING **__and __**EVERYONE.**__ But, it __**HAS**__ to be a __**GUY**__._

_Here we go!_



_Taker/Jeff_

_For: Pheonix-Syren _



Jeffrey Nero Hardy was a slut.

Everyone knew it. From the moment the pretty kid signed with industry, everyone knew he would be getting fucked an awful lot. With his sweet smile, pretty eyes and fantastic body-it was inevitable.

Some say "slut" as if it's a bad thing though. Is it really so bad to be the slut of a tall, dark, extremely handsome man? Jeff certainly didn't think so. So, let them all talk. Let them all know. As long as this goes- Jeffrey Nero Hardy was **The Undertaker's **slut, and _**only **_The Undertaker's slut.



"God!" Jeff closed his eyes tightly, his head tossed back. He let out a pained whimper, clawing his hands frantically down the older man's back. He whined, shaking his head, "Owe, damn it!"

The dark chuckle that resonated throughout the room was followed by a low, drawling voice, "What's the matter, slut? Too rough?"

Jeff clenched his teeth, shaking his head again, "No," he hissed. His pretty lips trembled, causing the man above him to focus his eyes on that mouth.

Jeff gasped, his eyes glassing over as the dark man above him pulled out slowly. Every inch of the thick, long cock slipped out of his willing hole, before pistoning back inside harshly. "Oh, Mark!"

Taker smirked, watching his pretty little slut squirm beneath his powerful body, "Like that? Like the way I fuck you, slut? Like the way I shove this dick in ya?"

Jeff fought to keep down his blush. Damn Mark and his kinks. "You know I do…" he whispered, hiding his face in the bigger man's muscular shoulder.

Mark snickered, pulling out of Jeff. He leaned backwards on his bed, smirking at the dumbfounded look on the younger man's face. "Show me how much you like it. Ride me, and do it now."

Jeff blushed sweetly, looking away, "Mark…" he murmured unsurely.

Chuckling, Mark reached down and stroked his rock-hard cock, "Come on, Jeffy. My cock's getting pretty lonely without your ass all over it,"

Swallowing lightly, Jeff moved upwards. He placed his hands on Mark's chest, leaning back on his knees. Panting slowly, he bit his lip, moving himself down on the large cock. He quickly learned that he wasn't moving fast enough. He let out a loud yelp when Mark grabbed his hips and pulled him down roughly, the large cock entering the tight hole.

Mark grunted, closing his eyes. He loved fucking Jeff like this. It gave the smaller man a bit of dominance, but only a bit. Mark still controlled everything. The speed, the roughness and the time for cumming. It was a real turn-on seeing pretty Jeff moaning above him, jumping slightly whenever he would endure a harsh thrust.

"Ohhh," Jeff gripped Mark's shoulders, his knuckles turning white. "God…it's so deep inside…" he lowered his head, burying his face against Mark's neck.

Mark chuckled darkly, "Dance for me, pretty slut." He ran a hand up Jeff's back, feeling him shiver.

Jeff took a deep breath and slowly straightened. Closing his eyes, he moved his hips, slowly rolling them in a circle before picking himself up a bit, and then letting himself sink down on the hard cock. He repeated the process.

Mark grunted, "That's it, slut. Dance for me, dance for your master." He grabbed onto Jeff's swaying hips, forcing them to move in the way he wanted them to.

Jeff let out a high gasp, feeling Mark's fingers slide up his chest, stopping to play with his nipples. "Oh, Mark…"

Sitting up, Mark grabbed handfuls of Jeff's ass. He smirked, feeling Jeff raise his legs high enough so that they could wrap tightly around his waist. Adjusting him slightly, Mark began to thrust up inside of the moaning male.

"Oh, fuck, fuck," Jeff panted, running his fingers through Mark's black hair, "Faster, please, you need to go faster."

Mark snarled, "I don't _need_ to do _**anything**_. You take what I give you, and fucking love it!"

Jeff groaned when he was suddenly forced onto the bed, his knees up against his chest. He watched as Mark smirked and he blushed, knowing how he must look at the time. Legs all the way up and tucked into his chest so that the bigger man could position himself comfortably against him.

"Such a pretty, pretty little slut…" Mark murmured thoughtfully. He grabbed his cock, hissing when a few drops of pre-cum dripped onto Jeff's ass. "You're gonna have a sore ass and a sore throat tomorrow," he warned.

Jeff smiled, "I don't care."

Mark shoved himself inside, closing his eyes when Jeff screamed loudly. "Damn," he groaned, his breath escaping him at the tight fit.

Jeff sobbed, clenching the bed sheets in his fisted hands, "Ahh,"

Mark pulled out, then pushed back in, reveling in the breathy gasps and cute little mewls that left Jeff's mouth. He smirked, watching as tears leaked out of the younger man's eyes, "Too much?"

Jeff shook his head, "It's never…" he gasped, feeling Mark grab his cock, "Too much," he finished words in a long moan, panting when Mark began to jerk him on time with his powerful thrusts.

Mark growled, pushing hard, "You come when I say you can, you hear me? And when you do come, you say my name. Do you understand, slut?"

Jeff nodded helplessly, eager to cum, "Yes, yes, I understand, please, please!"

Mark thrusted hard. Vaguely, he could see how hard he was shoving into Jeff, the proof of the forceful act being at the way Jeff sunk lower onto the bed at each thrust. He growled loudly, gripping the boy's cock, "Cum. _Now._"

Jeff wailed, his cum shooting out of his cock and onto Mark's hand. He gasped, feeling Mark cum inside him with harsh, hot bursts. He shivered, closing his eyes at the feel of semen entering his ass.

Taker panted roughly, pushing his hair out of his face. Looking down at Jeff, he gave him a soft kiss, feeling Jeff smile into the act of affection.

"Mine," he growled possessively when he pulled away.

Jeff gave him a tired smile, "Yes, yours."



_**How bout that. Seems Jeff was Taker's slut all along, XD!**_

_**To my fans: YOUR APPRECIATION IS EVERYTHING! **_

_**Next up: Randy/Jeff.**_


	4. Jealousy RandyJeff

_Title: So, you want a little taste of the Enigma?_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy. Nor do I own the other wrestlers that will appear here._

_Summary: __This is for all my awesome reviewers! Just pick a guy, any guy! This guy will be paired with Jeff Hardy in a collection of one-shots. Here are the rules. It will be hardcore. It will be Jeff on bottom. It will be yummy and It will be your choice. The first one happens to be __**my**__ favorite pairing, Matt/Jeff. This is just something I wanted to do for fun, something that I know I'll be able to update everyday. _

_If you want to do something that goes __**your**__ way, let me know. Ex: Setting, AU, cross-dress, plot, high-school or WWE, and rating. I'm open to __**EVERYTHING **__and __**EVERYONE.**__ But, it __**HAS**__ to be a __**GUY**__._



_Randy Orton/Jeff _

_For: __Pheonix-Syren_



"_Jeffrey!"_

Jeff smirked lazily, curling some of his hair around his finger. He watched innocently as his husband stumbled into their bedroom, looking annoyed. "Yes, dear?"

"Don't you 'yes, dear?' me you little prick!" Randy Orton walked over Jeff, who was lying naked on the bed, and glared down at him, "Why the hell did you do that?!"

Jeff tilted his head, "Do what?" he asked, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Standing up, he grabbed a robe and tied it around his slim waist.

"Do…Do what? _Do what!?_ You little whore! You fucking let Hunter touch you! _Hunter_ of all people! Why, Jeff?" Randy gripped his husband's arms, pinning him with a blue-eyed glare, "Why did you let him touch you when you know you belong to _**me**_."

Jeff hissed, trying to escape from Randy's grip. It was too hard to break, though.

"Why, Randy? You want to know why?! Because you fucking let Ted touch _you_!" Jeff screamed.

Randy frowned, "What are you talking about?"

Jeff glared heatedly, "I saw him…you were both talking…and he ran his hands down your chest…just like I do when we…" he sighed, looking away. "You didn't stop him…"

Randy's eyes softened and he leaned his forehead against Jeff's. After a while, he said nothing. And then, he began to chuckle.

Jeff stared up into Randy's eyes, his own pretty green eyes narrowing, "What's funny?" he asked trough clenched teeth.

Randy smirked, "On that day…you damaged your wrist, remember? I went into Legacy's locker room to get the baby oil I put on my body before a match…and I remembered that you wouldn't be able to put it on me, so I asked Ted…who was making faces…the whole time."

Jeff blinked and then his eyes clouded over when the memory resurfaced. Blushing, Jeff licked his lips, "Oops…"

"Oops, indeed," Randy growled, shoving Jeff against the wall. He ignored the whimper that left Jeff's throat, "Jeffy, Jeffy, Jeffy…you wanna tell me why you let Hunter touch you?"

Jeff rolled his eyes, "I wanted to make you as jealous as you made me! You have no idea how it felt to watch Dibiase have his hands all over you…" he whispered.

"Yes, Jeff, I do," he gently cupped Jeff's cheek, staring into those enticing emerald eyes, "I do know how it feels…because I felt the same way when Hunter put his hands on your sexy hips…It made me want to punt the hell out of him," Randy lowered his voice to a breathy whisper, "And then, after I had taken care of him…I'd bring you back to our home and fuck you till you can't scream anymore."

Jeff's eyes widened, feeling Randy begin to pick him up. He wrapped his arms around the taller man to avoid falling, "Randy?"

Smirking arrogantly, Randy dropped Jeff on the bed. He completely ignored Jeff's annoyed huff and proceeded to take off his shirt. Once he had it over his head, Randy threw it behind him, smirking and flexing his abs. He watched amused as Jeff flushed brightly.

"That last part…I never got to do," he murmured huskily, leaning on top of his blue/purple/black haired lover. Grabbing onto Jeff's hips, he lowered his head, kissing the pouty lips roughly, sliding his tongue in without permission.

Jeff closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around Randy's neck. He giggled, feeling Randy's hard cock poking him through the tight jeans and soft robe, "It gets you off thinking about punting Hunter and fucking me afterwards?"

"More than anything," Randy murmured against his lips. The legend killer lowered his head again and kissed the soft skin on Jeff's neck, sucking on the pulse point. He gasped in surprise when he was suddenly on his back, staring down at a grinning Jeff. He watched as Jeff slid the robe off his body before he reached for the other's pants.

"Your damn jeans were hurting me," the younger Hardy whispered, gently unbuttoning Randy's jeans.

"Oh, hell no! Jeff, don't you dare!" Randy warned. But it was too late. His sky blue eyes widened before closing shut in pleasure, a loud grunt escaping his lips. He grabbed onto the tri-colored hair, "Fuck, Jeff…I wanted to fuck you first," he groaned. He sighed, feeling Jeff lap at his hard cock.

Smiling, Jeff blew air on the head of Randy's cock, running his thumb over the slit, gathering up pre-cum as it brushed past. He licked his thumb, smirking when he heard Randy groan. "You will, I just wanted to suck on you a bit," wrapping his lips tightly around the head, Jeff sucked hard on the pulsating flesh. Grabbing onto the base, Jeff tightened his lips and tugged the cock out of his mouth with a wet "pop" that made Randy cry out and jerk his hips.

"Dammit!" Randy grabbed Jeff by the arms and pulled him up. Ignoring the cocky smirk on Jeff's pretty lips, he forcefully turned the smaller man onto his hands and knees. Standing, Randy grabbed onto Jeff's ass, spreading the cheeks apart. Moving his hips forwards, he bit his lip, feeling the head of his dick poke Jeff's asswhole.

Jeff moaned, pushing back against the thick cock-head, "Shove it in me, already," he whined, feeling Randy grab a steady hold on his hips.

"Bitch, calm down," Randy growled, rubbing his cock along Jeff's ass. Swallowing, Randy pressed a hand to Jeff's lower back before he shoved his dick inside of him roughly.

"Oh, yes," Jeff moaned, pressing his ass against Randy's dick, "Fuck me, baby."

Randy panted, moving his hand up from Jeff's back to his shoulders, pressing him down. He smirked, watching with glazed over blue eyes as Jeff lowered his head onto a pillow, leaving only his knees planted on the bed and his ass in the air.

"God, Jeff, you have no idea how fucking hot you look right now," pulling his cock out of Jeff's tight ass, he stroked the base a few times, before slipping it back inside. "You want my cum inside your ass, honey?"

Jeff let out a high-pitched mewl, burying his face into the pillow. He whined, feeling Randy begin to thrust in a rapid pace. He reached a hand downwards and grabbed onto his cock, but he only stoked himself a couple of times before Randy stopped him, "No, please," he whined.

Randy smirked, "Tell me you want to cum, and maybe I'll let you." He grabbed Jeff's hand and pulled it against his back, holding it tightly in place. His eyes misted over with lust.

Jeff was now lying with one hand tucked against his chest and the other behind his back, held in a tight grip. His body moved each time Randy would thrust inside him, and it would lean back every time he moved out.

"I…I want to come," Jeff whispered, his eyes opening to reveal his cat-like green eyes. He let out another high-pitched sound, feeling Randy grab onto his cock, "Oh!"

Chuckling, Randy pumped both his hips and Jeff's dick in sync. He let out a curse when Jeff suddenly came. He heard Jeff scream his name, but only vaguely, for it was nothing compared to the way his ass tightened around the cock lodged deep inside of him.

Jeff shook, still moaning every time Randy thrust inside him. After a couple of minutes of rough thrusting, Jeff smiled, feeling Randy empty a load of jizz inside of him. His eyes widened in surprise though, when Randy pulled out.

While he was still cumming.

Randy groaned, grabbing onto his cock and aiming it at Jeff's back, painting it with his sperm. He panted, collapsing onto his knees. Turning Jeff onto his cum-covered back, Randy stole a quick kiss. "If I ever," he panted, "And I mean _ever_, Jeffrey, see Hunter's hands on your pretty hips, hair, ass-anything, I'll fuck you till you can't come anymore."

Jeff shook, feeling himself getting hard at the sound of the threat, "Y…Yes, Randy," he whispered.

Randy smiled, "Sleep," he whispered, kissing Jeff's nose lightly. He rested his head on the green-eyed man's chest and closed his eyes. It wasn't long before he fell asleep.

Jeff smiled, running his hands up and down Randy's back. "Sleep, tight, baby."



_**The whole, "marking Jeff as his property" thing fit well with Randy…**_

_**Up next: Raven/Jeff. That's gonna be fun.**_

_**And after that, all three one-shots for BellaHickenbottom.**_

_**Guys, don't worry if someone already suggested a pairing that you want to see, suggest it also. I'll happily do a different scene for the same guy.**_

_**AND! To my fans: YOUR APPRECIATION MEANS EVERYTHING!**_

_**P.S. Rated R Desire should be updated either tonight or tomorrow.**_


	5. Quote This RavenJeff

_Title: So, you want a little taste of the Enigma?_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy. Nor do I own the other wrestlers that will appear here._

_Summary: __This is for all my awesome reviewers! Just pick a guy, any guy! This guy will be paired with Jeff Hardy in a collection of one-shots. Here are the rules. It will be hardcore. It will be Jeff on bottom. It will be yummy and It will be your choice. The first one happens to be __**my**__ favorite pairing, Matt/Jeff. This is just something I wanted to do for fun, something that I know I'll be able to update everyday. _

_If you want to do something that goes __**your**__ way, let me know. Ex: Setting, AU, cross-dress, plot, high-school or WWE, and rating. I'm open to __**EVERYTHING **__and __**EVERYONE.**__ But, it __**HAS**__ to be a __**GUY**__._

_ZZZZZ_

_Raven/Jeff_

_For: Raven Effect DDT_



"You been watching the recent developments on Smackdown?" Phil Brooks asked, tilting his bottle of water to his lips, taking a long drink from it.

The male next to him shook his head, the curtain of dark brown hair framing his face nicely. The heavily eye lined eyes were expressionless. "I don't care for the WWE."

Phil smirked, "And Hardy? Seems he attacked his brother without a care. Said he didn't want anything to do with him any longer." He was more than surprised when his old rival stood, with the intent on leaving the café. "Hey, where ya goin? I thought for sure you were gonna want to help him out!"

Raven glanced back at Phil, his voice apathetic, "But I hate Matt Hardy." And he continued to walk.

"No," Phil said softly, "Not Matt. I'm talking about the baby Hardy boy…I'm talking, Raven, about Jeff Hardy."

The older man stopped, his hands clenching into fists beside him.

Phil watched, a bit unnerved as he wasn't even spared another glance before the man left. "C'mon, Scott…Jeff needs you."

_-Outside-_

He walked around, the cold air biting at his skin. He barely felt it. His eyes were beginning to cloud over and he growled, pinching his eyes shut.

-_Flashback-_

_He was gonna do it…right now. He would tell the kid how he felt…and accept the consequences for what he would do afterwards._

_He watched. His dark brown eyes narrowed as the boy walked towards his locker room, holding onto his arm. _

"…_Hardy."_

_Said boy jumped in surprise, accidentally banging his arm on a heavy crate besides him. He hissed, his enticing green eyes closing. After a few moments of incoherent cursing, his eyes opened, glaring with fire. "What, Raven?"_

_Scott Levy merely frowned, "Don't be rude…I came to say…" he shook his head, trying to find the words, "Congradulations." _

_Jeff Hardy titled his head, the slightly tinted blonde hair falling into his eyes. Impatiently, he shook it away, "Excuse me?"_

"_I'm not saying it again." Scott said, annoyed. He watched, his heart strumming as the boy smiled slowly._

"_Ah. For pinning you after I leg-dropped you from the top of a cage…through all those tables…winning the match," Jeff grinned, playfully holding up his hand in his signature hand sign._

_Scott rolled his eyes, "Yes, Jeff…for that."_

"_Thank you…I know you don't congratulate many people, please believe me when I say, I'm honored." Jeff smiled sweetly._

_Scott forced himself to smile back, "Yeah…"_

_There was an awkward silence for a moment. Jeff rubbed his arm and glanced around. "So," he began, "Wanna…come into the room? I kinda have to check what type of bruising you gave my arm."_

_Scott licked his lips, "Sure…"_

_They went inside._

_Scott sat down, watching as Jeff peeled off his shirt, exposing his chest and stomach. Scott smirked, spotting the belly piercing. "Cute."_

_Jeff blinked and looked down, "Oh, the piercing," he said, nodding. "I like it, too." He shot Raven a cunning smirk, "Bit of a shock to my old man and brother when they saw it."_

"_They should be content with that fact that it looks nice…" Scott said softly. His head was throbbing. If he was gonna do this, he would have to do this now._

_Standing up, Scott ran a hand through his neck-length locks, "Jeff, look…there's another reason…why I asked you if you could join my side."_

"_Yeah, why?" Jeff asked, skimming his fingers lightly over his arm._

"_It's because…I __**need**__ you by my side…" Scott watched as Jeff raised his head, looking stunned._

"_H-huh?" Smooth, Jeff._

_Scott glared slightly, "I don't repeat myself…"_

"_Well you fucking better," Jeff snapped, his eyes searching Scott's. "Scott…what are you trying to say?"_

"_I'm saying that I want you, alright?" he snarled._

_Jeff smirked, "Alright."_

_Scott blinked in surprise before he found his mouth covered by a set of warm, silky lips. He grabbed Jeff's hair, tilting his head for easier access. Jeff slid his hands up Raven's chest, to circle around his shoulders, holding him tightly. _

_Scott forced his tongue into Jeff's mouth, grunting in pleasure at the sweet taste. The boy ate way too much candy…he was nearly candy himself._

_Breaking away from the kiss, Raven pinned Jeff against the wall, bringing hi legs up so that they were comfortable at his waist. Leaning his head forward, he licked Jeff's neck, sucking roughly on the skin. _

_Jeff tilted his head, his eyes shut, "Oh, damn," he whimpered, feeling Raven's teeth sink into his neck. He bucked violently, the pain mingling with the pleasure. Grabbing Raven's neck, Jeff pulled him closer, moaning when Raven sucked lightly on the few drops of blood that his biting caused._

_Scott felt Jeff's fingers begin to slip underneath his pants and he twitched violently. No…this wasn't right._

_He pulled away quickly, watching as Jeff yelped, falling to the floor from the loss of the older man's waist. He stared up, his pretty eyes confused, "Scott?"_

_Raven shook his head. He couldn't go through with it…Jeff didn't deserve someone like him. "Forget about this, Jeff." He turned to go._

"_Hey!" Jeff tugged hard on his arm, bringing him face-to-face. "What the hell, Scott?"_

"_Jeff, don't be a pain, just forget it." Scott turned again._

_And once again, Jeff stopped him, "How the hell do I forget something like this when I've craved it so long?"_

_Raven inhaled and exhaled roughly, turning he shoved Jeff hard against the wall, ignoring the groan of discomfort that came from the kid's mouth, "It was a mistake. It won't happen again…you don't need this and neither do I. I came to you…hoping for this, but I know now that you won't be good enough. Forget about it kid. Quote the Raven."_

_He turned away and finally left the room. The image of Jeff with tears running down his face was etched in his memory._

_-End flashback-_

He sighed, running his hands down his face, smearing his eyeliner down his cheeks. Not caring that it made him look rather frightening.

Matt Hardy…betrayed Jeff Hardy…huh?

Smiling slowly, Scott pushed his hair away from his face. "Poor kid must be fucked…" his smile turned into a frown. He knew what Jeff was capable of when he went trough stress. "Dammit boy…"

After a few minutes of pacing around, Scott stopped.

"Okay, Jeff…I'm coming."



Jeff ignored the looks. He walked with absolutely no purpose. His head was hung, covering his eyes and his tears.

Damn it…Why, him? Why Matt?

'_Did…Did I do something…to make you mad, brother? Did I…embarrass you with the way I am…? Was I…too careless…? Matt…you were my brother…you were my best friend…you picked me up the times I needed you…you helped me overcome my first love…you were my brother…Why aren't you, now?'_

Shaking the voices out of his head, Jeff slipped into his locker room. Taking a quick shower, he grabbed his things, walking towards the parking lot.

Once outside, he made his way towards his rental, head bowed.

"…Hardy."

He stopped, dropping his bag. He shook, shaking his head, "Wonderful…now I'm hearing another person I'd like to forget…"

"I think we both know you've never forgotten…even though I told you to." The deep voice drawled.

Jeff walked towards his rental, looking inside. His chest hurt and he turned, running a hand through his hair. There, in the driver's seat was the Raven; Scott Levy.

"What do you want?" Jeff almost whined, his eyes shining with tears. "I left you alone… didn't look for you…'Quote the Raven,' remember? Please, I can't deal with you right now…"

Scott sighed, "Get in."

Jeff tried to protest.

"Boy. Get in the car."

Jeff flinched and glared, "Fine, dammit…but if you try anything, I'm jumping out of the car." He picked up his bag, throwing it in the backseat before climbing into the passenger's side, staring out the window.

Scott stared up the car and pulled out of the parking lot. "You staying at the Hotel?"

Jeff grunted.

Scott took it as a "yes."

After driving a couple of blocks, he parked in an empty space and grabbed Jeff's back. "Let's go."

Jeff twitched, getting out of the car with a frown on his face, "I'm not your damn dog!"

"Yeah? Well you're behaving like a real _**bitch**_ right about now." Scott fired back.

Jeff glared. "Fuck you." He walked ahead of the man.

Smirking lightly, Scott followed.

_-Jeff's room-_

Jeff moved towards the bathroom, and he was surprised when he was roughly jerked back by the arm. "Ow, man! What the hell?!"

Scott frowned, "Can't you wait?"

Jeff rolled his eyes, "I took a damn shower already, I have something else to do!"

"And that is?" Scott pressed. He watched with cold eyes as Jeff shifted slightly.

"Don't tell me, Jeff…you wouldn't happen to have drugs hiding round here, would you?"

Jeff snarled, "No, dammit! Stop accusing me of things I've done in the past!" he walked into the bathroom and returned, carrying a bag of candy. "Happy?" he hissed, ripping open the bag of Skittles.

Scott twitched, his head shaking, "You are one weird kid."

"And you're an asswhole. Now, what do you want? I'm not in the mood for company especially yours." Jeff popped a few pieces of candy into his mouth, chewing hard.

"Look, I just came to check on you…I heard about your brother hurting you and I was concerned that-"

"That _what_?" Jeff interrupted, "That I'd do drugs again? Please, I can deal with the pain of Matt's betrayal in other ways."

"Oh, yeah? How?" Scott asked, his tone cold.

"Thinking about how you lied to me," Jeff replied, his voice just as cold.

Scott took a step back, "What do you mean?"

Jeff sneered, "I saw the look in your eyes when you told me it was a mistake, you're not that good an actor!"

Scott growled, "You didn't need me to fuck up your life, Jeff! I was way too old and I was messed up!"

"First off, you're only thirteen years older than me," Jeff said, nonchalantly. He ignored the look on Raven's face, "And second, I was messed up too!"

"And you needed me to make it worse?"

Jeff sighed, looking away, "You were the first…" he whispered.

"First what?" Scott asked, frustrated.

"My fist love…and I would have given anything to lose my virginity to you…And then you cowered away…dumbass."

Scott bristled, "Hey! If I had known that you wanted it as much as I did, then trust me, I wouldn't have stopped!"

Jeff moved closer to the older male, "So don't stop now."

Scott barely had time to react, the next thing he knew Jeff had removed his shirt and thrown it into his face. Growling, Scott removed the shirt from his face and trailed his eyes up Jeff's chest. Swallowing, he noted the Jeff's pants hung low on his hips, revealing his hip bones.

The next thing he knew, both were naked. And Jeff was straddling him.

Taking a deep breath, Jeff lowered himself onto Scott's thick length. He felt the tip press into his ass, before it popped in. He muffled his scream as Scott groaned loudly, his hands coming up to Jeff's hips. Slowly easing himself all the way down, he leaned forward to Scott's chest, breathing hard.

"You remained a virgin?" Scott asked softly. When he felt Jeff nod, he blinked, "How?"

Jeff glared down at him, "What are you trying to imply?" he moved a bit, causing them both to groan.

"I'm trying to say that you're way to hot to have remained a virgin."

Jeff giggled and leaned down, gently kissing Raven's lips.

Scott was on par with Jeff's moves. His cock ramming up on Jeff's tight little ass. "Damn, you're so fucking _tight_," he growled. Sweat rolled down his back, he played with Jeff's nipples as he pumped, his cock head thrusting out for a millisecond before disappearing back inside his lover.

Jeff tilted his head back, "God, I'm so close," he began to jerk himself off, his eyes closed tightly.

"Cum, Jeff, cum for me," Raven purred, his deep voice sending a delicious shiver down Jeff's spine. He watched as Jeff whined, cumming in hard jerking bursts all over his chest and stomach.

Scott grunted, feeling Jeff's ass tighten, "Damn!" he came hard, feeling Jeff gasp in surprise at the amount of liquid filling him up.

Jeff collapsed on top of Scott, "Do…you still love me?"

Scott rolled his eyes, "If you figured it out then, figure it out now."

"Imma go with yes," Jeff giggled.

"Now, about your damn brother…"

"You're not going to kill him, are you?"

"Probably."

"Hey!"



_**Try and Try as I might…this was the best I had. So sorry if it sucked. I know close to nothing about Raven…**_

_**Raven Effect DDT, sorry if I disappoint, I'll make it up to you if it isn't to your standards.**_

_**Bella, your stuff is next, starting with Shawn/Jeff.**_

_**To my fans: YOUR APPRECIATION MEANS EVERYTHING!**_


	6. I'm Sorry ShawnJeff

_Title: So, you want a little taste of the Enigma?_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy. Nor do I own the other wrestlers that will appear here._

_Summary: __This is for all my awesome reviewers! Just pick a guy, any guy! This guy will be paired with Jeff Hardy in a collection of one-shots. Here are the rules. It will be hardcore. It will be Jeff on bottom. It will be yummy and It will be your choice. The first one happens to be __**my**__ favorite pairing, Matt/Jeff. This is just something I wanted to do for fun, something that I know I'll be able to update everyday. _

_If you want to do something that goes __**your**__ way, let me know. Ex: Setting, AU, cross-dress, plot, high-school or WWE, and rating. I'm open to __**EVERYTHING **__and __**EVERYONE.**__ But, it __**HAS**__ to be a __**GUY**__._

_ZZZZZ_

_Shawn/Jeff_

_For: BellaHickenbottom_



"Come on, man, I don't know what else to say to him…he won't listen to me!" Hunter stared down at the green-eyed beauty, his own eyes tired.

"But what am _I_ gonna do?! " Jeff Hardy asked, his voice coming out high-pitched, "I can't do anything about this! Shouldn't it be his _wife_ that comforts him?"

"Kid," Hunter sighed, nervously looking around, "Shawn is my best friend and I know a lot about him…I know that right now, you're the only one who can help talk him out of this."

Jeff groaned, hiding his face in his hands, "He told you." He murmured, embarrassed as memories resurfaced.

"About him fucking you back in 2003? Yeah, he told me." Hunter watched as Jeff blushed angrily. "Hey, it's only fair. You told Matt."

"Of course I told Matt! He's my brother!" Jeff sighed, running a hand through his bubblegum pink/blue hair, "I can't believe he's actually thinking about doing this…why? He isn't under JBL's spell anymore…why quit?"

Hunter frowned, "Exactly…no one knows, he won't talk to anyone…he needs you, Jeff."

"I haven't spoken to Shawn in years…what good will I do?" Jeff asked softly, looking down.

Hunter lifted Jeff's chin, "Trust me," he whispered.

Jeff closed his eyes, "Alright…I'll take a day off…and show up at the next Raw event."

Hunter smiled, "I owe you one, Jeff."

Jeff smiled back, "Please, you owe me more than one."

They both chuckled.



_-Nashville Tennessee RAW arena-_

Jeff glanced around, smiling at some of the backstage crew. He walked towards the locker room.

"What are you doing here?"

Jeff jumped before turning around. He rolled his eyes, nodding curtly, "Cena." He grinned, "You scared the hell out of me, you ass."

John smirked, "Hey, there, man. Are ya looking for someone?"

Jeff nodded, "Shawn…is he around?"

John gave him a solemn look, "Nah, man…he left after his match with JBL."

Jeff licked his lips, "D-did he win?"

John nodded, "Yeah."

Sighing, Jeff ran a hand through his hair, "Wonderful."

John looked down, "So, you know…"

"Well, yeah…everyone but the fans does…Shawn Michaels is going to retire after he loses to Undertaker at Wrestlemania…"

John nodded, "A lot of the guys have tried to talk him outta it…but he won't budge. Flair even came over and tried to knock some sense into him…didn't work."

Jeff shook his head, "Thanks John," he made his way towards the parking lot.

"Hey, uh…"

Jeff turned, staring at John with confused eyes.

John smiled, his eyes traveling up Hardy's form, "You look great…"

Jeff blushed, "Thanks…" skimming his eyes over Cena's form, he looked away, "So do you…" before he quickly left.

Cena chuckled, "Same old Hardy…always dodging my affections." He sighed, knowing there was only one man who had the key to the younger Hardy's heart, "Go get him, Jeff..."

-_Hotel Number 10-_

Jeff sighed, rubbing his eyes. '_God let this be the rig_ht hotel…' he walked over to the lady at the front desk, "Excuse me, ma'am?"

The elderly lady smiled, "Yes, dearie?"

Jeff smiled, "Hi…do you know if there's a Michael Shawn Hickenbottom here? I need to talk to him, it's important."

The lady checked the database on the computer, "Um, yes there is. Would you like a room key?"

Jeff smiled sweetly, "That's be great."

The lady handed him a key, "Room 216."

Jeff took the key, "Thanks so much!" he sped off towards the elevator.

_-Upstairs Room 216-_

Shawn hummed to himself, pulling on a pair of comfortable sleeping pants. Untying his hair from its pony-tail, he shook it loose, running his fingers through the silky mane.

_Knock, Knock_

Frowning, Shawn looked towards the clock on the nightstand. 12:15.

"I didn't order room service…" he headed for the door, but stopped when it opened by itself.

He watched, his eyes going wide as the door opened to reveal Jeff Hardy, dangling a key between two of his fingers.

"Jeff?" Shawn whispered, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Jeff let himself in, slowly closing the door behind him. Walking over to Shawn, he shoved him onto the bed.

"Hey!" Shawn growled, falling backwards on the bed in a sitting position, "Jeff, what in the world?"

"Shut up." Jeff murmured, clenching his fists. "I'm the one who's gonna do the talking, you'll just answer."

"What the hell is this about?" Shawn asked. He was so terribly confused. Jeff didn't usually behave this way; he was always so polite and now? What the hell?

"It's about this bullshit I'm hearing form everyone…are you really going to retire after your match at Wrestlemania?" Jeff asked, his green eyes piercing Shawn's soul.

Shawn's eyes narrowed, "You heard, huh?"

"Damn right…Shawn…why? You have so much going for you…why stop now?" Jeff asked, his eyes pleading for an answer.

Shawn sighed, his eyes lowering to the ground, "I'm tired, Jeff…I don't want to do it anymore…"

"How can you say that? You're an icon, man…you were my inspiration…hell," Jeff's eyes teared slightly, "You still are my inspiration…please, don' leave me…"

Shawn stared up at Jeff.

Jeff's eyes widened, realizing what he just said, "No! I-I mean, don't leave the company!"

Shawn smiled sadly, "That's not what you said the first time…"

Jeff looked away, "Forget what I said before the first time…it was a slip-up…"

"Jeff, honey," Shawn stood, pulling Jeff into his embrace, sighing when the younger man began to tremble, "There's another reason why I'm leaving…"

Jeff stayed silent.

"Ever since you returned to WWE…I've been haunted by the memory of the two of us…together…it's making me insane, Jeff…I know that I love Rebecca," he held tightly onto Jeff when the younger man stiffened, "But, I feel something for you too…I can't explain it and it scares me."

Jeff sighed, resting his head against Shawn's chest, "What happened long ago…means nothing now, Shawn…it's no reason to leave…"

"Means nothing?" Shawn hissed, "How can you say that? It means everything…Jeff, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you…night and day…that one night keeps replaying in my head and it won't leave me alone…"

"Forget it, Shawn…try and forget and then maybe…you won't want to quit," Jeff whispered.

He was surprised when he was suddenly shoved onto the bed, the show-stopper straddling his abdomen, "Shawn!"

"Please…this will be the last time…before I quit…I want you just one more time," he lowered his mouth to Jeff's, "Just once more," he whispered before covering Jeff's lips with his own.

Feeling tears slide down his cheeks, Jeff kissed back, whimpering occasionally.

Shawn pulled back, only to remove Jeff and his own clothing. Swooping back down for another kiss, he shoved his tongue down Jeff's throat, moaning at the sweet taste. He felt Jeff's hands smooth down his back and he jerked his hips, both men gasping in pleasure.

"Please, don't go, Shawn…" Jeff whispered.

Shawn sighed, "I'm sorry," he carefully slipped inside Jeff's tight heat. He closed his eyes, hearing Jeff's keening wail. Pausing for a few moments, he licked his lips, starting a smooth pace.

The room was suddenly alive with the sound of groans, moans, and skin slapping against skin.

Shawn grunted, pulling back enough so that he could turn Jeff onto his stomach, and pushed back in. He closed his eyes, the incredible tight heat making his balls jump.

Jeff lowered his head, tears sliding down his cheeks and soft sounds escaping his throat, "Shawn," he gasped.

Panting, Shawn leaned down, kissing Jeff's bare shoulder, "Jeff," he murmured softly.

"Please…"

Shaking his head, Shawn felt Jeff beginning to quake and he knew the younger man was close to his climax, "I'm sorry,"

Jeff sobbed, feeling his cock spurt out its liquid. Only a couple of thrusts later, Shawn did the same.

Turning around, Jeff stared up at Shawn, "You can't leave," he whined.

Shawn said nothing, merely kissed the younger male.

Jeff's eyes closed, accepting the darkness that snuck up behind him.

Shawn watched as Jeff slept, his heart breaking. "I'm so sorry, Jeff…but I have to leave…"

_-Next morning-_

Jeff walked down the hotel stairs, feeling broken and miserable. Shawn had left an hour earlier, making him promise not to look for him. Tears blurred his vision, knowing that it was the last time he would ever see Shawn Michaels in person.

"Jeff?"

Jeff looked up before looking away, a soft sob escaping his throat.

Hunter and Cena stared at each other and both frowned. Shawn had left…



Holding tightly onto Rebecca's hand, Shawn watched his children play.

Looking up at the sky, he sighed. _'I'm sorry…'_



Jeff rested his head on Cena's shoulder, trying hard to stop the tears.

'_I love you, Shawn…'_



_**I was a bit tired of seeing all my fics end the same way…I decided to end it sadly. **_

_**If you didn't like it, Bella, I'll try again.**_

_**Guys, if you think my plots suck, then please, feel free to give me an angle and I'll follow up on it.**_

_**P.S.- the whole "retiring" thing was actually a rumor that my brother heard form his friend. He told me about it and I nearly DIED, but don't worry, it isn't true.**_

_**To my fans: YOUR APPRECIATION MANS EVERYTHING!**_


	7. Punishment MarkJeff

_Title: So, you want a little taste of the Enigma?_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy. Nor do I own the other wrestlers that will appear here._

_Summary: __This is for all my awesome reviewers! Just pick a guy, any guy! This guy will be paired with Jeff Hardy in a collection of one-shots. Here are the rules. It will be hardcore. It will be Jeff on bottom. It will be yummy and It will be your choice. The first one happens to be __**my**__ favorite pairing, Matt/Jeff. This is just something I wanted to do for fun, something that I know I'll be able to update everyday. _

_If you want to do something that goes __**your**__ way, let me know. Ex: Setting, AU, cross-dress, plot, high-school or WWE, and rating. I'm open to __**EVERYTHING **__and __**EVERYONE.**__ But, it __**HAS**__ to be a __**GUY**__._

_ZZZZZ_

_Taker/Jeff_

_For: BellaHickenbottom_



_-Smackdown. Minutes after Undertaker X Kozlov match-_

_Run…_

"Damn it," he hissed, glancing behind him. He turned, walking backwards, trying to avoid meeting the man he had just assaulted.

"Ease up, man, ease up," he murmured to himself, running a hand across the back of his neck. He quietly set the chair on top of a crate next to him, his eyes glancing around every dark corner.

"Way to go, Hardy," he scolded himself, "Should have been watching where I was swinging that chair…he's gonna kill me."

'_Don't be reckless; don't do anything that'll get you in trouble,'_ Matt's voice rung in his head. Soothing and gentle.

"Ch, sorry bro, sure wish I would have listened…" Jeff nervously rested his back against the cold concrete wall. He looked around the dark room. It was rather big…probably the size of a ring. He had no idea where he was…he had ran all over the arena, trying to find a safe haven away from the evil man out on the prowl and he ended up here.

It was a bit foggy, almost as if an eerie mist were circling around the place. The lights were dimmed and one would often flicker on and off. It was cold; causing goose bumps to appear on his bare chest.

"Why didn't I look before swinging?" Jeff growled to himself, "Why didn't I pay attention? I was lucky to even get out of there…"

Slowly sliding down the wall, he sat, his eyes blinking closed. "Who am I kidding I am so dead…"

"_Damn right you are, boy._"

Jeff barely had time to gasp before his throat was grabbed by a pair of rough hands. He grabbed onto that hand with both of his, trying to tear off the grip. It was too strong. Opening one eye, Jeff could see the tall frame of the Undertaker snarling above him.

"You little bitch…how dare you," he growled in his abnormally deep and sensuous voice, "You're gonna pay, bitch." He squeezed the slender throat in his grip harder.

Jeff whimpered, his breaths coming out in short pants, "Look, man, I didn't mean to hit you, honest!"

Mark smirked sinisterly, "So then why'd you run?"

Jeff glared up at him, "Cuz you were chasing me, man!" he choked out.

Chuckling, the bigger man slowly released the boy's neck. He watched, amused as Jeff fell to the floor, coughing and holding onto his pretty throat. "Hardy, Hardy, Hardy…always such a trouble-maker…"

Jeff groaned, rubbing his raw throat, "I said I was sorry," he hissed.

"Yeah? Well, unfortunately, that's not enough,"

Jeff let out a short gasp, feeling Mark's hands pull him up. He squirmed, trapped between the Undertakers body and the wall behind him. He shivered, feeling the larger man move his lips close to his ear.

"You deserve to be punished," he heard Taker whisper.

Jeff closed his eyes. Oh, god…he was gonna die…

He felt Takers fingers slide up stomach, starting at his belly-button. The chilled fingers moved up, circling around a stiffening nipple. Jeff gasped in surprise, his eyes snapping open to lock with Taker's, "M-Mark, what?"

Mark smirked, "Punishment, sweetling."

Jeff flinched, feeling the cool fingers roughly tug at his nipple, "What the hell, man? Stop it," he grabbed Taker's wrist but released it immediately when his nipple was pinched hard. "Ah," he whined.

Mark smirked, "Does it feel good, sweetling?" he rolled Jeff's nipple around his thumb and index fingers, "Do you like it when I play with your hard little nipples?"

Jeff shook his head, "No, dammit! I-Oh," he groaned, arching his back as Taker knelt down, sucking the abused nipple into his mouth. He whined, Mark's hot mouth engulfing the sensitive bud. Shivering, he moaned sweetly, feeling Mark's long tongue lap at his nipple.

Smirking, Taker bit down on Jeff's nipple, sucking hard immediately after.

"Ah! Oh, god," Jeff cried out, his legs quaking underneath him. "Damn it, man, stop!"

Undertaker smirked, "You don't want me to," he accused. Grabbing onto Jeff's ass with both hands, he lifted the younger man up, "Put your legs around my waist." When Jeff failed to do so, Taker growled, roughly squeezing Jeff's ass, "Do it, boy."

Jeff whined, slowly putting his legs around Taker's waist. "Mark, please, I don't wan this,"

"You will," Taker murmured softly, rubbing Jeff's ass through his pants, "You will."

Jeff jumped, feeling Takers hands slide under his pants. He panted, feeling Taker roughly jerk his pants down his ass, out of the way. Looking up, Jeff's pretty green eyes shimmered, "What are you gonna do?"

Taker chuckled, using one hand to hold Jeff up and the other to unbuckle his pants and slide down his zipper, "I'm gonna fuck you, sweetling."

Jeff started, staring up at Mark in surprise, "W-what?!"

Holding up his index and middle finger, Taker ran them over Jeff's smooth lips, "Suck," he commanded.

Jeff licked his lips, "I…I don't-"

"Come on, sweetling, suck."

Reluctantly, Jeff closed his lips over the digits, coating them with saliva. He shivered when Mark groaned lustfully.

Not wasting time, Mark pulled his fingers out of Jeff's mouth, sliding down to the younger man's ass. Gently circling the puckered entrance with his wet fingers, Mark slowly inserted both fingers inside Jeff.

Jeff arched, his eyes pinched shut, "Owe," he hissed, grabbing onto Mark's shoulders, "God,"

Mark smirked, "Tight…"

"Well I've never really had fingers up my ass before," Jeff spat.

Mark smirked, "How about 10 inches of cock?"

He snickered, nothing the pretty blush that ghosted onto Jeff's cheeks. "T-ten inches?" Jeff whispered, his eyes wide.

"Oh yeah," Taker growled, pulling his fingers roughly out of Jeff's ass, causing him to yelp. Grabbing onto his cock, taker aimed it at Jeff's asswhole.

"Whoa, now! Don't I get a say in this!?" Jeff asked, his body stiffening.

Taker smirked, "It's your punishment. Of course you don't get a say." He pushed in roughly, closing his eyes at the extremely tight fit.

Jeff cried out loudly, his voice a high-pitched wail. He grabbed onto Mark's hair, pulling hard, "Shit!" he felt so damn full.

Mark groaned, "So tight, sweetling, so tight…"

Jeff whined, "D-don't just stand there!"

Taker smirked, "Thought you didn't want it," he mocked, pushing his hips back and forth, thrusting into the green-eyed beauty.

Jeff moaned, "Shut. Up." He hissed.

Taker smirked, reaching down at grabbing Jeff's hard cock, "You like this, don't you sweetling? You love having my big cock stuffing your sweet ass?"

Jeff said nothing, licking his lips in pleasure.

"Say it, sweetling. Say you love my cock stuffing you," Taker stopped moving his hips. He held tightly onto Jeff's cock, preventing him from cumming.

Jeff whined, "Oh, please,"

"_**Punishment**_," Taker growled. "Tell me you love it."

"I…" Jeff swallowed, "I love it, I love your cock stuffing my ass…now move, damn you!"

Taker moved.

Hard and rough, he fucked the younger man senseless, groaning as Jeff moaned.

"Cum in my hand, Jeffy," Mark growled.

Unable to hold-back, Jeff came all over Mark's hand, throwing his head back and wailing loudly.

Mark growled, feeling Jeff's ass milk him dry, "Damn," he hissed, his cock spurting out it's liquid, "Shit…"

Jeff shivered, closing his eyes at the feel of the sticky sperm entering his body. Panting, he looked up at Mark. "All this…cuz I hit you with a damn chair?"

Mark smirked, "Oh, yes."



_**Alright…**_

_**Next up: Hunter/Jeff.**_

_**Then after, Batista/Jeff. Now, that's gonna be fun! XD!**_

_**To my fans: Your appreciation means EVERYTHING!**_


	8. 30 Minutes HunterJeff

_Title: So, you want a little taste of the Enigma?_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy. Nor do I own the other wrestlers that will appear here._

_Summary: __This is for all my awesome reviewers! Just pick a guy, any guy! This guy will be paired with Jeff Hardy in a collection of one-shots. Here are the rules. It will be hardcore. It will be Jeff on bottom. It will be yummy and It will be your choice. The first one happens to be __**my**__ favorite pairing, Matt/Jeff. This is just something I wanted to do for fun, something that I know I'll be able to update everyday. _

_If you want to do something that goes __**your**__ way, let me know. Ex: Setting, AU, cross-dress, plot, high-school or WWE, and rating. I'm open to __**EVERYTHING **__and __**EVERYONE.**__ But, it __**HAS**__ to be a __**GUY**__._

_ZZZZZ_

_Hunter/Jeff_

_For: BellaHickenbottom_



"Don't do it, Jeff!" Matt begged, trying to drag his brother away from the door leading to hell.

Jeff rolled his eyes, "Let go, Matty. He wants to talk to me; I can't just blow him off!"

"Shit! You saw what he did to Orton! He nearly _killed_ the guy and you want to step into his locker room?! You're insane!"

Jeff smirked playfully, "So I've been told," he said softly. He reached up his hand to knock.

"No!" Matt grabbed Jeff's wrist and wrestled him to the ground. They began to roll around the floor, oblivious to the people backstage watching them in amusement.

"Matt!"

"I'm not letting you get killed!"

"Get off, you weirdo!"

"No!"

"Damn it! That was my eye, you jerk!"

"Yeah? Well that was my knee!"

They quieted down once the door opened, and stared up at The Game.

Hunter rose an eyebrow, staring down at the Hardy's. They made a pretty picture. Matt straddling Jeff, whose hands were in the darker Hardy's hair.

"Cute, boys." Hunter said, smirking. He snickered when Jeff shoved Matt off of him and picked himself up.

"So," the younger Hardy said, blushing lightly and fixing his pretty blue hair, "You wanted to talk to me, man?"

Hunter nodded, "Yeah…" he glanced over at Matt, who was glaring at him, "…Alone…"

Matt opened his mouth to protest but Jeff's finger pressed against his lips. Looking over at his brother, Matt only got a smile in reassurance, "Give us 30 minutes, if I'm not out, you have my permission to kill him."

Hunter blinked, "H-he does?" not that he was afraid or anything…but he knew how close Matt and Jeff were…Matt wouldn't stop at anything to get his brother back…even if it meant cutting off certain body parts…

"He does," Jeff said, nodding firmly. He waited until Hunter shrugged before turning back to Matt. "30 minutes," he reminded.

Matt crossed his arms, leaning against the wall across the door, "Fine."

Jeff grinned and walked inside Triple H's locker room, hearing Hunter shut the door behind him.

"Alright, man," Jeff sat down on the bench, "What ya need?"

He stilled suddenly when Hunter gave him a familiar smirk.

"Oh hell no!" Jeff said quickly, trying to run out the door, only to be caught in Hunter's strong grip. "Hunter! Matt is right outside!"

Hunter chuckled, nuzzling Jeff's hair. Smelled nice. Always did. "So? Don't be loud."

Jeff rolled his eyes, "You want to do this now? Really? When you _just_ finished chasing Orton for touching your _wife_?"

Hunter smirked, "Call me a sexoholic, but yeah I want it." He slipped his fingers under Jeff's black tank top and played with the belly ring he found, chuckling when Jeff relaxed under his hold, "And you're not gonna stop me."

Jeff inwardly rolled his eyes. Of course he wouldn't stop him…did he ever?! No!

He let out a surprised gasp when Hunter slid his hand out his tank top and went up to his neck, running his fingers through the soft skin, tickling him, "Hehe, stop it, Hunter!"

Hunter laughed, "Be any louder, why don't you?" he joked, lowering his head to kiss Jeff's neck, sucking lightly on the sweet skin. He chuckled, feeling Jeff shiver. "Like that?"

Jeff blushed, "Hush," he said softly, his eyes closing slowly. He let out a mewl, feeling Hunter kiss his collarbone, "Hunter…I'm not sure about this…"

Hunter smirked, "We've done it before Jeff, thousands of times."

"Yeah…but we've never done it with my _very _protective older brother outside the door…" Jeff reminded, gasping when Hunter picked him up.

"So? Let big brother hear. Let him know you're being properly fucked by The Game," Hunter gloated.

Jeff smirked, "He hears me yell, and he'll come in and you'll be killed."

Hunter chuckled, spreading Jeff out on a low but sturdy table, "I'll risk it." He tugged the younger mans pants down, causing a tear in the fabric. It was such a pretty sight. The table wasn't very high at all, it just barely reached up to Hunter's thighs, but it was perfect for what he had planned.

"Damn it," Jeff whined, "I liked these pants!" He was quickly shushed when Hunter stuck a finger in his ass. "Owe, couldn't I have sucked on them first?" he complained.

"Nah, I'll let ya suck on something bigger," Hunter smirked, "Come here, Hardy."

Jeff obeyed, scooting foreword on the low table until he was sitting up, Hunter's pelvis in his face. "…Did you know that the table would be at this level?" he accused.

Hunter smirked, "Nah," he lied smoothly.

Jeff didn't believe it.

Rolling his sea foam green eyes, Jeff unzipped Hunter's pants, licking his lips when the large dick was freed, "So…quick lick or deep throat?"

Hunter considered it, "Just a quick lick…we only have 25 more minutes and I wanna fuck that ass."

Nodding, Jeff grabbed onto the base of Hunter' cock, pulling it closer to his lips. Kissing the head sweetly, his little tongue poked out, licking the head slowly. He made sure to rub his piercing over the slit, smirking when Hunter jerked his hips. "Easy there, big boy," he whispered, licking the sensitive head again.

"Fuck," Hunter hissed, "Don't just like it though…suck on it a bit."

"You mean like this?" Jeff sucked the entire cock head into his mouth, sucking on it hard, glancing up at Hunter with burning green eyes. He watched as Hunter tossed his head back and eased the pressure on the sucking, lapping at the cock slowly.

"Shit…I love your fucking mouth," Hunter groaned, grabbing on his cock and pulling it hard out of Jeff's mouth. He let out a lusty growl when Jeff whimpered.

"Turn around," Hunter ordered. He watched, noting the way the minx slid his body deliciously along the table, before he settled himself on his stomach. "Open your pretty legs, Jeff."

Jeff did so, opening his legs widely, closing his eyes, "Hunter…15 more minutes…" he warned softly.

"Please, I'll make you cum in five," Hunter smirked, grabbing onto Jeff's hips. Rubbing his cock along Jeff's ass, he positioned it at his entrance before firmly pushing in, gritting his teeth at the tight feel.

Jeff bit his fist, trying hard to keep from yelling, "Oh," he moaned quietly, arching slowly, coming up on his knees so that his ass was up.

"Fucking perfect," Hunter purred, thrusting against Jeff a couple of times, groaning in pleasure, "I love how tight your sweet ass is," he growled, watching Jeff tremble.

"S-shut up and fuck my ass already," Jeff whispered fiercely, keeping his eyes on the dial clock on the wall, "Less than 13 minutes!"

"Fine, you want all this? You're gonna get it," Hunter pulled out before roughly thrusting back in, smirking when Jeff let out a wail, "Oh yes, scream for me,"

"Hunter," Jeff breathed, feeling the cock stretch his ass, "Harder,"

Hunter thrust hard, licking his lips as he went, closing his eyes in ecstasy. He felt Jeff shiver and he smirked, "You came already? I didn't even touch you,"

Jeff flushed, "Just hurry up and finish, we have 8 minutes until Matt-" he cried out loudly, feeling Hunter piston his cock deep inside of the well stretched hole. "Shit!"

"Fuck, yes," Hunter groaned, feeling a few spurts of his cum drip into Jeff.

Jeff let loose another yelp, feeling Hunter tear out of him before tearing back in, this time, feeling all the cum drench his ass, "Oh, god…"

Hunter swept a hand over his sweaty hair, "What?" he asked softly.

"Hunter…time's up…"

"_**HUNTER!**_" Matt burst in, wielding a sledge hammer. When he took in the position his sweet baby brother and the larger man were in, he snapped, "_**You are so dead meat!**_"

Jeff let out an embarrassed squeak and picked up the towel Hunter kept laying around, "Matthew!"

Hunter's eyes widened and he quickly zipped up his pants, running out of the room, "Matt, you lunatic! Put down the damn hammer!"

Matt chased him, wildly swinging the dangerous object, "Not until I bash your skull in!"

"Matt!" Jeff yelled, running after his brother.

Before he realized he was still in a towel.

"Hey, Jeff! Nice ass!" Morrison called out, winking at him.

Jeff blushed, "Fuck you!" he ran back into Hunter's locker room.

Morrison smirked, "I just might Jeff, I just might."



_**Note: Matt Hardy is one protective son of a gun!**_

_**Hehe, Morrison likes Jeff's ass! XD!**_

_**But the again, who doesn't?**_

_**Next up! Batista and Jeff. FUN! XD!**_

_**To my fans: YOUR APPRECIATION MEANS EVERYTHING!**_


	9. Cumtastic BatistaJeff

_Title: So, you want a little taste of the Enigma?_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy. Nor do I own the other wrestlers that will appear here._

_Summary: __This is for all my awesome reviewers! Just pick a guy, any guy! This guy will be paired with Jeff Hardy in a collection of one-shots. Here are the rules. It will be hardcore. It will be Jeff on bottom. It will be yummy and It will be your choice. The first one happens to be __**my**__ favorite pairing, Matt/Jeff. This is just something I wanted to do for fun, something that I know I'll be able to update everyday. _

_If you want to do something that goes __**your**__ way, let me know. Ex: Setting, AU, cross-dress, plot, high-school or WWE, and rating. I'm open to __**EVERYTHING **__and __**EVERYONE.**__ But, it __**HAS**__ to be a __**GUY**__._

_ZZZZZ_

_Batista/Jeff_

_For: Animal Luvr 4 Life_



Eyes slowly fluttering open; Dave looked around, his light brown eyes slightly unfocused. Shifting his eyes towards the bed, he noticed someone missing.

"…Jeff?" he murmured softly, waiting or a reply, but receiving none.

Sitting up, Dave tilted his head, hearing the shower run in the bathroom. He smirked, a bit arrogant over what transpired the night before.

-Flashback-

"_God!"_

_Dave smirked, looking down at his lover, "God wouldn't do the things I'm doing to you, baby." He pulled out, making sure to drench Jeff's stomach with his cum. His eyes burned with lust, watching Jeff run his fingers through the hot cum before he trailed those cum-covered fingers into his sweet little mouth._

"_Mmm," he purred, his pretty green eyes closing as he sucked on the fingers._

"_I'd like to see how you do that when I cover your whole body," Dave breathed, smirking when Jeff's eyes snapped open._

-End Flashback-

"Guess the cum got stuck…" Dave chuckled.

"Fuck yes, it did."

He looked up, his eyes trailing over his lover's wet, sexy body. He watched as the water droplets trailed down from Jeff's blonde hair to his bellybutton. His eyes were stopped from their wandering by the white towel wrapped around Jeff's pretty waist.

"You know…you're just going to get dirty, again." Dave growled. He straightened up, leaning his back against the bed's headboard. Pointing towards his erect dick, he spoke in a smooth voice, "Sit."

Jeff rolled his eyes, "No, babe. I have things to do today." He took a step to his dresser and stopped, whimpering, pressing a hand to his lower back.

Dave tried to hide the smirk. "You okay there, Jeff?"

"Bite me…now I know why you call yourself the Animal." Jeff rubbed his back a bit before looking through his dressers.

"Fine…go out…but _I'm_ picking your clothes." Standing, Dave walked over to the dressers.

Jeff watched in curiosity as Dave pulled out the clothes. "…Hey!" he blushed heavily, "I can not wear that!"

Dave glanced at the clothes, "Why not?"

Jeff flushed, "You know how tight those damn jeans are! It's gonna look like paint against my ass!"

Dave smirked, "And? I'd like to show people that they'll never get to cum in that perfect ass. Wear them." He tossed him the black jeans before grabbing a purple tank top.

Jeff pouted, removing the towel from around his waist. "Fine," he looked around for some boxers, but was stopped once again, by Dave. "What?"

Dave smirked, "Don't wear underwear."

Jeff flushed, "What!?"

Dave smirked, "Wherever you go, you know I'm gonna go. And anywhere we are, they'll be a bathroom. In that bathroom, Imma pull down these jeans, and fuck you."

Jeff closed his eyes, blushing prettily, "Dave…"

Dave merely shushed him with a kiss. "Get dressed, Imma shower."

Jeff pouted but obeyed.



Matt kept his eyes on the big man, wearily noting the way he stared back at him through light shades.

His sweetheart of two years, Evan Bourne, was chatting with Jeff. Both men wee giggling about nothing particular, glancing around the dance club every now and then.

Grasping his Malibu, Dave swallowed some, finally breaking his staring game with Matt to look over at the younger Hardy instead.

Jeff jumped suddenly, feeling Dave's hand slip into the back of his pants. He bit his lower lip, feeling the big hand grab his ass and squeeze.

"…Jeff?"

Licking his lips, Jeff gave Evan a confused look, "H-huh?"

Evan smiled, "I commented on your pants. Very cute."

Jeff didn't have to look at Dave to know that he was smirking.

"O-oh, thanks," Jeff's eyes widened. '_Oh god, he wouldn't…not in front of my brother and his boyfriend!' _But he was. Dave had begun to circle Jeff's entrance with his fingers.

Matt's eyes flashed, watching the way Jeff's eyes closed, "What are you-"

"Nothing!" Jeff said quickly. "I have to use the bathroom, please excuse me!" He got up, hissing slightly when Dave's fingers popped out of his ass and he ran like a bat out of hell towards the bathroom.

Dave smirked, before getting up as well.

"And where are you going?" Matt asked, narrowing his eyes at the large man.

Dave smirked, "Use your imagination." He walked calmly towards he bathroom.

Matt cursed in annoyance, "I barely get to see my baby brother any more!" he complained.

Evan smiled, kissing Matt's neck. "Come on, darling. You remember how it was when you and I first got started. Jeff barely ever got to see you either."

Matt smirked, kissing Evan soundly on the lips. Pulling away, "Let's go back to that for a while," he murmured against the younger male's lips.

A soft, sweet moan was his answer.



Jeff let out a squeak when he was roughly pinned against the sink. "Dave!"

Dave smirked, "Ready?"

Jeff blushed but nodded, "I guess…"

Dave unzipped his own pants, pulling his thick cock out. Carefully maneuvering Jeff, he pulled down the younger man's pants. "Are you sure you're ready for me?" rubbing his fingers over Jeff's entrance again, he hissed, "Damn, you're real tight."

Jeff smirked for the first time that day, "Yeah? Think of how tight I'll be around your dick."

And that was all it took.

Dave reacted harshly, pounding his thick cock into the smaller man's entrance. He let out a deep groan, hearing Jeff scream loudly. "Oh, yes," he grunted, moving his hips slightly.

"D-don't, wait…" Jeff whispered softly. It hurt…

Dave sighed, gently kissing Jeff's brow, "Shh, I know…"

He waited for Jeff to make a sound.

"Okay," Jeff whispered a few minutes later. "You can move."

Dave nodded and pulled his hips back, thrusting inside. He licked his lips before kissing Jeff, swallowing the younger man's moans. "Oh, Jeff…"

Jeff felt himself being stretched and he moaned loudly, "Please, a little bit harder."

Dave began to thrust harder, hissing when Jeff's nails sunk beneath his shirt.

Grabbing onto Jeff's cock, Dave jerked it in sync with his massive thrusts.

Jeff let out a breathless moan, feeling himself start to cum, "Oh, Dave…"

Dave grunted, before smirking at Jeff.

Jeff's eyes widened, "Don't you dare!"

Too late.

Dave pulled out quickly, spurting his semen all over Jeff's shirt, some actually reaching up to his cheek.

Jeff sighed, rolling his eyes, "I'm not walking outta here with cum on my shirt."

"Course not," Dave unbuttoned his own shirt, "You're taking mine so everyone can know you're mine."

"You're an asswhole," Jeff murmured.

Dave smirked, "Yes…but I'm your asswhole."

Jeff smiled, kissing he older man sweetly, "That you are."



_**Dirty Dave. **_

_**Haha!**_

_**Next is…**_

_**  
THREESOME! **_

_**With, Shawn/Jeff/Taker**_

_**Oh yeah, baby! XD!**_

_**For: LCHime. **_

_**To my fans: YOUR APPRECIATION MEANS EVERYTHING!**_


	10. Extreme Fit ShawnJeffTaker

_Title: So, you want a little taste of the Enigma?_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy. Nor do I own the other wrestlers that will appear here._

_Summary: __This is for all my awesome reviewers! Just pick a guy, any guy! This guy will be paired with Jeff Hardy in a collection of one-shots. Here are the rules. It will be hardcore. It will be Jeff on bottom. It will be yummy and It will be your choice. The first one happens to be __**my**__ favorite pairing, Matt/Jeff. This is just something I wanted to do for fun, something that I know I'll be able to update everyday. _

_If you want to do something that goes __**your**__ way, let me know. Ex: Setting, AU, cross-dress, plot, high-school or WWE, and rating. I'm open to __**EVERYTHING **__and __**EVERYONE.**__ But, it __**HAS**__ to be a __**GUY**__._

_ZZZZZ_

_Shawn/Jeff/Taker_

_For: LCHime._

_Warning: Quite possibly one of the most explicit things I've ever written, XD._



Jeff shivered, feeling the cold water droplets slide down his skin. He exhaled slowly, pressing his head against the shower wall. The cool tile caused his already hard nipples to stiffen almost painfully.

A low chuckle came from behind him before soft lips pressed against his wet and naked shoulder, licking the water off his sweet skin. Large hands slid down his stomach, causing him to arch forewords, a soft gasp escaping his lips.

"The whole point of getting clean…is to get _dirty_ again," the man behind him whispered, sliding his hands back up to Jeff's chest, circling his fingers over the young man's painfully hard nipples.

"S-Shawn," Jeff panted, pushing his back to Shawn's chest, "Please,"

Shawn turned Jeff to face him and kissed the younger man hard, wrapping his strong arms around Jeff's small waist. He could feel Jeff slide his arms around his neck and he groaned, forcing Jeff to open his mouth.

Jeff sucked in a breath of air, feeling Shawn push his tongue down his throat. He could feel Shawn's thick erection press against his stomach and he moaned. Breaking the kiss abruptly, Jeff smirked, hearing Shawn groan in annoyance.

"Why'd you pull away?" Shawn asked, sliding his thumb along Jeff's swollen lips. He watched as Jeff's eyes darkened and he gasped, fining himself pinned against the shower wall.

Jeff didn't answer; instead, he slowly slid his tongue down Shawn's body. He started at the older man's neck, slowly trailing down to his nipples and lower still. Slowly lowering himself to his knees, Jeff kneeled in the water, placing gently kisses on Shawn's abdomen.

Shawn swallowed hard, suddenly feeling very hot even though the harsh cold water was raining down on his chest. He jumped when he felt Jeff's teeth sink lightly into his inner thigh. He swallowed a groan, grabbing Jeff's hair in a tight closed fisted grip.

Jeff chuckled, gently licking the place on Shawn's thigh that he had just bitten. Closing his hand over Shawn's hard cock, he tugged hard, giggling when Shawn let out a weak groan, "Ready to get dirty?"

Shawn hid a smirk. Jeff still had no clue of what he had in store for him later on. An old friend of his had recently told him about a fantasy he wished to happen between the two of them and his little Jeff. "You dirty me all you want, it's you who's gonna be covered in filth by the end of tonight."

Jeff smirked and roughly squeezed Shawn's cock, "Big talk for someone who'll cum with just one lick," he taunted.

Shawn released a hard sigh, "You just wait," he grunted.

Jeff shrugged, a pretty smile on his face, "Okay…and in the mean time," he sucked the head of Shawn's dick into his warm mouth, closing his eyes at the texture and sweet taste.

Shawn hissed, grabbing the knob on the shower and turning it up all the way. He smirked when Jeff jumped. The cold water was pelting him hard in the lower back.

Jeff smirked, _'So, he wants to play…_' He hummed lightly around Shawn's cock, the vibrations making Shawn's cock jump lightly. Jeff lowered his lips further, swallowing half of Shawn's cock and purposefully gagging himself on it.

Shawn growled and slammed his fist against the tiled wall behind him, feeling himself get harder. "Jeff, stop."

Slowly sliding his lips up, Jeff wrapped his lips tightly around the head of Shawn's cock, giving it one final hard suck before allowing it to slide out of his mouth completely.

Shawn pulled Jeff up by his upper arms, kissing him firmly. He could taste himself on Jeff's tongue and he groaned, stroking their tongues together.

Jeff kissed back, running his fingers up Shawn's back. When they pulled away, he blinked, noting the way Shawn was smirking.'

"What?" he asked softly, his green eyes searching Shawn's brown ones.

"Nothing. Let's get out," Shawn said, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist before grabbing another one and wrapping it around Jeff. He picked the younger man up bridal-style, causing him to squeak in surprise.



Jeff blinked when he heard the knock on the door. He moved to get up from his sitting place on Shawn's abdomen when he was roughly pulled back down. Gazing down at Shawn, he recognized the smirk. "Shawn…what's going on?"

Ignoring Jeff's question, Shawn called out, "Come in!"

Jeff stared down at him with wide eyes, "Shawn! We're _naked_!"

"And that's just how I want ya."

Jeff stiffened, his eyes widening. Glancing down at Shawn, he could see the smirk set firmly on his lips. He wanted to deck him.

The dark chuckle from so close behind him caused Jeff to jump slightly, eliciting a moan from Shawn, whose cock had been rubbed against Jeff's ass when he moved.

Jeff felt large hands on his naked shoulders forcing him down so that he and Shawn were chest to chest. Those same hands went down to his ass and squeezed hard. Letting loose a soft moan, Jeff closed his eyes as the voice of Mark Calloway drifted to his ears.

"You're gonna be so damn full tonight, Jeff. Ever had two cocks shoved up your ass?" Mark asked, slowly trailing his lips over the youngest males neck, kissing the soft skin.

Jeff paled a bit. Oh god…he could barely fit Shawn's dick in his ass…how was he going to handle Shawn _and_ Mark's?

"It's okay," Shawn whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Jeff's lips, "We'll be gentle. We'll stop if its too much. Are you willing to try?"

Jeff considered it. He loved Shawn…but he had always felt a strong lust for Mark. Sex with Shawn was amazing, but sex with both of them would be mind blowing.

Biting his lower lip, Jeff decided to agree in his own special little way, "Uh huh," he said innocently, nodding his head.

Shawn smirked, he should have known Jeff would go all shy on this. Nodding to Mark, he stood, easily shifting Jeff onto his hands and knees.

For the first time that night, Jeff looked up at Mark. He blushed, his eyes immediately going down to the large tent in the man's dark pants. He watched with attentive green eyes as Mark stroked himself through the dark material.

Jeff gasped in surprise when Shawn's dick pressed against his hole, gently poking against it. Moaning, Jeff pushed back against Shawn, "Oh, please, Shawn,"

"Mark, give him yours," Shawn said before he pushed inside of Jeff, grabbing onto his pretty hips. He watched with lustful brown eyes as Mark undid his pants, pushing them down to his knees.

"Open your mouth, boy," Mark growled, grabbing his thick cock at the base. The tip pressed against Jeff's lips. When Jeff's mouth opened, Mark pushed his cock inside, groaning in pleasure, "Suck."

Jeff sucked, moaning around the big dick every time Shawn thrusted into him. He could feel Shawn's bug cock hit him in his cum-spot and he hummed, feeling Mark's cock sink lower down his throat.

Mark hissed, "Damn, he's got a nice mouth,"

"Don't I know it," Shawn said, his eyes tightly closed. Jeff was always so wonderfully tight…he could imagine what his little boyfriend would feel like when he was stuffed by two giant dicks. "God, Jeffrey, you're so hot like this,"

Jeff responded by thrusting back against Shawn. He swallowed hard around Mark's cock, hearing the older man grunt in pleasure. He was surprised when Mark suddenly forced his dick out of his mouth. He looked up, his eyes asking a silent question.

"Close your eyes," Mark said hotly.

Jeff obeyed, closing his eyes and whining in pleasure as Shawn fucked him.

Mark jerked himself off, watching the way Jeff arched his back as Shawn found his secret place. He grunted when he felt his climax nearing and he grabbed Jeff's hair in one hand, pointing his cock in Jeff's face with the other.

Both Mark and Shawn watched as Mark's cum shot out of his dick onto Jeff's pretty face, coating it thoroughly. Watching this triggered Shawn's own orgasm, and he groaned, shooting his load of cum deep into Jeff's ass.

Jeff panted, lowering his cum-stained onto his arms. He didn't have long to rest though, for only a couple of minutes later, he felt Shawn pick him up.

Shawn rested his back on the bed, pulling Jeff's back to his chest. Raising Jeff's legs with one arm, Shawn grabbed his cock with the other, pushing it back into Jeff's ass.

Jeff tossed his head back, moaning loudly, "God, so good!"

"You haven't even gotten good, yet," Mark growled. He moved over Jeff, raising the green-eyed male's legs up. Positioning himself at Jeff's ass, he pushed slowly, closing his eyes at the extreme fit.

Jeff whimpered, his eyes beginning to shine with tears, "Oh, owe…"

Shawn hissed as well, gently rubbing Jeff's stomach, "Relax baby," he could understand Jeff's pain, but he couldn't deny that it felt wonderful as well. He could feel his and Mark's cock rub against each other, both filling Jeff to the brim.

Jeff panted hard, running hand through his cum-stained cheek. "Move, go slow…but move," he whispered, locking his arms around Mark's shoulders, pulling him closer.

Mark eased himself all the way inside, groaning in sync with Shawn. He pulled out, before pushing back in.

Shawn reached down and grabbed Jeff's dick, pumping gently.

Jeff tilted his head back, panting, "Fuck…fuck going slower, hard. I want it harder,"

Mark stared down at him in concern, "Are you sure?"

Jeff's bright green eyes narrowed, grabbing Mark's black hair, Jeff pulled him down for a harsh kiss, breaking away soon after, he whispered, "Just fuck me."

Mark narrowed his eyes, "Ah, so you _are_ as dirty of a bitch as Shawn says."

Jeff merely smirked.

Mark smirked back, "Okay, bitch. Scream your heart out."

He roughly pulled out, causing Shawn's cock to slide out also, before he thrust in roughly, Shawn pushing in only seconds after.

Jeff wailed, the combined feeling of both large dicks in his ass and Shawn's hand on his cock causing immense pleasure, "Fuck, yes…so good."

Mark and Shawn both groaned.

"Oh, Jeff, baby, so tight." Shawn kissed the back of Jeff's neck, licking the hot skin.

"Real fucking tight," Mark growled, thrusting harder.

Jeff could feel a bit of blood seeping out of his ass, coating the large dicks. "Oh, fuck," he moaned.

Shawn pushed upwards as Mark bore downwards, both completely shoving far into Jeff.

Jeff could feel himself growing near climax, "I'm," he licked his lips, panting hard, "I'm cumming!"

Mark and Shawn locked eyes and both smirked.

Jeff gasped when both men roughly pulled out, triggering his orgasm. His cum splashed along Mark's stomach.

Shawn and Mark both came quickly afterwards, Shawn completely covering Jeff's back with hot semen and Mark painting Jeff's chest.

Jeff leaned against Shawn, panting. He felt Shawn wrap his arms around him, running his fingers through Mark's cum.

Mark watched, his eyes unwavering.

Jeff flushed, "…I…can't feel my legs."

The other two men snickered.



_**XD!**_

_**Nothing to say.**_

_**NEXT: Jericho/Jeff**_

_**For: BellaHickenbottom**_

_**Followed by another Taker/Jeff**_

_**For: EshaNapoleon. **_

_**TO MY FANS!**_

_**YOUR APPRECIATION MEANS EVERYTHING!**_


	11. Yours ChrisJeff

_Title: So, you want a little taste of the Enigma?_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy. Nor do I own the other wrestlers that will appear here._

_Summary: __This is for all my awesome reviewers! Just pick a guy, any guy! This guy will be paired with Jeff Hardy in a collection of one-shots. Here are the rules. It will be hardcore. It will be Jeff on bottom. It will be yummy and It will be your choice. The first one happens to be __**my**__ favorite pairing, Matt/Jeff. This is just something I wanted to do for fun, something that I know I'll be able to update everyday. _

_If you want to do something that goes __**your**__ way, let me know. Ex: Setting, AU, cross-dress, plot, high-school or WWE, and rating. I'm open to __**EVERYTHING **__and __**EVERYONE.**__ But, it __**HAS**__ to be a __**GUY**__._

_ZZZZZ_

_Jericho/Jeff_

_For: BellaHickenbottom_



"Do you ever feel funny?"

Chris's eyes opened, and he stared up at his lover with a questioning gaze. His head was lying on Jeff's lap. He had nearly fallen asleep, the feel of Jeff's fingers running through his short hair lulling him enough to close his eyes…but then his voice.

Jeff stared right back down at him, his smile sweet and his green eyes sparkly. "Funny…when you're with me…"

Chris hummed, turning his head to gently kiss Jeff's exposed stomach, smiling when the younger man giggled, "Never…I feel so comfortable around you…you make me feel things that no one else could ever make me feel…"

Jeff smiled, running his fingers through Chris's features. First, tracing his eyelids with incredible gentleness and then down to his cheeks. Then, his lips.

Chris smiled. Jeff always did this…he would trace his facial featured…but he never understood why.

Jeff glanced up from Chris's face when the phone rang. Still stroking Chris's hair, he reached for the phone. "Hello?" he murmured softly.

His green eyes narrowed before slowly shutting closed. Wordlessly, he handed the phone to Chris, and then looked away.

Confused, Chris brought the phone to his ear, "Hello?"

Chris sat up, his eyes burning, "I told you not to call me anymore. I moved on. I don't want you…no, you stubborn jackass. I already have what I need," he gazed at Jeff as he said it, causing the younger man to smile a bit.

Jeff blinked, hearing the male on the other end screech loudly. He watched as Chris let loose a low growl before he hung up. "…Randy…right?"

Chris scoffed, "Of course it was." Pulling Jeff onto his lap, Chris stared down into his boyfriend's eyes, "He can't accept the fact that I'm _yours_."

Jeff smiled, "Mine, hm?" he stood, gently pushing Chris to lie on his back on the bed before crawling on top of him, smiling when Chris immediately wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Is this mine?" he asked playfully, running his fingertips over Chris's lips.

Chris nodded, "Yours."

Jeff knelt down, kissing those full lips slowly, thoroughly. He traced those lips with his tongue, thrusting his tongue inside the sweet mouth when Chris's lips parted in a low moan.

Breaking away from the kiss, Jeff ran his fingertips lightly over Chris's neck, "Is _this_ mine?"

Chris licked his lips, nodding, "Yours," he murmured.

Jeff lowered his head, sucking lightly on Chris's neck. He lapped at a sot on his neck, one that made Chris's breath catch and his hips thrust.

Smiling, Jeff rubbed his fingers around Chris's chest, then his nipples, "And…these?"

Chris sighed, "Yours…"

Jeff lapped gently at Chris's nipples, running his tongue piercing over the tight little bud, smiling inwardly when Chris moaned. Moving his fingers lower, Jeff ran his fingers lightly over Chris's taut abdomen. "And…this?"

Chris whined, "Yours, Jeff, yours."

Jeff lowered his lips to Chris's abdomen, gently tickling the area with his tongue, biting and licking slowly.

Chris jumped when Jeff's fingers drifted to his cock, "Yours!" he said quickly, before Jeff even had a chance to ask.

Jeff giggled and licked the head of Chris's dick, "It better be," he murmured sexily before sucking jus the sensitive head into his warm mouth. He moaned, tasting the pre-cum that had gathered around the tip during his teasing, "So good, Chrissy," Jeff murmured, lapping languidly at the hard cock.

Chris groaned, running his hands through Jeff's hair, "God, Jeff…suck me harder," he begged. He didn't care that he was the dominant. He didn't care that _Jeff Hardy_ was the one who was making him beg, all he cared about was that fact that he belonged to Jeff, and Jeff belonged to him. _Only _to him.

Jeff obeyed, swallowing down a generous amount of Chris's dick, gagging slightly. Instead of pulling away, Jeff merely swallowed around the thick girth, adjusting to the large size. He hummed, inducing a good amount of cum into him mouth.

"Enough," Chris panted, grabbing Jeff's hair and pulling him up. Once he had Jeff above him, he impaled the younger man on his still cumming cock, he heard Jeff groan in surprise and pleasure and he himself grunted, letting his cum spill deep inside his lover.

When he was done, he smirked up at a bewildered Jeff, "Now…we can begin." He thrust up hard, enjoying the way Jeff jumped, his sweet mouth opening wide.

Grabbing Jeff's cock, Chris rubbed the tip, smearing the pre-cum, "Fuck, Jeff…so wet for me,"

"For you," Jeff repeated, licking his lips, "All for you."

Chris closed his eyes, groaning, "Fuck, yes," he stroked Jeff's cock with one hand, grabbing his hips with the other, pulling him down as he pushed up. His dick tunneled hard into Jeff's ass, causing said male to moan loudly.

_Ring! Ring!_

Jeff whimpered, "No…no now, s-so close,"

Chris snarled angrily, grabbing the phone. "What?!" he growled.

Hissing when he heard the person on the other end, Chris thrust harder, causing Jeff to scream. "_Stop calling me, Orton! I __**have**__ the guy I want to fuck right on top of me! I __**love**__ Jeff,_" Chris thrust up hard, Jeff sobbing above him, _"Want some fucking proof?!_"

He turned them around, him on top of Jeff now, grabbing one of his legs and thrusting deeper. Putting the phone next to Jeff's lips, he pulled out and thrust harder.

"_**Chris!**_"

Smirking, Chris pulled back the phone, "Believe me now, bitch?!" he hung up, throwing the phone behind them. Grabbing Jeff's other leg, he thrust a few more times, making each thrust harder and harder.

Jeff whined, "Chris!" he came, hard. His cum spurted against Chris's abdomen.

Not a minute later, Chris came hard inside of him, panting and sweating.

Jeff pulled Chris down on top of him, rubbing his sweaty back, "I love you…"

Chris smiled, "I love you too."



Randy blushed, staring at the phone in awe.

"…Maybe…we could have a threesome…Jeff's a real screamer…"



_**XD!**_

_**To my fans: YOUR APPRECIATION MEANS EVERYTHING!**_


	12. Mind Games takerJeff

_Title: So, you want a little taste of the Enigma?_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy. Nor do I own the other wrestlers that will appear here._

_Summary: __This is for all my awesome reviewers! Just pick a guy, any guy! This guy will be paired with Jeff Hardy in a collection of one-shots. Here are the rules. It will be hardcore. It will be Jeff on bottom. It will be yummy and It will be your choice. The first one happens to be __**my**__ favorite pairing, Matt/Jeff. This is just something I wanted to do for fun, something that I know I'll be able to update everyday. _

_If you want to do something that goes __**your**__ way, let me know. Ex: Setting, AU, cross-dress, plot, high-school or WWE, and rating. I'm open to __**EVERYTHING **__and __**EVERYONE.**__ But, it __**HAS**__ to be a __**GUY**__._

_ZZZZZ_

_Taker/Jeff_

_For: EshaNapoleon_



-Smackdown taping. 2-25-09. After Hardy Confrontation-

"Jeff, I'm sorry!" Matt whined, following his baby brother.

Jeff said nothing, cupping his stinging cheek. He struggled with the tears that threatened to fall.

"Jeffrey…you know that I didn't want to hit you! _You know!_" Matt said desperately, grabbing his brother's small wrist.

Jeff shook his head, trying to pull his wrist away, "Let go."

Matt shook his head, his eyes full of pain, "No…no, I-"

"Hardy. Let him go. Now."

The brothers turned, staring up at the Undertaker with wide eyes. Matt removed his hand from Jeff's wrist, and Jeff reached up to wipe at his wet eyes.

Taker narrowed his eyes at the elder Hardy, "That was some messed up shit you pulled there, Matt. I would have expected better from you."

Matt winced, lowering his head. "I…didn't want to hit him…I love him, he's my brother."

Taker gave him a grim smile, "So…why did you?" he didn't wait for the elder Hardy to respond. Instead, he walked over to Jeff and grabbed his arm, tugging him along.

Jeff glanced back at his brother and his eyes watered, seeing the completely destroyed look on Matt's face. The tears in his brown eyes…

'_Oh, Matty…'_

-Takers Locker room.-

Taker shoved Jeff onto a bench, ignoring the small grunt that escaped the small man. He also ignored the fact that the younger boy was shivering, green eyes wide.

"Stay." Taker growled, before walking over to a sink. He picked up a soft towel and drenched it in the cold water. Thoroughly drenching it, he rinsed only once before walking back over to Jeff, who was running his fingers lightly over his left cheek.

Jeff jumped when he felt a cool, wet cloth on his burning cheek. Glancing up at Taker, his lower lip trembled slightly at the cold.

Taker merely narrowed his eyes at him, "Why didn't you hit him back? Why didn't you fight?"

Jeff closed his eyes, "Because…he's my brother. I love him." He had repeated exactly what Matt said.

"…Brothers don't slap each other," Taker said quietly. He moved the cloth over to Jeff's right cheek. Matt had slapped both rather hard…

Jeff smiled sadly, "All brothers fight…Matt was only doing his job…"

"Fuck that. If he loved you, like he claims, he would screw the job and refuse to touch you."

Jeff chuckled, "It hurt, yeah…but I know he still loves me. Matt…will always love me."

Jeff blinked, watching in confusion as Taker growled.

"What's he got that makes him so special?" he snarled.

Jeff's eyes widened, "What?"

"What does he have…that I don't have more of?" Taker grabbed Jeff's had and placed it over his cock, rolling his eyes when Jeff squeaked.

"Is it cause you guys like the whole, brother-incest-so-wrong-that-it's-so-good, thing? That it?" Taker forced Jeff's hand to fist over his erection.

Jeff flushed, "Now, wait a minute!" he began angrily.

"Fuck, boy! I ain't got a minute!" Taker grabbed Jeff's blonde/blue streaked hair and crushed their lips together, forcefully pushing his tongue inside Jeff's mouth. He rolled his tongue around the younger boy's feeling him pant.

Jeff's eyes shut tightly, confused to hell. What the fuck was Taker doing?! He pushed away, wiping his mouth.

Taker rolled his eyes, "You're acting as if it's the first time you're kissing a guy. Come on, you've kissed your brother."

Jeff stared at him. "Are…you high?"

Taker's left eye twitched, "No."

Jeff nodded slowly, "Drunk then?"

"No! What's your damage?" he ran his thumb over Jeff's bottom lip, sliding his thumb into the sweet oral cavity.

Jeff stared at him, his mind finally grasping onto what was happening. '_…He thinks Matty fucks me!'_ Feeling his mischievous side kick in, Jeff smirked, sucking lightly on Taker's tongue. After a few good sucks, he released Taker's thumb.

Staring into the deadmans eyes, Jeff grinned, "Let's play a game."

Taker rose an eyebrow. The kid just sucked on his thumb the way he would suck on Matt's cockhead, leaving him with aching balls and now he wanted to play a game? "No."

Jeff pouted, "Aw, come on, you'll like it." He smirked, standing. He unbuttoned his shirt, tossing it at the bigger man after shrugging it off. "If you win…you fuck me. If _I_ win...you fuck me…_and_ Matt."

Taker stared up at the kid, holding the shirt in his hand, "…What?"

Jeff chuckled, unzipping his zipper, "Haven't you ever wanted to be inside of Matt…while Matt…is inside of me? Or maybe, you'll both fill me at the same time…" Jeff playfully bit his lower lip, "Either way, I won't complain."

Taker opened his mouth to answer, but all he managed to get out was a weak groan.

Jeff smirked, "Kay. Count to ten." He put his hand over Taker's eyes, "And close your eyes."



Matt looked up, staring at his door with narrowed eyes. He didn't want to talk to anybody!

"Go away!" he grunted.

"…Matty?"

'_Jeff!_' Matt stood, fumbling with the lock, and trying to get it opened. He smiled happily, finally getting it open. When he opened the door, though, the smile slipped from his face.

Jeff blushed, staring up at his brother. Naked. In Taker's arms.

"Umm…I'll catch a ride with Taker…I'll see yah at the next event." Jeff said, before Taker turned, fully intent on returning to his locker room.

"Hey, wait a damn minute! Jeff, what the hell is going on?!" Matt yelled, scared to death for his baby brother. He was _naked_…in the Undertakers arms!

Jeff sent his brother a sheepish look, "I lost."

Matt watched them go, eyebrows raised. "Lost? Lost what?"



Jeff pouted, "I wanted to win…"

Taker merely grunted, "I'll you both another time." He removed his clothing, crawling over Jeff's body. He gently kissed the boy's stomach, moving up to his chest and finally to his sweet lips.

Jeff moaned, wrapping his hands in Taker's hair, "Mmm," he moaned.

Taker grunted. Jeff and his slutty moans…he needed it!

He crossed his legs, brining Jeff closer to his throbbing manhood. He rubbed against him, groaning around his mouth. His fingers lowered, he slid his long, slender middle finger deep into Jeff's opening. Taker held him down roughly when he jumped, startled.

"Relax, you've done this before," Taker murmured. He pulled his finger out, adding two more before pushing them inside. Wow…Jeff was damn tight!

Jeff whimpered when he was turned around, his back to Taker's chest.

Supporting Jeff's delicate weight with one hand, Taker used the other to grab his cock and aim it at Jeff's asshole. Licking his lips, Taker aimed and steadily pulled Jeff onto his throbbing arousal.

Jeff groaned in pain, hiding his face in his arms. "Oh…shit…" he whimpered, feeling his asshole stretch wide. He could even start to feel the bit of blood gathering on Taker's cock.

Taker blinked, "…Jeff…"

Jeff blushed, feeling Taker get harder inside him, "I'm a virgin…Matt and I never did anything…we both wanted to…but then this storyline bullshit got in the way…You're my first." He let out a sudden scream, feeling Taker pull out almost violently before slamming back in, "Oh, fuck,"

Taker smirked, "Virgin, hm?" he thrust harder, grunting when Jeff wailed. "No wonder…so damn tight," he grabbed Jeff's hard cock and pumped, pulling hard.

Jeff whined, it was too good, way too good. He came all over Taker's hand, moaning in pleasure, "God, yes," he moaned. He could feel Taker's own cum splashing inside his ass and he shivered. '_Wow…that's a lot of cum…_'

Taker grunted and eased his limp dick out of Jeff, "So…still up for that threesome?"

Jeff merely smirked.



_**XD, what is it with me and threesome thoughts now a days?!**_

_**XD!**_

_**To my fans: Your appreciation means EVERYTHING!**_

_**Next: Adam/Jeff**_

_**For: My dear Terrahfry, XD.**_

_**And the rest of these are hers right after: Christian/Jeff, Miz/Jeff (hoo-rah! XD!) and Morrison/Jeff (YES!)**_


	13. Who's the bitch? AdamJeff

_Title: So, you want a little taste of the Enigma?_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy. Nor do I own the other wrestlers that will appear here._

_Summary: __This is for all my awesome reviewers! Just pick a guy, any guy! This guy will be paired with Jeff Hardy in a collection of one-shots. Here are the rules. It will be hardcore. It will be Jeff on bottom. It will be yummy and It will be your choice. The first one happens to be __**my**__ favorite pairing, Matt/Jeff. This is just something I wanted to do for fun, something that I know I'll be able to update everyday. _

_If you want to do something that goes __**your**__ way, let me know. Ex: Setting, AU, cross-dress, plot, high-school or WWE, and rating. I'm open to __**EVERYTHING **__and __**EVERYONE.**__ But, it __**HAS**__ to be a __**GUY**__._

_ZZZZZ_

_Adam/Jeff_

_For: My dear, Terrahfry. _



-4 months ago-

He leaned against his locker, halfheartedly listening to what his best friend was saying. His hazel eyes were glued to the freshman down the hall, smiling and chatting with Amy and Trish. Smirking, Adam Copeland allowed his eyes to trail up the long legs. Fuck, the boy was delicious.

He was wearing a pair of slim black jeans and had a long-sleeved blue shirt tugged over it. On top of that, a black T-shirt with a picture of some famous wrestler. Squinting his eyes, he could see that it was Shawn Michaels on the shirt.

What really caused Adam's dick to harder though, was the eyes on the boy. Such a pretty, sparkling green. The freshman giggled, gently hugging Trish with one arm as she hugged on to him.

'_Oh yeah,'_ Adam thought, licking his smirking lips, _'Definitely a virgin.'_

Matt Hardy stopped talking, glaring at his friend, "So, Adam…see anything you think you like?"

Adam kept his eyes on the blonde/blue haired boy, "Abso-fucking-lutely." He leered.

He failed to notice the way Matt's fist clenched.

"Do you see how small he is? He's probably gonna be so damn _tight_. Well…more so than Amy was, I can tell ya that," eyes widening, Adam glanced at Matt, "Oh, shit…sorry, man."

Matt waved it off, "Forget it…and about that freshman, stay away from him." The venom in his tone made Adam raise an eyebrow.

"And why would I do that?" Yeah right! Not when the kid stood there, blushing while Phil Brooks tried to hit on him. _VIRGIN_, he had said!

"Because, man," Matt smirked, "He's my baby brother."

Time stopped.

Adam stared, slack-jawed, "W-what?!"

"Matty!" the freshman had spotted the elder Hardy and had bounced over to him, hugging his waist.

Matt snickered at Adam's expression and turned, placing an arm around his brother's shoulders, "Adam, meet the other Hardy. Jeff Hardy."

Jeff blinked up at the taller blonde, "Hi," he murmured shyly. His pretty green eyes twinkled.

Adam swallowed hard, looking from one brother to the other, "…You…nothing…" shaking his head, he snarled at Matt, "_He looks nothing like you!_"

Jeff and Matt shared an identical smirk.

Adam blinked, "…Except when you do that."



'_And that was only four months ago…'_ Adam thought, bringing his drink up to his lips. He swallowed down the alcohol, licking his lips.

His eyes glanced around, looking over every person. He rolled his eyes when he spotted his younger brother, Jay, drunk off his ass and grinding on top of Chris Irvine's lap. "What a slut…"

"Who?"

The innocent question caught him off guard and he spilled his drink all over his pants, hissing at the cold.

"Oh, gosh, Adam! I'm so sorry!"

Adam could only force a smile, watching as Jeff's eyes widened in surprise and guilt, "Hey, no worries, doll. I'm fine."

Jeff frowned, grabbing Adam's hand, "Come on," he tugged on the 18-year-old's wrist, pulling him upstairs.

Adam followed.

-_Jeffy's room-_

Jeff searched through his drawers. "Aha!" he exclaimed, smiling as he pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans.

Adam blinked in surprise. '_So that's where they went…'_

Jeff held them out to Adam, blushing. "You, umm, left them here…" he bit on his lower lip.

Adam nodded, "Cool." He unzipped his zipper, pushing down his pants.

Jeff blushed and turned, hiding his face, "Oh, god," he whispered.

Adam smirked. No doubt Jeff had seen his R-rated friend down there.

He hesitated, looking over Jeff's body. _'God I __**know**__ he's a virgin…but the shit he wears sometimes…'_ Jeff had on a light blue fishnet top. And some tight-ass jeans to go with it. His blonde hair was held back in a messy bun with a blue bandana around his forehead.

Sliding his eyes down lower, he blinked before a catty smirk crossed his features. _'Maybe not so virginal after all…' _He could make out the sides of the thin undergarment on Jeff's lower hips, _'pretty Jeffy is wearing a thong.'_

Licking his lips, Adam could feel his insides burning. God, he'd wanted to fuck Jeff for nearly five months solid now…but the only reason he stopped himself was because of Matt…

…Who _wasn't_ here! Shit, Matt was out fucking his own freshman toy, some kid named Evan, anyway! He was gone for the weekend…and that's why there was a mad party downstairs…

Smirking, Adam decided to keep only his boxers on. "So, Jeff..."

Jeff stiffened, "Yeah?"

He was so fucking cute.

"How long have you been wearing thongs?" Adam smirked when Jeff reached behind him to touch the skimpy garment.

"Oh," Jeff turned quickly, his eyes wide, "You won't tell Matty, will you? He doesn't like me wearing them in front of guys."

Adam shrugged, "I'm not telling him. Are they comfortable?"

Jeff smiled sweetly, "Yup." His eyes lowered and he gasped.

Adam glanced down. Ah yes, his friend down there had grown rather hard, rather quick.

Jeff licked his lips, "I…I think I should go,"

As he walked by, Adam grabbed his arm. Pulling the smaller man to stand in front of him, Adam smirked, "Whats the rush, babe?" he grabbed Jeff's hand and placed it on his hard dick, closing his eyes in pleasure.

When Jeff gasped, Adam slowly let of his hand. "Leave if you want. Or stay…the choice is yours."

Jeff bit his lower lip but kept his hand on Adam's dick.

Adam nodded, "Good." Thinking back to the ways he dominated to so many others, he grabbed Jeff's shoulders and forced the younger man to his knees. "You're gonna suck on my dick." Blunt but true.

Jeff flushed, "But I-"

"I know," Adam said gently, "You've never sucked on cock, but imma teach you. Here," he pulled down his boxers, his dick shooting up. Grabbing onto the base, he stroked before running the tip over Jeff's smooth lips, "Lick me."

Jeff swallowed a bit before taking a small lick at the large cock.

Adam hissed in surprise, the feel of a barbell making him shiver, "Holy cum," he moaned, "When did you get a tongue piercing?"

Jeff smiled. "About a month ago."

Adam grunted, "Well, come on. Suck the head in your mouth."

Any regret of Jeff being Matt's brother left him the moment Jeff's lips wrapped around the swollen head. He growled when Jeff sucked softly.

"Suck it harder," he felt Jeff suck a bit harder, but it wasn't enough, "Fuck," he grabbed Jeff's hair and forced his dick in all the way, closing his eyes when Jeff gagged. "Relax your tight throat, bitch."

Jeff whimpered, his mouth stretched wide open. He breathed through his nose, tickling Adam's pubic hair and relaxing his throat as best he could.

Adam groaned deeply, holding Jeff still. "Swallow around me."

Jeff swallowed, feeling the big dick get harder inside his mouth.

Adam pulled back a couple of inches, "Blow," he hissed.

Jeff inhaled around Adam's cock before exhaling, the cool bursts of air causing Adam to pump his hips.

'_For a virgin, he isn't doing too damn bad…must be all those sugar sticks he sucks on…'_

Jeff licked the underside of the cock, moaning as he scraped teeth lightly against the base.

'_Well, fuck me.'_

"Shit, yes," he was close to cumming. Slamming his dick back down Jeff's throat, he came in rough burst, "Swallow every fucking…_drop_," he growled. He pulled out until only his head was in the pretty boy's lips, "Suck all my cum out and swallow it, bitch."

Jeff sucked, swallowing the large amount of cum already in his mouth. He moved his mouth away, licking at the slit to make sure nothing was left.

Adam smirked, "Good, boy."

Pushing a panting Jeff onto the bed, Adam grabbed his tight jeans and forced down roughly. Smirking, he eyed the pretty sight of Jeff in his thong. He grabbed the skimpy material and pulled it off, tossing it behind him. Grabbing one of Jeff's long legs, he kissed it gently, before moving it higher.

Jeff was suddenly thankful for all the yoga Trish had been teaching him. He easily lifted his leg up until his knee was against his chest.

"Fuck, so hot," Adam sucked on two of his fingers before he pushed them inside Jeff's ass, hissing. "Shit, that's tight…"

Jeff whined slightly, arching up to the saliva-coated digits, "Oh, god," he moaned.

Adam smirked, scissoring his fingers, "Want something bigger, slut?"

Jeff's eyes narrowed, causing Adam to chuckle.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he mocked, "Want something bigger, _bitch_?"

Jeff frowned and said nothing.

Adam raised his other hand and roughly smacked Jeff's left ass cheek, smirking when the younger man yelped.

"Say it. Say you want my dick up your tight virgin ass…tearing you, bleeding you, making you cum without even touching your cock, tell me Jeff, and it's yours." Adam pulled his fingers out of Jeff's ass and grabbed his cock, poking the head inside Jeff's ass before pulling it out.

Jeff moaned, he was so hot, "I…I want to be fucked, please."

Please, hm?

"Want me to fuck you hard or soft?"

Jeff's eyes closed, "H-hard."

Adam smirked, "Good. Cuz I wasn't gonna go soft anyway." He thrust in roughly, grunting at the tightness.

Jeff suddenly smirked, his eyes flashing. Raising both of his legs, he balanced them over Adam's shoulders. Then, with remarkable strength, he pushed, sending Adam flying to his back on the edge of the bed, his head completely off the edge.

"What the fuck!?" Adam yelled but then…oh, god.

He was still inside Jeff…only now, innocent, virgin Jeffy wasn't so innocent…or virginal.

Jeff smirked, raising up and impaling himself on Adam's dick, "Nice dick, Adam. Feels pretty good," he chuckled, leaning down to bite the older males neck. It was easy to do, seeing as Adam's head was clean off the bed.

Adam whimpered, putting his hands tightly on Jeff's hips, "You…you tricked me," he whispered.

"Correction: _Matty_ and I tricked you," Jeff rode Adam's cock harder, mewling softly.

"But, you're damn tight," Adam panted, "Virgin tight…"

Jeff grinned, "Call it a blessing." He rode harder.

Adam gritted his teeth, "Matt-"

"Fucked my ass long before you did," Jeff smirked, "He wanted to be the one to pop me. I'm yours now though, he made sure of it. He knew you wouldn't listen…knew you would want to fuck his innocent baby brother."

Adam groaned, feeling Jeff come down harder.

"So…who's really the bitch here?" Jeff stopped moving.

Adam groaned, "D-don't,"

"Tell me, who's the bitch, Adam?"

Adam bit his lower lip, "I am, alright?! Come on, I'm so close to cumming inside you!"

Jeff smirked and moved completely off Adam's dick before crashing down again.

"Oh, shit!" he came hard, panting and sweating.

"Damn right you are," Jeff whispered.



_**That's the only way I picture Jeff ever being "top" XD!**_

_**To my fans: YOUR APPRECIATION MEANS EVERYTHING!**_


	14. What a Welcome ChristianJeff

_Title: So, you want a little taste of the Enigma?_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy. Nor do I own the other wrestlers that will appear here._

_Summary: __This is for all my awesome reviewers! Just pick a guy, any guy! This guy will be paired with Jeff Hardy in a collection of one-shots. Here are the rules. It will be hardcore. It will be Jeff on bottom. It will be yummy and It will be your choice. The first one happens to be __**my**__ favorite pairing, Matt/Jeff. This is just something I wanted to do for fun, something that I know I'll be able to update everyday. _

_If you want to do something that goes __**your**__ way, let me know. Ex: Setting, AU, cross-dress, plot, high-school or WWE, and rating. I'm open to __**EVERYTHING **__and __**EVERYONE.**__ But, it __**HAS**__ to be a __**GUY**__._

_ZZZZZ_

_Christian/Jeff_

_For: My dear, Terrahfry, again. XD._



Jeff nervously played with his morning mist purple hair. He glanced around the room.

"Does everything look okay?" he asked, his eyes analyzing every detail.

Matt and Evan rolled their eyes. "Yes!" they groaned in unison. It was the ninth time Jeff had asked that same question.

Jeff pouted, "Well, you don't have to get angry…I really like him…I want him to be welcomed _properly_."

Matt sighed and patted his younger brother on the shoulder, "It's perfect, Jeffro. He'd be stupid if he ended up hating it."

Jeff's eyes widened, "H-hating it?" his shoulders sagged.

Matt winced, realizing he had said something very wrong. Evan sighed.

"Oh, way to go Matt." Evan said rolling his eyes.

"I didn't think it was worth hating," Jeff whimpered, hiding his face in his hands, "I mean sure, he might not _like_ it but _hate_ it?" he sniffled.

"No, no, Jeff…I didn't mean…" Matt groaned and ran a hand down his face. He tilted his head, hearing people a few feet outside the room.

Two voices…one male…one female. Christian and Katie Lea. Oh….oh shit!

Jeff didn't seem to hear it, but Evan's eyes had widened.

Matt turned to a moping Jeff, grabbing his collar, "Listen, I'm sorry! But we don't have anymore time to talk!" he shoved Jeff onto the bed and grabbed Evan, racing out the door.

Jeff blinked, "Okay?" he shivered, tightening his robe. Turning onto his side, he watched the lavender-scented candle, his green eyes glowing a light violet against the flame.



"Really, Katie, I appreciate the concern, but I'm fine," Christian shifted uncomfortably, rubbing his stiff shoulder.

"Then why are you rubbing your shoulder? Come on," she smiled seductively, "I can take care of that for you."

'_Okay,'_ the blonde thought, _'Someone better get this bitch before she gets kicked in the stomach.'_

"Jason!"

He turned, watching Evan and Matt walk over to him, hand and hand. He gave them a relieved smile, "Hey, guys. How's my favorite couple?"

Evan giggled, Matt grinned.

"We're good man. How're you?" Evan asked, smiling genuinely.

Katie Lea gave him an annoyed look, "Excuse me, kid, I was talking to him," her voice was rather rude.

Evan narrowed his eyes. Kid?

Matt glared at her, "Talk to him in that tone again and I'll tear out your annoying voice box," he threatened.

Christian smirked; amused with the way Katie stepped back. "Look, I wasn't going to go with you anyway. Go fuck your brother."

Matt and Evan both grinned, watching Katie Lea huff and walk away.

"So, you're not interested in Katie, huh?" Evan glanced surreptitiously as Matt, who winked.

"Nah…I haven't dated a girl since…." He sighed, "Since Jeff."

Matt hid a smile, "He was hurt when he heard that rumor about you and AJ."

Christian nodded, "I know…AJ was a good friend…but he liked to manipulate. You saw the way he manipulated Jeff when he was in TNA…he manipulated me the same way. I never loved AJ…I never stopped loving Jeff."

Evan smiled, "Glad to hear it," he gabbed Matt's hand, tugging him away, "See ya around, Jay," he and Matt both smirked as they walked away.

Christian watched them go, confusion swirling in his blue eyes. "Glad to hear it…?"

He shrugged, walking over to his hotel room.



Christian slid his key card through the slot, carrying his bag on his un-injured shoulder. He let out a sigh, happy to be in the sweet, lavender scented room.

…Wait…

Christian looked around, his eyes wide. There had to be at least 15 candles. All over the place, the completely lit up the room, shadowing the walls lightly. His blue eyes looked to the bed and he dropped his bag.

There, on his bed, was his Jeff. And his Jeff was sleeping.

Christian smirked, suddenly realizing what Matt and Evan were hinting at earlier.

Shrugging off his shirt, Christian slowly crawled onto the bed, over Jeff's robe-clad body.

Hints of the smooth, pale skin could be seen through the robe and Christian smirked, running his tongue over a pink nipple.

"Mmm," Jeff's eyes opened slightly. He looked up to see a smirking Christian and he smiled, "Welcome home," he said warmly, spreading his legs so that Christian would have room to lower himself on top.

Christian took the invite, pressing his pelvis against Jeff's, "I was starting to wonder if you even noticed," he pressed his lips against Jeff's neck, licking slowly. He moaned, reminiscent of the sweet taste of his Jeff.

Jeff ran his fingers up Christian's back, "I…didn't have the courage at first. But I had to see you…I had to let you know…"

Christian raised his head, his stormy blue eyes looking down into Jeff's valley green, "Let me know what?" he whispered.

Jeff licked his dry lips, "That I never stopped loving you."

Christian smiled slowly, shaking his head, "Oh, Jeff," he murmured before capturing the younger man's lips in a sweet kiss.

Jeff kissed back, placing a hand on the back of Christian's neck, kissing fervently. "Mmm."

Christian traced Jeff's lips with his tongue, moaning with pleasure when Jeff opened his mouth. Immediately, Christian swept his tongue inside Jeff's mouth, tasting his love for the first time in three years.

Jeff sighed happily, feeling Christian pull away, "Jay…" Jeff's eyes clouded over with lust, "Fuck me."

Christians eyes darkened, "Are you still my pretty little whore?" he mused aloud, running his fingers over Jeff's belly-button, playing with the piercing he found there.

His eyes narrowed in lust as Jeff ached his back, a sweet sigh escaping his lips, "Huh? You still my whore, Jeffy?"

Jeff gasped, feeling Christians fingers move lower, stroking his abdomen, "I-I'm still your pretty whore," he said. Whining, Jeff ran his own hand down to the older man's dick, grabbing it through the pants he wore.

Christian chuckled, "Missed it?" he whispered, untying the robe Jeff had on. Once he had it opened, he ran his hand down to grab the younger man's ass, "It's definitely missed this."

Jeff smirked, "I'm glad." He sat up, gently pushing Christian onto the bed. "So, Jay…" he pulled down Christians pants and boxers at the same time. After tossing the clothing behind him, Jeff grabbed onto the thick dick and stroked.

Christian hummed, tilting his head, "Yeah, baby?"

Jeff's smile turned into a frown and he roughly squeezed Christians cock.

Jay gasped in surprise, his eyes locking with Jeff's, "W-what the hell are you…!"

Jeff smirked grimly, "Did AJ suck did better than I did?"

Jay's eyes widened, "Jeff," he began, his tone incredulous, "You really think I had sex with AJ!?"

Jeff didn't answer, instead, he moved down Christian's body. Once he was in perfect position, he sucked the head of Jay's dick into his mouth.

Jay hissed, his eyes closing. God he had forgotten…Jeff's mouth was always so warm and tight…just like his ass. Glaring suddenly, he forced his eyes opened. Grabbing Jeff's hair, he pulled his mouth of his dick

"Who are you to judge, whore?" Jay spat, "What about you fucking Adam while I've been gone?"

He watched as Jeff's pretty green eyes narrowed. "Yeah, didn't think I knew, huh?" grabbing the younger man's neck, he forced his head down hard, taking every inch of the thick, long cock into his sweet little mouth. He smirked, hearing Jeff gag hard.

"You deserve it, whore. The only dick you'll ever get to suck again is _mine_." He moved Jeff's head up, using his hair as a guide, "Suck me real good. I want to cum in that mouth before I take your ass."

Jeff could feel the tears running down his cheeks. His throat was beginning to feel sore. Jay had a real thick dick, so it was a bit painful to have all eight inches down his throat at once. He struggled, sucking hard and swallowing every once in a while.

Jay thrust his hips up, fucking Jeff's mouth with extreme force and speed. He could feel himself coming close to a climax, so he forced held Jeff's face still. Taking his dick out to the tip, he shoved it down hard, grunting in pleasure as his cum swam down Jeff's throat.

Jeff coughed, choking on the large amount of semen. He closed his eyes, trying to swallow everything, though he knew it wasn't possible. When Jay finally released his hair, he pulled back, gagging and panting, holding on to his abused throat. Some of the spunk fell out of his mouth to re-coat Jay's still hard dick.

Jay smirked. '_Bet Adam didn't get it that good.'_ He didn't give Jeff long to recover. Almost immediately, he had forced the younger man onto his hands and knees. Standing up, Christian pressed one hand on Jeff's back and used the other to grab his dick.

Jeff groaned. God, the pain…only Christian ever got him off on pain…he loved every second of the rough oral abuse.

"Ready, whore? I'm gonna shove my dick into you and you know I'm not going to go slow; Imma fuck that sweet ass till it's raw." Jay played with his cum-spit coated dick, making it hard and big. A few warming thrusts later, he grabbed Jeff's ass cheeks, spreading them open.

Jeff moaned, feeling Jay squeeze his ass cheeks while rubbing the head of his dick just slightly over his hole, "Stop being a tease and fuck me," he growled.

Jay's eyes narrowed. So, pretty Jeffy wanted to be fucked, hm? Not bothering to get on his knees himself, Jay pulled Jeff's hips up to meet his dick before he thrust in roughly, grunting low in the back of his throat when Jeff let out a loud wail.

"Fuck!" Jeff clenched his fists. Damn it, that fucking hurt! He could already feel his blood coating Jay's dick.

Jay groaned and started thrusting hard, "This what you wanted, whore? My big dick up your ass?" he swallowed, feeling Jeff's tight walls lock around him, "Fuck, so tight, I think I'm tearing you!"

'_You are tearing me, you fucker,'_ Jeff sobbed, the sweet pain mixing with the rough pleasure. God, his dick was so hard and Christian wasn't even touching it. He wouldn't touch it either, knowing that if he did, it would cause a most quick climax.

"I," he pulled out, "Never," he thrust in deeply, "Fucked," he and Jeff both moaned, "AJ!"

Jeff hissed, "And I," he gasped, "Never," he whimpered, "Fucked," he screamed, "Adam!"

Jay pulled his dick out completely before slamming in one more time. It went in deep, so deep, that Jay stumbled over Jeff, kneeling above him, his hands close to Jeff's. In unison, both came hard. Jeff's cum spraying onto the bed and Jay's cum filling Jeff's ass.

They panted, trying desperately to catch their breath. Jay could feel the sweat on his chest dripping onto Jeff's back. His blue eyes closed. He could feel Jeff lower himself flat to the bed and he followed, resting his head on Jeff's lower back.

"…You were never with AJ?" Jeff asked softly.

Jay sighed, "I was…but I never fucked him." He heard Jeff hum. "And you…never had sex with Adam?"

"Not once," Jeff whispered.

Jay sighed, slowly pulling his cock out of Jeff. He turned the younger man around on his back, and caught his lips in a smooth kiss. "I'm sorry," he thrust back inside slowly, smiling when Jeff let out a soft sigh.

Smiling, Jeff ran his fingers across Jay's cheek, "Like I said…welcome _home_."

Jay's only answer was to thrust against him slowly.



_**For some odd reason, I visualize Christian as a real bad-mouthed take order sex king…but that's just me, XD.**_

_**To my fans: Your appreciation means EVERYTHING!**_


	15. Sweetness MizJeff

_Title: So, you want a little taste of the Enigma?_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy. Nor do I own the other wrestlers that will appear here._

_Summary: __This is for all my awesome reviewers! Just pick a guy, any guy! This guy will be paired with Jeff Hardy in a collection of one-shots. Here are the rules. It will be hardcore. It will be Jeff on bottom. It will be yummy and It will be your choice. The first one happens to be __**my**__ favorite pairing, Matt/Jeff. This is just something I wanted to do for fun, something that I know I'll be able to update everyday. _

_If you want to do something that goes __**your**__ way, let me know. Ex: Setting, AU, cross-dress, plot, high-school or WWE, and rating. I'm open to __**EVERYTHING **__and __**EVERYONE.**__ But, it __**HAS**__ to be a __**GUY**__._

_ZZZZZ_

_Miz/Jeff_

_For: My dear, dear, Terrahfry. XD._



He couldn't turn away. He just couldn't.

It was no secret to anyone…he didn't want it to be. He actually made it public, putting it on his website and everything. He was gay and he was fucking proud.

What was eating away at him….was not knowing if the object of his attention was gay or just odd.

"Man, are you looking at him, _again_?"

The voice of his best friend, John Hennigan, shocked him out of his stupor. "Huh? Oh, nah, man….I was staring at Brooks."

John smirked, "You must think I'm blind." He faced to the exact area where he himself had been staring.

"Jeff Hardy," John said, smirking. "Right next to Brooks, nice."

Miz frowned, an annoyed look in his honey amber eyes, "Oh shut up," he crossed his arms.

"Dude, what are you waiting for? Ask him out before Brooks does!" John insisted.

"How do I even know the guy is gay?!" Miz shot back.

Both watched as Phil playfully shoved Hardy against a row of lockers. The younger Hardy giggled. Well, giggled until he landed a bit too far back and hit his head on a locker.

"Oh, shit," Phil murmured, dropping down next to the fallen male, "Jeff, man, you okay?"

The younger Hardy didn't respond.

The locker room went to hell.

Miz shuddered, watching Triple H grab Brooks by the shirt, snarling down at him. Oh, yes, did he mention…that Jeff Hardy had a daddy in the WWE? Two, actually. His eyes, widened, watching Mark, aka the fucking _UNDERTAKER _walk up next to Hunter, staring coldly down at Phil.

Phil apologized, his head lowered. He was actually sincere, not meaning to have hurt Jeff in any way.

"Really, man, you saw it! We were just messing, I didn't think I shoved him that hard," Phil was saying.

"He happens to be extremely delicate," Hunter growled, "You better pray that he isn't concussed." He dropped Brooks, and turned to his lover, nodding his head.

Mark knelt down, picking up the younger Hardy. The smaller male whined, blinking his eyes opened.

"Hush," Mark whispered. Both he and Hunter walked out of the locker room.

John shook his head, before smacking Mike on his shoulder, "Follow, you idiot!"

Mike twitched, "You don't want me as your partner anymore, hm?"

John blinked. "The hell?"

"If I follow, I'll be _killed_ you moron!"

John rolled his eyes, "Get real. Go on Mike, tell the guy how you feel."

Mike watched John turn away and he sighed.

Should he go?



"I'm fine, I said!" Jeff batted Hunters hands away, pouting, "All I did was conk out, I'm perfectly fine."

Mark smirked, watching Hunters face fall. Jeffy was growing up.

"Come on, Hunter," Mark began slowly, "Jeff would tell us if he were in any pain, wouldn't you boy?"

Jeff nodded.

"Good. And he says he's fine, so he must be fine."

Hunter sighed, "Alright, alright….but are you _sure_," he stressed, "Can I please just bring a trainer? Just to be positive?"

Jeff sighed, "Fine, pops. Go."

Hunter patted Jeff's cheeks before ducking out of the room.

Jeff crossed his arms, "Am I ever going to be old enough? I'm 31!"

Mark chuckled, "You are nothing more than a child."

Jeff groaned, "Knowing you two, Imma be a virgin forever." And it made him sad to think about…especially with the guy on his mind. Those sweet brown eyes…

There was silence.

"You're a virgin?" Mark asked, trying hard no to laugh.

"Shut up," the younger Hardy murmured, blushing.

The door was slammed open. "_Jeff!_"

"Oh, wonderful," Jeff murmured before he was hugged on by his brother. "Make him let go," Jeff whined to Taker.

Taker merely shook his head. His sons were too cute.

Matt pulled away and looked over Jeff, analyzing his head, "Does it hurt?"

"No."

"How many fingers is big brother holding up?"

"Five."

"Who's my boyfriend?"

"Evan."

"Last name?"

"Bourne."

"What's my middle name?"

"Moore."

"Given to me by?"

"Mommy."

"Who's your best friend?"

"You are."

"Are you a virgin?" that last question, Matt was smirking.

Jeff gave him the finger.

Mark chuckled. "Stop it, Hunter is going to be back soon."

Both brothers quietly chatted.

There was soft knock on the door.

Hunter, Jeff and Matt all glanced at each other. Hunter wouldn't knock…

Matt walked over the door and opened it. "Miz???"

Jeff looked up, a blush painted on his face, "Who?" he squeaked,

Mark raised a brow in amusement. Ah. This must be Jeffy's crush.

Matt stepped aside, letting the younger man in.

"Um…hi," Mike said nervously, before his eyes targeted Jeff, "I came to see if you were okay."

Jeff smiled, "Really?"

Mike grinned gently.

"I'm fine," Jeff said happily.

"Good," Mike said softly.

Matt and Mark glanced at each other and grinned.

"Hey, Jeffro, Imma go get some ice, kay?"

Jeff blinked at his brother, "But I'm fine,"

"Don't you worry your pretty little head, son. We'll be back soon."

Jeff pouted up at Mark, "I'm not worried."

Mark and Matt both walked out of the room, "We'll be back!" Matt yelled.

Jeff looked towards Mike and blushed. "It's like I'm a baby."

Mike chuckled, "Well, you are. Their baby."

Jeff sighed, "I'm just glad Hunter didn't walk in here…he'd go insane if they were to try to pull him out."

Mike nodded. He glanced at the floor, smirking, "So…you're a virgin."

Jeff whined, "Leave me alone!"

Mike chuckled, "No…it's cute."

"I-it is?"

Mike nodded, "Actually…I'd like to help you with that."

Jeff tilted his head, "R-really?"

Mike nodded, "I wasn't sure if you…were gay. Or if you liked me."

Jeff sighed, "I am gay…and I've liked ya for a while now."

Mike grinned. '_Thank you, John._'



"I can't believe you left him in there!"

Mark rolled his eyes, "Hunter, Jeff is a grown man. If he wants to be fucked senseless, let him be."

"Nooo, I don't want to lose my baby! That little punk already took the older one!" Hunter said, pointing toward Evan who, smiled.

Mark smirked, "Fine then, go on in. Let me know how Jeff takes it."

Hunter pouted.



Oh, the feel of Jeff's soft skin against his own…it was one of the sweetest feelings in the world.

It didn't take long for both to undress once they found out about their feelings.

Mike carefully traced his lips over Jeff's neck. "Jeff, are you sure you want this? I don't want to hurt you. Do you think you're well enough?"

Jeff sighed, running his hand through Mike's hair, "Would all of you stop worrying about me already? I've got Mark, Hunter _and_ Matt on my ass, Mike….I want you _in_ my ass."

Mike smirked, "Well, when you say it like that," he murmured. He carefully began pushing into Jeff.

He stopped, his muscles tensing when Jeff let out a low whine. "Jeff, baby?"

"No, don't stop…it's just tight….but I promise you, I'm fine." Jeff placed a hand on Mike's lower back, gently pushing him down further.

Mike closed his eyes, resting his head on Jeff's bare shoulder, "Baby, baby, wait," Mike murmured, feeling the extreme tightness suffocate his dick.

Jeff giggled, "Whats this? Too tight?"

Mike sighed, "I don't want to hurt you."

Jeff smirked, "Why not? I want ya to hurt me. Bleed me, Mike. I'm yours, after all."

Mike blinked his eyes open, "Mine?" he murmured, smiling softly. "You are mine…after all this time…"

Jeff smiled, cupping Mike's cheek, "Yours," he kissed the other man softly.

The sweet passion didn't last long though, not long after the sweetness the sour took over.

Mike pulled out hard before shoving back in, groaning. Shit, how tight could the guy be?

Jeff moaned, wrapping his legs around Mike's waist, "Oh, damn…so hard."

Mike chuckled, "You made it that way, now accept it."

Jeff chuckled, "Finally, you grew some damn balls," he teased, "Come on, Miz, fuck me so hard that I yell…" he paused, smirking, "Hoo-rah…"

Mike struggled not to laugh, "Oh, you suck,"

Jeff giggled, "I'll suck it later."

Mike closed his eyes at the thought. He began to thrust, fucking the younger Hardy in a rapid but smooth pace. His cock came out, bathed lightly in blood. The sight made him thrust harder, "This good enough?" Mike teased.

Jeff whined with each thrust, "More, more,"

Mike balanced himself on his knees, grabbing Jeff's legs and putting them on his shoulders, "Scream for me,"

Jeff swallowed and cried out loudly when his prostate was hit dead on, "Oh, Mike!"

Mike smirked, "Hoo-rah, baby," he grabbed Jeff's dick and jerked it hard.

Jeff whined, feeling himself starting to cum, "Oh, fuck,"

"Fuck indeed," Mike grunted, slamming harder into Jeff.

Jeff screamed, cumming hard all over their abdomens.

Mike came soon after, grunting as his seed over-flowed inside Jeff's ass.

Both panted, and Jeff smiled, "Hoo-rah," he said grinning.

Mike let out a breathless laugh.



Hunter shivered, "Oh my god…he's deflowered my baby! He must die!"

Mark grabbed Hunter's hair, giving it a gentle tug, "Hunter, shut up."

They stood out the door, listening inside. It seemed the two boys had fallen asleep after their love-making.

"Fine…but he had better propose…"

Mark twitched, "Oh hell no. He's not taking the baby."

Hunter smirked, "Now who's the mommy?"

Mark smacked Hunters ass, "Still you."



_***eye twitches***_

_**What is it with this site?**_

_**I couldn't log on yesterday and it took me hours to try and upload this!**_

_**Anyway, hope ya enjoyed. Mike doesn't strike me as much of a dirty-talker, XD. But he sure can be sweet.**_

_**Next: MORRISON/JEFF YES!!!!**_

HaHa


	16. Fool me Once MorrisonJeff

_Title: So, you want a little taste of the Enigma?_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy. Nor do I own the other wrestlers that will appear here._

_Summary: __This is for all my awesome reviewers! Just pick a guy, any guy! This guy will be paired with Jeff Hardy in a collection of one-shots. Here are the rules. It will be hardcore. It will be Jeff on bottom. It will be yummy and It will be your choice. The first one happens to be __**my**__ favorite pairing, Matt/Jeff. This is just something I wanted to do for fun, something that I know I'll be able to update everyday. _

_If you want to do something that goes __**your**__ way, let me know. Ex: Setting, AU, cross-dress, plot, high-school or WWE, and rating. I'm open to __**EVERYTHING **__and __**EVERYONE.**__ But, it __**HAS**__ to be a __**GUY**__._

_ZZZZZ_

_Morrison/Jeff_

_For: the dearest, Terrahfry, XD._



"You haven't touched me in days…"

Morrison shifted, risking a glance around the locker room. Sweeping a hand through his brown locks, he sighed. "We need to talk."

Confused brown eyes stared right back at him. They suddenly dimmed. "You don't want me anymore."

John winced, "Mike…it's not you. Really, this sounds corny as shit, but it's me…I can't help it…that I'm in love with someone else."

Mike nodded, understanding, "I guess I already knew…I mean, I understand why you love him so much," his brown eyes shined with playfulness, "He does have a sweet ass."

John chuckled, looking over to his crush. The pretty boy was sitting with his back to his brother's chest, napping lightly. Matt Hardy was talking in quiet whispers to Evan, who was resting his head on the younger brother's shoulder. They looked pretty cute like that.

"Good luck, though…I hear Matt's already shooed away five guys. Hell, he even sent Maria away." Mike grabbed his street clothes, "Well, Imma go. Take it easy, Morrison."

John waved, watching his friend leave the locker room before narrowing his eyes. He punched his locker, resting his head on his fists. Why did he have to fall for a guy who was already so desired? He headed towards the door, shouldering his bag.

The loud noise woke Jeff, who looked around, his green eyes wide. Narrowing his eyes, he located the source of the noise exiting the locker room. Ah, John Morrison. Jeff's eyes darkened and wicked smirk appeared on his face. Getting up, he smiled down at his brother, "Can I go talk to John?"

Matt looked around, "I think he's busy, bud."

Jeff blinked and looked to where Matt was looking. He blushed hotly.

John Cena, Randy Orton and Adam Copeland were currently kissing, licking and groping each other.

"No, not Cena, Matty. I meant Morrison." Jeff said.

Matt raised a dark brow, "Morrison?" he repeated, confused.

Jeff nodded, "He looked upset and he just left." Seeing the look on his big brothers face, he pouted, "Pleeeeease?" he sucked his lower lip into his mouth. He inwardly smirked when Evan shifted.

"Aw, let him go see the guy, Matt…I can't stand it when he does that," Evan begged.

Matt sighed, "Fine, Jeff. But if he does anything to you…"

"You'll kill him," Jeff giggled, "I know, I know." Pecking his brother and Evan on the cheek, he walked over to the door.

Matt glanced over at his boyfriend and blinked upon seeing the grin on his pink lips. "What?"

Evan smiled, "You just gave Jeff permission to get fucked."

"_**What?!**_"



Jeff smirked, following quietly behind Morrison. The taller male didn't even know. Jeff swallowed a giggle. How long had it been since he wanted to get fucked by the guy? Way too long.

He watched, his green eyes brightening as John finally got to his rental.

'_Okay, time to go all baby-ish.'_

Jeff tripped.



"Owe!"

John stopped, turning around. His eyes widened.

Jeff was on the ground, whimpering and holding onto his ankle. He must have fallen.

Morrison dropped his bag, quickly walking over to Jeff, "Jeff, are you okay?" he winced, seeing the tears in those sweet green eyes.

Jeff shook his head, his pretty violet hair framing his cheeks, "N-no, I think I broke my ankle," he sniffed.

Morrison gently lifted Jeff's ankle, looking it over thoroughly, "Well…it isn't swollen. Here," he gently kissed Jeff's ankle before he helped Jeff up, "Can you walk?"

"I'll try," Jeff eased away from Morrison and tried to take a step, only to let out a squeak as he stumbled forwards, into John's arms.

John steadied him, trying to make sure the younger Hardy wouldn't fall, "It's okay, I've got you," he shuddered, feeling Jeff's smooth cheek run over his abs. '_Oh fuck, not now._' Wasn't helping, he could feel his cock getting hard.

Jeff hid a smirk. _'He's hard already? He sure does have a reason to be so cocky, feels like he's packing.'_ He sighed, "I'm sorry, John, I don't mean to be such a bother."

John shook his head, "Don't be stupid," he said quickly. He moved an arm under Jeff's knees, keeping the other one behind his shoulders. He lifted him up effortlessly, bringing a surprised gasp from Jeff. "Geez, you're light."

Jeff flushed, "Y-you don't have to carry me, I could just lean on your shoulder…"

'_Not a chance._' John smiled, "No worries. Is your brother still around?"

Jeff shook his head, "He and Evan are going out with some friends…"

John felt his cock jump and apparently, so did Jeff. "Guess you're staying with me tonight."

Jeff inwardly smirked, "I guess so."



Jeff smirked, washing his hair. Oh, it worked perfectly. The second they got into the hotel room, John had handed him some clothes and a towel.

Running his fingers down his chest, Jeff giggled. He couldn't wait.

Rinsing himself off, he turned off the water. He dried himself off before tugging on the red boxers. He pulled on the black shit after. Glancing at himself in the mirror, he smirked.

The boxers hung low on his hips, revealing his hip bones. One of the shirts sleeves slipped down his shoulder, exposing creamy white skin.

Jeff toweled his hair dry, humming. Running his hands over his now dirty blonde hair, he smirked, pulling it into two pig tails. "Cute," he murmured, admiring himself in the mirror.

He stepped out the bathroom, seeing Morrison stretched out on the bed, wearing only a pair of pajama pants. His chest and stomach were completely bare.

Jeff licked his lips, damn those sexy abs.

John smiled, "How's your ankle?" he asked softly. His eyes trailed up the long legs, before he glanced up at the girly blonde pig tails. Fuck.

Jeff smiled innocently, "Well, it's kind of _throbbing_ but other than that, I think it might be getting better."

John swallowed a groan. "Your hair is in pig tails…"

Jeff nodded, "I always tie them up like that before I got to bed. It leaves my hair silkier in the morning," _Bullshit._

He sat on the edge of the bed and blushed, "I…I want to thank you…I know you don't like me very much so I appreciate you helping me."

John frowned, "I never said I didn't like you." _'Shit, I want to __**fuck**__ you!'_

Jeff's long lashes lidded over his eyes, "No…but I just…I can tell."

"You can…tell." It wasn't a question, it was more of a sarcastic quote.

Jeff pouted, "Yeah…anyway, like I was saying." He gently placed his hand on Morrison's knee. "I want to thank you…" his head ducked down, shyly, "If you let me…"

He smirked, this was way too easy.

Morrison looked down at his, his eyes wide. _'He…what?_' He was confused until he saw the sexy smirk on Jeff's lips. '_That little bitch…he planned this shit from the start! Alright, then, bitch. I'll play just as hard.'_

Morrison blinked, "Thank me? What'd ya have in mind?"

Jeff licked his lips; "Well…" he ran his hand up higher, gently running his fingers over John's dick.

Morrison's eyes closed, a soft groan leaving his throat. "You want to suck me?"

Jeff smiled sweetly, nodding his head.

John smirked, "Course you do, you've done it before."

Jeff's eyes became a tad confused, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Jeff. I mean, you are the biggest slut in the locker room. Everyone's had a piece of that ass…and that tongue. It doesn't surprise me that you'd wanna thank me by blowing me."

Jeff frowned, "I…I don't understand…" Where was this coming from? Matt kept him on such a tight leash…hell, he was still a damn virgin!

John sighed, "I really like you, Jeff…but if all you want to make me is another conquest…then I don't want it. Now, I'll let you heal your ankle, but tomorrow, I want you to call your brother and tell him to come get you." He smirked, turning to his side on the bed.

Jeff's eyes became glassy, "But…I never…" he glared. Standing up, he stomped his foot on the ground, "What the hell are you talking about?! I'm a fucking _**virgin**_! I've never sucked dick or had dick in me!"

"And your ankle isn't broken either," John said smoothly.

Jeff blinked, "Huh?" he stared down. His eyes widened, '_Crap!_' He had stomped the ground using his "injured" ankle.

John chuckled, "Shame on you, Jeffy. If you wanted me to fuck you, why didn't you just say so?"

Jeff flushed. Tables had been turned.

Moving onto his back, Morrison tugged on his dick. "Well? You said you wanted to thank me. Get to it."

Jeff smirked, "You're lucky if I decide not to bite your dick off." He slipped back onto the bed, grabbing the sides on Morrison's pajama bottom, he tugged them off.

"Bite all you want, baby." John closed his eyes, feeling his dick escape the cage the clothes had formed around him. He groaned, feeling Jeff slide his tongue over the tip, licking up pre-cum, "Damn,"

Jeff moaned, his lips forming a tight ring over John's cock. It felt so hard and so smooth, the taste was amazing. Jeff smirked. Now he knew why Evan didn't object to sucking Matt off. He lowered his head, sucking more dick down his throat.

Morrison grunted, "Like that dick, Jeff?" he moaned when Jeff hummed around his cock. "Want me to come in your mouth a bit?"

Jeff nodded eagerly, accidentally choking himself on the dick. He heard Morrison grunt hard before his mouth was filled with a load of cum. He moaned, sliding his lips off the dick to swallow the hot liquid. He licked his lips when he was done. "Yummy."

Morrison cursed, grabbing Jeff hair and pulling him up. He forced Jeff onto his hands and knees and moved behind him. Pulling down the boxers, he spread Jeff's cheeks. He licked one of his fingers and pushed it into the little pink pucker.

"Oh, god," Jeff moaned, clawing the sheets.

John smirked, "Ah, so you are a virgin." He moved his finger out and pushed two more in, "Damn, that's gonna choke my dick."

Jeff whined, moving his hips back, "Please,"

Smirking, Morrison eased himself up onto his knees, pulling Jeff's hips back. His dick poked against Jeff's pucker. Pushing in slowly, John groaned as every inch of his dick slid into Jeff's ass. The wet noise it made causing both men to curse in unison.

Jeff stilled. It hurt…but fuck, it felt wonderful. He could feel his ass stretched tight over John's dick.

Morrison licked his lips, "Ready?"

Jeff nodded.

Grabbing Jeff's hips, John pulled out and thrust back in.

Jeff moaned, feeling John begin to pound against him harder, "Yes, yes, I want more, I want it harder!"

"Harder, bitch?" Morrison grabbed onto Jeff's pig tail, pulling on them as he fucked. "Like this, bitch?"

Jeff wailed, moving his hips back with every thrust. "Yes, yes!"

John grunted, fisting those pretty pig tails harder. "Fuck, gonna cream in your ass."

Jeff shivered, god those words made him so hot. He felt his cock twitch before it emptied itself, drenching his stomach. The feel of the sticky warm cum against his tummy cased his ass cheeks to tighten.

"Shit!" Morrison could feel his dick being squeezed and it made him lose it. "Oh, yes," he came hard, inside Jeff's ass. He pulled out slowly, admiring the way his cum seeped put of Jeff's ass once he was fully out. He pressed his chest against Jeff's back, kissing his shoulder.

"We never kissed…" Morrison murmured.

Jeff smirked, "Well…I kissed your cock."

Morrison chuckled, "And I did kiss your un-injured ankle…"

Both chuckled.

-Next day-

"Come on, Jeff, we're gonna be late."

John was walking ahead when he heard Jeff cry out. Turning around, he saw Jeff on the floor. He rolled his eyes, a smile tugging at his lips.

Jeff hissed, "Shit, I think I broke my fucking ankle."

He looked up, blinking when his eyes made contact with John, "Aren't ya gonna help me?"

John raised a brow, "Are you serious?" Seeing Jeff give him an annoyed looks, he decided to go check.

Jeff smirked. Once Morrison was close enough, Jeff grabbed his dick. "You're too damn easy."

John grunted. "Fool me once…shame on you." He began to walk away, "Fool me twice, shame on fucking me."

He could hear Jeff laugh behind him.



_**XD!**_

_**Next: Triple H/Jeff**_

_**For: Yaoishampoo **_


	17. Meow Triple HJeff

_Title: So, you want a little taste of the Enigma?_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy. Nor do I own the other wrestlers that will appear here._

_Summary: __This is for all my awesome reviewers! Just pick a guy, any guy! This guy will be paired with Jeff Hardy in a collection of one-shots. Here are the rules. It will be hardcore. It will be Jeff on bottom. It will be yummy and It will be your choice. The first one happens to be __**my**__ favorite pairing, Matt/Jeff. This is just something I wanted to do for fun, something that I know I'll be able to update everyday. _

_If you want to do something that goes __**your**__ way, let me know. Ex: Setting, AU, cross-dress, plot, high-school or WWE, and rating. I'm open to __**EVERYTHING **__and __**EVERYONE.**__ But, it __**HAS**__ to be a __**GUY**__._

_ZZZZZ_

_Triple H/Jeff_

_For: Yaoishampoo_



His eyes fluttered open. He could see nothing but brightness. It hurt.

He blinked his eyes, trying to get used to the light. Once his vision was cleared, he gazed around.

He was in a very pretty room. The curtains were a hunter green with a matching carpet. The walls were colored a shade lighter, but they got darker as they went towards the bottom. From what he could see, everything in the expensive looking room was green.

Emerald candles with a green apple scent, forest green bed sheets made of silk, lime green pillows, everything green. It reminded him of a forest…or a garden.

He licked his lips before shifting. To his surprise, his slight movement caused a sharp pain to shoot up his back. He hissed, tilting his body in order to stop the pain. He reached behind him and pressed a hand to his lower back.

Frowning, he realized the pain was coming from his ass, not his back. Moving his fingers down to his cheeks, he blinked.

"W-what the hell?" he grasped onto something furry. It was long. He tugged on it, only to yelp in pain.

A…a kitty tail? With a fucking _vibrator_ at the end…and that vibrator was currently…

"I-in my ass…" Green eyes closed.

Using his free hand, he swept it up to his neck, feeling a collar wrapped tightly around his pale throat. He swallowed. The collar felt weird, but at least it didn't hurt.

"You're kidding me…" his fingers had traveled up higher, and he found, perched on his head, kitty ears. His un-dyed blonde hair was left loose, pooling around his neck and shoulders.

Glancing at the tail again, he saw that it was black. He assumed the ears and collar were as well. Feeling a tag on the collar, he tried to read what it said, but couldn't.

"Mother fucker…" he was so damned confused. He glanced down at his body. Minus the ears, tail and collar…he was completely naked.

"What is going on?" he whispered to himself.

There was a slight noise from his left.

He turned, hissing as the vibrator stretched him open.

He watched, green eyes narrowing, as a figure stepped in through the door at the front of the bed. When the figure stepped into the light, Jeff's green eyes widened.

"H…Hunter."

Hunter smirked, his arms crossed over his bare chest. His brown eyes trailed over Jeff's body and he whistled appreciatively, licking his lips when the whistle died down.

"That vibrator stretch ya out yet?"

Jeff stood on his knees, his head lower, gritting his teeth in pain. Shit, that fake dick hurt!

"F-fuck you, what am I doing here? Why do I look like a fucking cat and why am I naked??"

Hunter ignored him. Walking over to the bed, he placed a finger on Jeff's chest. Smirking, he pushed, watching Jeff topple onto his back on the bed.

Jeff whimpered, feeling the vibrating toy sink deeper inside him, "Damn it," he whined, "It hurts."

"It should. It's an eight and you're still a virgin. I can't tell you how hard it was for me to shove it inside you." He playfully tugged on the tail, watching with lust-burned amber eyes as Jeff arched his pretty hips in pain. "Sure, you were still knocked out and couldn't feel it…but damn was it tight in there…I was scared to even put my dick in. Those tight walls might have broken it off."

Jeff glared, "Maybe it should have." He let out a sudden gasp when Hunter smacked his left ass cheek.

"_Me-Ow_," Hunter drawled, causing Jeff to flush. "If you want to get any milk tonight… you might think about pulling in those claws."

Jeff rolled his eyes, "Hunter, you're acting like a lunatic. Let me go."

Hunter chuckled, "Not gonna happen, pussy-bitch."

Jeff twitched, "Pussy-_Ah!_"

In one swift movement, Hunter had grabbed the kitty tail and tugged hard. He moved it around, tearing the younger man's ass in the process.

"Oh, please, it hurts," Jeff said softly, his sweet voice laced with pain. He felt so dirty…

"Relax, Jeff…the toy will come out soon…but for now, I'll keep it inside ya to stretch you out a bit more."

"Stretch me out for what?" Jeff asked quietly.

Hunter chuckled. Reaching the top of his sweatpants, he pulled them off.

Jeff stared, green eyes widening.

'_Oh, god…'_

He blushed heatedly, but he couldn't look away. The thick, long dick of The Game was stone hard, pulsating. It curved up to his stomach.

'_He's got good reason to brag,'_ Jeff thought wryly.

"Like it, pussy-bitch?" Hunter grabbed onto his big dick and squeezed, moaning low in his throat.

Jeff crossed his legs. Damn it. He was getting hard.

Hunter chuckled, "Such a pretty pussy-bitch. Do you like the room? All shades of greens…like your eyes. Emerald green when you're excited…lime green when upset…forest green when you're hot…"

Jeff blinked. His eyes changed shades?

"You…you notice that?" Jeff asked softly. Not even his own brother ever mentioned his eyes changing color.

Hunter chuckled, "Well, when you want to fuck a guy so bad…you notice little things about him."

Jeff shook his head. "You kidnapped me to fuck me?"

"Damn right."

Jeff swallowed, watching Hunter crawl over him on the bed. He licked his lips, panting slightly when Hunter kissed his left nipple. "Hunter…"

"Relax," Hunter murmured. He ran his tongue over the tightly budded nipple before sucking it into his mouth. He bit, holding Jeff's hips down when he arched up.

Jeff tilted his head, moaning sweetly. He could feel his cock press against Hunters. Fuck, that damn vibrating dildo was still bothering him. He wanted…

"Hunter," Jeff whispered, "Take this fake shit outta me…"

Hunter chuckled and pressed his lips against Jeff's collared neck, "Fine."

He tugged hard on the tail, the fake cock popped out of Jeff's ass.

Jeff hissed, his eyes shut tightly, "Holy hell," he groaned. It was so damn painful!

Hunter watched, his dick jumping. God, seeing Jeff beneath him, clawing at the bed sheets…it was so fucking hot. Staring at the pretty pink tongue licking at pink lips, Hunter let loose a gruff growl.

"Ready for some milk, pussy-bitch?" Hunter growled.

Jeff blinked.

Hunter smirked and grabbed Jeff's hair. He pulled Jeff onto his knees, his face level with his throbbing dick. "Suck."

Jeff looked up, "You've got to be kidding me."

"You want me to fuck you dry? I can do that too," Hunter warned. He grabbed the base of his dick and traced the seam of Jeff's lips with his head, holding off a groan, "Suck it."

'_Two words for ya,_' Jeff thought, bringing forth a sarcastic smile. Licking the pre-cum off his lips, he opened his mouth, waiting for Hunter to slide his dick in.

Hunter groaned, fisting Jeff's hair tightly. He slid his dick in Jeff's mouth, before sliding back out. He repeated this a couple of times before he sunk his cock deep into the younger man's throat.

Jeff gagged lightly and moved to pull his head back but he was stopped by Hunter. He grabbed Hunters wrists, trying to get them out of his hair. Instead, Hunter pushed down further, grunting harshly as Jeff choked.

Finally, Hunter eased out, watching the tears stain Jeff's lime green eyes. He sighed, stroking his dick, "Aw, come on, sweetheart. Change from lime to emerald for me."

Jeff panted softly, keeping his eyes on Hunters. After a few more minutes, Jeff's eyes went from lime green to emerald.

"Good, pussy-bitch," Hunter murmured. He grabbed onto his cock, jerking it. "Open that sexy little mouth," he ordered.

Jeff licked his lips before parting them, watching as Hunter stroked himself off.

Hunter aimed his cockhead at Jeff's mouth and pulled, groaning hard as a shot of sperm landed directly in Jeff's mouth. Releasing his dick, he allowed the spunk to go anywhere, watching as it landed on Jeff's face, in his hair and some even dripped down to his abdomen.

Jeff swallowed what he had caught in his mouth, closing his eyes at the taste. He moaned, tilting his head back. After the semen had gone down his throat, he stared up into Hunter's eyes and purred.

Hunter smirked, "Liked that milk, bitch?"

When Jeff nodded, Hunter grabbed him around the waist and placed him on his hands and knees. He spread Jeff's creamy ass cheeks, poking his dick at the pucker. "I'm gonna fuck that tight ass, bitch. And you're gonna howl and claw and screech like a good pussy."

Jeff moaned, lowering his face on the bed.

Hunter pulled his hips back before thrusting in. He smirked, watching Jeff arch beautifully while in pain. He grabbed Jeff's hair, being carefully with the kitty ears. "Take it, bitch."

Jeff took it. He hissed, digging his nails into the sheets as the large cock stuffed him. He swallowed hard, feeling the incredible hardness fill him up completely, "Hunter…"

Hunter smirked and turned Jeff onto his back, keeping his dick inside the warm, tight ass. "Look at me, pussy-bitch."

When Jeff locked eyes with him, he smirked, "I'm not coming in you," he had to bite his tongue to stop the grin that wanted to cross his features when he noticed Jeff pout, "Imma cover you in my cum…let you just who in the hell you belong to."

Jeff smirked, "Dogs do that."

"I _am_ the big dog here, pussy. Imma mark you as my property and you're going to fucking love it." He thrust his hips against Jeff's, groaning in unison with the smaller man.

"Oh, fuck," Jeff raised his legs, feeling Hunter pushing them up. He used his flexibility to bring them up to his chest, moaning as Hunter slapped his thighs, "Shit,"

"That's it pussy-bitch, grab those knees for me and spread 'em." Hunter leaned forwards on his knees, pushing deeply into Jeff. He heard Jeff hiss and he smirked, "Tight fit, hm?"

"Real fucking tight," Jeff answered, slightly out of breath.

Hunter fucked him hard, pulling and tugging on those kitty ears. He could feel Jeff's nails sliding down his shoulders and he grunted, tossing his head back, "Shit, you can be real feisty,"

Jeff couldn't answer, his mouth was too busy with his screams.

"Yeah, like that big dick? Fucking own it, Jeff," Hunter snarled.

Jeff hissed, feeling himself cumming on his stomach, "Oh, god," he ran his fingers through the puddle, bringing his fingers up his chest as he went. He swirled the cum coated digits around Hunter's nipples, smirking when Hunter began to pant.

Hunter eased himself back slightly, watching Jeff lean up. He groaned, feeling Jeff's kitten-like tongue roll over his nipples, sucking his own cum off. He moved harder, shoving Jeff back onto the bed.

Groaning, he pulled out at last second, spraying his cum all over Jeff's stomach. He licked his lips, hearing Jeff moan. Resting his head on Jeff's chest, he played with Jeff's cum-covered stomach, drawing patterns in the jizz.

Jeff lowered his legs, breathing softly.

"That collar stays on," Hunter murmured.

"What?"



"Jeff, what the hell…is that?"

Jeff flushed. Matt had cornered him into the wall and was now reading the dog tag on the black collar.

Matt grew increasingly upset as he read aloud,

_**Property of The Game.**_

_**That's right Matt, your brother's ass is **__**MINE**_.

Jeff giggled nervously, "Umm…"

Matt glared, "Jeffrey."

Jeff took off, Matt chasing him.

"Hunter better hide!" Matt yelled, "I'm coming after his ass next!"



_**XD.**_

_**Next: Shane Helms/Jeff**_

_**For: jeffhardyfan93**_


	18. Forgive and Forget ShaneJeff

_Title: So, you want a little taste of the Enigma?_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy. Nor do I own the other wrestlers that will appear here._

_Summary: __This is for all my awesome reviewers! Just pick a guy, any guy! This guy will be paired with Jeff Hardy in a collection of one-shots. Here are the rules. It will be hardcore. It will be Jeff on bottom. It will be yummy and It will be your choice. The first one happens to be __**my**__ favorite pairing, Matt/Jeff. This is just something I wanted to do for fun, something that I know I'll be able to update everyday. _

_If you want to do something that goes __**your**__ way, let me know. Ex: Setting, AU, cross-dress, plot, high-school or WWE, and rating. I'm open to __**EVERYTHING **__and __**EVERYONE.**__ But, it __**HAS**__ to be a __**GUY**__._

_ZZZZZ_

_Shane Helms/Jeff_

_For: jeffhardyfan93_



"Let me go, Jason!"

Jay Reso winced, but didn't let go, "No, Jeff told me to keep you here. He doesn't want Matt beating on you again-"

"_Well, __**I**__ don't want Matt smacking him around!_"

Jay's eyes dimmed, his fingers loosened their hold on Shane's clothes. "Shane…there's nothing you can do…"

Shane Helms frowned, "I can help," he protested.

"No, man…after what Matt did to you; you know he ain't the same person. Hell, Matt's even hurting the one he claimed to love most…he's hurting Jeff, Shane. If he can easily slap Jeff around…he won't think twice about killing you."

They both turned to the monitor, watching Matt. He had a vacant look in his dark brown eyes. He was staring at Jeff with such hate…but Jeff was only staring at his older brother with sorrow.

Shane angrily punched the wall, "Damn it all." He knew Jason was right. Matt cared nothing for him.

And he knew the damn reason why.

-_**4 Months ago**__-_

"_Would you just smile?" _

_Shane frowned, putting a hand up to block his face from the camcorder. "Babe, come on."_

_Jeff giggled, lowering the camcorder. "Come on, just one little grin, for me?" he puckered his lips._

_Smirking, Shane pulled him down by the collar of his shirt, pulling him into a sweet kiss. When they pulled away, Jeff stared down at him expectantly, "Smile now?"_

_Shane merely raised an eyebrow. _

"_Oh, you suck," Jeff pouted. He sped off the videotape Hunter, who was making out with Taker._

_Shane watched him go, smiling serenely. Jeff was so cute…_

_He heard someone sit next to him and he turned his head. His eyes brightened, "Hey, man."_

_Matt Hardy grinned at him, raising his beer in greeting. "Sup."_

_Grinning, Shane tilted his head towards Jeff._

_Matt looked over at his younger brother and twitched. "Why is he recorded two guys kissing on __my__ cam?"_

_Shane shrugged, bringing his cup to his lips. Taking a drink, he licked his lips. "Probably gets off on it."_

_Matt frowned, "My brother isn't gay, Shane…he's just confused."_

_Shane sighed, "Matt, give it up. You know Jeff is gay. I understand that it bothers you, but now matter how much you want Jeff to go for Maria, he won't."_

_Matt clenched his fists, "Shane."_

_Shane stared at him._

"_Jeff and I are on different shows…which means I can't take care of him. I want you to keep an eye on him for me. Make sure that no guy gets closer to him than necessary." He sent a dark look to Taker, "Especially him."_

_Shane frowned, "I…I don't know, Matt…"_

"_Please, Shane. Promise me."_

_Shane nervously fiddled with his cup, "I…" _

_Hell, what was he going to do? He felt strongly for Matt, but it paled in comparison to what he felt for Jeff. _

_But…_

"_I promise," Shane muttered._

_Matt smiled, "Thanks, man. I knew I could count on you."_

_Shane forced a smile. 'How am I ever going to tell him…that I'm fucking his brother…?"_

_-Time-skip, a week later-_

_Jeff sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, "Hunter can be so mean in the ring," he complained._

_Shane chuckled, "You're a big boy Jeff, take the pain."_

_He watched as Jeff's green eyes sparkled. He licked his lips, feeling his cock harden._

"_The only pain I want to take…" Jeff began, sitting on Shane's lap, "Is the pain of having your dick up my ass," he pressed his lips to Shane's sucking lightly at the bottom lip._

_Shane groaned, parting his lips. He felt Jeff's tongue slide into his mouth and his own tongue danced against it. He thrusted his hips, panting when Jeff let out a sweet mewl._

_They never noticed the shocked figure standing at the door. They never noticed the way his hand tightly fisted against the door knob. What they did notice was the loud growl that came from Matt Hardy._

_Jeff gasped in surprise, jumping off of Shane's lap. His eyes went from emerald green to a darkened, lime color. A sign that he was scared shitless._

_Shane stood, holding his hands up, "Easy, Matt…this isn't what you think."_

"_I think," Matt began, his voice a deadly whisper, "That you and my baby brother were fucking each other with your tongues." He snarled, shoving Shane against the wall, ignoring Jeff's whimpers for him to calm down. _

"_I __**trusted**__ you to keep fags away from my sweet Jeffy…who would have known you would turn out to be one of those fags." Matt raised his fist._

"_Matt!"_

_Shane watched as Jeff grabbed his brother's wrist._

"_Please, Matt, don't hit him, please."_

_Matt pulled his fist away from Jeff's grip. He turned to his brother, glaring coldly, "Touch me again, and I break your wrist."_

_Jeff took a step back, fear and hurt shining in his lime eyes. His lower lip trembled._

"_Jeff," Matt said quietly, "Pack your shit. I'm taking you home. You, dad and I are gonna have a long talk about this."_

_Jeff shivered. His head lowered, he moved to grab his things. _

_Shane stopped him._

_Matt watched, eyes darkening as Shane stared him down._

"_You don't own him, Matt," Shane snarled, "Yes, I am fucking your brother. Yes, I did promise to look out for him. Yes, I __**am**__ looking after him. I __**love**__ him, Matt."_

_Matt's eyes narrowed before he recoiled._

_Shane grabbed his jaw, slumping against the wall. He hissed, cupping his abused flesh._

_Jeff felt tears sting in his eyes, "Stop it, Matt!"_

_Matt glared at his brother, "I thought I told you to pack your stuff, Jeff."_

"_Well I won't!" Jeff pushed his brother away, "I love Shane, Matt…and if you can't accept it…then fuck you."_

_There was silence._

_Shane watched, afraid. _

_Matt wouldn't hurt Jeff, would he?_

_Matt didn't raise his fists. His head lowered._

_Shane watched, eyes wide as tears began to slide down the normally stoic older brother._

"_Fine. Fuck you too, Jeffrey."_

_And Matt left the room, leaving Jeff to fall to his knees. _

_Shane crawled over to him, holding him tightly._



Three weeks after that was the Royal Rumble. When Matt had come out there for Jeff…he assumed that Matt had come to terms with the situation.

He hadn't.

The chair shot to Jeff's head was proof of that.

And then, the week after…saying those hurtful things to Jeff…

Shane turned to the monitor, his form shaking with rage.

"Come on," Matt taunted, staring into Jeff's eyes. "Fight me."

Jeff shook his head, the pain in those green depths evident.

Matt got closer, "Fight me, Jeff."

Jeff shook his head again; his lips formed the words, "fight yourself."

"_Come on_," Matt growled impatiently, "Fight me, Jeff."

Jeff shook his head once more.

"_Fight me!_" Matt raised his hand, slapping his younger brother hard.

"**Fuck!**"

Jason jumped, watching Shane kick the wall. A couple of guys turned to stare at them. Jason glared at them.

Shane watched with furious eyes as Jeff pressed his hands to his knees, licking his lips to stop tears. Matt taunted him all the way. When he was ready, he stood straight again, staring sadly at his brother.

"Damn it," Matt snarled, "I said; _**fight me**_!" He backhanded Jeff, sending the younger man to his knees.

Shane watched aw Jeff gave his brother one more hurt look before stepping out of the ring, cupping his red cheek.

Staring hard at Matt, Shane suddenly furrowed his eyebrows.

Did Matt know the cameras were still on?

The elder brother's face revealed nothing but a sadness and confusion.



"Matthew,"

"Don't…" Matt said, putting a hand up, "I don't want to hear it."

Evan bit his bottom lip, "But you have to…"

When Matt said nothing, he continued, "You're killing him, Matt…why are you so against Jeff being gay?"

Matt let out a shaky breath, "Because it's wrong!" he hissed.

Evan's eyes fired, "You fucking hypocrite."

Matt frowned.

"So then if what you're saying is true…what you and I are doing is wrong, too?" Evan asked, his voice laced with hurt.

Matt swallowed, "No…no…Evan, I…" he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "You wouldn't understand…"

Evan kneeled down next to his lover, "Then help me to…"

Matt sighed, "…I trust you," he pulled Evan into his arms. "…I'm not against Jeff being gay…I'm scared for him…"

"Why? Shane is a great guy…"

Matt smiled bitterly, "So was his first boyfriend."

Evan blinked, still confused.

"He was thirteen...after that one night…he could be by himself with a guy for years…" Matt's grip tightened.

Evan suddenly felt dread weigh itself on his shoulders, "Oh, no, Matty…"

"Jeff was raped."



"Why didn't you ever tell me?!" Shane asked, his voice a high pitched whine.

Jeff sobbed louder, "Why would I want to mention that?! I was thirteen! It took me _years_ to be able to talk to Matt again! And only because he was a guy! I wanted to forget, Shane…but Matt wouldn't forgive."

Shane nodded. Now, he understood.

"All Matty ever wanted was to keep me safe," Jeff said softly, "To make sure I'd never get hurt again…"

"Baby, you know that I'll never hurt you," Shane said gently.

Jeff nodded.

He stood on his tip-toes, pressing a kiss to Shane's lips. "Help me forget…"

Shane swallowed, "Now?"

Jeff nodded, "I need it now…please."

Shane nodded, "Of course."

They undressed, falling towards the bed.

Jeff moaned, thrusting his hips, "Shane," he whispered, feeling Shane's sharp thrusts sink into him hard.

Shane licked his lips, his eyes locked on Jeff's, "Only me," he whispered, "Think only of me. I'm the one who loves you…I will always love you. You are mine…and I am yours."

Jeff felt his eyes water, "Shane…"

Shane moved harder, watching as Jeff closed his eyes, "Me, Jeff…only me."

Jeff nodded, "Only you."

A few more short thrusts and Shane had buried himself deeply into Jeff, cumming inside him.

He laughed, noting the surprised look on Jeff's face. "I love you…I'm open to cumming first."

Jeff smiled, "I love you too," he arched when Shane grabbed his cock, milking him of his own cum.

"_I love you."_



Matt panted, kissing Evan's lips, "I love you…"

Evan smiled, "I love you too."



-Next Day-

Jeff and Shane walked the halls, holding hands. They were talking amongst themselves, smiling happily.

They turned a corner.

Jeff's eyes widened, Shane rolled his eyes.

Matt stared right back, his eyes solemn. Evan smiled sweetly.

"Matty…"

"Jeffy…"

Shane watched as Jeff tore his hand away and raced towards his brother.

They embraced. Matt kissing Jeff's forehead.

Evan shot Shane a smile. One which he returned.

Everything would be okay.

They would forgive and forget.



_**THIS WASN'T PLANNED!!!!**_

_**It came out so different! But if ya want another if ya didn't like this one, I won't object!**_

_**Next: Shannon Moore/Jeff Hardy**_

_**For: **__**jeffhardyfan93**_


	19. Tattoo ShannonJeff

_Title: So, you want a little taste of the Enigma?_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy. Nor do I own the other wrestlers that will appear here._

_Summary: __This is for all my awesome reviewers! Just pick a guy, any guy! This guy will be paired with Jeff Hardy in a collection of one-shots. Here are the rules. It will be hardcore. It will be Jeff on bottom. It will be yummy and It will be your choice. The first one happens to be __**my**__ favorite pairing, Matt/Jeff. This is just something I wanted to do for fun, something that I know I'll be able to update everyday. _

_If you want to do something that goes __**your**__ way, let me know. Ex: Setting, AU, cross-dress, plot, high-school or WWE, and rating. I'm open to __**EVERYTHING **__and __**EVERYONE.**__ But, it __**HAS**__ to be a __**GUY**__._

_ZZZZZ_

_Shannon Moore/Jeff_

_For: jeffhardyfan93_



"_You want another one?!"_

Jeff grinned, holding the phone away from his ear. Brining it back closer, he spoke, "Yeah. Got a problem with it, Shanny?"

"_Nah…but what about Matt?" _

Jeff smirked. He could practically _feel_ Shannon's concern. "What about him?" Jeff asked smoothly.

"_I'm not sure he'll be happy about you getting another tattoo, Jeff."_

Jeff chuckled, "No worries sweets."

"_Come again?"_

Jeff closed his eyes, smirking lustfully, _'Oh I will,' _he thought. Licking his lips, he glanced over at Matt. His sexy older brother was still asleep. Naked, except for that one sock.

"Matt approved. He liked the idea I had for a new tat. So, you've got no reason to refuse."

"_Alright then…come over tomorrow. So, what ya getting?"_

Jeff smiled, glancing back at Matt, "You'll see."



Jeff waited, sitting around in the chair. "Damn, Shannon. Always late."

"Am not!"

Jeff looked up. He chuckled.

Shannon frowned, "What?"

"What the hell are you wearing?"

Shannon glanced down at himself. Probably wasn't the best day to wear white. The ink from his previous customer splashed over the shirt, creating an odd design. "Well…it used to be a white shirt…"

Jeff shrugged, "Kay." He leaned back on the chair.

Shannon rubbed his hands, "So, what ya gonna get?"

Jeff smirked, "Imma get Matt's name on my inner thigh."

Shannon blinked. He blushed. "H-huh?"

"Matt's name. On my inner thigh," Jeff repeated slowly.

Shannon nibbled on his lower lip. Oh shit…that meant…that Jeff would need to take his pants off…and he would be touching Jeff's pretty legs…and his thigh…right next to his….

Jeff smiled, "That's why Matty agreed to it…he wanted everyone who just so happened to see my thighs…that I belong to him."

Shannon nodded slowly. "Alright…well…you're gonna need to take your pants off."

Jeff blinked. "Okay?" he stood, moving his jeans down to reveal his beautiful hip dents. He moved them lower still, pushing them down his knees.

Shannon swallowed a groan. Damn Jeff and his pretty, pretty legs.

"Girly bitch," Shannon murmured, grinning.

Jeff laughed, "Hey, Matty doesn't complain."

"Who would?" Shannon snorted.

Jeff twisted around, placing his hands on his hips, "Do I take off my undies, too?"

Shannon sighed, "Nah…I'll just move them up…"

Jeff nodded, "Kay!" he eased back onto the chair, spreading his lovely legs.

Shannon rubbed his arm across his forehead, suddenly feeling sweat. "Okay…"

Jeff shrugged, "Whenever you're ready."

Shannon sighed. "Color?"

Jeff bit his lower lip, "Black and green."

Shannon chuckled, "Matt eyes and your eyes."

Jeff nodded happily.

"Wording style?"

Jeff grinned, "Monotype Corsiva."

"Why?" He had to know.

Jeff shrugged, "It'd look pretty…"

Shannon smiled. "Alright then."

-A few minutes later-

Jeff hissed, fisting the leather on the seat beneath him. "Owe," he whined.

Shannon frowned, holding Jeff's leg steady, piercing the color into the writing. "Sorry, man, you're almost done."

Jeff whimpered.

Shannon finished shading in the green highlights. He gently sanitized the tattoo, admiring it.

On the inside of Jeff's inner thigh, "Matt" was printed; black in color with green circling the words in Monotype Corsiva handwriting.

Jeff sighed, leaning back. "Finally…"

Shannon grinned. "Yup, all done." Playfully, he placed his lips over the new tat, kissing softly.

Jeff jumped, blushing.

Shannon was supposed to stop…but for some reason, he couldn't. He groaned, slowly dragging his lips higher, kissing along Jeff's thigh.

Jeff arched, biting on his lip, "Sh-Shanny!"

Shannon swallowed. Slowly, he grabbed Jeff's boxers, pulling them down to his knees.

Jeff shuddered, the cool air around them making him harden painfully.

Shannon sighed, "Jeff…can I?…."

Jeff bit his lower lip. The only one to ever fuck him was Matty…but he was so hard right now…

Nodding once, Jeff closed his eyes.

Shannon grinned. He unbuckled his own pants, before lining his cock with Jeff's asswhole. Pushing in quickly, he grabbed Jeff's hips, thrusting inside him.

Jeff moaned, wrapping his legs around Shannon's waist. He hissed, feeling the sting of his new tattoo scrape against Shannon's knee.

"Oh, god, Shanny, harder…"

Shannon picked up Jeff's hips, sinking inside him harder and much deeper, "God, Jeffy, so tight."

Jeff moaned sweetly, thrusting his hips off the seat, "Oh, yes! So good!"

"Real good," Shannon agreed, grunting hotly. He groped at Jeff's cock, stroking it gently.

"Mm," Jeff licked his lips, tossing his head back, "Oh, yes!"

Shannon could feel his climax coming. No, damn it! He wanted Jeff to cum first.

Pulling and tugging on Jeff's cock, Shannon growled lowly, "Cum on my hand, Jeff."

Jeff gasped, whining and thrusting, "Yes!" he came, his hot spurts surrounding Shannon's hand.

"Oh, yeah," Shannon groaned and came inside Jeff. He could feel his seed splashing inside him.

Jeff flushed. "Maybe I should get _your_ name on my wrist."

Shannon chuckled.



_**Believe it or not, I sort of dislike this couple. **_

_**It doesn't bother me, but I just feel that I suck terribly at it. **_

_**Anyway, next up:**_

_**Stone Cold Steve Austin/Jeff**_

_**OH YEAH! I've been dying to do that one!**_

_**And after that:**_

_**For my darling, Terrahfry, XD.**_

_**The Miz/Jeff/Morrison THREESOME! XD!**_


	20. Belt AustinJeff

_Title: So, you want a little taste of the Enigma?_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy. Nor do I own the other wrestlers that will appear here._

_Summary: __This is for all my awesome reviewers! Just pick a guy, any guy! This guy will be paired with Jeff Hardy in a collection of one-shots. Here are the rules. It will be hardcore. It will be Jeff on bottom. It will be yummy and It will be your choice. The first one happens to be __**my**__ favorite pairing, Matt/Jeff. This is just something I wanted to do for fun, something that I know I'll be able to update everyday. _

_If you want to do something that goes __**your**__ way, let me know. Ex: Setting, AU, cross-dress, plot, high-school or WWE, and rating. I'm open to __**EVERYTHING **__and __**EVERYONE.**__ But, it __**HAS**__ to be a __**GUY**__._

_ZZZZZ_

_Stone Cold Steve Austin/Jeff_

_For: Ashura77_



Matt flinched, watching Jeff angrily stuff clothes into his bag. "Jeffy?"

Jeff snarled, "What?!"

Matt jumped, hiding behind Evan. "Nothing!"

Evan patted his boyfriend's knee. "Jeff, honey…what's wrong?"

Jeff growled. "Nothing."

Matt grew a set and frowned, "Is this bad attitude coming from the fact that Austin got inducted into the Hall of Fame?"

Jeff glared heatedly at his older brother.

Matt lost his set of balls and he quickly went back to hiding his face in Evan's shoulder.

Evan rolled his eyes, "Jeffy, why are you so upset about that?"

"_Because_," Jeff hissed, "Now this means that he's fully retired and never coming back!" He grabbed a fishnet shirt and shoved it hard into the carry-on.

Matt's eyes suddenly narrowed. "Ah, now I remember."

Evan blinked in confusion, "What?"

Jeff sighed sadly, running a hand through his hair.

"It was years ago…back when Matt, Amy and I were feuding against Austin, Hunter and Stephanie."

-Flashback-

_Jeff leaned against the wall, holding onto his ribs._

_Matt and the trainer were leaning over Amy, checking her back. Every once in a while, she let out a soft groan._

"_That bastard…" Matt murmured. "He hit her nearly ten times…"_

_The trainer frowned, "She's lucky…the most she has is some bruising. Her back is gonna be stiff for a while, but other than that, there should be no problem."_

_Jeff smiled. At least Amy was alright._

"_Matty, Imma go to the bathroom," Jeff murmured, hopping off the bench. _

"_No, Jeff. Who knows if they're still around, I'm coming with you," Matt moved to stand, but he was held back by Amy._

"_Please, Matty…I'm scared…Trish isn't here…can you stay with me?" she asked pleadingly. _

_Matt stopped, his shoulders tense._

_Jeff sighed, "I'm just gonna pee, Matt…I'll be back in a minute, I promise."_

_Matt frowned. He ran a hand down his face, "Okay…okay. Go on, Jeff."_

_Jeff smiled, "Thanks…" he moved out the door._

_As he walked, he felt his ribs throb in pain._

"_Ouch…maybe I should have let the trainer look at me…" Jeff rubbed his side before ducking into the bathroom._

_Staring at himself in the mirror, he twitched. _

_His hair was so damn tangled…and his lip was bleeding slightly._

_Sighing, Jeff turned to a stall. He glanced down. _

"_Why are you always doing this to me?" he growled. "First, I have to pee real bad…but once I get into a bathroom I don't need to go anymore…stupid thing."_

_Dear lord…he was scolding his own dick._

_Chuckling, Jeff turned to the sink. He turned the knobs for cold water. He watched, green eyes twinkling as the sink filled up with water._

_Sighing peacefully, Jeff slowly bent, submerging his head into the water. He felt his toes curl at the cold, but he loved it. _

_Long arms suddenly wrapped themselves around his waist._

_Jeff jumped, pulling his head out of the water. His hair, now sleek, curtained his eyes. He couldn't see._

"_Stay still."_

_Jeff froze. Oh shit._

_Slowly raising a hand, Jeff moved the strands of hair away from his vision. He stared at his reflection in the mirror. Right behind him, smirk in place, was Steve Austin._

_Jeff licked his lips, his heart beating a bit quicker, "Austin," he whispered._

_Austin smirked cruelly. He grabbed the back of Jeff's hair and tugged hard, smirk widening as Jeff tilted his head back, hissing in pain. "Hello, slut."_

_Jeff stared at him through the mirror with narrowed green eyes, "What do you want?" he asked wearily._

_Austin shrugged, "It's not what I want, Jeffy…it's what __**we**__ want." Using his other hand, he pressed down on Jeff's flat stomach, pushing him back so that the younger man could feel his throbbing arousal._

_Jeff shivered, his mouth parting. He couldn't believe it…what the hell was going on?_

_Austin chuckled, pushing his arousal into Jeff's pretty ass. "I know you want it, Jeff. That whole match you were smirking at me…licking your pouty lips…glancing at my dick like the slut you are…"_

_Jeff shook his head, his eyes widening with fear, "No, No, I…"_

"_Shh," Austin murmured. "Its okay, Jeff…we all know you're a slut…let me make you my slut, just for tonight."_

_Jeff blushed hotly, "You're insane," he said quietly._

_Austin chuckled, "No, I'm not. I promise…that if you let me fuck you; I'll leave Amy alone."_

_Jeff frowned. "How the hell do I know if I trust you?"_

_Austin smirked, "I really want your ass, Jeff. I'm willing to leave that red-haired slut alone…if I could have piece of the slut resting in my arms now."_

_Jeff closed his eyes. He thought of Amy. Of the pain she was in. He thought of Trish also…the little blonde would worry herself sick over Amy…_

"_Fine," Jeff whispered. "But for your information…I'm not a slut. I've never been fucked."_

_Austin raised a brow in amusement, "Oh?"_

_Jeff glared, "That hard to believe or something?"_

"_Damn right it is."_

_Jeff bristled, "Why you arrogant son of a-"_

_Austin slammed Jeff against the mirror, smirking when Jeff groaned in pain._

_Jeff's left arm was numb. It had been crushed against the sink when Austin pushed him. "Owe…"_

_Austin chuckled, "Relax, slut."_

_He undid his belt, dropping it to the floor. Once he had his zipper down, he stroked his dick. _

_Jeff shifted, feeling Austin grab his own pants. He shivered, the cool air hitting his bare ass as Austin pulled down the pants roughly. He was left only in his fishnet shirt._

_His eyes fluttered closed, sighing softly as Austin rubbed the tip of his dick around his puckered entrance, "Mmm," okay so maybe the older man was right. Maybe he did feel an attraction to him…he could feel his cock getting hard._

_Austin chuckled, "Say goodbye to your virginity, Hardy." Gripping tightly onto Jeff's perfect hips, he thrust in roughly._

_Jeff swallowed a scream. Instead, he groaned, his fists clenching the sink, "Oh, fuck!" He tensed, his cock throbbing in pain. "Oh, damn…"_

_Austin hissed, gripping Jeff's hips even tighter, "Holy hell…you really were a virgin…" he moved slowly, sliding his dick out. Gathering saliva in his mouth, he spat, coating his cock in his spit. Sliding it back into Jeff's ass, he sighed. _

_Jeff moaned, thankful for the small amount of spit. It made the second coming so much smoother. "Oh, mmm," he moved back, "Please…"_

_Austin grunted, thrusting in and out a couple of times. "Shit."_

_Jeff whined, staring at himself in the mirror as he was fucked from behind. God…he really did look sluttish. His eyes were clouded over in lust…his mouth painted with the blood from the cut earlier. His hair, still wet, clung to his face. His cheeks were flushed._

_Austin thrust harder, enjoying Jeff's little squeaks and groans. "Damn, Jeff, that tight ass is suffocating my dick."_

_Jeff moaned in reply, moving back against the older man._

_Austin smirked, "Wanna cum, slut?"_

_Jeff nodded. God, his cock hurt…_

_Austin gripped Jeff's dick, stroking it harshly, "Cum. Cum all over that fucking mirror."_

_After a few deep thrusts, Jeff came, moaning sweetly. His cum stained the mirror like a painting._

_Austin growled when Jeff's ass cheeks tightened. Snarling, he shot his cum into Jeff's ass. Smirking, he pulled out, watching his cum drip out of Jeff's hole. Stroking himself off, he came a bit more, spurting on Jeff's ass._

_Jeff breathed in hard, his eyes closing. He slumped onto the ground, panting._

"_Good. Now, like I said," he zipped up his pants. "I'll leave that red-haired slut alone." He smirked down at Jeff before leaving the bathroom._

_Jeff watched him go. He stood, pulling up his pants. Noticing the black belt on the floor, Jeff bent down, picking it up._

_Sighing softly, he slipped it into his pocket, before exciting the bathroom._

_-end-_

Evan blushed. "Wow."

Matt glared. "That mother fucker raped Jeff and then ran the hell away!"

Jeff rolled his eyes, "He didn't rape me, Matt. I wanted it."

Matt smiled sweetly, moving up to Jeff. He kissed his bothers forehead, then his cheek, "My poor baby…he's brainwashed you…" he moved towards the door, "I'll go get ya some skittles."

Jeff's eyes brightened, "Ok!"

Evan watched Matt go, he looked towards Jeff. "…?"

Jeff giggled, "He's in denial. Besides, if he wants to go ahead and buy me candy, so be it."

Evan chuckled.



-_Hall of Fame Induction Ceremony 2009-_

Jeff frowned in annoyance, messing up his tie.

"Jeff. Stop touching it, I've adjusted it six times already…" Matt murmured from besides him.

"I feel like a pin-up doll," Jeff complained, tugging at the silk tie. He was not used to wearing ties or suits…the only times he did were when he decided to go "Itchweeed" on people or for events like this.

"You _look_ like a pin-up doll," Orton said, turning around to smirk at the younger Hardy.

"Ignore him, Jeff," Cena said, smiling at him. "I know how ya feel, but ya look hot, man."

Jeff adjusted his cuff lings, "Thanks, John. You look might sexy too."

Cena and Orton laughed.

The lights dimmed and then everyone went quiet.

-Afterwards-

Jeff sighed, ripping his tie off, "Thank god."

Matt rolled his eyes but loosened his own tie. "It wasn't that bad, Jeff."

"It sucked." Jeff murmured.

Evan giggled, his arm looped around Matt's. "One good thing came out of this…"

"Oh, yeah?" Jeff muttered sarcastically, "What's that?"

Evan smirked, "Austin couldn't keep his eyes off you, could he?"

Jeff flushed; Austin _had_ been staring at him for a while.

"Like it matters," Jeff murmured. He played with the belt…it was too big on him…but it gave him some comfort. It was Austin's belt.

"_**What?"**_

Jeff stilled. '_Oh, god…'_

He turned, flushing.

Austin stared right back at him, eyes narrowed.

"Matters nothing, kid? Really?"

Matt growled, "You beer-sipping ass!" he zoomed over to Austin, "You raped my brother!"

Everyone turned to stare.

Jeff covered his face, "Matt! I wanted it!"

Matt didn't listen, he raised his fist. Austin merely stared.

"_Matthew Moore Hardy! I said, 'I WANTED IT'!!!"_

Matt stopped. Glancing over at Jeff, he pouted, "But, Jeff…he's way too old!"

Jeff smirked, "And Evan is way too young, now move it."

Matt pouted, his head lowered.

Jeff grinned and stopped him, kissing his cheek, "No worries, Matty. I'll love you till my dying day."

Matt chuckled, "I know, bud. Same for me," he kissed Jeff's brow before hurrying over to Evan.

Jeff shifted, staring up at Austin through lash-covered eyes, "Hi."

Austin chuckled, "Hey." He looked down. An amused grin spread around his lips. "That's my belt."

Jeff grinned, "If you want it, take it."

Austin chuckled and scooped Jeff up into his arms. "No problem, slut."

Matt's vision went red. "Hey! Call him that again and you want a have a dick to fuck him with!"

Austin twitched.

As did every male in the area.

Matt smirked, "That's right. Don't fuck with big brother."

Jeff's giggle was the only sound.



_**Hehe, XD.**_

_**Next: Miz/Jeff/Morrison**_

_**For: Terrahfry.**_

_**After: Punk/Jeff/Matt **_

_**For: the wonderful AnonymousPunk.**_

_**Fucking hell…I'm not sure If I'm gonna be able to update today…*twitches* I've got so much damn homework…**_


	21. Open Invite MizJeffMorrison

_Title: So, you want a little taste of the Enigma?_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy. Nor do I own the other wrestlers that will appear here._

_Summary: __This is for all my awesome reviewers! Just pick a guy, any guy! This guy will be paired with Jeff Hardy in a collection of one-shots. Here are the rules. It will be hardcore. It will be Jeff on bottom. It will be yummy and It will be your choice. The first one happens to be __**my**__ favorite pairing, Matt/Jeff. This is just something I wanted to do for fun, something that I know I'll be able to update everyday. _

_If you want to do something that goes __**your**__ way, let me know. Ex: Setting, AU, cross-dress, plot, high-school or WWE, and rating. I'm open to __**EVERYTHING **__and __**EVERYONE.**__ But, it __**HAS**__ to be a __**GUY**__._

_ZZZZZ_

_Miz/Jeff/Morrison_

_For: the UNDOUBTABLY AWESOME, Terrahfry. XD._



"How do you know he'll go for it?" Jeff asked, licking lightly at his grape lolly. He pulled it out, tracing it over his boyfriend's lips. He leaned down, licking the sweet stickiness off his lips. He grinned, feeling the hands gripping his waist squeeze harder.

Miz groaned, licking his lips. "Please, babe. Why wouldn't he go for it? They don't call me the 'Dick Magnet' for no reason."

Jeff coughed, crossing his arms and staring down at Miz pointedly.

Miz chuckled, "And who wouldn't want a piece of that ass," he smacked said ass lightly, smirking when Jeff giggled.

"Thank you." Jeff said proudly. Truth was; everyone did want a piece of Jeff's ass…but The Miz was the only one to ever have it.

Jeff stuck the lollypop back into his mouth. "Okay…so tomorrow, after the ECW taping?"

Miz smiled, pulling Jeff down for a kiss, "Absolutely." He rolled them over, moving on top of Jeff.

The sound of giggling and sweet whispers sounded through the walls.



John Morrison stepped out of the shower. He tucked the towel into his side, walking over to the mirror. Staring at his hair, he smirked. The brown locks were glistening in water.

"Damn right," he smirked cockily, "Who's the Shaman of Sexy?"

"You are."

John jumped before rolling his eyes, "Need something, Hardy?"

Jeff smiled sweetly. "Well, kind of." He twisted his hips around, "I was just wondering…" he licked his plump lips, "If you knew where Mikey was…"

John shrugged, "Nah. I didn't see him after the match."

Jeff hid a smirk. '_Perfect.'_

Sighing, Jeff played with one of his pig-tails. "Darn…I wanted to congratulate him on his win…"

John snorted, "Don't you mean _my_ win? I'm the one who pinned Finlay."

Jeff smiled, "Well yeah…but I can't exactly congratulate you, can I?" he bit his lower lip, sucking it into his mouth. When he let it out, it was red…kiss-swollen.

John sucked in air through his teeth, "Why can't you?" Shit! What the hell was he doing? This was his best friend's boyfriend!

But fuck, did Hardy look great. His pretty blonde hair was tugged into two braided pig-tails. There were still hints of blue in them…and those damn lips! They looked so wet…so inviting.

Moving his eyes lower, Morrison gazed at the smaller male's pretty hips. Scaling down further, he nearly groaned, biting at his lips at the sight of the gorgeous legs in those tight jeans.

Jeff tilted his head, his eyes gleamed innocently, "Well, I never thought you'd want any praise from me."

John grinned, "Well then," he swept his hair back, "You thought wrong."

Jeff's eyes moved to John's lower body. "I guess so."

"Huh?"

Glancing down at himself, Morrison cursed.

He had gotten hard while checking out Jeff. Wonderful.

Jeff giggled, bringing a hand up to his lips to stiffen the laughter.

It was so damn cute.

"Think that's funny, do you?" John murmured softly. He stalked over to Jeff, his eyes flashing when Jeff adopted that sweetly innocent look on his face again.

Jeff stepped backwards. His eyes widening, he looked up at the taller male. Whimpering lightly, he found himself trapped in between a shower stall and Morrison's wet body.

"Oh, Jeff…you can't fool me," he smirked, noting the look of practiced confusion on Jeff's face, "I know you're not as innocent as you look. You've been fucked already…by my best friend no less. I should be staying away…" he leaned closer, pressing his arousal against Jeff's stomach, "But I can't."

Jeff managed to let out a slight gasp before his lips were roughly covered by Morrison's. Bringing one hand up to the back of John's neck, Jeff stood on his tip-toes, kissing back. Opening one eye, Jeff motioned with his other hand for Miz, who was hiding in another stall, to make himself known.

Miz quietly moved out of the stall. He watched his lover and his soon-to-be lover kiss and he chuckled lowly.

John jumped, tearing himself away from Jeff. He looked behind him, his eyes widening in guilt. "Mike…I…"

Miz raised a hand, silencing the other male. "Relax, man." He moved over to Jeff, sliding an arm around his boyfriend's waist. Using his other hand, he cupped Jeff's chin, pressing their lips together.

John watched, his eyes wide.

Miz groaned, licking Jeff's lips. '_Nice, I can still taste John on him…'_ Sucking Jeff's lower lip into his mouth, he nibbled on it briefly, before pulling away.

Jeff smiled once they pulled away. Locking eyes with a stunned John Morrison, he brought his fingers up to his lips. Curving his plump limps into a grin, Jeff licked his index and middle finger tips.

Miz chuckled, watching John shift. He was trying to ease his arousal and failing miserably.

"Word on the Dirt Sheet is," Jeff began innocently, "That someone's always wanted to have a threesome." He looked pointedly to John. "And it involves," smiling sweetly, Jeff placed his hands on his hips, "Me."

John twitched. "Wait, how the hell did you even know about that? I never told anyone!"

Miz chuckled. "You really shouldn't leave your diary unlocked, man."

"It is _not_ a diary!" John fumed, "it's a journal."

"Whatever," Miz sneered. He played with the hem of Jeff's shirt.

John closed his mouth. Staring intently.

Miz gently tugged off Jeff's shirt, exposing the creamy skin and pale pink nipples. Smirking, he turned Jeff to face him. "Feel free to join in," Miz murmured to his friend, before lowering his lips to Jeff's neck.

Jeff tilted his head, putting a hand on Mike's neck, "Mmm," he moaned sweetly. He brought one leg around Mike's hip, smiling into the kiss when Mike grabbed onto his knee, bringing him closer. He sighed, feeling his boyfriends cock press against his stomach.

John licked his lips. Shit, Jeff was so damn responsive…should he take up the invite? It looked too damn tempting not to.

Jeff gasped softly. He felt the slightly wet hands run up his chest, circling his little nipples, making them hard. He moaned, moving his ass against Morrison's cock. He was in between two very hard and very long cocks.

Miz smirked. "So, you decided to join us," without waiting for a reply, he moved away from Jeff. "Take his pants off," Miz murmured before removing his own pants.

John swallowed thickly before moving his hands down to Jeff's pants. He unbuttoned them before pulling down the zipper. Once he was done, he slid them down along with his boxers.

Jeff shivered, leaning his back against Morrison. "Cold," he murmured softly.

"Don't worry babe, you're gonna get real hot in a minute," Morrison murmured. He un-tucked his towel, letting it fall carelessly to the floor.

Jeff moaned, feeling that throbbing cock poke at his ass. Looking towards his boyfriend, his eyes shined.

Miz smirked, fisting his erection slowly. "Turn around Jeffy. On your knees."

Jeff obediently turned around, facing Morrison. Lowering himself to his knees, he arched his back, his ass in the air.

John groaned. Shit. Jeff was so fucking hot like this…he could feel his cock jump in excitement.

"Take him into your mouth," Miz ordered, grabbing Jeff's hips. Gripping tightly, Miz forced his dick into Jeff's ass, groaning as the sweet heat surrounded his painful erection.

Jeff groaned, eyes fluttering closed. He reached for Morrison's cock, grabbing it with one hand. Using the other to play with Morrison's balls, he pulled the head of the throbbing cock into his mouth.

John hissed, feeling Jeff's small tongue work wonders on his aching dick, "Fuck, that's it Jeff, suck me down your throat."

And suck he did. Jeff tightened his lips around the head of John's cock before sucking hard, his cheek hollowing out. Pulling out John's dick with a loud "pop" sound, he lapped at the red tip, moaning eagerly as Miz continued to thrust into him.

"So fucking tight," Miz grunted. Grabbing Jeff by the hair, he pulled the smaller man up so that his back met his chest. "Pick his legs up."

John did so, grabbing Jeff's legs at the knees. He stared, his eyes clouded with lust as Mike's cock drilled up into Jeff's sweet ass.

"Here," Miz held tight onto Jeff's knees, "Slide your dick in," he spread Jeff's legs open.

John stopped.

Jeff panted, his head resting on Mike's shoulder, "Don't worry about it," he said softly. "I can handle it."

John sighed. Grabbing Jeff's thighs, he moved his cock up and thrust it up into Jeff's ass. He groaned, the feeling of Jeff's tight ass and Miz's cock rubbing against his own felt incredible.

"Oh, god," Jeff murmured, tears stinging his eyes. He kept one arm wrapped around Miz and used the other to pull Morrison's face down, kissing him roughly. He whimpered into the kiss.

Neither man could blame him. Sex standing up was painful enough…but with two dicks in your ass, it would hurt a hell of a lot more.

Jeff licked his lips, sighing softly. "Okay, I'm ready."

In unison, Morrison and Miz moved their hips up, thrusting gently into Jeff. They both groaned. Miz's hands held tightly onto Jeff's ass, squeezing his cheeks apart. Morrison had his hands rested on Jeff's hips.

Jeff tilted his head back, moaning loudly. Needily. _Sluttishly._

"You like that, baby?" Miz asked, licking Jeff's naked shoulder, "Like having two big dick up your ass? Does it feel good?"

Jeff nodded, biting at his lower lip, "I love it, it feels so fucking good."

John smirked, "Does it feel better than when Miz fucks you solo?"

Miz shot Morrison an annoyed look when Jeff nodded again. "Must you go there?"

"He's only screaming so much because he's got my shaman up his ass," John taunted.

Jeff rolled his eyes. Licking his lips, he rolled his hips up then down again; the same method he used whenever he was doing his little dance at the ramp.

Both men grunted in surprise. Holy hell, that felt incredible!

"Again," Miz hissed, "Do it again." He thrust up faster.

Morrison followed, thrusting up at a faster speed.

Jeff moaned, twisting his hips again, slamming down onto the hard cock's pistoning into his ass. "Oh, god," he moaned. He was so damn hard, "Please, I-"

"Milk him," Miz said softly.

John grabbed Jeff's cock, stroking roughly. "Cum on my abs, Jeffy. Cum hard."

Jeff let out a high-pitched whine after both men plunged into him at a rapid and hard pace, "Oh, oh!" he came, spraying his liquid all over Morrison's abs. Hell, some even reached up into his own mouth. He moaned, swallowing down his cum.

John watched with wide eyes, "Holy shit," he whispered. He'd never seen anything so fucking sexy. Shaking, he came in harsh bursts, shooting his cum deep into Jeff's ass.

Miz swallowed a groan, his climax following only seconds afterwards. He couldn't hold it. Not with Jeff's tight ass and Morrison's cum around him.

Jeff rested his head on John's shoulder, panting. He felt Miz slide outta him and he sighed.

John balanced Jeff in his arms.

"Give him to me," Miz said quietly.

John shifted, gently placing Jeff into his rightful owner's arms.

They both smiled, staring down at Jeff. The poor boy was unconscious.

"Thanks," John murmured. He swept a hand over Jeff's matted pig-tails.

"No problem, we both wanted it." Miz admitted.

"Oh, yeah?" he picked up his towel, "Whats this mean, then?"

Miz grimaced. "Means we got a lot of explaining to do to Matt."

John groaned. "I knew this wouldn't come cheap."



_**Oh I'm tired…fucking 18 pages of homework done in less than two hours…and I've still got a project to do…*DIES.***_

_**Next up: Matt/Jeff/Punk**_

_**For: AnonymousPunk**_

_**Then, Matt/Jeff (YAY!) and Randy/Jeff for HighflyinJeffHardy. I'll tone down the sluttyness since you asked.**_

_**Imma go die properly now. XD!**_


	22. Payback MattJeffPunk

_Title: So, you want a little taste of the Enigma?_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy. Nor do I own the other wrestlers that will appear here._

_Summary: __This is for all my awesome reviewers! Just pick a guy, any guy! This guy will be paired with Jeff Hardy in a collection of one-shots. Here are the rules. It will be hardcore. It will be Jeff on bottom. It will be yummy and It will be your choice. The first one happens to be __**my**__ favorite pairing, Matt/Jeff. This is just something I wanted to do for fun, something that I know I'll be able to update everyday. _

_If you want to do something that goes __**your**__ way, let me know. Ex: Setting, AU, cross-dress, plot, high-school or WWE, and rating. I'm open to __**EVERYTHING **__and __**EVERYONE.**__ But, it __**HAS**__ to be a __**GUY**__._

_ZZZZZ_

_Matt/Jeff/Punk_

_For: The fantastic, AnonymousPunk_



"I'm not so sure about this, babe."

"Relax. Matt isn't here. He said he'd be home late." Jeff murmured gently.

Phil frowned, rooted to the spot outside the door.

Jeff chuckled, pressing a hand to his boyfriends back, "Inside." He pushed Phil against the door.

Phil stumbled inside, tripping over one of Matt's bags. He landed on the bed.

Or…what he _thought_ was the bed.

Jeff snickered before turning on the light. He blinked in surprise at the scene.

Matt's eyes bore into his own. A smirk tugged at the corners of his lips. His long, wet hair trailed down to his shoulders. His chest was bare and all he wore for bottoms were sleeping shorts.

Jeff lowered his eyes and squeaked.

Phil had his face nestled in Matt's crotch.

"Y-you're home early," Jeff said quietly. He carefully eased his boyfriend off of his chuckling brother.

Phil was mortified. He hid his face in Jeff's neck. "Shit, Shit, Shit," he chanted.

Matt gave his baby brother a lazy smile. "I wanted to get payback."

Jeff whimpered, "What did I do now?" he whined.

Matt stood. Narrowing his eyes, he squared his shoulders and walked towards Jeff.

Jeff walked backwards. He gasped when he tripped over the same bag Phil had tripped over and he landed hard on his ass. "Owe!" Fuck! It stung a hell of a lot worse than it normally would…but that was only because Phil had given him a good fucking earlier.

Matt smirked and slowly kneeled down in between Jeff's legs. "You…had sex…on _my_ car."

Jeff blinked and blushed brightly.

Phil swallowed, "Look, Matt, don't blame Jeff…I'm the one who was too eager to stop."

Matt didn't take his eyes off his brother. "I'm not blaming the baby, Punk." Matt grinned, cupping Jeff's chin, "I'm just getting my payback." He moved his mouth to Jeff's pressing their lips together.

Phil was stunned into silence.

Jeff blinked a couple of times before his eyes slid closed. He breathed through his nose. He still had no clue how to react.

Matt gently bit down on his brother's lower lip, tugging it into his mouth. He sucked on it briefly, and then let it slide out of his mouth. Lapping gently at Jeff's lips, Matt pushed his tongue inside his brother's warm, wet mouth.

Jeff moaned softly. He pressed his tongue against Matt's, battling with it. He whined softly when Matt bit on his tongue, winning the battle of dominance easily. Slowly trailing his fingers down Matt's chest, he rolled his thumb gently over one of the elder Hardy's nipples.

Matt grunted, sitting back on his ass. Grabbing Jeff around the waist, he tugged him onto his lap. Removing his lips from Jeff's, Matt panted, "Mm, so sweet baby, so sweet."

Jeff responded by pressing his lips to Matt's neck.

Phil ran a hand through his hair. He shifted, feeling a tent in his pants. '_What the hell? I'm getting turned on by watching __**my**__ boyfriend and his __**brother**__ lick each other's mouths?!'_

Matt turned his head over to Phil. "Either close your mouth, or fill it."

Phil frowned. "What's that mean?"

Matt chuckled, "It means, come here."

Phil rolled his eye before slowly lowering himself onto his knees as well. He crawled over to the two brothers.

"Here," Matt moved Jeff's upper body onto Phil's lap. He kept his hands on Jeff's waist, smiling when he felt the younger man lock his legs around him. "Unzip your pants and let him suck on your cock."

Phil shivered. Shit, Matt was so fucking sexy when he was demanding. Unbuttoning the top of his jeans, Phil slowly pulled down the zipper. After moving his hand inside his boxers, he pulled his cock out, pressing it to Jeff's kiss-swollen red lips.

Matt watched with heated eyes as Jeff kissed the head of Phil's cock. Grabbing onto Jeff's pants, he pulled them off roughly, his boxers with it. Once he was done with Jeff, he eased out of his own shorts.

Phil groaned, his head tilting back. Jeff's lips were wrapped tightly around the head of his dick, sucking it like a straw. He hissed, feeling Jeff run his teeth along the underside of his base. "Fuck, Jeff, so good. Work those lips on me."

Matt carefully spread Jeff's legs open. Stroking his dick a couple of times, Matt slowly pushed himself into Jeff's ass, grunting at the tight fit.

Jeff hummed around Phil's cock. Matt's cock felt so good around him, it stretched him so damn wide. He bit gently on Phil's dick, coughing in surprise when his head was forced lower.

"Oh, shit," Matt groaned, "Damn, he's tight."

Phil smirked, fisting Jeff's hair, "Don't I know it."

Jeff whined, feeling Phil squirt a bit of cum into his throat. He swallowed, slowly easing his head back. He licked his lips, moaning loudly. "Fuck, yes…that cock feels so good in my ass."

Matt looped an arm around Jeff's back, bringing him up to his chest again. Spreading Jeff's ass cheeks, he shot Phil a knowing look.

Phil nodded, giving Matt a look that clearly said, 'Distract him.'

Matt lowered his head, nibbling on Jeff's neck. He sucked at his brother's skin, grunting as Jeff moved up and down on his dick. "Slow down, little one."

Jeff sighed, "Why?"

Phil grabbed onto his cock. Shifting his legs so that they were over Matt's he slid his cock into Jeff. He groaned, resting his head on his boyfriends tense back. It felt wonderful. The feeling of Matt's thick cock pressing against his own…thrusting together into Jeff's magnificently tight ass.

Jeff felt like he was being torn into two. He groaned in discomfort, moving his hips, trying to get used to the feeling of having two dicks inside him.

Matt and Phil both grunted.

Jeff sighed, "Okay…we can move now."

In sync, Matt and Phil thrust into Jeff's ass. All three moaned in pleasure. Phil bit Jeff's shoulder, sinking his teeth roughly into the pale skin. Jeff hissed, sliding his nails down Matt's back. Not one to give into pain, Matt bit onto his tongue and sank his nails into Phil's thighs.

"Owe," Jeff murmured softly. He could feel blood coating both Matt and Phil's cocks.

"Shit," Matt hissed. He felt it. "Do you want us to stop?"

"You'd better fucking not," Jeff growled. He lifted himself up a little before slamming down hard. "Oh, fuck yes! So good…so full of cock."

Matt sucked in a deep breath. He thrust up roughly, causing both Phil and Jeff to cry out in pleasure. Smirking, he did it again.

Jeff cried silently, "I-I'm gonna cum,"

"Cum, baby," Phil groaned, "Cover your brother in your jizz, I wanna see you lick it off later."

Jeff moaned at the thought and effectively came, spurting his hot cum onto Matt's chest and stomach.

Phil bit his bottom lip, feeling a few drops of cum spray out of his dick. "Shit, Matt, I can't hold it."

"Pull out," Matt said quickly.

Phil complied, pulling his dick out. He watched as Matt also pulled out.

They both let out shuddering breaths as they came, covering Jeff in cum.

Jeff shivered, "Shit, that's hot." And it actually was. The warm liquid covered his back and his tummy.

Matt chuckled and leveled Phil with a look, "Like I said, payback. You cum on my car, I cum on your boyfriend."

Jeff pouted, "But I'm your brother."

"Fuck yes you are. My tight, cum-slut brother."

Phil laughed out loud at the miffed look on Jeff's face.



_***XD!***_

_**Ah, cum on Matt's car, he'll cum on your boyfriend, XD.**_

_**Next: Matt/Jeff and Randy/Jeff for HighflyinJeffHardy.**_


	23. Kisses MattJeff

_Title: So, you want a little taste of the Enigma?_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy. Nor do I own the other wrestlers that will appear here._

_Summary: __This is for all my awesome reviewers! Just pick a guy, any guy! This guy will be paired with Jeff Hardy in a collection of one-shots. Here are the rules. It will be hardcore. It will be Jeff on bottom. It will be yummy and It will be your choice. The first one happens to be __**my**__ favorite pairing, Matt/Jeff. This is just something I wanted to do for fun, something that I know I'll be able to update everyday. _

_If you want to do something that goes __**your**__ way, let me know. Ex: Setting, AU, cross-dress, plot, high-school or WWE, and rating. I'm open to __**EVERYTHING **__and __**EVERYONE.**__ But, it __**HAS**__ to be a __**GUY**__._

_ZZZZZ_

_Matt/Jeff_

_For: HighflyinJeffHardy_



"Stop moving so much," Matt murmured. He gently kissed Jeff's neck.

Jeff sighed. "It hurts, Matt."

Matt nodded. "It should. You landed on your neck."

Jeff tilted his head, hissing in pain as his neck muscles stiffened. He felt Matt kiss his neck again and he smiled. Matt liked to kiss him…there was at least seven videos on Youtube of Matt kissing him. On the cheek, on the neck, on the shoulder…

"Hey, Matt…?"

Matt stopped rubbing his brother's shoulders and pulled his head back by the hair gently, so they were eye-to-eye. "Yeah?"

Jeff smirked slowly. "Why do you like to kiss me so much?"

He watched in awe as Matt's cheek's reddened slightly.

"You're my brother, Jeff…I love you."

Jeff felt Matt tilt his head back up to continue rubbing his shoulders. He smiled. "I love ya too, bro."

There was silence. Matt broke it.

"So…how come ya never kiss me?"

Jeff blinked. "What?"

"Why don't you ever kiss me? The way I kiss you?" Matt asked quietly.

Jeff chuckled, "What, do you want me to?"

Matt laughed, "Sure."

Jeff stood, "Alright then." He turned towards his brother and leaned closer.

Matt closed his eyes, smiling as Jeff's smooth lips touched at his cheek. "Awe, thanks Jeffro."

Jeff grinned, "No problem, bro."



"Matt!"

Matt picked up his pace. He ran a hand through his tangled hair, walking quickly.

"Matt, dammit! Talk to me!" Jeff's voice called from behind him.

Matt ducked into a locker room. He didn't know whose it was and he didn't care. He waited, hearing Jeff's rapid footsteps pass by the door. He sighed.

"What the hell, Hardy?!"

Matt groaned. '_Wonderful.'_

He turned around, seeing Adam "Edge" Copeland glaring down at him.

"What the hell are doing in here?" Adam seethed.

Matt sighed, "Shut up, Adam, I'm leaving."

As he turned, he felt Adam's hand land on his shoulder.

"Wait…I know why you're running from Jeff." Adam said quietly.

Matt shook. "I didn't mean to do it, man…I don't know why I did it…I didn't mean to do it."

Adam bit his bottom lip. "You kissed…your own brother…on the lips."

Matt punched the door. "Yeah…and you want to know the worst part?"

Adam said nothing.

"I fucking liked it. Hell…I _loved_ it."



Jeff looked around the corner. Nothing.

"Damn it, Matt…where the hell did you go?" he murmured to himself.

"Jeff!"

Jeff turned, watching Cena come up to him. He groaned, noting the amused look on John's face.

"Dude! Your brother kissed ya! Did ya hear those girls screaming?"

Jeff snarled, "I don't care about the girls, John! I can't find Matt…"

Cena's smile twisted into a frown, "Oh…man, I'm sorry."

Jeff sighed, sliding down the wall. He sat on the cold ground, staring up into Cena's eyes. "He just took off…he didn't say anything."

_-Ten minutes ago-_

_Jeff jumped off the top rope, meeting his brother in a tight embrace. He smiled happily. He knew Matt was proud of him. He had just become the new WWE Champion._

"_Congradulations, I'm so proud of you," Matt whispered into his ear. _

_Jeff closed his eyes, smiling wider. He could hear him clearly. Even over the roaring fans…he heard him._

_Feeling Matt pull away, Jeff opened his eyes._

_Then, they widened._

_Jeff could feel the warmth of Matt's lips on his. He could feel Matt's hands holding his face…he could taste Matt…he could hear the fans suddenly cheer louder, girls screaming their heads off…_

_Matt Hardy…his own brother…was kissing him. On the lips._

_Before he could protest or even respond, Matt moved away from him. He watched, eyes wide as Matt slid down the bottom rope and ran up the ramp._

"_Matt!"_

_-End Flashback-_

"I didn't even get to kiss back…" Jeff said softly.

Cena knelt down to his level, "You wanted to kiss back?"

Jeff shrugged, "Yeah…" He sighed, "John…it felt amazing. It was better…than any other kiss I had."

John smiled. "So cute!" he squealed.

Jeff's eyebrow twitched. Cena could be so gay sometimes…

"Come on, man," Cena tugged him up, "Imma help ya look for him."

Jeff grinned, following after Cena.



"Okay, you can _not_ stay in here…this could stir some thing up. I don't want you kissing me next."

Matt snorted, "You've got nothing to worry about on that level. I'd sooner kiss a dog."

Adam smirked, "Well…you did kiss your bitch of a brother."

Matt growled lowly.

Adam held up his hands, "Ha! There! You _do_ love him, now," he pushed Matt closer to the door, "Get the hell out of my room and tell him so, you fucking queer!" he shoved Matt out.

Matt blinked. '_Did Adam just help me?'_

Shaking his head, he turned the corner.

-_Adam_-

Blinking, he swept a hand through his hair, "Did I just help Matt?" he asked himself.

-_Back to Jeff and Cena_-

After looking around a bit more, both men decided to stop by the Hardy's locker room.

Jeff sighed, "Dammit. He's such a baby!" He kicked the bench.

John chuckled.

"Fucking pussy-juice," Jeff grumbled.

"I _hate_ it when you call me that."

Cena grinned, watching Matt Hardy approach his baby brother.

"I'll leave ya two alone…" heading towards the door, he turned, "Jeff! Call me!"

Jeff shook his head, watching his some-what girly friend leave. Turning back to his brother, he frowned. "Matthew Moore Hardy…how dare you?"

Matt flinched, "Jeff, look, I just-"

Jeff shut him up with his lips.

Matt blinked in surprise. He could feel Jeff's tongue against his lips and he parted them, moaning gently as Jeff pushed his tongue in.

Jeff tilted his head, kissing his elder brother sweetly, gently. Passionately.

Matt pulled away, staring down at his brother in confusion. "But, I…"

Jeff shook his head, eyes intense, "No…you asked me yesterday why I didn't kiss you…It's because I was afraid, Matt."

Matt frowned, tilting his head.

"I know that I love you more than I should…and the reason why I couldn't kiss you was because I felt that I wouldn't be able to hold back…" Jeff gently ran his thumb over Matt's bottom lip, "…I love you."

Matt smiled, "Thank you," he wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist, bringing him closer. He moved his face down, kissing him tenderly.

Pushing Jeff against the bench, he lowered him carefully onto his back. Standing, he pulled his shirt over his head, tossing the purple piece of clothing behind him.

Jeff sat up, unbuckling his pants. Shrugging them over his hips, he kicked them off. Looking up at Matt, he swallowed, seeing him already naked.

Matt smiled calmly down at his brother before settling on top of him. "Have you ever been penetrated?"

Jeff shook his head, "I only wanted it to be you," he admitted.

Matt smiled, "Perfect."

Jeff raised an eyebrow, "What's that supposed to mean-Ah!"

Jeff arched his back, feeling Matt's fingers scissor his opening. "Oh, fuck," he moaned softly.

Matt kissed his brother's neck, gently sucking on the sweet skin. "Mm, Jeff…"

"Matt…your dick is gonna hurt more than your fingers…please...just push it in." Jeff said softly.

Matt removed his fingers slowly, "Alright, tell me if you want to stop."

"Doubt it," Jeff muttered.

Matt chuckled. Gripping tightly onto Jeff's pretty hips, he pushed into his brother's entrance. "Oh…god."

Jeff moaned and tilted his head back, "Matt…damn it…" he groaned in discomfort, feeling Matt's thickness stretch his virgin ass. "Owe…"

"Want me to pull out?" Matt asked softly.

"You'd better not," Jeff hissed. "Just give me a moment…"

Matt stilled, waiting for Jeff's signal.

When his brother moved his hips up, Matt knew he could continue.

The room filled with the sound of soft groans and grunts as the darker Hardy continuously pounded himself into the welcoming warmth of his brother. His hard, rough movements would have been painful if Jeff wasn't providing resistance by rising to meet him. Jeff rolled his hips drawing forth groans from deep in Matt's throat and inciting a need in him to drive even harder into his younger sibling.

Grunting in pleasure, Matt could feel his climax approaching, "Jeff…I'm so close."

Jeff mewled, "M-me too!" he moved a hand down to his cock, stroking himself off, "God, Matty!"

Matt pulled out only to slam in harder. "Jeff…"

Jeff whined low in his throat, "Matt!" he came over both over their stomachs, shivering with the force of his climax.

Matt followed soon after, shooting his cum deep into his brother.

They panted hard against each other.

Matt grinned playfully and kissed his brother's cheek.

Jeff smiled. "See…now I know the real reason why you kiss me so much."

Matt chuckled.



_**Alrighty then.**_

_**Next up: Randy/Jeff.**_

_**After that, another Hardycest for Swantonrainbow77. YAYNESS!**_


	24. New Addiction RandyJeff

_Title: So, you want a little taste of the Enigma?_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy. Nor do I own the other wrestlers that will appear here._

_Summary: __This is for all my awesome reviewers! Just pick a guy, any guy! This guy will be paired with Jeff Hardy in a collection of one-shots. Here are the rules. It will be hardcore. It will be Jeff on bottom. It will be yummy and It will be your choice. The first one happens to be __**my**__ favorite pairing, Matt/Jeff. This is just something I wanted to do for fun, something that I know I'll be able to update everyday. _

_If you want to do something that goes __**your**__ way, let me know. Ex: Setting, AU, cross-dress, plot, high-school or WWE, and rating. I'm open to __**EVERYTHING **__and __**EVERYONE.**__ But, it __**HAS**__ to be a __**GUY**__._

_ZZZZZ_

_Randy/Jeff_

_For: HighflyinJeffHardy_



He fisted his hands against his forehead. Pacing around, he made odd noises. Grunts, hisses, whines and whispers. Kicking the garbage can besides him, he slowly sank to the floor.

His "brothers" stared down at him. Their faces were impassive, but their eyes glowed with worry and sadness.

"…I hurt her." The man on the ground murmured. He balled his fists up harder, "Dammit! I hit a fucking _woman_! Why didn't that fucking doctor give me the pills?!"

Cody shifted nervously. "He was worried you were becoming addicted, Randy…it was for the best."

Randy stood. He charged towards Cody, only to be held back by Ted. "_For the best?!_" he snarled, "I RKO'ed _Stephanie McMahon!_"

Ted grunted, gently pushing Randy off of him. "Look, man, we know you feel bad…shit we all do…but you can't blame it on us…we only tried to help."

Though he desperately wanted to blame someone else, Randy knew he couldn't.

All three men looked up when their locker room door was slammed open.

Thinking it was Hunter coming to avenge his wife, all three instinctively braced themselves.

Randy cursed silently.

The person who had entered the door was much worse than Hunter.

It was Jeff Hardy. Randy Orton's boyfriend.

"Boys," Jeff's voice was quite but firm. "Leave. Now."

Ted and Cody glanced at Randy, but he was staring at the ground. Shrugging, DiBiase led Cody to the door.

When it closed behind them, Jeff knelt down to Randy's level.

Randy sighed, feeling Jeff's smooth fingers cup his cheek. He moved his face away, "I didn't mean to do it…"

"Look me in the eyes, Randy."

Randy slowly brought his eyes to Jeff's. He shivered, running his tongue over his lips. "…You know I didn't want to do it."

Jeff stared down into Randy's cobalt eyes. "Well, yes…the terrified look on your face immediately after you did it was proof enough."

Randy groaned and covered his eyes with his hands. After a few minutes, he let them drag down his face. "I hate this…"

Jeff remained silent. His beautiful emerald eyes understanding.

"I hate having this sickness…god, I'm so worried," Randy gently cupped Jeff's cheek, watching with warm blue eyes as Jeff nuzzled into his palm, "I'm worried that I'm going to hurt you…"

Jeff blinked slowly.

"I…hit a woman…who knows what I might do to you…" Randy swallowed hard. Leaning closer, he pressed his lips gently onto his beloved's. Pulling away, he relished in the sweet sucking sound their lips made when they separated. "Jeff…we need to break up."

Jeff frowned. "No."

Randy sighed, "Yes…I don't want to hit you…"

"Randy…"

"No, Jeff…it's something I have to do."

Jeff watched Randy stand. He felt his heart breaking. "Randy…I can help you, man…I know what it's like to have a sickness…I know what it's like to be addicted…I can help."

Randy moved towards the door, "No Jeff…" he closed his eyes; the memory of Hunter's pained face, staring down at his immobile wife, still fresh. "You can't."

He left the room, his insides churning when he heard a soft whimper leave Jeff's throat.



-_Raw. March 23-_

Randy wiped his lips, spitting out the taste of lipstick. '_What's wrong with me…?'_

Cody and Ted followed, their faces lit with confusion.

"Randy, man, you kissed her…" Ted began.

"Shut up," Randy hissed, blue eyes flashing. "You guys go home. I don't need you anymore tonight."

Ted glanced over at Cody, but the younger man only shrugged helplessly. Sighing, Ted nodded, "Alright, man…"

Randy watched them go. Frowning, he turned to his locker room. Pushing open the door, his eyes widened.

"What are still doing in here?" he asked softly.

Jeff merely glared.

Randy's fist shook, "You're supposed to be gone," he murmured.

Jeff closed his eyes. "You kissed her."

Randy swallowed nervously. "Yeah, I did."

Jeff's composure suddenly shifted. He looked heartbroken. "W-why did you kiss her?"

Randy remained impassive.

Jeff growled and stood. He shoved Randy's chest, pinning him against the wall, "Tell me why you kissed her!"

Randy's eyes burned. "Don't push me," he hissed.

Jeff stood on his tip toes, locking eyes with Randy, "Randall," he growled, "Why did you _kiss_ her?!"

Randy felt threatened. He didn't like it.

_Slap!_

And worst of all? He didn't have his pills with him.

Jeff stared up at Randy in shock. He pressed a hand to his stinging cheek. Licking his lips, he could feel a bit of blood gathering in his mouth.

Randy's eyes widened. "Oh, fuck…"

Jeff watched him kneel to his level. "It's okay, Randy," he held his arms open, "It's okay…"

Randy pulled Jeff onto his lap. He buried his face in the smaller man's neck. He whined softly, his heart aching, "I knew it…I knew I would hit you."

Jeff gently patted Randy's back, "Randy…I don't care."

Randy shook his head, "Why? Why don't you care?"

Jeff sighed, "Because I love you, jackass."

Randy stiffened, "Jeff…"

Jeff tightened his arms around him, "You are way too dependant on those pills when in reality…you don't need them. You used to know how to control your anger…before you were diagnosed with IED. You knew, Randy…you just forgot and you turned to the pills."

Randy pressed his lips to Jeff's neck.

"I can help you," Jeff said gently, "I know I can." He sighed, "That is...if you'd let me."

Randy was still and quiet for a long time.

Jeff closed his eyes, waiting patiently.

"Okay," Randy whispered. "Okay."

Jeff grinned.



"The usual two-bottle?" the doctor asked, a frown on his face.

Randy twitched. He felt Jeff's hands squeeze his own reassuringly.

Clearing his throat, Randy smirked, "No. Just one bottle, thank you." He plucked the pills out of the doctor's hands, watching in confusion as the doctor smiled.

"As it should be," he said, smiling gently.

Randy forced a quick grin before he tugged Jeff out of there.

_-Hotel-_

"It says two, Randy…just take two."

Randy nodded, "Okay…just two," he repeated. Popping the light blue pills into his mouth, he swallowed a mouthful of water and sighed.

Jeff smiled, "Good."

Randy purred, gently kissing Jeff's lips, "I appreciate this…" he whispered lovingly, "Will you let me show you just how much?"

Jeff chuckled, "Of course."

Gently pushing Jeff down onto the bed, Randy straddled him. Lowering his head, he placed gently kisses on Jeff's neck, nibbling every now and then.

Jeff sighed; his head tipping back to give Randy easier access. "Darling…"

Randy nodded. Straightening up, he tossed his clothes off. Gently undoing Jeff's he tossed those behind him as well.

At the first thrust, Jeff couldn't stop the high-pitched moan that escaped him. Randy's hard cock filled him up perfectly, their bodies easily turning into one.

Randy panted, moving his hips slowly. He groaned, feeling Jeff's muscles stretch to accommodate him. He pulled out before moving back in, closing his eyes at the heavenly feel of Jeff's tight heat.

"Do you feel the way you hold me in…?" Rand asked softly, "The way you welcome me so deeply inside you," he gave a soft laugh, his cobalt eyes shining, "It's almost as if…I belong inside you…"

"You do," Jeff answered softly. "You always did…"

Randy sighed, "Jeff," he pressed his chest closer to his boyfriends, moving a bit harder, a little faster.

Jeff arched his back, feeling one of Randy's hands grab his leaking cock, "Randy…"

Almost in sync, they came together, gasping and panting for breath.

Randy rested his cheek on Jeff's chest, "…I think I found a new addiction…" Randy smiled, "Next time I get angry…I'll make sure that instead of hitting anyone…I'll come straight to you…and give you an ass beating."

Jeff rolled his eyes, hiding his smile.

It was Randy's crude way of saying: "I love you."



_**Un-slutty Jeff is so weird to me, XD!**_

_**Next it be more HARDYCEST! OH YES!**_

_**For: Swantonrainbow77**_

_**Then: Taker/Jeff (Wow, that's popular!) and RVD/Jeff for Takers Dark Lover**_


	25. Playing Rough MattJeff

_Title: So, you want a little taste of the Enigma?_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy. Nor do I own the other wrestlers that will appear here._

_Summary: __This is for all my awesome reviewers! Just pick a guy, any guy! This guy will be paired with Jeff Hardy in a collection of one-shots. Here are the rules. It will be hardcore. It will be Jeff on bottom. It will be yummy and It will be your choice. The first one happens to be __**my**__ favorite pairing, Matt/Jeff. This is just something I wanted to do for fun, something that I know I'll be able to update everyday. _

_If you want to do something that goes __**your**__ way, let me know. Ex: Setting, AU, cross-dress, plot, high-school or WWE, and rating. I'm open to __**EVERYTHING **__and __**EVERYONE.**__ But, it __**HAS**__ to be a __**GUY**__._

_ZZZZZ_

_Matt/Jeff_

_For: Swantonrainbow77_



"Matt, please-"

Jeff felt his back hit the wall hard. Whining quietly, he forced his eyes open, staring up at his older brother with a mixture of hurt and confusion on his face.

Matt smirked down at him. His baby brother was so fucking cute. Moving his hand up, Matt gently ran his thumb over Jeff's bottom lip. He stopped at the lip piercing, sliding the pad of his thumb over it gently then harder.

Jeff sucked in a quick breath, a tiny whimper leaving his throat. "Don't…not now."

Matt tilted his head. Sliding his hand down to Jeff's pale throat, he wrapped his hand around it. He squeezed, watching as Jeff's pretty green eyes widened in pain.

Jeff wet his lips, tip toeing up slightly as Matt pulled his face up closer to meet the older man's.

Matt stepped closer. He lowered his head a bit, brushing his lips gently against Jeff's. Feeling Jeff being to quiver, Matt carefully lowered his hand from the smaller man's throat, choosing instead to wrap his arms around him.

Jeff shook under his brother's hold. Feeling Matt's nails beginning to dig into his hips, he cried out.

Matt pulled his mouth off of Jeff's, smirking hotly.

Jeff swallowed nervously.

Matt moved his lips closer to Jeff's ear, "I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name."

A light red flush blossomed on Jeff's face, "Matt!" he squeaked, "We're out in the open! _Anyone_ could see us-"

"Holy shit!"

Jeff jumped, staring at the male behind Matt.

Matt turned around, eyeing the other male casually. "Yes?" he didn't care what he had seen. Good. Let him know. Matt's eyes narrowed. Maybe now he would understand that Jeff belonged to one man only.

Jeff hid behind Matt, lowering his head, "Oh damn," he murmured.

Adam Copeland stared. Eyes slowly shrinking back to their regular size, he shook his head. "Nothing, I was just…" he rolled his eyes, "Dammit, I was heading to the bathroom and just so happened to see you. Never mind me."

Matt smirked lazily, watching Adam zip away. '_Poor bastard…now he knows he can't have Jeff.'_

Jeff tugged on Matt's wrist, "Can we go to the hotel? I promise to scream your name as loud as you want if you just get me outta here."

Matt chuckled and wrapped his arm around Jeff's waist. "Shouldn't have made that promise," he whispered seductively.

Jeff shivered, walking through the exit doors with his brother.



A skittle was tossed at his head.

Matt hissed, "Owe, you little bitch."

Jeff glared, "You got us caught you horndog!"

Matt rubbed the side of his head, "Big deal, it was just Copeland."

"Just Copeland," Jeff repeated, his voice sarcastic, "Who cares?! This isn't good, Matty."

Matt shrugged, "Let him tell." He sat on the bed, pulling Jeff to stand between his legs. He breathed gently on Jeff's bare tummy, chuckling when Jeff let out a soft gasp, "I want everyone to know you belong to me."

Jeff smiled, running his fingers over Matt's hair, "You know I do…and I know I do…who else do we need?" he jerked slightly in surprise when he felt Matt's tongue lick his belly button.

Matt smiled against Jeff's stomach, "Good point…" Sliding onto his back, he pulled Jeff down on top of him. "Ready to scream?"

"Am I ever?" Jeff asked dryly, but he had an amused little grin on his pretty lips.

Matt pulled him down for a kiss, sucking his lower lip into his mouth and biting down hard. He felt Jeff's lips part in a moan and he thrust his tongue inside that warm wet cavern roughly.

Jeff tilted his head, moaning sweetly around his brother's lips. He moved his hips, grinding them against his brothers to cause a sweet friction. He smirked when Matt broke the kiss to hiss. "Like that, brother?"

Matt shook his head. Little Jeffy wanted to play games. "What would you do if I told you I did?"

Jeff shrugged innocently, "I dunno," he moved his fingers down. Carefully unbuttoning the darker Hardy's pants, he pulled down the zipper, watching with lust-struck green eyes as Matt's cock sprang up to greet him. He carefully fisted his hand around the pulsing flesh, tugging gently.

Matt groaned, his eyes closing, "Shit, Jeff…you know I like it harder than that."

Jeff smiled playfully. He tightening his grip on Matt's solid dick, pulling it harshly, "Like this?"

"Yesss," Matt hissed, thrusting his hips up to Jeff's hand.

Jeff moved lower. He grabbed the base of Matt's cock and tugged the head into his warm mouth. He hummed, moving his head back and forth.

Matt grunted, "Damn, Jeff, your mouth is so fucking hot."

Jeff sucked him in deeper, gagging himself in the process. He sucked air around him, swallowing and coughing all at once.

Matt had to fight to keep from shooting his load down Jeff's throat. "Bite my dick," Matt growled.

Jeff hid a smirk. Matt liked playing rough. Biting down gently on the soft skin of Matt's cock, Jeff struggled to keep from laughing as Matt let loose a low whine.

"Fuck, Jeff…get up here," he growled impatiently.

Jeff smirked, "Must be real eager…you didn't even cum in my mouth," he gasped in surprise when Matt roughly pulled down his pants. Now both were naked.

"I'm waiting to shoot my cum in another tight hole," Matt smirked.

Jeff moaned, feeling Matt grip his waist. He sucked in a deep breath when Matt pulled him down, his dick sliding deep inside of him.

Matt grunted, gripping tightly onto Jeff's hips. "Love that tight ass."

Jeff moaned loudly, "M-Matty,"

Matt thrusted upwards, making sure to hit Jeff's prostate. He smiled, hearing Jeff wail loudly, the pleasure sounding in his voice.

"Oh, god, yes," Jeff whined. He moved himself up and down, bouncing on his brother's hard cock, "Oh, Matt, sooo good!"

"Scream for me, Jeff," Matt purred. He gave a harsh thrust, pinching Jeff's nipple at the same time.

"Matt!" Jeff cried out.

"Louder," Matt hissed. He pulled out only to force himself back in, he could feel Jeff's walls stretch around him.

"Matt!!" Jeff screamed again.

Matt groaned, "Louder, Jeff, louder!" he slammed repeatedly into Jeff's prostate.

Jeff couldn't take it, "_**Matt!**_" he came hard, his voice carrying itself to a higher pitch.

Matt gasped as he came immediately after, Jeff's hot walls getting too tight to bear.

Jeff collapsed on his brother's chest. "Mmm, I love you."

Matt slowly slid his cock out of his brother's ass, "I love you too, Jeff."



_**I love Hardycest! **_

_**Next: Taker/Jeff and RVD/Jeff for Takers Dark Lover**_


	26. His Pick TakerJeff

_Title: So, you want a little taste of the Enigma?_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy. Nor do I own the other wrestlers that will appear here._

_Summary: __This is for all my awesome reviewers! Just pick a guy, any guy! This guy will be paired with Jeff Hardy in a collection of one-shots. Here are the rules. It will be hardcore. It will be Jeff on bottom. It will be yummy and It will be your choice. The first one happens to be __**my**__ favorite pairing, Matt/Jeff. This is just something I wanted to do for fun, something that I know I'll be able to update everyday. _

_If you want to do something that goes __**your**__ way, let me know. Ex: Setting, AU, cross-dress, plot, high-school or WWE, and rating. I'm open to __**EVERYTHING **__and __**EVERYONE.**__ But, it __**HAS**__ to be a __**GUY**__._

_ZZZZZ_

_Taker/Jeff_

_For: Takers Dark Lover_



"You realize that if you win, you'll be known not only for retiring Ric Flair, killing Kozlov's winning streak, being one of the greatest wrestlers ever, but also for breaking the 16-0 streak?"

Shawn chuckled, watching as Jeff stared up at him with awed eyes.

Jeff smiled, "Really, man. I know you weren't my childhood hero for nothing! You'll win, no doubt."

Shan ruffled Jeff's hair, "Kid, you're way too cute. I do hope I win though…it'd be a great achievement…no one's ever beaten the Undertaker at Wrestlemania."

"Tell me about it," Jeff murmured.

"Let's change the subject," Shawn suggested, "How's Matt?"

The pair continued to talk. Unbeknownst to them, heavily eye lined, unblinking eyes stared at them with barely concealed rage.

Jeff smiled, "Well, I'm gonna go get a shower in, talk to ya later, Shawn."

Shawn grinned, "Bye, Jeff."

The eyes watched as his opponent and Jeff parted ways. Frowning, he followed the younger of the two men.

He thought his _hero_ would win, hm?

'_We'll see about that, punk.'_



Jeff moved his wet hair off his neck. Sighing contently, his hand went towards the towel-holder.

Only to find no towel.

Frowning, Jeff pulled open the shower curtain.

"Oh, god!"

He pulled the curtain around his body, staring up at the taller male in surprise. "M-Mark?! What the hell, man?!?"

Mark glared down at him, the white towel held in his hand. "Get out."

Jeff wet his lips, "Excuse me?"

Mark gave him an agitated look, "Get out of the shower, Hardy."

Jeff narrowed his forest green eyes, "Can I have my towel, please?"

"Just get the fuck out."

Jeff yelped as the curtain was ripped away from his body. He shivered. He was wet and naked…with The Undertaker glaring down at him.

"Will you at least let me cover myself?" Jeff asked, his voice getting a bit edgy.

Mark rose an eyebrow. He moved his eyes down Jeff's body. He smirked, "Nice legs."

Jeff flushed, "W-what?" He looked down at himself. Well…he always did get comments on his legs…but not while he was naked!

"Mark! The fucking towel, please?"

Mark didn't respond. Instead, he grabbed Jeff's wrist and jerked him out of the stall.

Jeff's eyes widened as he was slammed against the wall. He let out a low hiss, his back aching. "Mark, what's wrong with you?"

"Wrong with me?" Mark smirked, "Nothing. It just pisses me off that you seem so confident that Michaels is gonna break my streak."

Jeff rolled his eyes, "That's because he is."

…That little bitch.

Mark smirked, "Yeah? You think so?" his eyes bore down onto Jeff's.

Jeff nodded, "I know so," he said, his voice laced with confidence.

Growling, Mark wrapped a hand around Jeff's throat. He smirked, noting the sudden fear in Jeff's pretty eyes, "Not so confident without your boyfriend around, hm?"

Jeff's eyes became confused, "My what?"

Mark grunted, "Michaels, you dope. Your boyfriend."

Jeff began to giggle, "Shawn isn't my boyfriend you dumbass."

Mark twitched, "So why are you so confident in him?"

Jeff sighed, "Ease up?" he asked softly.

Mark slowly let go of the boy's throat, waiting for him to respond.

"Shawn is incredible…" Jeff began, his voice soft, "If there's anyone…who could even come close to beating your streak- it's him. But _only_ him. No one else could ever beat ya."

Mark blinked slowly.

"Wow, so you _do_ blink!" Jeff said in amazement.

Mark resisted the urge to pat his head. Jeff was cute and he gave an adorable meaning to "airhead."

Jeff shifted, "So, uh…how about that towel?"

Mark smirked, "How about no? I much prefer you naked," he moved his face closer to Hardy's, "Wet…" his voice ended in a husky whisper, "Cold…"

Jeff shuddered, tilting his head up as Mark kissed his ear, "Mmm, umm."

Mark ghosted his lips over Hardy's wet skin. He lapped at his neck, licking up the water drops that gathered about.

Jeff whined quietly, "M-Mark…"

Grabbing the younger one's hand, Mark guided it to his hard cock, "Feel that?" he smirked when Jeff nodded, "You did that…I want ya to fix it."

Jeff swallowed, "Hands or mouth?" he asked softly.

Mark smirked. So willing. "Both."

Jeff flushed a bit, but nodded. Lowering himself to his knees, he began unzipping the larger man's zipper. When Mark's cock was free, Jeff couldn't stop the gasp that left his throat.

Mark chuckled. "Like it?"

Jeff frowned up at him, "You've got to be kidding me…how is that gonna fit?"

Mark merely smirked, "I'll make it fit. Now, suck and jerk me."

Jeff grabbed onto Mark's dick with both hands, tugging it gently. Swallowing a bit, he moved his face closer, opening his mouth.

Mark shut his eyes. Jeff's tongue was gently swiping over his head, "…Suck."

Jeff swallowed once more before he wrapped his lips around the head of Mark's cock. He sucked lightly, running his tongue overt he slit before sucking harder, his lips forming a tight ring over the head.

Mark groaned, his hips moving up towards the younger man's mouth. "Fuck, so hot."

Jeff gagged a bit, swallowing around the thick girth in his mouth a couple of times. He heard Mark curse above him and he coughed hard, feeling his throat get coated with spunk.

Mark panted. Looking down, he swallowed a groan.

Jeff breathed softly, wiping his cum-coated lips with the back of his hand.

"Fuck," Mark pulled Jeff up by the arm and slammed him against the wall once more. Forcing himself between Jeff's legs, he spread apart his ass cheeks and forced himself in.

Jeff arched his back, hissing in pain, "Ah, owe…" he gripped Mark's forearms roughly. He stilled for a few minutes, before he rocked his hips.

Mark gripped tightly onto Jeff's shit. The boy was damn tight, it was almost impossible to move from there. Snarling, he pulled his cock out before thrusting back in.

Jeff leaned forward and pushed his lips to the ones above him, eyes closed as ecstasy rolled through his slender body with each rapid thrust. It wasn't long before he took his own cock in his hands to begin jerking in sync with Mark's thrusts.

"Mm, ah, h-harder," Jeff whined. He flushed, hearing Mark chuckle.

"Harder? You sure?"

Jeff nodded impatiently.

Mark lowered his hands to Jeff's knees, forcing his legs to open wider. Pumping his cock in roughly, he grunted, feeling his cock beginning to get covered with blood.

Feeling his cock begin to twitch inside of Jeff, it only took Mark a glance at Jeff pumping his cock to explode inside of him. His hard, jerking bursts of semen broght Jeff to his own edge, his cum coating Mark's shirt.

Mark slumped forward. They rested their foreheads against each other, sweat dripping and each panting heavily.

Jeff blinked, "Mark?"

The older man grunted.

"I hope you didn't do this as an attempt to convince me _you'll_ win at Wrestlemania…becuase if you did…it didn't work. I still think Shawn is going to win."

Mark chuckled.

"Sure, kid. Sure."



_**I would have put this up earlier, only I sprained my damn thumb baby sitting. XD!**_

_**Next: RVD/Jeff.**_


	27. Saved RVDJeff

_Title: So, you want a little taste of the Enigma?_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy. Nor do I own the other wrestlers that will appear here._

_Summary: __This is for all my awesome reviewers! Just pick a guy, any guy! This guy will be paired with Jeff Hardy in a collection of one-shots. Here are the rules. It will be hardcore. It will be Jeff on bottom. It will be yummy and It will be your choice. The first one happens to be __**my**__ favorite pairing, Matt/Jeff. This is just something I wanted to do for fun, something that I know I'll be able to update everyday. _

_If you want to do something that goes __**your**__ way, let me know. Ex: Setting, AU, cross-dress, plot, high-school or WWE, and rating. I'm open to __**EVERYTHING **__and __**EVERYONE.**__ But, it __**HAS**__ to be a __**GUY**__._

_ZZZZZ_

_RVD/Jeff_

_For: Takers Dark Lover_



It wasn't scripted…

Matt and Jeff both watched, eyes wide as the two imposing figures made their way to the ring. They weren't their opponents…why were they coming down the ramp?

Jeff leaned closer to Matt. He tugged on his sleeve, "Weren't we supposed to fight Too Cool?" he asked quietly.

Matt didn't answer. _Couldn't_ answer. He knew why one of them men was coming down…the other…he had no clue.

The brothers watched as Kane and Undertaker, the Brothers of Destruction climbed over the top rope.

Matt took a step back, noting the look in the eldest man's eyes. '_Oh…oh, god…'_ Now he knew.

Jeff glanced at his brother. He bit his bottom lip. Matt never stepped back from a fight…something was wrong.

Matt shook his head, keeping his eyes locked with Taker's, his lips opened. No one could hear him say it…but the three men could clearly see the words, "don't do this," mouthed by the eldest Hardy.

Taker merely grinned. He nodded his head towards the ramp, completely ignoring the look of hate/fear in the darker Hardy's eyes.

Matt growled quietly. He stepped closer the Undertaker.

"M-Matt?" Jeff reached out to place a hand on his brother's shoulder, but his wrist was grabbed in a rough grip. Looking up, Jeff's pretty green eyes widened, staring into the masked face of Kane.

Matt stiffened, watching the big man jerk his brother around like a rag doll. He felt a heavy hand on his shoulder and he winced. '_Why now…?' _He knew what the man wanted…but why in front of fans?

Jeff shuddered as he was backed into a corner by Kane. He swallowed as the bigger man side-stepped, allowing him to see a full view of Matt and Taker. He watched in unconcealed surprise as Matt brought his hands to Taker's neck, bringing him down for a kiss.

Fans screamed their heads off. Guys were making low, groaning sounds of disgust and disbelief…girls were cheering and screeching loudly…they probably thought it was a storyline.

Kane tilted his head. He had never witnessed his brother kissing the elder Hardy. He was amused. So much so, that he didn't notice Jeff slowly climbing the top rope.

Jeff waited. He watched as Kane turned around, and then landed a neat and clean drop-kick on the bigger man's chest.

Kane went down hard, landing flat on his back.

Jeff stood, walking over to his brother, who at the sound of a heavy body falling onto the ring floor, pulled away from Taker. "What the hell, Matt?" Jeff asked, his voice a bit high-pitched.

Matt tried to answer, but he stopped. He was looking behind Jeff.

Kane had stood up, in that freaky way he and Taker always did. The masked man clenched his fists and walked over to the youngest male in the ring.

Just as Matt was about to warn Jeff, he was pulled out of the ring by Taker. Matt struggled, trying to free Taker's arms from his waist.

Jeff had no clue Kane was behind him, he kept staring at Matt with a look of hurt and confusion on his face. His hands were on his hips.

"Turn around!" Matt yelled helplessly, watching Kane get closer to his baby brother, "_Turn around, Jeff!!_"

Jeff glanced behind him and he let out a squeak. His throat was grabbed hard, his arms flailing around him. His fear-coated green eyes stared into the soulless black eyes of Kane. '_Oh god!'_

Kane lifted Jeff, pressing a hand to the younger man's ass, keeping him suspended in the air for a couple of seconds just to work the fear in the kid's system.

Matt struggled in Taker's arms, "Jeff! Jeff!"

Matt suddenly stopped, seeing someone dash in front of him. He watched as Rob Van Dam slid into the ring, kicking Kane in the stomach, causing him to drop Jeff.

He could feel Taker loosening his hold, and he used it to his advantage. He elbowed the older man in the gut, freeing himself.

Jeff huddled in a corner, his face pale as he watched RVD punch and kick at Kane.

Rob turned to glance at Jeff, before he began to lead him out of the ring, "Get out of here, go!" he shoved the younger male out of the ring, watching Matt grab him before both Hardy boys ran past Taker, up the ramp.

RVD smirked down at Kane. He turned to Taker, who didn't even bother coming into the ring. Instead, he stood at the top of the ramp, glaring at Rob.

_-Later on-_

"What the fuck, Matthew?!"

Matt winced. He was sitting on the floor, Jeff ranting above him.

"Why would you kiss him? Are you with the guy? Why didn't you tell? You're my brother, Matt!"

Matt sighed, "Jeff…please," he hid his face in his hands.

Jeff sighed. It bothered him to see his brother like this. "Matty…what is going on?"

Matt didn't answer.

Both looked towards the door when it opened. Rob stepped in, looking a bit perplexed.

"Jeff, are you okay?" he asked, his voice gentle.

He thought back to when that freak had his hand on Jeff's ass…it made him want to curse aloud, but he stopped himself.

_-Flashback, RVD's POV-_

"_D-did Matt just kiss the Undertaker?!" Rey Mysterio asked, staring at the screen with wide eyes._

_Everyone in the locker room had stopped to stare at the monitor. Rob frowned, watching the screen._

"_Are they going out?" he asked his masked friend. _

"_Not that I know of," Rey answered softly._

_They both watched as Jeff climbed the top rope. Everyone in the locker room howled when Jeff landed a drop-kick on the masked villain._

"_Looks like Jeff didn't know either," Rob murmured. He watched as Jeff talked to Matt, trying to get an answer. He never saw Kane sit up behind him._

"_Oh, man," Rey muttered. Taker had pulled a struggling Matt out of the ring. Jeff had been left alone with Kane…_

_Everyone in the locker room shook their heads. The cameras picked up on Matt's urgent wails, "Turn around, Jeff!!"_

_Rob tensed, watching Kane grab Jeff's throat. He growled lowly, watching Kane place a big hand on Jeff's ass._

"_Shit, poor Jeff," Rey blinked in surprise when his friend flew out of the locker room. "Rob!?"_

_He ran. As fast as his legs could carry him. He made it just in time. _

_Kicking Kane in the stomach, he punched at him. Kicked at him, everything._

_Looking towards Jeff, he could see the surprise and fear in those pretty eyes. "Get out of here, go!" he said to Jeff, shoving him out of the ring. _

_-And now-_

Jeff smiled, his green eyes warm. "Yeah, thanks to you." His eyes widened. God, could his voice be any more girly?!

Rob chuckled, watching Jeff's lips pout. "Good…" he turned to look at Matt, "Um…?"

Matt sighed, "Jeff, go shower."

"I can take one later," Jeff frowned. He felt as if Matt were trying to get rid of him.

"Jeff." Matt's voice was low and with a tad bit of warning, "Go. Now."

Jeff pursed his lips. "Fine." He grabbed his bag. Smiling sweetly at Rob, he headed towards the door.

Once it closed, Rob kneeled down next to Matt. "Wanna tell me what that was?"

Matt bit his bottom lip. "Taker and I…we…" he sighed, "We've had sex a couple of times, alright?"

Rob nodded slowly, "And…about tonight?"

"Oh," Matt's eyes darkened. "They want Jeff…"

Rob stiffened, "Excuse me?"

"Well… they want both of us. Taker offered a foursome…he's told me countless times that Kane had a thing for Jeff…and I guess they tried to make it happen tonight…"

Rob frowned, "You still with him?"

"With Taker? No way…I broke it off a couple of weeks ago…guess he didn't take the hint…" Matt sighed. "I didn't mean to put Jeff in the middle…"

"I know you didn't, Matt…but you don't have to worry…Kane isn't getting his hands on Jeff," Rob's eyes darkened, "Count on that."

Matt blinked a bit. Then, he smirked. "Ah, so the rumors are true."

Rob sighed, "Yes, Matt, they're true."

Matt grinned, "Why don't ya tell him?"

"Because…he probably doesn't feel the same way."

Matt sniggered, "Jeff talks in his sleep."

Rob raised a brow, "So?"

"_So_, I've heard him moaning your name in bed. It's so funny to watch."

Rob chuckled, "Oh yeah?" he stood, "Excuse me, Matt."

Matt grinned, watching Rob leave the room. No doubt, he was going to look for Jeff.

"Dude, you've got no idea how weird that was to see."

Matt jumped, turning to glare at Adam. "You scared me, you little bitch."

Adam chuckled, helping Matt up, "Sure," his eyes trailed over Matt's face. "So…what are you gonna do?"

Matt sighed, "The hell if I know…Taker doesn't get that I want nothing to do with him."

Adam smirked, "Maybe he just needs a little…_evidence_…to prove that you're no longer his…"

Matt smirked back, "What did you have in mind?"

Adam wrapped his arms around Matt's waist, feeling the other's arms streak through neck, "I think you know," he murmured.

Matt accepted the kiss, tipping his head back.

The room was then surrounded by heavy thrusting noises, moans and groans.



"Go shower, Jeff," The younger Hardy mimicked, his green eyes rolling. "Bastard…he's so gonna get it when I get out of here."

He peeled off his red fishnet top. Tossing it back into his bag, he bent down to untie his boots. Once he was done with those, he pulled off his pants and underwear.

Stepping into the shower, he turned on the water, hissing slightly as the cold droplets landed on his warmed skin.

Closing his eyes, he ran a hand through his wet hair. Rob looked so damn hot tonight…and he had come down to save him! That had to mean something…right?

"Bullshit," Jeff whispered. He turned around, letting the water hit his back. Picking up his shampoo bottle, he squeezed some of the blue mixture in his hands, lathering it into his hair. "He did what any guy would…" sighing, he moved his soapy hair over one shoulder.

Bending down, he picked up a bar of soap and began to run it over his body. He scrubbed hard, wincing slightly. It wasn't to hurt himself, just that when the dye left his hair it liked to stick on his skin.

Stepping under the shower, he sighed, feeling the water wash away the sudsy soap and shampoo. The suds fell down his body to pool around his feet. He ran his hands down his hips, smoothing away any remaining suds.

"…W-wow."

Jeff's eyes snapped open. He gasped, covering himself as best he could. "R-Rob! What are you doing in here?"

Rob swallowed. He looked away, the vision of Jeff's lovely wet and soapy body engraved in his mind. "Sorry…I thought you were out."

Quickly turning off the water, Jeff reached for the over-sized shirt he had brought with him. He pulled it over his head, uncaring that his skin and hair were still totally soaked. He stepped out of the shower, his face slightly red.

Rob turned to look at him again. He sucked in a deep breath, feeling his cock tighten in his pants.

The shirt was big enough to cover up to Jeff's knees, hiding everything…but definitely leaving _nothing_ to imagine. His skin was still wet, the shirt sticking to his chest, his hard little nipples visible. God…so fucking tempting…

Jeff blushed, playing with his wet hair, "Um, did you, uh…want something?"

'_You bet I did…'_ Rob managed a small smile. "I heard you talk in your sleep…"

Jeff tilted his head in confusion, "What are you…oh…oh, man…" he slowly sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, "Oh, god…Matt told you about…" he stepped back.

"No, Jeff, it's alright." He walked closer, moving to trap Jeff against his body and the wall behind him. "I…I don't mind."

Jeff stared up at him, his pretty eyes swimming in confusion, "You don't?" he asked softly.

"No…I…I'm glad…because, I'm sure I feel the same way." Rob's eyes darkened, watching Jeff's lips part in surprise. Moving his face down, he gently pressed his lips to Jeff's groaning at the taste of those sweet lip.

Jeff moaned in response, his arms coming up to circle around Rob's neck. He allowed Rob's tongue entrance to his mouth, mewling as Rob lapped at his mouth.

Rob slowly lifted the shirt up Jeff's knees. He moved it up still, over his thighs. After that, he gripped the younger man's thighs, lifting him so that those long legs would wrap around his waist.

Jeff gasped softly, breaking the kiss to breath. He licked his bottom lip, lowering his hands to Rob's pants. He undid the zipper, pulling out the thick and erect cock hidden inside.

Rod grunted, sucking on Jeff's neck as the younger man stroked his hard cock. "Oh, Jeff…"

"I want it inside me," Jeff begged softly. He felt Rob spread his legs and not a minute later, Rob had thrust himself into him roughly. Jeff let out a high-pitched whine, his eyes closing tight.

Rob stilled, shaking his head. God, Jeff was so wonderfully tight…he fit around him like warm glove…so fucking good.

"Jeff, can I move? I can't take being so still," Rob said quietly.

Jeff nodded, "Uh huh," he whispered, "You can fuck me now."

Rob groaned, pulling out before thrusting back in hard. He moved Jeff's hips up and down, brutally pounding himself into Jeff's tightness.

"Oh, oh god…" Jeff moaned, "Fuck me, yes, so good!"

Rob panted, "Like it, baby? Like how deep I'm pounding into you?"

Jeff nodded, "I like it, god, I love it!" He moved his hips down, causing them both to groan in pleasure, "Rob, oh, god!" he could feel his climax approaching.

Rob thrust harder, slamming Jeff into the wall, "Cum, Jeff, cum for me."

Jeff came, moaning loudly, his wet hair sticking to his neck.

Rob came shortly after, his hard bursts of semen causing Jeff to mewl weakly.

They both panted. Rob squeezed Jeff's ass, holding him close.

"I fucking dare Kane to touch you again," Rob growled.

Jeff smiled lazily, "He won't know what hit him," he said.

Rob placed a gentle kiss on his lips.



_**I…I think I made Matt bottom!**_

_**Next: **_

_**Bret/Jeff (yup, the Hitman Heart) and Kane/Jeff for Esha Napoleon.**_

_**Night…ZZZZzzzzzz**_


	28. Chance Meeting BretJeff

_Title: So, you want a little taste of the Enigma?_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy. Nor do I own the other wrestlers that will appear here._

_Summary: __This is for all my awesome reviewers! Just pick a guy, any guy! This guy will be paired with Jeff Hardy in a collection of one-shots. Here are the rules. It will be hardcore. It will be Jeff on bottom. It will be yummy and It will be your choice. The first one happens to be __**my**__ favorite pairing, Matt/Jeff. This is just something I wanted to do for fun, something that I know I'll be able to update everyday. _

_If you want to do something that goes __**your**__ way, let me know. Ex: Setting, AU, cross-dress, plot, high-school or WWE, and rating. I'm open to __**EVERYTHING **__and __**EVERYONE.**__ But, it __**HAS**__ to be a __**GUY**__._

_ZZZZZ_

_Bret/Jeff_

_For: Esha Napoleon_



It was a chance meeting…but a meeting none-the-less.

Jeff blinked up in surprise. His arm had been grabbed, preventing him from falling down the stairs. Matty had always told him he would fall down if he weren't careful…and he almost did.

The older male looked down at him. His face was indifferent, but his brown eyes sparkled lightly with concern.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his deep voice causing Jeff's eyes to widen.

"Yeah…I'm okay," he felt Bret pull him up, so that he was balanced perfectly on his toes. "Thanks, man…I thought I was a goner."

Bret said nothing, merely shrugged.

Jeff chewed on his lower lip, "What are ya doing here?"

Bret held up the bag. "Just shopping…"

Jeff blinked. Oh, right…he was at a local mall. In Canada.

"Right…I was with Irvine before he decided to play hide-and-seek…" Jeff giggled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

Bret cracked a small smile. Cute.

"Hide-and-seek in the mall? Really?"

Jeff nodded, "Chris can be a real brat sometimes."

Bret hummed. He gently poked Jeff's nose, grinning when a blush dusted across the younger man's cheeks. "He isn't the only one."

Jeff bit his bottom lip before lowering his eyes.

"Well," Bret shifted the bag on his shoulder, "See you around, Hardy boy."

Jeff watched the older man go, still blushing. Shaking his head, he turned, crying out when he suddenly saw Chris right in front of him.

"Damn it Chris! You can't just appear like that!"

Chris smirked lazily, "Actually, I was at the bottom of the stairs…you were too busy flirting with Bret to even notice."

Jeff stomped his foot, "I was _not_ flirting!"

Chris chuckled, "Sure." He walked off.

"Chris! I wasn't flirting!" Jeff ran after him.



_-The Hotel-_

"This hotel is so boring," Jeff complained. He played around with his lollypop, twirling it in his fingers before taking an occasional lick at it.

Chris picked up a forkful of rice, "Do you ever eat anything but lollypops?"

Jeff's nose twitched, "Course I do." He stuck the lolly into his mouth.

Chris gave him an interested look.

"Well, I eat Skittles, Pixie Sticks, Jolly Ranchers, Gum-"

"I meant _food_, Jeff."

Jeff made a face, "Food is nasty."

Chris scooped up another bite of rice, "Sure. That's why you have girly hips."

Jeff stood, planting his hands on the pristine glass table, "I do not have girly hips!"

"…Actually, kid…you do."

Jeff jumped, gagging hard around the lollypop in his mouth. He gasped, pulling it out of his mouth. He whimpered, grabbing his throat and swallowing repeatedly.

Chris and Bret watched, Bret trying to keep his arousal at bay, Chris not even bothering.

"Wow…do that again," Chris leered.

Jeff growled and tossed the lollypop at Chris's head, smirking when it got stuck in the elder man's hair.

"Son of a bitch!" Chris began to tug, trying to get the red sugar stick out of his hair.

Putting his hands on his hips, Jeff slowly turned to face Bret.

Bret sucked in a quick breath. There was nothing hotter than a bitchy Jeff…his lovely eyes glowed a vivid green. His sugar-coated lips pursed in an adorable pout.

"Why are you even staring at my hips?" he grumbled.

Bret chuckled, "Because," his voice lowered a bit, "You have very pretty hips."

Jeff squeaked, taking a step back from the male, ending up on Chris's lap by accident. His green eyes widened, "Chris! Are you hard?!"

Chris grunted, still wrestling with the lolly, "Shit, what do you expect? You gag yourself with a penis on a stick and you expect me to be placid?"

Jeff growled, standing up. "Pig," he huffed.

He shuffled out of the catering hall, moving towards the elevator.

Bret chuckled, moving over to Chris to yank to lollypop out of the poor boy's hair.

Chris sighed, "Thanks, man."

They both watched the elevator doors close.

"Aren't ya gonna go after him?" Chris asked.

Bret lifted an eyebrow.

Chris grinned, "You've got a stiff dick too and _I'm_ not helping you with it. Admit it, you would give anything for him to gag on your dick like he did that sucker."

Bret closed his eyes, fighting the urge to blush. "Christopher," he warned.

Chris chuckled, "Alright, alright…but seriously," he handed Bret his key card. "We're rooming together but I've got Jay coming to see me. He, Matt, Evan and I are gonna have a foursome."

Bret groaned, "Gross."

"You wouldn't object if Jeff were in it," Chris shot back.

Bret stayed quiet.



"Girly hips, pfft!"

Jeff slid his key card through the slot, pushing to door open. He headed towards the shower. He came out a few minutes later, using a towel to dry his blonde/blue/pink tinted hair.

Groaning, he landed on his bed, hiding his face in the pillow.

"Could this get any worse?"

"Probably."

Jeff yelped, "Bret, you fucker! Stop scaring me!"

Bret watched him, amused. "I barely spoke."

"Doesn't matter," Jeff muttered, "I scare easily."

Bret chuckled huskily. "So sorry," he murmured playfully. He crawled on the bed, moving over to straddle Jeff's hips.

Jeff flushed, "W-what are ya doing?"

"Sh," Bret said softly, "Just relax. I'm not going to hurt you."

Jeff bit his bottom lip.

Slowly unbuttoning Jeff's shirt, Bret tossed it behind him, moving his head down to lap at Jeff's pale pink nipples.

Jeff arched his hips, "A-aah!" he mewled.

Bret smiled. Gently tugging on the small nipple with his teeth, he released it, before moving his lips lower, kissing Jeff's hips.

Jeff let out cute little noises, trying to keep quiet and still at the same time. He ran his fingers up the bed covers, gripping them tightly in his hands.

Bret sighed. "Look, I didn't bring anything with me…so…"

Jeff tilted his head innocently, "So…what?"

Bret blinked. "Y-you don't know?"

"Well…I've never really done this before," Jeff smarted.

Bret rolled his eyes, "You're gonna need to suck me, Jeff."

"Oh…okay."

Bret gasped in surprise when Jeff's fingers unzipped his zipper, "Whoa, there," he said, but he went ignored.

Jeff gently pinned the older man to the bed, moving down to his waist. He tugged off the pants, pulling down the boxers with them. He gasped lightly in surprise.

"Oh, man…that's gonna hurt."

Bret couldn't help the cocky smirk that lighted his face.

Jeff puckered his lips, kissing the top of Bret's cock. His silky smooth lips parted, taking just the head into his pretty mouth. He sucked lightly, moaning at the taste.

Bret groaned, thrusting his hips up slightly. "J-Jeff," he panted.

Jeff lapped at the base of the cock, dragging his tongue up to the tip, where he licked at the slit. He hummed, tasting the pre-cum that gathered around the head. He slowly lowered his head, swallowing half of Bret's cock, gagging lightly.

"R-relax, you're too impatient." Bret murmured. _'Or am I too impatient?'_

Jeff loosened his hold on Bret's thick cock, moving his head back and forth quickly. He could feel the rock hard muscle twitch in his mouth and he coughed in surprise when warm spunk coated his mouth.

Bret panted, eyes locked on Jeff's. He watched as Jeff swallowed, licking his lips when he was done.

"God, Jeff," he grabbed Jeff's upper arms, pulling him up. Aligning his cock with Jeff's entrance, he shoved upwards, filling Jeff balls-deep.

Jeff hissed, curling his fists in the pillow near Bret's head. "Oh, fuck," he groaned.

Bret blinked twice before he closed his eyes. "S-so warm and tight…so damn tight…"

Jeff moved, pulling himself up and letting himself slide down. "Oh, oh," he moaned prettily.

Bret shoved upwards, grabbing onto Jeff's hips. "So good, so damn good," he whispered. He stared up into Jeff's eyes, seeing the desire swirl inside those green pools of emerald. "Is it good, Jeff?"

Jeff nodded, not able to speak.

Bret shoved harder, hitting Jeff a deeper.

Jeff wailed, collapsing on top of Bret, his climax hitting him hard.

Bret followed soon after. He could feel his cum splash Jeff's insides and he groaned in pleasure.

Both men panted, their heartbeats beating against their chests.

"…How did you get in?"

"…Chris gave me his key card…"

"Why?"

"He's having a foursome…"

Jeff nodded, "O…kay…"

Bret nibbled on his lower lip, "…Wanna go join?"

"Bret!"



_**Sorry if it's short, my stupid thumb is jarring at my hand…I'd also like to apologize if this cursed thumb made me misspell any words. **_

_Next: Kane/Jeff_

_XD!_


	29. Sacrifice KaneJeff

_Title: So, you want a little taste of the Enigma?_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy. Nor do I own the other wrestlers that will appear here._

_Summary: __This is for all my awesome reviewers! Just pick a guy, any guy! This guy will be paired with Jeff Hardy in a collection of one-shots. Here are the rules. It will be hardcore. It will be Jeff on bottom. It will be yummy and It will be your choice. The first one happens to be __**my**__ favorite pairing, Matt/Jeff. This is just something I wanted to do for fun, something that I know I'll be able to update everyday. _

_If you want to do something that goes __**your**__ way, let me know. Ex: Setting, AU, cross-dress, plot, high-school or WWE, and rating. I'm open to __**EVERYTHING **__and __**EVERYONE.**__ But, it __**HAS**__ to be a __**GUY**__._

_ZZZZZ_

_Kane/Jeff_

_For: Esha Napoleon_



"You're not the least bit concerned?"

Jeff smiled, "Should I be?"

"…You've been announced as the _sacrifice_, Jeff…Who knows what Kane will do to you…" Matt murmured.

Jeff chuckled. He wrapped his arms around his brother's waist, "Don't worry, Matty…I doubt he'll do anything."

He couldn't have been more wrong.



Jeff paced around in the ring, waiting for his partner.

He and Val Venis were supposed to team up together to face off against The Dudley Boys.

But it didn't happen.

The sudden crashing noise with flames erupting from the ramp caused Jeff to straighten up.

His green eyes narrowed and then they widened.

"Oh shit," he whispered to himself. He watched as Kane came down the ramp towards the ring. He had a smirk on his face.

Jeff glanced around him. No doubt King and JR were shitting themselves while on commentary.

He waited, watching as Kane stepped over the ropes. He should have gotten the hell out of there…but, of course, being as risky as he was, he stayed put.

Wetting his lips, Jeff backed up into the ropes, clenching his fists when Kane followed.

'_Oh crap…I'm dead…'_

Jeff watched Kane raise his hand. He didn't have time to gasp as it was wrapped around his throat, squeezing hard. He kicked, trying to break the bigger man's grip. It didn't work. His eyes began to feel heavy.

As his glazed-over green eyes closed, the last thing he saw was the evil smirk on Kane's face.



Kane looked down at the younger male. His eyes traced over Jeff's bare body, smirking lightly.

He picked up a candle. Staring into its flame, he glanced at Jeff's body. Licking his lips, Kane moved the candle towards Jeff's chest.

He watched in silent awe as candle wax dripped off the candle to land on Jeff's pretty nipples.

Jeff arched his hips mewling lightly. He was still unconscious, but the heat from the wax was enough to make him write on the silk sheeted bed. He fisted the sheets, feeling more drops of hot wax slide down to his abdomen.

Kane licked his lips. Moving the candle lower, he chuckled in amusement when Jeff was suddenly jerked awake, his green eyes wide.

"Wh-where am I?" he murmured, his voice sleep-husked. He sat up slowly, groaning when the wax burned at his nipples. Moving his wide eyes to Kane's, he paled.

"…You're awake." Kane murmured. He stood from the bed, staring down at the still body of Jeff Hardy.

Jeff glanced around. He was in a dark room, surrounded by candles. They glowed eerily, all around the bed. He moved to rub his eyes, only to find that he was handcuffed. His breath hitched in his throat, a pretty little whimper escaping his full lips.

"I told you weeks ago, Hardy…you're the sacrifice…" Kane murmured, almost teasingly.

Jeff's eyes widened. "Your…not going to burn me, are you?" he was afraid of the answer.

Kane chuckled lowly. He brought two fingers to his lips, lapping at them. Bringing them down to Jeff's neck, he slid them slowly down his body, till they were positioned at the entrance of Jeff's pretty asswhole.

"And ruin this lovely body? Never." He enjoyed the way Jeff's tummy tightened, his smooth body stiffening in fear.

Jeff licked his lips nervously, "Why me?" he almost whined.

Kane smiled. He poked his fingers inside Jeff's ass, smirking when Jeff squeaked. '_Damn he's tight…'_ Moving his fingers slowly inside Jeff, he waited till he was knuckle-deep. "Taker already had dibs on the older one."

Jeff felt his cheeks redden, "What?"

Kane smirked. "You're brother's been getting it in the ass for three months now."

Jeff shook his head, "No…Matty would have told me…"

Kane smirked, pulling his fingers out roughly, "Well, he didn't."

Jeff closed his eyes, panting slightly. The rough way Kane pulled his fingers out hurt like a bitch.

"If you think that hurt…you're in for a hell of a lot worse." Kane murmured.

Jeff whimpered. He could already guess that wax would be used.

Kane picked up a small scalpel. He smiled sweetly when Jeff let out a tiny gasp. Lowering the sharp tool to Jeff's mouth, he smirked, pushing the sharp blade past those sweet lip.

Jeff hissed, feeling blood escape a cut that the scalpel caused. He accidentally ran his tongue over the sharp blade, cutting his tongue as well. He coughed, the blood dripping down his chin.

Kane watched, his eyes glowing with lust. He removed the blade slowly, bringing it up to his own lips. He purposefully cut himself, before tossing the blade aside. Moving his face down to Jeff's, he pushed his mouth onto the younger man's, forcing his mouth open.

Jeff groaned, feeling Kane lap at his bloody tongue. He pushed back, trying to push the invading muscle out of his mouth. He bit Kane's tongue, shivering when Kane growled into his mouth.

Kane moved his hands to Jeff's throat, gripping hard. He shoved his tongue in farther, feeling Jeff gag a bit, his hips bucking underneath him. Pulling his lips of roughly, Kane stood, liking his lips.

Jeff shivered, his head shaking. The blood droplets led down to his throat, making a pretty picture.

Kane chuckled. He reached towards the handcuffs. He tightened them, stopping only when Jeff hissed in pain. "Tight?"

"Fuck you." Jeff whispered. He hung his head, the blue/purple/black hair framing his face.

"Shortly." Kane replied, unfazed by the harsh words. He picked up another candle, "Turn around?"

Jeff glared, "How?" he tugged at the handcuffs.

"They'll twist with you," Kane smacked Jeff's thigh, "Turn."

Shooting Kane an evil-eyed green glare, Jeff slowly twisted hid body, stopping at his stomach. He lowered his head onto the pillow, his fists clenched.

Kane admired the younger Hardy's backside. Now he understood why so many of the guys backstage whistled and cat-called to the younger Hardy. Jeff was fucking gorgeous.

Jeff didn't know what to expect but when he felt that hot wax on his bare ass, he closed his eyes, moaning softly. It hurt, but it also felt wonderful. He shivered, wetting his lips.

Kane smirked, "Like that?" He moved his hand over Jeff's ass, slapping his hand down hard. He watched Jeff arch his back.

Jeff frowned. Damn if he answer. He stubbornly kept his mouth shut, moaning only when Kane gripped his ass hard.

"This isn't a game, bitch. If I ask you something, you answer. Got me?" Kane wrapped his hand in Jeff's hair, pulling roughly.

Jeff hissed, his teeth clenching. "Got ya," he growled. Shit. And to think, Matt was doing this with Taker!

"Good boy."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "When are you gonna fuck me and get it over with?"

Kane chuckled in amusement, "Well…if you put it like that…" he unzipped his leather pants.

Jeff nibbled on his lower lip. This was gonna hurt…

Kane grabbed Jeff's hips, pulling him up. His cock rammed inside Jeff's ass, tearing a loud scream of pain from Jeff.

Kane groaned, his eyes closing. "…Fuck…"

Jeff grunted, his toes curling, "Shit…"

"Tight," both groaned in unison.

"Un-cuff me," Jeff whispered.

Kane frowned but pulled out. He moved towards a drawer, retrieving the key. He unlocked Jeff's handcuffs before throwing the key behind him. He watched, his eyes flashing with lust and hunger as Jeff turned onto his back.

Jeff sighed. Somehow, he knew he would regret this and feel like a slut later on…but damn it…Kane had a real thick and long cock and it felt fucking wonderful. Grabbing the backs of his knees, he forced them open, his eyes shutting in shame.

Kane chuckled, grabbing the base of his dick. He pushed it slowly into Jeff's ass, smirking when Jeff let out a loud, slutty moan.

"You like that, don't you, bitch?" Kane growled darkly. He ignored the pain written all over Jeff's face. In that pain, you could easily read the pleasure. "Tell me you like it, bitch."

His husky voice was almost enough to make Jeff cum, but he held it back. "I... I like... it." He hissed.

Kane growled, prying Jeff's soft thighs apart to allow him easy entry, and thrust deeper. He could feel Jeff's walls tightening around him. He thrust harder, his hips jerking. He smirked, hearing Jeff let loose a keening wail after a harsh thrust.

Jeff tossed his head back, screaming. He came hard, his cum soaking Kane's chest. He could hear Kane's breathing getting heavier. He let out a loud gasp when Kane came minutes later, his sperm splashing his insides.

Panting heavily, Kane rode out the waves of his orgasm. A smirk of complete arrogance grazed his face as he watched his semen flow down Jeff's legs. He pulled his cock out, watching a flood of his cum trail down Jeff's pretty thighs.

Jeff panted, his eyes closed. Finally…



"I thought this was a one-night only thing," Jeff murmured, watching Kane get ready for his match. It had been a week now, and he had been Kane's "sacrifice" every night of that week.

"You were wrong," Kane answered nonchalantly.

Jeff watched him go. He snorted.

"Jeffro?"

Jeff turned towards his brother, smirking when he noticed the Undertaker right behind him. "Yeah?"

Matt's eyes were concerned, "Has he been hurting you?"

Jeff chuckled, "Not really. Who knew a few drops of blood could be considered a _sacrifice_."



_**Sorry for taking so long, I've been really sick.**_

_**I can't even talk! My friends at school were all mothering me, *sigh I feel like shee-it. **_

_**Anyway, Next is: Sting/Jeff **_

_**For: Blood-Thirsty-Goth**_

_**Then, Jericho/Jeff and Edge/Jeff for redsandman99.**_


	30. Painted StingJeff

_Title: So, you want a little taste of the Enigma?_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy. Nor do I own the other wrestlers that will appear here._

_Summary: __This is for all my awesome reviewers! Just pick a guy, any guy! This guy will be paired with Jeff Hardy in a collection of one-shots. Here are the rules. It will be hardcore. It will be Jeff on bottom. It will be yummy and It will be your choice. The first one happens to be __**my**__ favorite pairing, Matt/Jeff. This is just something I wanted to do for fun, something that I know I'll be able to update everyday. _

_If you want to do something that goes __**your**__ way, let me know. Ex: Setting, AU, cross-dress, plot, high-school or WWE, and rating. I'm open to __**EVERYTHING **__but, it __**HAS**__ to be a __**GUY**__._

_ZZZZZ_

_Sting/Jeff_

_For: Blood-Thirsty-Goth_



Jeff stared at his reflection in the mirror. He shivered, feeling the brushstrokes get closer to his inner thighs. He arched, whining softly.

An amused chuckle from below him caused him to open his green eyes. He stared down at the painted face and pouted. "It's not funny…you know how ticklish I am down there…"

A soft pair of lips pressed against his thigh, running a long tongue across the sweet/smooth skin. He held Jeff's hips in place when the younger man began to shake.

Jeff whined, his hips rolling, "You…-pant-…can't…-pant, pant-…the paint…-squeak- will get stuck!"

Another chuckle escaped the elder man's throat before he stood. He ran the paintbrush up Jeff's body, creating purple lines that criss-crossed from the boy's thighs to his neck.

Jeff closed his eyes slowly, feeling the brush stroke purple over his eyelids. He licked his lips again, slowly re-opening his lovely eyes.

The dark brown eyes staring back at him caused him to gasp softly.

"S-Steve?" he whispered, cautiously.

The elder man didn't answer. Instead, he lowered his head, pressing his lips fully onto Jeff's sweet mouth. Pressing a hand to the back of the green-eyes boy's neck, he tilted his head, plundering his sweet mouth.

Jeff moaned, licking Steve's lips. He could taste the paint all over the older man and that only made him harder. Wrapping his hands around Steve's arms, he tip-toed himself up, kissing harder.

Breaking the kiss roughly, Steve groaned when Jeff let out a breathless whimper. Shoving the smaller male onto the bed, he crawled over him, licking a path from his chest to his neck.

Jeff thrusted his hips, sweet sounds escaping his little lips. "Mm, fuck," he moaned, feeling the brush stroke his tummy. He giggled a bit, trying to ease away from the brush.

"Hold still," Steve murmured. He straddled Jeff's hips, moving the brush over that pierced naval. "God, so fucking pretty…"

Jeff whined softly, "Please…no more…" he let out a loud yelp when Steve tugged at his piercing. "Mm, oh yes," he hissed hotly.

Sting swallowed and tossed the brush behind him. Moving his hands down Jeff's smooth body, he stopped at his lovely hips. He gently traced the marking he had left on him, smirking darkly.

Jeff loved that smirk. It was so incredibly hot and sexy…it nearly made him cream himself. "Fuck…will you please stop smiling like that?"

Steve chuckled, the dark sound resonating throughout the room. Moving on the bed, he shifted onto his back. Pulling Jeff on top of him, he grabbed tightly onto those pale ass cheeks. He watched with lusty eyes as Jeff moaned, his raven/blonde hair trailing down his shoulders.

"You look so pretty when you're painted…my little masterpiece." Sting carefully pulled at Jeff's small nipples, twisting it until it turned painful. His cock jumped, hearing Jeff hiss in pleasure.

"Harder," Jeff pleaded. His smoky green eyes stared down at Sting.

"Harder, Jeff? I don't think you can handle it." Steve murmured.

Jeff frowned, "Why not?" he reached a hand behind him, grabbing tightly onto Sting's large dick. He moved his hand up and down, smirking when Steve grunted.

"Because," Steve sighed, "What's harder than pinching?"

Jeff's eyes suddenly darkened. Smirking, he moved downwards. Grabbing Steve's cock, he pulled it towards his lips. "Biting," he replied before dragging his teeth over the head.

Sting jerked in surprise. He let out a curse, his hand reaching down to tug on Jeff's hair. "Damn," he growled.

Jeff moaned, licking where he had just bitten. Wetting his lips, he traced them with Sting's cock. Pushing it into his mouth, he swallowed thickly, moaning and panting. "Mm, yummy," he stroked it a bit, before forcing it down his throat hard.

Steve moaned weakly, "Shit, Jeff."

Jeff bit again, lightly sinking his teeth into Sting's cock. Hearing Steve whimper, he chuckled, "Too hard?" he lapped at the stinging spot.

Steve shook his head, "No," he answered softly. "Harder."

Jeff blinked, "W-what?"

"Bite me harder." Steve said quietly.

Jeff shook his head, smirking a bit. "Alright." He moved his mouth back onto the thick length, biting harder. He dragged his teeth up and down the cock, moaning all the while. His teeth dug into the skin enough to hurt but not enough to bleed.

"Shit, that's good," Steve moaned. He thrust his hips up into Jeff's mouth. "Swallow it," he groaned.

Jeff swallowed hard, gagging a bit. "Mm," he moved his head quickly. Sucking hard. Pulling his mouth off, he was surprised when a squirt of cum landed on his cheek. "Wow, already?" he teased.

Sting glared down at him, "Quiet." He pulled Jeff up by his hair, pushing their lips together again. Reaching down, he shoved a finger into Jeff ass.

"Oh, oh fuck," Jeff hissed, his eyes shutting tightly. "Didn't warn me that time," he murmured accusingly.

"You like it hard, you little pain-slut." Sting growled. He shoved another finger into him, thrusting them in and out rapidly.

"Oh yes, that feels so good!" Jeff whined, moving his hips down. "Please, your cock, I want it."

"You want my cock in your ass?" Steve removed his fingers, using them to align his cock with Jeff's asshole.

"Yes, please," Jeff begged, "Fuck me hard." He pushed his hips down, taking the large cockhead into his ass.

Steve grunted, "C'mon, Jeff, stab it inside you."

Jeff lifted himself a bit, before letting himself drop. He cried out loudly, feeling the hard prick tear into his ass. He moaned, curling into Steve's chest.

Steve moved his hips upwards, sinking his cock deep into that warm hole. "Shit, so good! That cock hole is so damn tight, so fucking good around my dick."

Jeff hissed, feeling a bit of cum sting his insides, "Oh, that hurts so good," he whined.

Steve grabbed Jeff's dick, pulling and tugging on it. "Cum all over me, Jeff, spray that cum."

Jeff jerked his hips, taking Steve's cock in deeper and thrusting his hips into that warm hand. "Oh, yes!" He came hard, his cum soaking Steve's chest.

Steve growled, feeling Jeff's walls smother his dick. He forced himself in deeper, hitting Jeff's prostate hard.

Jeff wailed again, pressing down on that invading dick.

Steve groaned, filling Jeff up with his own spunk. Pulling out, he sprayed the rest over Jeff's ass cheeks.

Jeff panted. He rested his head on Steve's stomach.

"When can I paint you?" he asked softly.

Steve chuckled, feeling himself get hard again. "Now, if you want."

Jeff twitched, "You're horny again!?"



_**I wanted to get a chapter out on my other sorry before posting this, sorry for the long wait!**_

_**Next: Jericho/Jeff and Edge/Jeff for redsandman99**_


	31. Show Him ChrisJeff

_Title: So, you want a little taste of the Enigma?_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy. Nor do I own the other wrestlers that will appear here._

_Summary: __This is for all my awesome reviewers! Just pick a guy, any guy! This guy will be paired with Jeff Hardy in a collection of one-shots. Here are the rules. It will be hardcore. It will be Jeff on bottom. It will be yummy and It will be your choice. The first one happens to be __**my**__ favorite pairing, Matt/Jeff. This is just something I wanted to do for fun, something that I know I'll be able to update everyday. _

_If you want to do something that goes __**your**__ way, let me know. Ex: Setting, AU, cross-dress, plot, high-school or WWE, and rating. I'm open to __**EVERYTHING **__but, it __**HAS**__ to be a __**GUY**__._

_ZZZZZ_

_Chris/Jeff_

_For: redsandman99_



When you're the most popular guy in the school…you get everything.

But what if one day…something changed?

What if one day, you want something that you just can't have? And what if you really fell in love with that person?

What do you do then?

You convince them that you love them, of course!



Chris Irvine frowned, resting his chin on his hand. The stupid blonde chick next to him kept complaining about how her salad had ranch dressing on it instead of Italian dressing. He was getting a migraine.

Roaming his eyes over the cafeteria, he smirked. He was the king of the world! He sat at _his_ table with _his_ friends. The _popular_ friends who were only "popular" because they sat with _him_.

"You're staring at us again, Chris."

Chris blinked, blue eyes piercing deep into the eyes of Randy Orton. Snorting, Chris closed his eyes. "Don't flatter yourself, kid."

Randy glanced at Cody Runnels, who shrugged. Turning his eyes back to Chris, he smirked at him, "So, why aren't you in the closet screwing the Barbie?"

Chris risked a glance at the girl next to him. Barbara Jean Blank; also known as Kelly or "Barbie" Blank.

His new pet.

"This is going to go straight to my ass," She complained, taking a bite out of her salad.

"Good, you'll need it." Chris murmured.

Randy, Cody and Ted DiBiase, snickered.

Kelly gave Chris a shocked look, "W-what?"

Chris glared at her. "I said you'll need it," he repeated, his voice low and dangerous.

Kelly wisely kept her mouth shut.

Hearing the sound of loud laughter coming from a few ways behind him, Chris turned. He sneered.

Of course, the "losers" would be making a fuss.

The leader of that group, Matthew "Matt" Hardy was currently beating up his best friend, Adam "Edge" Copeland. A girl with long red hair, Amy "Lita" Dumas was slapping her palm on the ground, counting as if it were a match.

Chris glanced at each member. Jason "Jay" Copeland, Adam's younger brother. Shannon Moore, Gregory "Shane" Helms, Patricia "Trish" Stratigias; one of his former pets.

Ugh, they were making too much noise…his head was pounding.

"I'm leaving," he said bluntly. Standing up, he looked down at Kelly, "Don't follow…in fact…let me just get rid of you now. I no longer consider you a pet." He left the table, shoving his hands into his pockets, letting his little group handle Kelly's water works.

-Halls-

Chris turned a corner and ran into someone. "Watch where the fuck you're going!" he yelled, moving right along.

A soft, but annoyed voice replied, "You first, ass."

Chris stopped in mid-step. Oh ho, who the fuck did this kid think he was?!

Turning, Chris opened his mouth, "Who do you think you're talking to--" he trailed off, staring at the pretty face staring back at him.

The pretty pale face was framed by blonde/blue locks. Large green eyes glared at him in outright annoyance. Looking further down, he could make out a lithe body underneath the black mesh top and baggy pants.

Swallowing, Chris smirked. "Do I know you?" he asked softly.

The other rolled his eyes. "Apparently not." As he turned to go, his wrist was grabbed in a firm grip.

"Would you like to?" Chris purred, running his other hand down that mesh top.

He could feel the boy shiver. Chris smirked.

"Irvine!"

Chris turned, watching Matt Hardy coming towards him with fire in his eyes. "What do you want, freak?" he asked, his mouth set in a frown.

Matt glared heatedly, "I'd like my little brother," he hissed.

Chris snorted. "Brother? Does it look like I have him?" The fuck was Hardy talking about?

The wrist he had in his grip was suddenly torn away from him. Looking down at the boy, Chris narrowed his eyes.

"You really didn't know me," the boy said, smirking lightly, "I'm Jeffrey Hardy. But most call me Jeff."

Chris's eyes widened, "Hardy?" he repeated slowly. Shit! He had been eyeing a loser's baby brother?!

Jeff took his place at Matt's side. Narrowing his pretty eyes, Jeff parted his lips, "I'd really appreciate it if you didn't touch me."

Matt wrapped an arm around Jeff's shoulder's, leading him away from Chris.

Chris watched them go. His mouth suddenly quirked.

'_Don't think I didn't feel that little shiver, Jeff…it's only a matter of time before you're in my bed.'_



Jeff groaned, finding another letter in his locker from Chris.

'_God, he can't take a hint…it's been a month now.'_

Still, he couldn't help but smile when he opened the letter. Chris had a nice way with words...

He gasped suddenly when he felt a solid chest press against his back. He felt those fingers slide up his hips, to his chest. He shuddered.

"Gonna give in?" Chris asked hotly, moving his mouth to kiss at Jeff's neck.

Jeff's eyes fluttered closed. "No chance in hell, Irvine."

Chris chuckled. He brought his other hand up to Jeff's vision.

Jeff blinked his eyes open when a sweet fragrance hit his nose. He blinked, tilting his head at what he saw.

Violets…

Jeff smiled, "Are they for me?"

"No shit," Chris murmured. "Do you like them?"

Biting his lower lip, Jeff closed his locker. "I think I do," he turned to stare at Chris, "And it scares the hell out of me."

Chris merely grinned. He pushed the bouquet of violets into Jeff's arms. "You're breaking my heart…why not just give me a chance?"

Jeff stared into his deep blue eyes before looking down at the violets, "Because I know the kind of guy you are…"

He pushed the flowers back into Chris's hand and walked away, his head lowered.

Chris sighed, watching him go, his eyes clouded lightly in sadness.

"Man…"

Chris turned, seeing Randy to his left. The other was eyeing him with confused eyes.

"Why are you so hung-up over him? You're Christopher Irvine! You can get a new pet with a wave of your wrist."

Chris sighed, "I don't want him to be a pet, Randy."

Randy frowned.

"I actually care for him…" he forced a laugh, "Shit, Randy…I think I might actually have feelings for him."

Randy stayed silent.

"In the beginning…I thought he'd be just another fuck…but as time went on, he never agreed to be with me…I liked it. Everyone else jumped at the chance to be with me…he didn't. He likes me back…I know he does." He slipped down the locker, "I don't know what to do…"

Randy smiled, shaking his head. Sliding down next to him, Randy gave him a simple answer. "Show him how much you truly love him."

Chris licked his lips.

How the hell was he going to do that?

_- All-Night Party hosted by Chris -___

Jeff sighed, rubbing his eyes. He was so tired…he just wanted to go home.

But…

He turned to look at his brother, smiling when he saw him dancing with his new boyfriend, Evan.

Matt was having so much fun…and it was one of the first major parties he and the group had been invited to…why ruin it?

Shrugging his shoulder, Jeff decided to stay.

"Um, excuse me…"

Jeff turned his eyes up to the stage. Chris's parents were so damn rich that they actually converted the basement into a live stage for Chris to practice his music in. The party stretched from the basement, all throughout the house, and even the street.

Chris smiled lightly at the crowd, "Thanks for coming…" nervously tugging at his tie, he moved closer to the microphone, "There's someone here tonight…who I have really…_really_ strong feelings for…" he let out a dry laugh, "And I know I've said that a lot."

Chris ran a hand through his hair, noting that the whole crowd was silent. "To all the people that I've hurt…" he sighed, "I'm really sorry."

There were loud gasps coming from everywhere. Chris Irvine _never_ apologized.

Chris bit his lower lip, "I know I'm an assclown…but I'd like to have this chance to show the guy I've fallen head over heels for…that I really do love him."

Jeff's eyes widened.

Winking in his direction, Chris smiled, "This one goes out to Jeff."

Turning to his group, he nodded.

Randy strummed his guitar, Cody beat the drums gently.

Swallowing once more, Chris opened his mouth.

"_I hear you breathe so far from here  
I feel your touch so close and real  
And I know  
My church is not of silver and gold,  
Its glory lies beyond judgment of souls  
The commandments are of consolation and warmth"_

Jeff blinked slowly, not believing his ears. When his eyes opened, they were met by Chris's.

_"You know our sacred dream won't fail  
The sanctuary tender and so frail  
The sacrament of love  
The sacrament of warmth is true  
The sacrament is you"_

Jeff pressed a hand to his mouth, tears sliding down his cheeks. Chris sang slightly louder.

_"I hear you weep so far from here  
I taste your tears like you're next to me  
And I know  
My weak prayers are not enough to heal  
The ancient wounds so deep and so dear  
The revelation is of hatred and fear_"

Tapping his foot to the beat, Chris finished the song.

"_You know our sacred dream won't fail  
The sanctuary tender and so frail  
The sacrament of love  
The sacrament of warmth is true  
The sacrament is you  
The sacrament is you  
The sacrament is you  
The sacrament is you  
The sacrament is you"_

The crowd was completely silent. And then, the thunderous applause came from all over the place.

Chris smiled, keeping his eyes on Jeff. Hopping off the stage, he made his way towards the bewildered freshman.

"Well?" Chris asked softly. "Am I still the guy you know I am?"

Jeff smiled, the tears still falling down his cheeks. He wrapped his arms around Chris's neck, pulling him down for a kiss.

'_I owe you one, Randy,'_

Chris returned the kiss, sucking gently on Jeff's bottom lip. He was startled when a heavy hand landed on his shoulder.

Breaking the kiss, he turned to see Matt smiling at him.

"Take it upstairs, man." He said, smiling playfully.

Chris gave him a thankful look and gently led Jeff to the stairs.



Gently pinning the smaller boy on the bed, Chris resumed the kiss, sliding his collared shirt off his shoulders. Shaking it off, he brought his hands up to cup Jeff's face.

Jeff's own hands reached down to his mesh top. He pulled it up, breaking the kiss in order to remove it completely.

Chris panted, moving towards his pants. He stopped.

Jeff blinked, "Chris?"

"Do…do you want to do this?"

Jeff gave him an odd look.

"I don't want to do anything with you that you don't want to do," Chris said softly, "I care about you way too much for that."

Jeff smiled. He moved his hands to Chris's pants, unbuttoning them and pulling down the zipper. "I want to, Chris."

Licking his lips, Chris nodded. After pulling his own pants and boxers off, and undoing Jeff's they were both now naked in each others arms.

He rolled them so that Jeff was lying on top of him. He hummed silently, feeling Jeff's small hands trace his muscles. Tilting his head, he caught Jeff's soft lips again, parting them with his tongue. He gently lapped at the sweet mouth, groaning in the back of his throat.

Feeling Jeff break the kiss, Chris jumped. "W-what are you…?"

Jeff shushed him with a light nip to his nipple. Moving his lips lower, he gently kissed the top of Chris's abdomen. Grabbing the base of Chris's erect member, he squeezed.

Chris groaned, "J-Jeff…"

"Relax…I want to do it." Hell, he'd been wanting to do it for a month now. Moving his mouth to the head of Chris's cock, he sucked gently, wrapping his lips tightly around it. Almost immediately, he felt the fist clenching his hair. Humming lightly, Jeff swallowed.

Chris panted, licking his lips. His hips quivered. Gently allowing Jeff to have control for a while, he stopped him before he reached his climax.

Jeff tilted his head, "Don't you want to-"

"No," Chris said softly. He picked up one of Jeff's legs, spreading it open so that he could move between them. Moving down, he caught Jeff's lips in a sweet kiss and forced himself inside of Jeff.

He winced, hearing Jeff moan in pain. Gently pulling his mouth off of the younger boy's, Chris gently kissed his neck. "Shh, it'll pass," he murmured.

After a while, Jeff thrusting his hips up told Chris that he could move. Moving in and out of the soft body beneath him was like heaven on earth…hearing Jeff's sweet little moans and whines made it all the better.

Jeff gasped, his head tossed back. He came hard, his cum landing on his stomach.

Chris followed not long after, coming with a groan.

Kissing Jeff again he sighed, "I…love you."

Jeff smiled, "I love you, too."



_Sorry if it's a bit mushy, I was reading a romance novel, XD!  
_

_Next: Edge/Jeff. HAH! Good luck with sweetness on that one! XD!_


	32. Deceiving Shirt EdgeJeff

_Title: So, you want a little taste of the Enigma?_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy. Nor do I own the other wrestlers that will appear here._

_Summary: __This is for all my awesome reviewers! Just pick a guy, any guy! This guy will be paired with Jeff Hardy in a collection of one-shots. Here are the rules. It will be hardcore. It will be Jeff on bottom. It will be yummy and It will be your choice. The first one happens to be __**my**__ favorite pairing, Matt/Jeff. This is just something I wanted to do for fun, something that I know I'll be able to update everyday. _

_If you want to do something that goes __**your**__ way, let me know. Ex: Setting, AU, cross-dress, plot, high-school or WWE, and rating. I'm open to __**EVERYTHING **__but, it __**HAS**__ to be a __**GUY**__._

_ZZZZZ_

_Edge/Jeff_

_For: redsandman99_



"God look at him."

Adam turned to his "rival" Cena, who had his light blue eyes trained on Jeff Hardy's ass. Adam snorted, running a hand through his hair. "What about him?"

"He's begging to get raped dancing like that…and with what he's wearing, it could happen."

Adam tilted his beer to his lips, drinking some of its contents before scanning his eyes down Jeff's body.

He was wearing skin tight jeans that looked as if they had been painted on. The blood red material hung on his legs as if blood had been doused on his lower half. He wore a tight little black top that looked as if it had some writing on it, but Adam was too far away to read it.

He was currently moving his body up and down, moving his gorgeous hips against the lucky fucker behind him.

Both watched as the guy moved a hand to Jeff's knee, brining his leg up to wrap around his waist. Cena groaned, looking away as Jeff eased his body back. Damn that flexibility…

Adam fisted his bottle, noting the way Jeff's eyes locked onto his. The younger boy smirked seductively before bending his body back forewords. The dance ended and Jeff thanked the guy with a kiss on the cheek.

Adam swallowed a snarl.

"I had to look away, man," John murmured. "Those hips…those legs and that ass! He looks better than all three of my ex's put together." Cena gave him a funny look, "And all my ex's are _girls_!"

Adam gave him an amused look…and then he felt a tap on his shoulder. He could see Cena's eyes widen and he already knew who was behind him. Adam turned his head, looking up into Jeff's lovely emerald eyes.

Jeff smiled, wetting his luscious lips, "Hi, Adam," he nervously shifted, running a hand through his red dyed hair. "W-will you dance with me?"

Adam opened his mouth and then closed it. He must have looked like a fish. Moving his eyes down to Jeff's shirt, he could now read the writing.

'_Save a virgin…Do __ME__ instead.'_

"Jeff…that shirt," John licked his lips.

Jeff grinned playfully, turning in a circle. "Do you like it?"

"Love it," John leered.

Jeff winked, laughing lightly, "Keep it in your pants, big boy." Moving his eyes back to Adam, he smiled sweetly. "I want Edge."

Adam swallowed and then hissed when Cena punched his shoulder.

"What are you waiting for, idiot? Go!" Cena shoved him off the barstool.

Adam shot him an annoyed look but it was quickly wiped off his face when Jeff grabbed his hands, leading him to the dance floor.

Hearing a slow song come on, Adam sucked in a deep breath and slowly put his arms around Jeff's hips. He felt Jeff put his own arms around his neck and he let loose a low sigh.

Jeff watched him carefully, moving to the music. "Thank you," he said softly, "I didn't think you'd actually come dance with me."

Adam slowly tilted his head.

"Well, you know," Jeff lowered his eyes, "The whole business with Matt."

"That was my own fault," Adam murmured, "You had nothing to do with it."

Jeff nodded, "Okay," he sucked his lower lips into his mouth.

Adam sighed and moved his hand to Jeff's back, pulling the younger man closer. He felt Jeff rest his head on his shoulder and he moved his own cheek to rest on the red dyed hair.

Too soon did the song end.

Jeff smiled up at him, "Thanks, again." He puckered his lips, moving to kiss Adam on the cheek.

Adam grabbed his chin, and forced his lips onto that sweet mouth, thrusting his tongue in when Jeff gasped in surprise. Moving fast, Adam slid an arm around Jeff's waist, holding him close.

Jeff whined, moving his hands up to Adam's shirt. He fisted the silky black material, pushing his lips harder against the ones dominating him. He gasped suddenly when the kiss was broken by a harsh tug of his hair.

Adam panted, pulling Jeff along by the waist. "Let's go."

Jeff followed, "Where are we going?" he asked quietly.

"To do what your shirt says to do."



Adam shoved Jeff into the room, turning to lock the door behind him.

Jeff stumbled, falling onto his hands and knees. He turned his head to glare at Adam, "You don't have to be so fucking rough."

Adam smirked in response. He moved his hands towards his belt buckle.

Jeff flushed, closing his eyes. Hearing the belt clang to the floor, he opened his eyes, staring at the throbbing cock in front of him. He swallowed heavily.

Adam smirked, moving his hand down to Jeff's red locks, grabbing a fist full of the red hair. "Suck."

Jeff moved his hand up the grab the heavy dick. He pulled it closer to his lips, slowly pushing the head into his warm mouth. He gagged suddenly when his head was forced down.

Adam groaned, his eyes tightly closed.

Jeff snarled lowly, moving his hands to Adam's hips. He gripped them tightly and then he moved his head back, pulling his lips completely off the hard dick. "Don't fucking push me," Jeff growled.

Adam wrinkled his nose. Ah. So the little bitch wanted to be in charge? Alright, sure. For the blowjob, at least. Then, when the _real___sex started, he would be the one screaming.

Jeff lapped at Adam's balls, before moving his tongue back to Adam's dick; he sucked the tip back into his mouth before moving his head lower. He took it all in his throat for a while, holding it there before gagging hard. He grabbed onto the base and pulled it out, stroking it roughly, before he spat on it and sucked it back down his throat.

"Fuck!" Adam roughly pulled Jeff off of his dick. "On your back, slut."

Jeff obeyed, moving onto his back. He shuddered, feeling Adam unbutton his tight pants. He lifted his hips, helping the older man remove the tight material. Once they were at his knees, they were roughly yanked off, his underwear quickly following.

Adam grabbed Jeff's ankles, moving them towards his upper body. "On my shoulders."

Jeff hooked his legs over Adam's shoulders. He bit his lip. Shit…this looked painful…maybe he should tell Adam the truth…

"Adam, I have to tell you something-ahh!" Jeff suddenly screamed, his body penetrated by the large dick. He sobbed, moving his hand up to his mouth. He had tears running down his cheeks, mixing with his eyeliner.

Adam groaned, holding still and closing his eyes. Shit, it was tight…too damn tight! Forcing his eyes open, he looked down to Jeff's pained face, "Jeff, you're…?"

"A virgin," Jeff finished, nodding. He whined, whimpering in pain. He let out a sudden yelp when Adam pulled out only to plunge back in. "Adam! You could at least let me adjust!"

"You don't deserve it," Adam hissed. He pulled out and rammed back in, smirking when Jeff cried harder.

Hissing, Jeff moved his hands to Adam's shoulders, gripping hard. "Owe, stop it, you bastard!"

"Not a chance," Adam growled, "You little bitch…you lying little _bitch_!" he moved his hands to Jeff's throat, choking him roughly.

Jeff snarled, running his nails down Adam's back, drawing a bit of blood. Hell, that only made the big dicked fucker pound harder.

Adam hissed, the pain searing. It felt like his dick was going to fucking fall off, but it felt so damn good.

Jeff grit his teeth, using his hands to lift himself up. He moved his mouth to Adam's shoulder, biting hard. The pounding only increased, causing his insides to burn. He moaned, feeling the pleasure start to mix in.

Adam hissed, feeling Jeff pull his teeth out of his shoulder. He didn't have to feel it running to know there was blood…he could see it falling down onto Jeff's abdomen as he fucked him.

Jeff cried out, feeling a sharp thrust hit his prostate, he came hard, "_**Adam!**_"

Adam followed soon after, emptying his load into Jeff. He moaned, burying himself in a little deeper.

Jeff panted, looking shyly up into Adam's eyes. "It…its Matt's shirt…"

Adam groaned, "Son of a bitch!"



_**Ha! XD!! **__**Told ya, no sweetness with this couple! XD!**_

_**Next: Christian/Jeff**_

_**For: Pheonix-Syren. **_


	33. Listen to Your Heart JayJeff

_Title: So, you want a little taste of the Enigma?_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy. Nor do I own the other wrestlers that will appear here._

_Summary: __This is for all my awesome reviewers! Just pick a guy, any guy! This guy will be paired with Jeff Hardy in a collection of one-shots. Here are the rules. It will be hardcore. It will be Jeff on bottom. It will be yummy and It will be your choice. The first one happens to be __**my**__ favorite pairing, Matt/Jeff. This is just something I wanted to do for fun, something that I know I'll be able to update everyday. _

_If you want to do something that goes __**your**__ way, let me know. Ex: Setting, AU, cross-dress, plot, high-school or WWE, and rating. I'm open to __**EVERYTHING **__but, it __**HAS**__ to be a __**GUY**__._

_ZZZZZ_

_Christian/Jeff_



_-E&C and Hardy Boyz Era-_

"You two need to stop staring at us." Adam murmured, his eyes glancing at the two young blondes.

His younger brother, Jason, gave him an annoyed look. "You expect us to just be calm? You brought this on us like it was nothing, Adam! We're shocked."

"Shocked isn't the word," Matt murmured softly, smiling as he stared at his own baby brother. "Jeffro, are you okay?"

Jeff, the youngest, said nothing. He was still in shock, it seemed. His pretty green eyes were wide, staring up at his brother.

Adam smirked, petting Jay's long blonde hair. "Mine is fine," he told Matt, grinning when Jay smacked his hand away.

Matt frowned, "I'm worried about mine…" he kneeled down, gently cupping Jeff's cheeks, "Jeffy," he purred gently, "Are you okay with this?"

Jeff finally blinked. He shyly glanced up at Adam before smiling weakly at his brother. "Um…uh huh." He cringed, knowing it sounded small.

Jay's nose twitched. "You two have been fucking each other for a year and you tell us now?!"

Jeff blushed, turning to stare at Jay with wide eyes. "D-do you have to say it in that manner?"

Jay sent him a glare, "So sorry," he snarled.

Jeff's eyes narrowed, "Don't get bitchy," he murmured, "I'm as shocked as you are." It hurt being talked to like that…especially since he cared so much for Jay…

Adam smirked, watching Jay flush in embarrassment, "Come on kiddies, Matty and I are in love. Accept it."

Jay stood, glaring heatedly at his brother, "Dis-fucking-gusting." He shoved his way past his brother, exiting the locker room.

Jeff watched him go, before turning to look up at Adam. He frowned. Adam looked rather disappointed. "I-is Jay…?" he bit his bottom lip.

Adam sighed, "Jay isn't too keen on queers…"

Jeff lowered his head. Great…there went any chance of him and Jay being together…

He blinked when his older brother grabbed his chin. Allowing Matt to pull his face towards him, he blinked. "Yes?"

"Are you okay with this, Jeff?" Matt's warm brown eyes had shifted to a lighter hue, "Be honest."

Jeff smiled sweetly, "I don't mind it, Matty. It scares the hell out of me...but only because of images."

Matt chuckled, "So, it doesn't bother you?"

"I love you, Matt. If Adam makes you happy, then it makes me happy."

Adam smiled a bit, "Thanks, Jeff…"

Jeff smiled, standing, "Well, I'm going to go see if Trish's ankle is okay. I'll see you guys out there."

He hugged Matt tightly, rubbing his back gently before moving over to hug Adam as well, "Have fun," he winked.

Matt watched him go, "Be safe, Jeff…"

Jeff gave him one last smile before he stepped out of the room.

Matt glanced at Adam.

The taller blonde was still in a dejected mood.

"Come on, darling," Matt murmured softly, "Jay will come through…"

Adam nodded, "Yeah," he whispered. He felt Matt's arms around him, and he sank into his lovers arms.



Jeff yawned, waiting for Matt backstage. He had gone to see Trish, but the little blonde insisted that she was fine and that he should focus on the match. So, with nothing to do, he decided to hang around backstage until the match came up.

"Jeff."

Jeff looked up, seeing Jay standing above him. Licking his lips, Jeff pushed himself up on his feet, "Hey," he said quietly.

Jay frowned. "How are you okay with this?"

Jeff frowned, "Because I love my brother. If you loved yours…then you'd be perfectly fine with it."

Jay's baby blue eyes narrowed, "Are you implying that I don't love Adam?"

"Maybe."

Jay growled, stepping closer to the smaller man.

Jeff didn't back down. He stared up into Jay's eyes defiantly, his own eyes narrowing.

"I love Adam," Jay hissed, "But I don't want to see him with Matt."

"Why?" Jeff asked softly.

Jay's lips quivered, "It…it's not right."

Jeff winced, "Jay…" he put a hand slowly over his heart. Fuck…that stung.

"It's disgusting, Jeff," Jay said quietly, "It's not normal, two guys shouldn't love each other…especially not Adam and Matt…it's weird and it's abnormal, how is Adam going to have kids? He's always wanted a son and how will he have one if he's with Matt--"

"Stop it," Jeff pleaded, his heart clenching painfully in his chest.

Jay blinked, concern coloring his lovely eyes, "Jeff, are you okay?"

His eyes watering, Jeff grabbed Jay's hand putting it over his heart. "It hurts," he whined, "Hearing you say all those things…the way you truly feel. It hurts knowing that no matter how much I love you, you'll always be so disgusted by it…it hurts, Jay."

Jay paled, staring down into Jeff's watery eyes, "Jeff, I…I never-"

"We're up!" Adam yelled, appearing out of nowhere with Matt right behind him. He threw his arm around Jay's shoulders, "Come on, E&C first!" and, on cue, their music began to play.

Jay glanced behind him, watching Matt pull Jeff into his arms.

Jeff was crying…



-_Hotel_-

"I'm going to kill your brother," Matt told Adam, carrying Jeff into the locker room.

Adam frowned, "Not if I kill him first," he was holding tightly onto Jay's wrist, pulling him along.

Jay went willingly, his head lowered.

The match was bad…Every time Jeff and Christian were tagged in against each other, Jeff would flinch for nothing and Christian would just try to get close to him…in the end, Jeff ended up winning the match, but he was so worn out that he couldn't even walk.

They were only a few feet away from their hotel room.

"Let me down," Jeff whined, "I'm fine now, Matt."

Matt sighed, "Jeff, I'll let you down once we get to the room," he promised.

Jeff only sighed, his eyes staring up at the ceiling.

Once they were inside, Matt gently put Jeff down on the bed, helping him sit up.

Adam followed, shoving Jay in front of him, "Apologize."

Jay shifted, his eyes meeting Jeff's. He opened his mouth, but only a choked whimper left his throat.

Adam glared, "Say you're sorry," he hissed.

Jay said nothing. Instead, he moved closer to Jeff. Grabbing the younger man's chin, he forced their lips together.

Matt and Adam both blinked.

"What the hell, man?" Adam yelled, throwing his hands up in the air. "What do you think you're-"

Matt put his hand over Adam's mouth. He smiled at the couple, slowly forcing Adam to walk backwards, out of the room.

Hearing the door close, Jay slowly opened his eyes, pulling his lips off of Jeff's. He licked his lips, staring down into the confused green eyes. "I never wanted to admit it…I was so sure I wasn't gay. I've thought about you so much…but I just didn't want to be gay."

Jeff bit his bottom lip, "Why are you so against being gay, Jay?"

Jay sighed, running a hand through his hair, "My dad…not Adam's, mine…he left our mom for a guy. Ever since then, I just felt that it was a bad thing…but then I met you and I started to feel for you. When I found out about Matt and Adam, it just hit close to home…but now," he stroked Jeff's cheek, "Now…I'm just so confused. My head tells me it's wrong," he pecked Jeff's lips, whispering, "But my heart tells me its right."

Jeff ran his thumb across Jay's bottom lip, "Listen to your heart."

'_Listen to my heart…'_ Jay crawled over Jeff, gently pinning the younger blonde to the bed. He kissed him softly, sweetly. Running his tongue over Jeff's lips, he traced the petal soft mouth eagerly, receiving a gentle moan from Jeff.

At the parting of those sweet lips, Jay took his chance. He forced his tongue into Jeff's mouth, moaning softly when Jeff's tongue rubbed against his own. Grabbing Jeff's tank top, he ripped it off, pushing the shirt away from his body.

Jeff sighed softly, feeling Jay rub his nipple. "Mm, Jay,"

Jay panted, sitting up. He moved his hands towards his tights, pulling them off. Once his were off, he worked on Jeff's.

Jeff bit his bottom lip, "You've…never been with a guy before," he assumed.

Jay shook his head, "No…"

Biting his lower lip, Jeff gently pushed Jay onto his back. Raining kisses down Jay's chest, he slowly moved towards the large, throbbing cock.

"You don't have to," Jay murmured nervously.

"I want to." Without waiting, Jeff took the cockhead into his mouth, sucking gently. Hearing Jay moan loudly above him, Jeff eased his head down, taking more of the thick cock into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat.

"Oh, fuck," Jay wrapped his hand around Jeff's hair, his hips thrusting up into the warm mouth. The only times he'd ever gotten head were from girls…but fuck, it felt so much better when Jeff would do it. "Can you deep-throat?"

Jeff blinked. Hiding a smile, Jeff relaxed his throat muscles before moving his head down further, taking a good portion of the thick dick down his throat, deep-throating it.

Jay groaned, his head tossed back, "Fuck…where's your gag reflex?" he wondered aloud.

'_Would he believe me if I told him I didn't have one?'_ Pulling his mouth off the erect dick, Jeff breathed softly before going down further, till his nose touched Jay's pubic hair.

"Fuck, oh fuck!" Jay clenched the bed sheets with one fist and held tightly onto Jeff's hair with the other. "Oh, yes," he could feel his balls clenching and he came with a loud grunt, his cum dripping down Jeff's throat. He watched as some of the semen spurted out of Jeff's mouth.

Swallowing as best he could, Jeff formed a tight ring around the head. He sucked all the cum out before gently letting the semi-erect member slide out of his mouth.

"Oh, god," Jay moaned. He pulled Jeff up into his arms, kissing him thoroughly. He could taste himself on the younger man's tongue and he groaned, plundering the recesses of Jeff's mouth.

Taking Jay's hand, Jeff gently sucked two of his finger into his moist mouth. He lapped at them, coating them with saliva and left-over sperm. He guided them to his entrance, gasping softly when they were thrusted in.

Jay licked his lips, watching as Jeff's eyes closed in pleasure. Moving his fingers inside of Jeff, he found himself hardening with the sounds Jeff was making. Scissoring his fingers apart, he watched as Jeff moaned sweetly.

"Please, Jay…" Jeff whispered.

Biting his lower lip, Jay couldn't help but smirk, "Want me inside you?"

Jeff nodded, "So much."

Pulling his fingers out of Jeff's ass, he grabbed the base of his dick, stroking it. "Sit," he ordered softly.

Jeff slowly impaled himself on the large rod, moaning and whining loudly.

Jay thrust up, getting himself balls deep into Jeff's sweet ass. "Oh, shit…" biting his lower lip, Jay gasped, "So fucking tight!"

Jeff let out a surprised gasp when Jay thrust up quickly, "Oh, oh," he moaned, feeling Jay slam into him hard.

"God, it feels so good," Jay moaned, "Does it feel good for you, baby?" He grabbed Jeff's knees, forcing them to widen, and he thrust up harder.

Jeff moved his hands behind him, resting them on Jay's knees, "Oh, oh, yes, sooo good," he moaned hotly.

They moved together, moaning and groaning.

"I'm close," Jeff whispered, his eyes closing.

"Cum, Jeffy, cum for me," Jay thrust up harshly, hitting Jeff's prostate. He hissed suddenly, hearing Jeff scream followed by his hot cum splashing out to land on his stomach.

Jeff tilted his head, hearing Jay grunt before he shot his load deep inside him. He moaned softly, feeling the cum coat his walls. Moving his knees onto the bed, he curled up against Jay's chest, hearing his heart beat.

Jay ran his fingers up Jeff's back. "…So, I am gay."

"Maybe not gay," Jeff whispered softly, "Maybe bi."

The thought of slamming into a pussy didn't sound as appealing as slamming into Jeff's tight ass.

"No…I'm gay alright."

Jeff chuckled softly, "I love you?"

Jay smiled, "I love you." He confirmed.



_**I HATE health…I have a fucking project due about CPR…and my partner is a complete DICK.**_

_**Any who, XD! Hope ya liked! **_

_**Next: Shannon/Jeff. (*sigh* I dislike that couple, but oh well, I'll try to pull it off.)**_


	34. His Maid ShannonJeff

_Title: So, you want a little taste of the Enigma?_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy. Nor do I own the other wrestlers that will appear here._

_Summary: __This is for all my awesome reviewers! Just pick a guy, any guy! This guy will be paired with Jeff Hardy in a collection of one-shots. Here are the rules. It will be hardcore. It will be Jeff on bottom. It will be yummy and It will be your choice. The first one happens to be __**my**__ favorite pairing, Matt/Jeff. This is just something I wanted to do for fun, something that I know I'll be able to update everyday. _

_If you want to do something that goes __**your**__ way, let me know. Ex: Setting, AU, cross-dress, plot, high-school or WWE, and rating. I'm open to __**EVERYTHING **__but, it __**HAS**__ to be a __**GUY**__._

_ZZZZZ_

_Shannon/Jeff _

_For: GPQ_



"You're still sleeping?!"

Shannon jumped, his eyes snapping open. His bleary eyes glanced around, before zeroing in on his boyfriend.

He groaned in reply, bringing the pillow up to his head. "Go away."

Jeff gave an indignant huff and turned on the light. He scoffed. "So fucking messy, Shanny."

Shannon turned to his back, opening his eyes fully. He watched as Jeff began to make his way through the mess. He sat up suddenly, grinning. "Is it my birthday?!"

Jeff blinked at him, "No…" he glanced down at his body. "Oh this? Nah, we got invited to Chris's costume party, remember?" Staring at Shannon's half-naked body on the bed, Jeff rolled his eyes. "Guess you don't."

Shannon barely heard him. His eyes traveled up the maid-like costume hugging Jeff's body perfectly. The skirt was so damn small! It stopped directly at his ass, showing off the mile-long legs. He frowned. Fuck that! No one but _him_ was gonna see Jeff wearing _that_.

"We're not going." Shannon murmured, resting his back on the bed once more.

"No, not until I clean up your damn room." Jeff bent down, picking up pair of boxers. "Ugh! Shannon Brian Moore! Put your damn jizz-covered clothes in the fucking hamper!"

Shannon merely smirked, watching Jeff bend down to get more items off his littered floor. He hummed, tilting his head a bit so he could see up the short maid's skirt. "Bend down a little more."

"What for?" Jeff grumbled, completely oblivious.

"I think there's some stuff in the closet…" Shannon smirked, patting himself on the back as Jeff bent down again. He twitched, "A thong, Jeff?! You were gonna go to a costume party with **men** all over the place wearing a god damn _thong_?!"

Jeff turned, placing a hand on his hip. "Fuck you, Shanny," he murmured softly. "You know that I love you and all our friends know that I love you. Stop being so damn hard-headed, Prince."

"Prince" merely stuck his tongue out. "Well, shit! Sorry for fucking caring." He sat up again, running a hand through his messy hair.

Jeff rolled his eyes, "Get in the shower."

"Yes, dad," Shannon muttered sarcastically, but he went to the shower anyway.

After a few minutes, Shannon resurfaced, toweling off his hair. He blinked, seeing Jeff pouting, sitting on the bed. "What's wrong?"

"I broke a heel," Jeff whined, "I tripped over your stupid game system and broke a damn heel!"

Shannon snickered. "Get over it."

"They were expensive!" Jeff lifted his foot, showing off the un-broken heel. The heels were black, with white zippers and buckles. They matched with the outfit…they were kind of nice…

"I'll buy you more," Shannon offered. He watched as Jeff's eyes sparkled, "Okay?"

"Okay," Jeff said nodding. "Come on, get your costume on."

Shannon sighed, "We're not going, Jeff."

"Why not?"

Shannon shrugged, "I didn't even buy a costume…"

"Go naked."

Shannon twitched, "No, I don't think so."

Jeff giggled, "Course not. Like I'd let anyone else see you naked." He pressed a finger to his lips, thinking.

So cute.

"Well, how about you go as the messy little bastard you are?"

Shannon smirked, "Or," he moved over to Jeff, pushing the girly-dressed male onto the bed. "I could go as your boss…"

Jeff smirked, "My boss, hm?"

"Uh huh," Shannon unwrapped the towel around his waist, "And you, of course, will be my dirty little maid. The one who fucks her boss for more money." He gently kissed Jeff's neck.

Jeff closed his eyes, "Might as well go as your slut," he murmured softly, before moaning, feeling Shannon bite at his throat. "Oh, fuck," he ran his painted nails down Shannon's back.

"You can be my slut some other time," Shannon whispered. He moved his hands down to the skirt Jeff wore, pushing it up so that it flittered around his waist. "I still want you as my maid for tonight…"

Jeff closed his eyes tightly, feeling Shannon's fingers smooth over his thighs. He moaned softly, thrusting his hips. Moving his hands away from his boyfriend back, Jeff moved them towards the hard dick.

Shannon growled, feeling Jeff's soft hands grab at his erect cock. "Fuck," he moaned, writhing as Jeff pressed his painted nail to the slit. "Damn it…"

Jeff smirked, "Gonna blow in my hands?"

"Never," Shannon whispered. He forced his tongue to Jeff's mouth, roughly kissing the pretty male. He pulled down the white thong Jeff wore, fisting it his hand before shoving it under his pillow.

Jeff had plenty…he wouldn't miss it.

Snatching his dick away from Jeff's hands, he set it to his lover's asshole. "You want it, baby?"

Jeff moaned, feeling the head of the large cock poke at him, "I want it, Shanny, I want it!"

Shannon grit his teeth, before pushing himself hard into Jeff's ass. "Fuck, Jeffy, always so damn tight!"

Setting a steady, hard rhythm, Shannon started to thrust himself in and out of the writhing maid beneath him. He grunted, hearing Jeff mewl and whine below him. He licked his lips, picking up speed and aiming carefully for Jeff's prostate.

"Oh, god!" Jeff moaned loudly before he wailed, his fists clenching. Reaching between their sweating and thrusting bodies, Shannon grasped onto Jeff's hard dick and started to jerk it in time with his harsh thrusts.

"Harder," Jeff moaned, "I want it harder!"

Shannon could feel sweat running down his back. He bit his lip, pulling out before surging back in, and groaning low in his throat as Jeff screamed. "Fuck, so close," he whispered.

"Me, too," Jeff gasped softly. He ran his fingers down Shannon's chest, circling the nipples. He carefully tugged on one, knowing that it made Shannon move harder.

"Fuck, Jeff, my pretty little maid…only mine," Shannon groaned, biting at Jeff's lips. He pulled on Jeff's cock, smiling when Jeff wailed, cumming hard on their stomachs. He hissed, feeling it harder to pull out and pull in. Jeff was too tight.

"Oh, fuck!" he came hard, spilling his seed inside of Jeff's tight ass. "Shit…" he hummed, running his hands up and down Jeff's hips.

Jeff licked his lips, brushing the hair out of Shannon's eyes. "So…I guess that costume party is out."

"Fuck yes it is," Shannon murmured, thrusting against Jeff.

Jeff giggled, "Don't think I didn't see you hide my thong. I want it back."

"We'll see," Shannon smirked.



_**SO not my best, but gees, this couple is too hard to write…mostly because Shan is usually the twink…but I'm just not good at making Jeff top, so bottom he will stay.**_

_**For future reference, PLEASE no more Shan/Jeff pairings?**_

_**Next: Morrison/Jeff for DX-Dynamite**_

_**XD! Now, that one, I CAN DO! XD!**_


	35. Showers John MorrisonJeff

_Title: So, you want a little taste of the Enigma?_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy. Nor do I own the other wrestlers that will appear here._

_Summary: __This is for all my awesome reviewers! Just pick a guy, any guy! This guy will be paired with Jeff Hardy in a collection of one-shots. Here are the rules. It will be hardcore. It will be Jeff on bottom. It will be yummy and It will be your choice. The first one happens to be __**my**__ favorite pairing, Matt/Jeff. This is just something I wanted to do for fun, something that I know I'll be able to update everyday. _

_If you want to do something that goes __**your**__ way, let me know. Ex: Setting, AU, cross-dress, plot, high-school or WWE, and rating. I'm open to __**EVERYTHING **__but, it __**HAS**__ to be a __**GUY**__._

_ZZZZZ_

_Morrison/Jeff_

_For: DX-Dynamite_

_Hope you don't mind, but I'm kinda basing a little bit of this off of the threesome I made for Terrahfry._



John frowned as he walked through the arena halls. He couldn't believe he had been drafted to Smackdown…and he _really_ couldn't believe that his best friend, Mike Mizanin, stabbed him in the back.

"That bastard…after all we've been through…we were practically brothers." John sneered at the thought, moving towards the locker room. He had a match to get ready for.

He entered, feeling out of place without his partner. He shifted, avoiding the sneering looks from other superstars. Scoffing, he headed towards the restroom. Pushing open the door, he stopped, his light eyes widening. He let his bags fall.

Jeff straightened, staring at Morrison through the mirror's reflection. "Hi, John," he murmured softly, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Jeff," John breathed. He had every reason to believe Jeff had been drafted to Raw, that's what Miz…said…to him.

Jeff blinked, watching John rush over to him. "Aw, man, you look like hell. Are you okay?" Jeff pressed a hand to Morrison's forehead, smiling up at him. "I'm so sorry about Miz…he asked me to be drafted to Raw with him…but I declined."

"Why?" John asked quietly. "He was your first…" He watched Jeff's eyes close.

Jeff sighed, slowly opening his eyes. "He was," he murmured softly. "But he shouldn't have done what he did to you. It wasn't cool."

John grimaced, remembering the look on Miz's face when he was drafted. "I cost him the match, though."

"He's an idiot because he doesn't realize that you just helped him. Raw will give him more exposure. He'll be recognized as a singles competitor now." Jeff murmured gently. He combed his fingers through John's hair.

"I have a tag match with Phil against Matty and Kane. Wait for me here?"

John nodded, "I don't think I have a choice," he murmured dryly. "No one else wants me here."

"But I do," Jeff said smiling. He stood on his tip toes, kissing John gently. Before John could make the kiss more passionate, Jeff moved away. He giggled playfully, tapping his nose, "Later," he promised.

John nodded, watching him go. He headed towards a shower stall. "Nothing else to do." He moved towards his bags, grabbing his towel and some clothes.



Jeff growled, slugging Matt on the arm, "You suck! Can't you let _me_ win for once?"

Matt chuckled, moving his arm to Jeff's shoulders, "No, I can't."

Phil chuckled, shaking his sweaty black hair out of his eyes. "You guys are such clowns. Let's hit the showers, please?"

They agreed.

"Oh, damn!" Jeff stopped, running nervous hands through his hair. '_Johnny is in the showers!'_

Matt blinked, "What's wrong, Jeffro?"

Jeff giggled nervously, "Uh…why don't you guys just go to the hotel and shower there? I mean with all the guys in there, the stalls might be full."

Matt glanced a Phil, who had an eyebrow raised. "So, what? The stalls are almost always full, we can wait."

"Why wait?!" Jeff cried cheerily, "You guys can just go and take a nice shower at the hotel a lot sooner than waiting for one here."

Phil smirked, "You know what he's doing, right?" he asked Matt.

Matt nodded, grinning. "Oh yeah. He wants us to stay away from the showers."

"No!" Jeff whined, "That's not it!" he squeaked, feeling both men grab his arms, dragging him towards the showers.

"No, wait, stop!"

"Alright, come here," Matt tossed Jeff over his shoulder, "Phillip, lead the way."

"Right this way," Phil joked, leading them towards the locker room.

"Nooo!"



John tilted his head, hearing the locker room door open. He blinked.

"No! Matt you bastard, let me down!!"

John snickered. "That's Jeff."

"Whatever he's hiding, it's in the showers, go for it Phil!"

John paled. "Oh, god, it's Matt!" He bit his nails. Matt never found out that he and Miz forced both their cocks up Jeff's tight ass…oh shit!

He ducked into one of the stalls just as the shower doors were opened.

Phil glanced around, "Well, I don't see anything, Matt."

"Look in the stalls, Phil," Matt said, holding Jeff's wrists behind him. The younger brother whined angrily.

Phil shrugged, "Kay." He stepped over to the stalls, and then stopped. He grinned, "Oh, I know what you're doing, Jeffy."

Jeff blinked, "You do?"

Phil nodded. He looked to Matt. "He's not trying to keep us from the showers…he's trying to keep us from the hotel!"

Matt blinked, "Huh?"

"Think about it; he's pleading for us not to go into the showers, which is distracting us from going to the hotel, where he's obviously hiding something." Phil declared proudly.

Matt's eyes suddenly shined, "That's right! Awe, Jeff, you're such a weasel!" He released Jeff's wrists. "Phil, lets go! We gotta lock him in here!"

"Yes, captain!" Phil dove out of the showers, Matt following.

Jeff blinked, hearing the "click" of the lock. "…Wow…" he jumped, feeling arms wrap around his stomach. He moved his hands behind him, feeling those wonderful abs…

"Hehe, did you hear all that?" Jeff asked quietly. He tilted his head, feeling John kiss his neck.

"I heard it," John murmured, nuzzling Jeff's paint-covered neck. "So funny."

Jeff nodded, "Mm, baby, let go. I wanna shower."

John smirked, "No problem." He led Jeff to the showers.

Jeff smiled, feeling the water rush through his system. "It's warm," he murmured softly, pulling his hair over one shoulder. He gasped softly feeling John run his hands down his back.

"I heard from the guys in the locker room," John whispered, "That Kane rammed your back into the steel post. Are you ok?"

Jeff nodded, moaning lowly, "Uhm…uh huh."

John smiled, moving his hand over to Jeff's stomach. He pulled Jeff's body against his, smirking when Jeff let out a low purr.

"Mm, love those abs," Jeff mewled.

"Remember out first time?" John asked playfully, "When you came all over them? How about we have a repeat of that?"

Jeff flushed, feeling John turn him around. He stared up into John's brown eyes. "In the showers?" he asked quietly.

"Absolutely." John murmured. He grabbed Jeff's thighs, picking him up and holding his against the shower wall.

Jeff wrapped his legs around John's waist, "I…don't you want me to?" he bit his bottom lip, moving his fingers to John's hard cock.

"No…I want just the water to lube me up." John whispered. He smirked, seeing the flush swim down to Jeff's neck. "Think about it for a second…my dick, all covered in water…ramming inside your tight ass."

Jeff moaned softly, his eyes closing. "Oh, god, do it." He whined.

John smirked, "You sure, baby?"

"Please!" Jeff begged.

John lowered one of Jeff's legs to the floor, holding the other one up. He grabbed his cock with one hand, rubbing it roughly.

Jeff buried his nails into John's arms, licking his lips. "Please…now."

John lifted Jeff's leg higher before he forced the head of his dick into Jeff's ass. They both moaned in pleasure. John grunted, forcing his cock to move in deeper. The tight warmth of Jeff's ass was causing him to get real hard, real quick.

"Loosen up," John gasped, his eyes watching the water slide down Jeff's neck.

"I can't," Jeff murmured, "It's too big."

John resisted the urge to smirk cockily, "Baby…I'm not gonna be able to pull out if you don't loosen up."

"Don't pull out then," Jeff murmured, his pouty lips quirking into an evil smirk, "_Tear_ out."

John's eyes narrowed. His vision went red. With no warning, he forced himself out of Jeff's ass before slamming back in, hearing Jeff scream in pain. He panted hard, his chest heaving.

Jeff moaned, his ass clenching tighter, "Holy hell, that hurt," he moaned. He moved his hips against John's, "But it hurt so good!"

John replied by tearing out again, forcing himself deeper and deeper into Jeff's tight body. He grabbed Jeff's hard cock, jerking it roughly, "I want you to fucking cum all over me. Do it, Jeff." He tugged hard.

Jeff wailed, shooting his cum all over John, watching it glisten on his abs. He raised his other leg, pulling John closer, feeling him pound harder and harder. "Oh god!" Jeff held his breath, feeling John becomes bigger.

"Fuck!" John came hard, spraying his cum inside Jeff's ass. "Son of a bitch," he groaned lowly.

Jeff held him tightly, quivering. "Wow…"

John smirked, "Did I do it like Miz?"

Jeff rolled his eyes, but smiled. Why not rub his ego? "You did it better," Jeff whispered sweetly.

John's chest swelled with pride, he kissed Jeff softly, moving his tongue inside. The broke apart a moment later.

"Good thing Matt and Phil are so stupid," he commented, earning a giggle from Jeff.



Phil coughed, batting the dust bunnies away from his face. He moved away from the bed, hitting his head in the process. He groaned, rubbing his head. "Matt…I don't think there's anything here."

Matt stepped out of the closet (not literally, XD!) and frowned, "I think Jeff tricked us."

Phil nodded, "Yup…wanna go back to the arena?"

"Nah, Jeff probably hid the thing somewhere else." Matt said, waving it off.

And Jeff did hide it somewhere else. In his tight ass, that is.



_XDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Loved this! XD!  
_

_Next pairing: London/Jeff/Kendrick for GPQ_


	36. Pretty LondonJeffKendrick

_Title: So, you want a little taste of the Enigma?_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy. Nor do I own the other wrestlers that will appear here._

_Summary: __This is for all my awesome reviewers! Just pick a guy, any guy! This guy will be paired with Jeff Hardy in a collection of one-shots. Here are the rules. It will be hardcore. It will be Jeff on bottom. It will be yummy and It will be your choice. The first one happens to be __**my**__ favorite pairing, Matt/Jeff. This is just something I wanted to do for fun, something that I know I'll be able to update everyday. _

_If you want to do something that goes __**your**__ way, let me know. Ex: Setting, AU, cross-dress, plot, high-school or WWE, and rating. I'm open to __**EVERYTHING **__but, it __**HAS**__ to be a __**GUY**__._

_ZZZZZ_

_London/Jeff/Kendrick _

_For: GPQ_



"This is so abnormal."

"Vince should be fired for this."

"…I'm scared."

Matt, Chris, and Jay all stared at each other in the mirror, twitching.

"We shouldn't even have a day like this! Vince and his sick ideas! Look at me!" Chris tugged at the pale blue dress, wincing at the itchy feel. It had long slits running up the sides, and a dipped neckline. "I look like a jackass!"

Jay smirked playfully, "You've got the tummy for it," he patted his boyfriend's stomach, giggling when he pouted. Jay was wearing a dark green dress, stopping at his knees. It was decorated lightly with green leaves.

Matt sighed, "You've both got bodies for it. I'm a hundred percent guy." And it was true. Matt looked gorgeous in _anything_…just not a dress. The red color was too dark for his skin, and the length of it did nothing to help. The poor guy would probably trip over his own two feet all night long.

Matt smiled, "Wait till you guys see-"

"Matt…?"

Matt looked behind him, he smirked, "You look nice."

"Oh, fuck you," his boyfriend sniffed. Adam's long blonde hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, the goldish dress not a bad look on him. He nervously bit his nails. "How long do we wear these?"

"Has Vince seen you yet?" Jay asked, turning around, staring at his ass in the mirror's reflection.

Adam shook his head, "He was approving Kendrick when I got here."

"I saw Brian," Chris murmured, "That's an interesting dress he's got on."

"What's it look like?" Jay asked.

"It's white, with black trimming and three slashes in the back…kinda like that sick jacket he wears to the ring."

"You think my jacket is sick?"

All for turned around the see Brian, grinning playfully.

"Are you actually comfortable in that?" Matt asked, noticing the way Brian seemed completey at ease to wear such a thing.

Brian winked, "I've put on dresses for Paul before. We plan on adding Jeffy to the fun."

Matt smiled, looking behind Brian's shoulder, "You don't have to wait long."

Once again, they turned, eyes widening in surprise.

"Who's that?" Jay whispered.

"She a new diva?" Chris asked Matt, who snickered.

Green eyes narrowed in annoyance.

Adam smirked, "Hey, Matt, I don't think I'm gay anymore." His eyes scanned up the gorgeous long legs.

"No, you're even gayer than you think," Matt said smirking, "That's Jeff."

"_Jeff?!"_

"Yup, it's me!" There was no mistaking that sweet southern drawl.

Brian swallowed, "Wow, Jeff…you look amazing."

Everyone agreed, still too stunned to say anything.

Jeff grinned, doing a little twirl, "Trishy helped me pick it out." The material of the dress was silk, a purple so dark that it was almost black. The top was shaped like a corset, hugging his torso and chest. It flowed down to its skirt, ruffling slightly at the edges and stopping at his thighs. His hair was tied into two pigtails, streaked with purple.

Brian grinned, wrapping his arms around Jeff's waist, "Paul is gonna be happy."

Matt sighed, "Take it easy on him," he murmured to the younger male. He groaned, scratching his arms, "Can we take these things off now?!"



Jeff poked Brian on the shoulder, "I find it to be too big of a coincidence that _neither_ of us had a match…"

Brian rolled his eyes, "I didn't plan it. It…just happened," he grinned.

Jeff nodded, absently swinging his leg over the other. "Paul knows which hotel?"

"Please, he's probably there and naked already," Brian muttered, parking the car in the reserved parking.

Jeff giggled, moving out of the car.

Brain moved his arm to wrap around Jeff's waist, and they headed into the hotel, receiving many odd looks as they went.

-_Room 246-_

Paul sighed, sweeping his hair behind him ear, "I can't believe I'm actually doing this…"

He tugged at the tight material, twitching. "Fuck, girls have like, some type of book on this or something…" he zipped up the zipper, glancing at himself in the mirror. He blinked, "Huh…not bad." The white dress was striped with blue, making a nice mix.

He heard voices near the door, and he turned, watching his partners walk in. He whistled, "Wow."

Jeff blinked before grinning, "Too tempting?" he smiled, "You look very nice."

"And you look gorgeous," Paul kissed his lips lightly, before kissing Brian, "You look nice too."

Brian chuckled, "Why thank you, my dear."

Jeff sighed, "I'm so tired…and I didn't even do anything."

Paul glanced down, "It's probably the heels. Here, sit down."

Jeff sat on the bed, pushing his bangs away from his face. He looked down, giggling when Paul removed his left heeled-boot. "You don't have to," he was cut short by a kiss on the lips from Brian.

Paul chuckled, slipping off the remained heel. "In the dresses?" he asked Brian, petting his hair.

Brian made an incoherent sound, his response muffled by Jeff's lips. He moaned, feeling Jeff slide his tongue inside his mouth. He responded in kind, moving his arms around Jeff's waist, holding him tightly.

"In the dresses it is, then," Paul murmured. He shoved Jeff onto Brian, moving them at a good position. He scanned them, nodding in appreciating. Jeff's back was resting on Brian's chest, both still kissing passionately, Jeff having to crane his neck back so as not to interrupt the kiss.

Paul moved the dress up to Jeff's hips. He growled, "You wore that there?!"

Jeff whined, "Trish made me put it on," he kissed Brian's cheeks, and nose.

Brian glanced down, seeing Paul remove the black thong from Jeff's lower half. "I don't think you should shop with Trish anymore…"

"Although…" Paul murmured. He grabbed Jeff's wrists, tying them together with the thong. "They're useful," he said cheekily.

Jeff flushed, "Why am I always the one getting strapped? Brian is kinkier than I am!" he pouted.

Brian cackled, "You're too girly looking to be dominant."

Jeff squeaked, feeling his dress push up to his waist. He shuddered, feeling Paul's finger at his opening, "Oh, god…"

Paul pushed his finger in, moving it gently. "Are you still sore?"

"When am I not?" Jeff murmured, smiling, "It'll be fine, push in."

Paul shook his head, "Brian first."

Brian shrugged, "Kay," he moved his own dress up, pulling down his underwear. He maneuvered Jeff around a bit, before pushing himself inside the tight wet, heat. He groaned, his eyes closing. He rested his head on Jeff's shoulder, kissing the tattoos on his neck, hearing him whine.

"Ah," Jeff hissed, sucking in air through clenched teeth, "Oh, yes," he moaned. He wearily opened his eyes, feeling Paul stroke his inner thighs. "Just go," he whispered.

Paul bit his bottom lip, before pushing inside, his cock sliding against Brian's causing them both to moan weakly. Paul gently lowered his head, kissing Jeff's neck, lapping at it gently.

Jeff sighed softly, his head leaning against Brian's chest, "Can we move?" he asked softly.

Brian smirked, "I dunno, can we?"

Jeff whined, "Brian," he whined, "_Will_ we move?"

"Yes, yes we will," Brian thrust his hips up gently, giggling when Paul groaned. "What's this? Usually I'm the first to do it, and now you moan first? Are you going girly on us, Pauly?"

Paul grunted, "Just wait."

Jeff pouted. '_They don't even care that I'm usually the last to moan…little bastards!'_ Smirking, he purposefully tightened, giggling loudly when both Paul and Brian let out weak groans.

"Can we move, now?" Jeff asked, still giggling.

Paul grit his teeth, "Jeffy…" he pulled out, pushing back in hard. He closed his eyes, hearing Jeff and Brian cry out at the same time. "Who's the real man with the plan?"

Jeff swallowed a laugh, hearing Brian growl.

"Fuck you, Paul. Keep fucking us." Brian murmured.

"As you wish," Paul teased. He grabbed Jeff's legs, moving harder and faster. He groaned, staring down at his pretty boyfriends as he moved.

Brian thrust up into Jeff, panting and sighing at the warm heat, "Fuck, Jeffy, so tight…"

Jeff moaned, moving his hips in his little dance, "Oh, fuck…so damn good!"

They both thrust at the same time, causing Jeff to wail loudly, cumming on the inside of his dress. '_Trish is going to kill me…'_

Paul gritted his teeth, hissing as Jeff tightened tremendously around them. He heard Brian cry out before he felt the rush of cum on his cock. Breathing hard, he thrust in a couple of more times before cumming also.

They all panted, staring at each other.

"…This is the fifth dress I came in…Trish isn't going to help me pick out another one. What do I do for next month?"

Brian smirked, "Go naked."

"No!" his partners yelled.



_**This was pretty fun to do. XD! My sissy told me that her boss makes them do this once a month for a couple of cheap laughs. Guys wears dressed, girls wear men suits, XD! Sounds fun! And hey, Queenie wanted them in dresses anyway, XD!**_

_**Anyway…**_

_**Next: Kane/Jeff for: my sweets, Renna33.**_


	37. A Decent Revenge? KaneJeff

_Title: So, you want a little taste of the Enigma?_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy. Nor do I own the other wrestlers that will appear here._

_Summary: __This is for all my awesome reviewers! Just pick a guy, any guy! This guy will be paired with Jeff Hardy in a collection of one-shots. Here are the rules. It will be hardcore. It will be Jeff on bottom. It will be yummy and It will be your choice. The first one happens to be __**my**__ favorite pairing, Matt/Jeff. This is just something I wanted to do for fun, something that I know I'll be able to update everyday. _

_If you want to do something that goes __**your**__ way, let me know. Ex: Setting, AU, cross-dress, plot, high-school or WWE, and rating. I'm open to __**EVERYTHING **__but, it __**HAS**__ to be a __**GUY**__._

_ZZZZZ_

_Kane/Jeff _

_For: Renna33_



Jeff grinned, rubbing his neck as he walked backstage. He felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned, smiling as he stared into Phil's shinning eyes.

"Congrats, man," Phil pulled Jeff into a hug, causing the other male to chuckle. "That was a damn good few minutes you had with Rey. You two should wrestle against each other more often."

"Don't I know it…he came so close to beating me…but then," he grinned, his lovely green eyes twinkling with mischief, "I pinned him."

Phil smirked, shouldering his briefcase, "You're a lucky one, alright. Wanna celebrate later on?" he asked, a light color stinging his cheeks.

Jeff blinked, his head tilting to the side. "With the guys, you mean?"

Phil shook his head, "Not really…just you and I…" he looked away, shaking his free hand.

Jeff flushed. Matty had been telling him for a day now that Phil liked him…was it true?

"You mean…like, a date?" Jeff asked, staring at his shoes. _'No wonder they were so loose in the ring…these are Matt's!'_

Phil nodded, "Yeah…just like a da-" he stopped, staring a few ways behind Jeff. His eyes suddenly narrowed, his left fist clenching.

Raising a brow, Jeff turned. His eyes widened. Oh fuck.

Kane glared down at Jeff before moving burning eyes to Phil, "Leave."

Phil opened his mouth to protest but was stopped by Jeff.

"No, it's fine," Jeff whispered gently, "I'll talk to you later, kay?" His eyes were soft, hoping for Phil to understand.

Phil frowned. No doubt Kane wanted revenge for Jeff putting him down in the match…Jeff shouldn't be left alone with the guy.

"Please, Phil, I'll be fine," Jeff said again, smiling gently.

Phil sighed, "Alright…call me later," he murmured, keeping an eye of Kane. He turned, heading towards the locker room.

Jeff watched him go before he turned his eyes up to Kane, who was still scowling. "What?"

Kane seethed, "_What_? You cost me the damn match, that's what!"

Jeff rolled his eyes, "I'm not the on who pinned you," he pointed out.

"But you did the damage," Kane hissed.

"Every man for his damn self," Jeff hissed back, "What did you want me to do? Let you win? Fat chance."

"I want revenge," Kane growled, forcing the younger man to the wall. He grabbed his arms hard, forcing them up against the wall.

Jeff shifted, "A match? You want a match for revenge then?"

Kane smirked. He moved his face closer to Jeff's who flinched, "No. Not a match."

"So…what?" Jeff tried pulling his arms free. No such luck.

"Just close your eyes." Kane murmured.

Jeff blinked, "What?"

"Close…" Kane manacled on of his hand to hold Jeff's wrists and used the other to cover Jeff's eyes, "Your…" he slowly clenched his fists, moving it away from Jeff's face, "Eyes." He swung his closed fist forewords, catching Jeff in the jaw.

Jeff let out a pained moan, his eyes shutting. He felt weak…

Kane caught the smaller man as he stumbled, smirking.

"Thank you."



He was jerked awake by the sound of the door shutting. He looked around, dazed and confused. "Where…am I?" he whispered.

"Somewhere," the cold voice from nowhere caused Jeff to shiver. "Somewhere no one will find you."

"You're going to _kill _me?" Jeff asked, his voice high, "Because I cost you the match?!"

Kane rolled his eyes. "No, you dumb bitch."

Jeff's eyes narrowed, "Don't call me that," he hissed angrily. He moved to stand up but ended up falling face-first on the floor. He grunted, rolling onto his side to look at legs.

His mind was in turmoil, did Kane freaking tie him up?

No…he tripped…over his shoe string.

He flushed, hearing Kane's deep chuckle. "Oh, hush," he grumbled, bringing his knee up to his chest. He tied his shoe, staring up at Kane. "Okay, so, what are you going to do to me?" He stood, staring up into the mis-matched eyes of Kane.

Kane shook his head. "Why don't I just show you?"

Jeff shrugged, "Sure."

He expected to get beat up some more…he expected to be choked or strangled. He did _not_ expect to have his lips caught in a rough kiss.

Jeff flailed his arms around, surprised. He whined, feeling Kane crush their lips together harder. He breathed through his nose, trying to get some air into his lungs. He felt the bigger man's tongue lap at his lips and his eyelid fluttered, slowly opening his lips.

He moved his hands to Kane's bare chest, spreading his palms on the smooth surface. He accepted the warm tongue into his mouth, moaning in the back of his throat as Kane's tongue stroked his.

Kane growled, grabbing Jeff's hips. He picked him up easily, moving towards the bed. Once his knees hit the edge, he fell forewords, Jeff underneath him. Both men grunted at the impact, but didn't break the kiss.

Jeff raised his hips, wrapping his arms around Kane's shoulders, he forced his own tongue into Kane's mouth, their tongues dueling. He let out a whine when the kiss was suddenly broken.

"Shh," Kane murmured, "lift your hips."

Jeff did so, wetting his lips, "What for?"

Kane didn't answer. He pulled Jeff's pants down his hips, bringing the underwear down with it. He pulled off his own pants soon after. Grabbing one of Jeff's knees, he moved it up to his chest, exposing his little pucker perfectly.

Jeff tilted his head back, moaning loudly as Kane's hard dick poked at his entrance, "Oh, god," Jeff groaned loudly, "Fuck, just do it…"

Kane chuckled darkly, moving his hips only a little, his cock-head slipping inside Jeff. Only his cock-head.

Jeff whined, wrapping his free leg around Kane's waist, "Please! I can't stand it!" he was so damn hard and his ass was just begging for that huge cock.

"You sure you don't want to call Punk and let him finish you off?" Kane growled, moving his hips harder. An inch went inside…

Jeff sneered, "Jealous? Do you think Phil will make me scream more than you will?"

"You fucking wish." Kane forced himself inside that tight heat, groaning loudly as he did so. The extremely tight entrance only meant one thing…the "Slut" of the men's locker room was actually a virgin…

Jeff let out a high shriek, the cry bouncing off the walls. He cursed loudly, banging his fists against the bed, "Oh, fuck yes!" He moaned, pushing his hips up.

Kane hissed, slapping his palm on Jeff's thigh, "Stay still."

"Hell no," Jeff hissed back. He pressed his foot on Kane's chest before turning them over, him on top. He sighed, sliding down that thick cock. "Oh, fucking god, so good!"

Kane grabbed Jeff's hips, keeping him still. He pushed up, watching his angry red cock slide in and out of Jeff's tight hole. "So fucking tight," he growled.

Jeff responded by clenching his legs, tightening around him. He snickered, getting a little whine out of the older male. "Like that?" he whispered hotly, moving up and down on the hard prick.

Kane groaned in reply, letting Jeff have his fun. He moved his hand to Jeff's own cock, squeezing it roughly.

Jeff whimpered, "Owe, too hard," he murmured, but kept bouncing up and down on Kane.

"Too bad," Kane replied, moving his hips up hard, watching Jeff bounce on him.

Jeff let out a low groan, spilling his seed all over Kane's hand.

Kane thrusted a bit more times. He groaned, grabbing his cock. "Get…off," he whispered, sweat running down his chest.

Jeff gave him a confused look, but did so. He let out a low gasp when his hair was grabbed.

Kane sat up a bit, jerking his red cock. After a harsh thrust, he came, the pearly white substance shooting onto Jeff's face and hair.

Jeff licked his lips, tasting the cum on them. He brought a hand up wiping some of the cum off his cheek, he glared up at Kane. "What did you want to do? Blind me?"

"Would have made for a decent revenge." Kane murmured in reply. He chuckled, watching Jeff's cum-stain face redden.



_**How's that for revenge? XD!**_

_**Next up: Taker/Jeff/Kane for Calleigh Crocker**_


	38. Having Both TakerJeffKane

_Title: So, you want a little taste of the Enigma?_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy. Nor do I own the other wrestlers that will appear here._

_Summary: __This is for all my awesome reviewers! Just pick a guy, any guy! This guy will be paired with Jeff Hardy in a collection of one-shots. Here are the rules. It will be hardcore. It will be Jeff on bottom. It will be yummy and It will be your choice. The first one happens to be __**my**__ favorite pairing, Matt/Jeff. This is just something I wanted to do for fun, something that I know I'll be able to update everyday. _

_If you want to do something that goes __**your**__ way, let me know. Ex: Setting, AU, cross-dress, plot, high-school or WWE, and rating. I'm open to __**EVERYTHING **__but, it __**HAS**__ to be a __**GUY**__._

_ZZZZZ_

_Taker/Jeff/Kane _

_For: Calleigh Crocker_



"You did well, tonight." Taker murmured, petting his brother's head. The masked male inclined his head in welcome.

Kane opened the door to their locker room, not surprised to see Jeff Hardy in there, wearing one of his elder brother's shirts, sucking on a lollypop. It wasn't that he hated his older brother's slut…it was that he _wanted_ his older brother's slut.

Jeff stared into his eyes and a slow, dark smirk appeared at his lips. He pulled the red lollypop out of his mouth with a clear, wet "pop." He stood, winking suggestively at Kane before wrapping himself around Taker.

Taker picked Jeff up, his hands holding tight to Jeff's lovely ass. They kissed, Jeff moaning loudly, sluttishly. It was just to get on Kane's nerves. And it fucking did.

Kane ripped the mask off his face. He glared at his elder brother. "Can't you take your slut somewhere else?"

Taker shot him a rude look but it was wiped off his face as Jeff sucked on his neck. He growled, sitting down on a workbench, allowing Jeff to lick, suck and bite at his skin. "I have an idea," Taker murmured, "How about, you get the hell out of here and we stay?"

Kane twitched. "Fine, damn it." He grabbed his stuff, heading out the door.

Jeff watched him go, smirking sinisterly.

It was only a matter of time…

Turning pouting lips to his master, Jeff stuck his pierced tongue out. "That wasn't very nice."

Taker merely grunted, grabbing some of Jeff's hair in a closed fist. "Don't care."

Jeff blinked 'innocently.' "Couldn't he have watched…? I like it when we're watched…I like it even better," his voice lowered to a sinful whisper, "When we're joined."

Taker growled, "Are you asking me to share you with my brother?"

Jeff glared a bit, "And why not? I shared you with mine."

Taker's eyes misted slightly. He could vividly remember thrusting inside of Matt's tight heat…while Matt thrusted himself into his brother's willing body. Hm…

Taker snorted, "I'm the master, bitch." He let out a surprised gasp when his dick was roughly squeezed through the leather pants he wore.

Jeff smirked, his eyes shining eerily, "_Please_?" he begged, his voice a high plead. "He doesn't have to be the only one to fuck me…" he giggled, tracing the forgotten lollypop over the older man's lips, "You can both fuck me at the same time…the way you wanted to do with Matty but couldn't because he refused to hurt me. I _want_ to be hurt, Taker. I want to have both of you tear me…you want it too. You know you do."

Taker shuddered. "Fine, you slut. Wait here." He gently pushed Jeff off of his lap and moved towards the door, fully intent on bringing his brother back.

Jeff giggled playfully, slipping Taker's shirt off his body. "I bet I could end up being a master if I really wanted to…" he thought about it. "Nah, I like being fucked way too much," he grinned, running his hands down his body.



"Where are you, you lummox??" Taker growled, searching the parking lot. His eyes suddenly shined, "Kane!"

He watched his brother turn, only a few steps away from their rental. He jogged over, "You ass," he sneered, "You were going to leave me and Jeff here?!"

Kane rolled his eyes, "I would have picked you guys up after you had your little fuck. Though I really should have just turned up the engine and left ya alone," he sniffed, shouldering his duffel.

Taker smirked, "You would have missed out big time then. Jeff wants you."

Kane dropped his bag, "He…he what?"

"He…wants…you," Taker said slowly before ducking, avoiding a punch by Kane. "He wants _us_ to fuck him. Hard and hot. No lube, no sweetness, just pure sex."

Kane didn't blink.

"Alright, alright, so he didn't say all of that exactly…but trust me, he _does_ want us to fuck him at once. He might be tiny, but he's tough. Are we going or not?" Taker looked down at the tent in his pants. "Or you could just get on your knees and suck me off here-"

Kane shoved past him, a disgusted look on his face, "Incestuous bastard."

Taker merely chuckled, following his younger sibling.



Jeff looked up when the door opened. He smiled, seeing the look on Kane's face as he entered. "Hey there, big boy," he said cheekily, stepping up to the "Big Red Machine."

Jeff slowly slid down to his knees, running his fingers down the muscular frame, "Let see how big and red you really are," he murmured, more to himself than to Kane. He tugged at the bigger man's tights, pulling them down to reveal his underwear. Tugging those off with his teeth, Jeff's eyes widened. "Oh, fuck," he squeaked.

Maybe he should re-think this whole "double-anal" thing.

"How big are you?" Jeff asked, stroking the heavy erection.

Kane shrugged, "I stopped measuring at nine."

"Holy crap." Jeff murmured, running his fingers over the tip, gathering the precum leaking from the red dick.

He stuck his fingers in his mouth, tasting the precum while staring up into Kane's dark eyes. He hummed, lapping at the lightly soaked digits, "Yum."

Kane's cock twitched. He groaned, feeling Jeff's small tongue lap at the base of his cock. "Oh, fuck…"

Taker watched them, swallowing hard. He unbuckles his own pants, roughly shoving them down his legs, along with his undergarments. He stroked his hard organ, tugging and pulling on it.

Jeff sucked a good portion of the thick member down his throat, groaning lowly. Kane tasted sooo damn good! He pulled the thick dick out of his mouth and lapped at the head, biting at the tip hungrily. "Fuck, so good," he moaned.

Kane panted, feeling his cock being sucked back in to Jeff's mouth. He licked his lips, feeling his balls tighten. "Shit, Jeff, suck harder…"

When Jeff did suck harder, he found himself cumming hard, all over Jeff's mouth. He eased back a bit so that the younger male wouldn't choke and watched his pearly white cum coat Jeff's throat and chest.

Jeff swallowed, licking his lips when he was done. "Mm," he was surprised when another blast of cum hit him in the cheek and face, this cum coming from Taker. Jeff shot him an annoyed look, "Could have waited," he grumbled, wiping his cheeks off.

"No, not while watching you suck him off," Taker growled. He grabbed Jeff's hair, pulling him up from his knees. "You," he said, staring at Kane, "Move against the lockers."

Kane snorted, but did as he was told. Hell, he'd do anything to fuck Jeff. He moved towards the lockers, steadying his back on them.

Taker smirked, "Show him how flexible you can be Jeff," he lifted Jeff up slowly.

Jeff bit his lip, hooking his left leg on Kane's shoulder, his other leg still in Taker's grip.

Kane blinked, "Wow…doesn't it hurt?" he ran his fingers down Jeff's smooth, long leg.

Jeff shrugged, "Nah, I got used to it. I used to dance a lot back then. Splits, flips and all else." He jumped a bit when Taker pushed the head of his cock at his ass. "Oh, oh fuck," he closed his eyes, feeling the long, thick cock slide inside his tight opening. He moaned, his head tossed back. His other leg was released, dangling a few inches off the ground.

Taker grunted, closing his eyes. He moved forewords, "Push inside him."

Kane nodded, grabbing his cock. He pulled Jeff closer, sliding into him right next to his brother. He sucked in a deep breath, gritting his teeth at the incredibly tight feel. "Shit, so tight," he groaned.

Jeff moaned loudly, stretched completely. "Damn…it hurts," he moaned.

"So what?" Taker murmured, "It'll heal."

Jeff glanced back at him, an annoyed look on his face, "You asshole."

He let out a surprised gasp when both brothers thrusted inside of him at the same time. He licked his lips quickly, moaning out soft words.

Taker bit his lip, thrusting hard and fast. "You're going too slowly," he told Kane, getting nothing but a glare in response.

"Slow and right is better than fast and wrong," Kane murmured, causing Jeff to giggle loudly.

Taker rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

They continued to moan, thrusting hard and deep. Almost at the same time, each came. The brothers groaned, feeling their cum coat Jeff's insides. Jeff shuddered, his own liquid splashing against his and Kane's abdomens.

They both pulled out and Jeff slid to the floor, breathing hard.

Taker sighed, wiping his brow, "Fuck. We should be leaving soon…the arena closes in a few minutes."

Jeff tried to stand, he really did. He yelped as he came close to falling, Kane holding him up by the arms. "Oh, fuck…how am I supposed to tell Matty?"

The brothers glanced at each other before shrugging at the younger male.

Jeff whined, "Thanks a fucking lot!"



_**Note- Matt will be VERY mad, XD!**_

_**Hehe, next: Hardycest for **_

_**YESSS!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	39. The Cure MattJeff

_Title: So, you want a little taste of the Enigma?_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy. Nor do I own the other wrestlers that will appear here._

_Summary: __This is for all my awesome reviewers! Just pick a guy, any guy! This guy will be paired with Jeff Hardy in a collection of one-shots. Here are the rules. It will be hardcore. It will be Jeff on bottom. It will be yummy and It will be your choice. The first one happens to be __**my**__ favorite pairing, Matt/Jeff. This is just something I wanted to do for fun, something that I know I'll be able to update everyday. _

_If you want to do something that goes __**your**__ way, let me know. Ex: Setting, AU, cross-dress, plot, high-school or WWE, and rating. I'm open to __**EVERYTHING **__but, it __**HAS**__ to be a __**GUY**__._

_ZZZZZ_

_Matt/Jeff_

_For: _



Matt groaned in agony, writhing on the bed. "Jeeeff," he whined, trying to sit up and failing.

His baby brother and secret lover giggled, "No, no, big brother, no moving. You're supposed to be sleeping." Jeff ran a wet towel over Matt's sweating forehead, smiling down at him gently. "You're so hot…"

Matt smirked arrogantly, "Thank you, you're gorgeous." His dark eyes gleamed.

Jeff giggled, shaking his head, "No, you ding-bat…I mean, your fever is so high." Jeff sighed, pressing a kiss to Matt's warm cheek.

Matt sighed, watching Jeff get up. "Hurry back," he whispered. "Hotel nurses are so annoying…"

Jeff nodded, pulling on a sweater, "Nothing much to do," he murmured, "Just gotta snap a few photos and then I'm all yours."

Matt smirked lazily, "Yay," he drawled. He watched Jeff grab his phone, wallet and car keys. "Aren't ya forgetting something?"

Jeff smiled sweetly; he leaned close to Matt, pressing his lips onto his brother's mouth gently, lightly. He ran his tongue over Matt's bottom lip, thrusting his tongue in gently when he opened his mouth.

Matt kissed back as best he could, pecking Jeff a few more times before easing back onto the pillow. "I love you."

"I love you more," Jeff responded, slowly walking out the door.

Matt sighed, staring up at the ceiling. "And now, we play the waiting game…"

_-About an hour or so later-___

Jeff sighed, heading towards the elevator. The pictures came out fine…his mind wasn't really into it…all he kept thinking about was his precious Matty.

He stepped onto the elevator, smiling when he saw the couple inside. "Good afternoon," he said politely.

The couple smiled, greeting the green-eyed beauty. They rode in silence, before Jeff got off at the 23rd floor. He walked down to hall, counting the numbers as he went.

Opening the door quietly, in case Matt was asleep, Jeff peeked inside. His eyes narrowed.

"Please," his brother spoke, voice tired, "I'm fine, and my brother should be back any second-" he was cut off by the stupid, air headed blonde hotel nurse, who was showing off way too much of her cheap cleavage.

"Calm down, honey," she purred, her eyelashes fluttering, "I'll take better care of you than your brother." She slipped a wet towel down Matt's beautiful chest, causing him to shiver unpleasantly.

Jeff forced a smile on his face as he walked in, slamming the door shut behind him. He watched in satisfaction as the nurse jumped, dropping the wet towel. "I'll take it from here," he said kindly, the fake grin plastered on his face.

The nurse sneered at him, "Of course." She trailed a finger down Matt's stomach as she walked past. She shot Jeff a victorious smile before leaving the room.

Jeff growled lowly and locked the door. He moved over to Matt, who was quivering under the covers.

"Are you feeling any better?" Jeff asked softly. He knelt down, picking up the wet towel. He drenched it in the water bowl, rinsing it. He placed it on Matt's head, staring into his eyes.

Matt smiled, "I feel a lot better…because you're here." He gently grabbed Jeff's wrist, bringing it down to his lips. He kissed it gently, keeping his eyes locked on his brother. "Kiss me?"

Jeff smiled playfully, "I'll wait for a please."

Matt whimpered, "Please…kiss me?"

Jeff sat at the edge of the bed. He moved his hands to Matt's chest and leaned down, brushing his lips gently against Matt's. He moaned softly, feeling Matt's tongue lap at his lips. He opened his mouth, playing with Matt's tongue as it entered.

Their tongues battled for a moment, before Matt dominated, roughly shoving against Jeff's tongue, to taste and lap at his mouth. Jeff sighed softly, sliding his hands down Matt's chest.

Where that fucking whore had touched him! And what made it worse?! That dumb blonde bitch would have seen him naked!

Jeff frowned and broke the kiss abruptly, causing Matt to whine. "Hush," Jeff murmured. He lowered his head, kissing Matt's nipple. He sucked it a bit, before gently licking it with his tongue.

Matt's eyes closed. He let out a low groan of pleasure. "Darlin…?"

"Shh," Jeff whispered. He moved his tongue down Matt's chest, to his bellybutton. He stuck his tongue inside the small hole before moving lower, under the sheets.

Matt sucked in a deep breath, his hands reaching down to grab Jeff's hair, "Oh, oh fuck, baby," he moaned lowly, arching his hips. Jeff's tongue traced his balls, sucking lightly. He dragged his tongue up the base, lapping at it before moving his mouth to the tip.

Matt grunted, fisting Jeff's hair, "Shit, I can't, Jeffy," he gasped loudly, feeling the tip of his cock being sucked down Jeff's throat. Matt bit his bottom lip.

Jeff hummed, gently stroking Matt's thighs as he sucked his thick cock down his throat. He couldn't wait to taste Matt's cum on his tongue…he loved the way his big brother tasted. He sucked harder, using one hand to play with Matt's balls and the other to squeeze the base of his big dick.

Matt came abruptly, growling low in the back of his throat. He could feel Jeff sucking all the sperm down his throat…swallowing it greedily. He played with Jeff's hair, feeling him lick his member clean.

Jeff smiled, rubbing Matt's stomach. He kissed his way back up to his brother's lips, claiming them eagerly. He rubbed his tongue against Matt's, letting the elder brother taste his own cum.

Matt groaned, lapping at Jeff's tongue. The flavor of himself on his brother's tongue was delicious. He kissed him lightly, then took control, tugging on Jeff's hair to make it hurt before crushing their lips together.

Jeff smirked, breaking the harsh kiss, "I find it so amusing…that the hotel slut thought she could take better care of you then _I_ could. Only I can make you feel like this."

Matt smirked, "Don't you think I know that? You are mine and I am yours." Scooting up on the bed, Matt tugged at Jeff's clothes. "Off."

Jeff snickered. He stood, slowly stripping off his clothes. He stared at his brother with lusty eyes slowly pulling the last piece of clothing, his thong, off. He giggled when Matt tugged him closer, rubbing his face against his pierced tummy.

"Mm, you smell so good," Matt murmured. He carefully bit at the stomach ring, playing with it for a couple of moments while Jeff made little mewling noises. Feeling his cock twitch, he gave in, grabbing Jeff and forcing him to straddle him.

"Are you sure we should even be doing this?" Jeff asked softly, staring deeply into Matt's beautiful brown eyes, "You're sick…"

Matt sighed, "Baby, nothing is going to stop me from making love to you right now. I'm already way too hard…and besides, "In sickness and in health" right?" he grinned cheekily.

Jeff smiled, shaking his head, "In sickness and in health," he agreed. He wiggled a bit, reaching for Matt's thick cock. He found it, stroking it and getting it ready. "Here," he murmured, watching Matt grab it.

Moving on top of the thick member, he slowly lowered his hips, the tip of the big cock popping in after a few minutes. Jeff whined, feeling Matt grab his hands. They held each other's hand tightly, before moving.

"Shit, so tight…always so fucking tight," Matt moaned. He pushed his hips off the bed, stabbing at Jeff's prostate. The younger brother let out a high-pitched whimper, causing Matt to smirk.

"Like that?" he cooed seductively, "Want me to do it again?"

Jeff nodded, not able to form the words.

"Say it," Matt ordered, "Tell me to fuck you hard, to stab you right in your sweet spot."

Jeff chewed on his lip ring, "Please, Matty…fuck me hard…stab me where only you can stab me," he pleaded.

Matt smirked, "Even better." He brought his knees up, so Jeff could rest his back on them. Sitting up a bit, he grabbed Jeff's ass, using it lift the younger Hardy up and down. "Eager like a virgin every time," he whispered, caressing Jeff's lips with his own.

Jeff kissed back, moaning and whining against Matt's lips. He moved his hips down hard before slowly dragging them up again. He could feel Matt's cock tearing at his walls and he loved it, riding his older brother harder.

Matt grunted, breaking the kiss for much needed air. "Fucking ride me," Matt growled lowly, "Ride your brothers big, hard dick,"

Jeff flushed at the words, mumbling, "You're a pervert," while hiding his face in Matt's shoulder.

Matt chuckled, "No. A pervert would video tape this."

Jeff's eyes widened and he barely concealed his blush, "You wouldn't dare tape us," he whispered, seeing the glimmer in his brother's eyes.

Matt smirked, he thrusted up, causing Jeff to bounce and gasp loudly, "Use that wonderful imagination, baby…think about how you would look…underneath me as I pound into your tight ass…"

Jeff whined, sinking down lower onto the pulsating cock, "Matty…please…"

"Think," Matt continued, "About how glazed over your eyes would be…your pretty mouth opening and closing as you gasp in utter pleasure…fuck, I bet you would get off on it." He pushed up harder, chuckling when Jeff whimpered.

"Please," Jeff whispered, "No more, just fuck me hard."

Matt's eyes shined. "Of course."

Jeff tossed his head back, screaming as his prostate was stabbed roughly. "Oh, yes!" he rocked his hips, hearing Matt hiss in pleasure; Jeff smirked darkly, "Like that? You like fucking your baby brother?"

Matt grit his teeth.

"Say it," Jeff taunted, "Say you like fucking your baby brother." He leaned forwards on his knees, raising his lower body and slamming it down.

"I like," Matt gasped, "Fucking my baby brother," he groaned feeling Jeff's muscles tighten, "Jeff," he gasped out.

Jeff came hard, crying out loudly, "Oh, Matt!" his cum splattered against Matt's chest.

Matt came soon after, growling lowly, "Fuck, Jeff," he grunted, his shots of jizz filling Jeff's ass to the brim. He pulled out, feeling his cum slip out of Jeff's holes and back onto his cock. He hummed, easing back on the bed, pulling Jeff on top of him.

Jeff sighed, reaching a hand up to feel Matt's forehead. He blinked. "Your fever is gone…"

Matt smirked, "Good job, baby. You cured me."

Jeff rolled his eyes, "Please. The thought of you videotaping us having sex is what cured you."

"That too."

They chuckled, sharing a soft kiss.

"Love you," both murmured in unison.



_**XDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**This has been, by far, one of my favorites, XD!**_

_**Next: Cena/Jeff (oh finally!)**_

_**For: **_


	40. Breaking the Rules CenaJeff

_Title: So, you want a little taste of the Enigma?_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy. Nor do I own the other wrestlers that will appear here._

_Summary: __This is for all my awesome reviewers! Just pick a guy, any guy! This guy will be paired with Jeff Hardy in a collection of one-shots. Here are the rules. It will be hardcore. It will be Jeff on bottom. It will be yummy and It will be your choice. The first one happens to be __**my**__ favorite pairing, Matt/Jeff. This is just something I wanted to do for fun, something that I know I'll be able to update everyday. _

_If you want to do something that goes __**your**__ way, let me know. Ex: Setting, AU, cross-dress, plot, high-school or WWE, and rating. I'm open to __**EVERYTHING **__but, it __**HAS**__ to be a __**GUY**__._

_ZZZZZ_

_John Cena/Jeff_

_For: _



In high school, there were certain rules that had to be followed. For example, the jocks sit with their fellow jocks and are at the top of the food chain. Next, the slutty cheerleaders. Then, the smart that are "so smart that they can afford to be lazy" kids, then the geeks, and finally, the outcasts.

Every member of the group _must_ date someone in their own clique. If they don't, they'll be kicked out of that clique and forced to join the outcasts. It was just the way the rules were set.

Too bad _they_ didn't give a shit about breaking rules.



"I just don't see why you're still single," Randy murmured, pulling his books out of his locker. He shut it, turning his eyes back to his best friend.

John Cena, top jock at their high school, merely rolled his sky blue eyes. "Stop trying to hook me up with all these lil sluts, man, it ain't working for me." He opened his locker, rolling his eyes at all the numbers he found in it. He tossed them all on the floor, not caring at all.

Randy's eyes widened, "Dude!" he bent down, picking up one of the number. "John, _Maryse Oulett_ gave you her number!"

John gave his best friend a blank look. "Who the hell is she?"

Randy groaned, covering his eyes.

John chuckled, "Randy, man, I don't care how many girls flock over me. Really, I don't."

Randy gave him a funny look, "And why not?"

John hid a smirk. He turned his eyes to his left, watching the outcasts tag the nearby lockers. His eyes remained glued to the youngest outcast. _His_ outcast.

'_You wore my favorite color,'_ John noticed, smirking as he caught sight of the blue highlights in the naturally blonde hair. His eyes lowered, taking in the light blue fishnet top with hungry eyes.

Randy blinked, "What ya looking at?" he followed John's line of visions and instantly gagged. "Oh, yeah, man. I know what ya mean. That Hardy boy is a real slut."

John chuckled lowly, '_Perhaps…but he's my slut. Only mine.'_

He continued watching as his secret lover painted some portrait on a couple of lockers. The kid had real talent…

The bell rang, signaling the start of class.

"Well, I'll talk to ya later, man. I can't afford to skip this class; Coach Finlay will grill my ass," Randy clapped John on the shoulder, "Later, man."

John nodded, watching Randy go. Smirking, he leaned against his locker, watching the rest of the student body enter classrooms.

Only two students were left in the halls.



Jeff smiled, admiring his work. "The black really compliments the red," he murmured to himself, staring at the colors.

"It does." A familiar voice spoke up from behind him.

Jeff jumped, feeling strong hands come down on his shoulders. He gasped softly, feeling his head being tilted back. He stared up into baby blue eyes.

"John," he whispered, that pretty blush stinging his cheeks and nose.

John chuckled, wrapping his arms, "You left me with blue balls yesterday, baby…ya wanna try to make it up to me?"

"Now?" Jeff asked, excitement circling in his system.

John smirked, "I got a place."

_-5 Minutes Later-_

Jeff gasped as his back crashed against the wall of the supply closet. He felt John's hands grab his ass, picking him up and pinning him to the wall. He closed his eyes, whining softly as John attacked his neck with nips, licks and sucks.

"Fuck, you're so sweet," John murmured, "So sweet." He could feel Jeff's small hands sliding up his jersey, and he flexed his pectoral muscles, smirking lightly when Jeff gasped in awe.

"Wow, so strong," Jeff murmured softly, tracing John's nipped lightly. He giggled when he heard the older man groan in pleasure. "I want to taste your muscles…"

John smirked, "There's a real big muscle in between my legs that I _really_ want you to taste." He chuckled when Jeff smacked his arm.

"Oh, shut up," Jeff slipped the jersey off of his boyfriend. He moved his mouth to John's chest, kissing and lapping at the stiff nipples. He pulled one into his mouth, biting it hard. He snickered when John jumped and hisses in pain.

"Baby, don't make me have to bite you back," John murmured, grinning widely.

"Why don't ya?" Jeff chuckled but went back to his own fun. He sank down onto his knees, kissing and nipping at John's chest and stopping at the waistline. He smirked, bringing his mouth to the zipper.

John arched his hips with a quick gasp of surprise, feeling Jeff pull his shorts zipper down with his teeth. He closed his eyes slowly, feeling Jeff's warm hands pull out his throbbing dick.

Jeff wet his lips before kissing the head of John's cock. "Were you really left with blue balls last night?"

John nodded, "Well, it's kinda hard to blow a load into ya when your brother is calling your phone every five seconds. I was so pissed off when you left."

Jeff giggled, "I'll make up for it."

He tugged John's cock into his mouth, slowly sliding the head in. He hummed, trailing his pierced tongue over the slit, causing John to hiss in pleasure. Pulling his mouth off of the throbbing mass, Jeff lapped at the heavy balls, kissing and biting them gently.

John punched the wall, groaning lowly. "I swear, if a fucking janitor tries to interrupt us and give me blue balls again- I'll kill him." He could feel Jeff laugh against his hard organ and he chuckled as well.

"Shut up and let me suck you," Jeff murmured playfully. He sucked the thick cock back into his mouth, lowering his head until his mouth covered every inch of the long, thick length. He sucked lightly, then harder, his cheeks hollowing out.

John slipped his fingers into Jeff's hair, pulling and tugging, "Fuck, Jeff," he groaned loudly, thrusting his hips slowly. He'd had head before, but Stacy, Torrie, Mickie, or any other chick _paled_ in comparison.

"You were made to blow my dick," John whispered softly, watching Jeff's eyes slide up to meet his own. He winked down at him, and took in a shuddering breath when Jeff bit at his cock gently.

Jeff sucked roughly, swallowing every couple of minutes. He felt bad, leaving his poor baby with blue balls. He almost laughed as he remembered last night. Matt would just not be ignored and he ended up leaving before he could take care of John properly.

"Babe, no more, it ain't gonna last long if ya suck the cum outta me." John murmured. He eased himself out of Jeff's mouth before picking the younger male up, grabbing his ass in both hands. "Fuck, you have the tightest ass," he murmured, spanking it roughly.

"Owe, you ass," Jeff whined, his left ass cheek stinging, "What the hell was that for?"

John merely smirked, "Your ass is _mine_, Jeffers. I've been fucking it for months now. Just decided to give it a nice little…love-tap."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Love-tap my ass."

John grinned, "Okay." He lifted a hand, bringing it down on Jeff's ass hard.

Jeff yelped, bringing one hand to his ass, "Owe!"

John smirked, "Take your pants off."

Jeff grumbled, pushing John away so that he could take off his pants. He unzipped his zipper and unbuttoned the pants, pulling the material down. He lifted one foot and then the other, stepping out of them.

John whistled, "Is that the one I bought ya?"

Jeff smiled, playing with the sides of the baby blue thong. "Uh huh," he said, getting ready to pull them off.

John stopped him. "Nah…just kinda…well,"

Jeff blinked, "What?" he asked, confused.

John shoved his own shorts off his hips, his boxers going down with it. He picked Jeff up again, pinning him to the wall. Moving his fingers down to the thong, he pushed it aside, revealing Jeff's pucker.

Jeff mewled, closing his eyes, feeling John's hard cock poke at his hole. "Oh, yes, give it to me."

John kissed Jeff's shoulder gently, "You want it?" he pinned Jeff to the wall with one hand and used his other hand to hold the base of his dick, purposefully poking the head in and out of Jeff's body.

"Yes, yes, I want it!" Jeff cried out, sliding down a bit. He whined, feeling himself take more cock into his ass.

"I'll give it to you," John groaned, sliding himself in with one hard thrust. He thrust his hips, watching Jeff's eyes glaze over in pleasure. "Like that, baby? Just like that?"

Jeff nodded, panting softly, "Just like that. Only harder, please."

John forced Jeff's hands to spread out. He pinned them to the wall with his hands grabbing Jeff's wrists. He moved quickly, harshly, groaning and moaning as he heard Jeff whimper and whine.

"God, so big, too big," Jeff mewled loudly, wrapping his legs tightly around his boyfriend's waist, clinging onto him.

"Stop complaining," John growled, an arrogant smirk on his lips. "You know you love it when my big dick forced in and out of you."

Jeff nodded, "Love it, I love it so much!" he wrapped his arms around John's muscular shoulders, "Tell your jackass friend to stop trying to set you up," Jeff panted, kissing John's lips forcefully.

John kissed back, harder. He broke apart, "Tell Copeland to keep his filthy hands off you," he growled in retaliation.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Jeff tossed his head back, screaming. "John!" he came hard, all over his thong.

John choked back a howl, feeling Jeff tighten magnificently around him, "Shit, Jeff!" he spilled his seed inside Jeff, groaning as it splashed inside.

Jeff moaned sweetly, sliding his legs off John's waist. He panted, his chest heaving.

John rested his head on Jeff's neck, kissing it gently.

"Exciting isn't it?" Jeff asked gently.

John gazed up at him. "What is?"

Jeff smiled, "Breaking the rules."

John smiled back, "The only sensible way to live life is with breaking rules."

Jeff chuckled, "I love you, my handsome top-jock."

John hugged his boyfriend, "I love you too, my pretty little outcast."



_**FINALLY! The 40**__**th**__** chapter a Cena/Jeff! XD! Wait…you didn't get that? Let me remind it for you, ffej/anec a retpahc th04 eht! **_

_**XD!**_

_**Next: Kane/Jeff**_

_**For: DX-Dynamite**_


	41. Halloween Surprise KaneJeff

_Title: So, you want a little taste of the Enigma?_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy. Nor do I own the other wrestlers that will appear here._

_Summary: __This is for all my awesome reviewers! Just pick a guy, any guy! This guy will be paired with Jeff Hardy in a collection of one-shots. Here are the rules. It will be hardcore. It will be Jeff on bottom. It will be yummy and It will be your choice. The first one happens to be __**my**__ favorite pairing, Matt/Jeff. This is just something I wanted to do for fun, something that I know I'll be able to update everyday. _

_If you want to do something that goes __**your**__ way, let me know. Ex: Setting, AU, cross-dress, plot, high-school or WWE, and rating. I'm open to __**EVERYTHING **__but, it __**HAS**__ to be a __**GUY**__._

_ZZZZZ_

_Kane/Jeff _

_For: DX-Dynamite_



"What are ya gonna be for Halloween?"

Jeff blew some strands of hair away from his face and gazed at his best friend, "Why?"

Phil rolled his eyes, "Because, stupid, my Halloween party is on Halloween."

Jeff blinked. "Oh…yeah?" he had forgotten. But Philly Willy didn't need to know that.

Phil snorted, "Anyway…I'm going as-"

Jeff's attention shifted. His eyes wandered up the mysterious new student's form. He was big and muscular…and so fucking hot. Jeff smirked, lazily licking his lips. He most definitely wanted to get to know Glenn "Kane" Jacobs better.

"And then, Matt fucked me so hard that I saw stars."

Jeff turned back to his friend, "What?!"

Phil glared at him. "You weren't listening, how else was I supposed to get your attention?"

Jeff snorted, "Could have just called my name."

"I did," Phil muttered, "Six times." He jumped when their Spanish teacher slammed her ruler down on his desk.

Jeff snickered, and gazed out the window. "Hey," he murmured to Phil once the annoying teacher left, "Didja invite Kane to your party?"

Phil nodded, "Why?"

Jeff grinned, "No reason."

Halloween was going to be fun this year.



_-Halloween-_

"I am ashamed to call you my best friend." Phil said, eyeing Jeff up and down. "You look like a total slut."

Jeff smirked, "You know you like it," he purred seductively, batting his long, mascara-laced lashes. The black eye shadow clouded his eyes perfectly, making his eyes all the greener.

The outfit he wore was something he, _literally_, pulled out of Trish's closet. It was a fishnet body-suit. It had a silk, dark material sewn on to wrap around his lower-half, but it ended directly under the ass, showing off his long, smooth and pale legs through the fishnet material. The same type of material wrapped around his chest (to hide his nipples), and his elbows. The rest was entirely black fishnet.

He had taken the blue dye out of his hair and left it naturally blonde. It was left loose, curtaining around his pretty face. His lips were painted to resemble black honey. They were perfect to suckle on.

"What the hell are you, anyway?" Phil asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Jeff rolled his eyes, "I'm a caged dancer."

"…Jeff…if you get raped at my party, Matt will kill _my_ ass, not yours."

Jeff smiled, "Relax, Harry Potter."

Phil gave him an annoyed look, "I'm Professor Snape, alright?!" He swept a hand through his silky locks. He really did look like Snape with that hair. The dark cloak he wore suited him perfectly, he looked amazing. "When is your brother gonna get here?"

"Hm," Jeff murmured thoughtfully, "I dunno."

Phil groaned, "The party starts in five minutes and he was supposed to get the…" He trailed off, seeing a dark shadow sneak up to Jeff. "Uh, Jeff…?"

Jeff blinked at him, "What? You look like you've seen a mon-" his voice ended in a high squeak as the shadow behind him grabbed him, attacking his neck with sharp fangs.

Phil groaned, watching the fake blood seep out of Jeff's neck. "Matt! Knock it off!"

Jeff and Matt laughed, holding each other up. "You make a sexy vamp, bro," Jeff said playfully, wiping the blood off his pale neck.

Matt smirked, the fangs gleaming, "I try." His long hair was in a braid, trailing down to land on his shoulder blades. He wore a dark, almost black, red vest over a black tank. The tight pants on his body were also black. The long cape trailed behind him magnificently, and the heavy boots were a great asset.

Matt took a look at what Jeff was wearing and he shot Phil a look, "If he gets raped, I'm coming after your ass."

Phil sputtered and whined while Jeff beamed.

_-Start of the Party-___

"Has _anyone_ seen Jeff?!" Phil asked, coming into the middle of a circle of friends. Each one of them shook their heads. Phil groaned. Matt was going to kill him.

"Did you check the bathroom?" Miz asked. For some odd reason, he had decided to dress up as his boyfriend, John Hennigan (Morrison), long brown wig and all.

Phil nodded.

"The backyard?" Randy asked, dressed as a cop.

Phil nodded again.

"The pool?" Mark asked, dressed as Michael Myers. Sheesh…he was actually scary looking.

Phil nodded again, groaning even louder. Something sharp tapped his shoulder. Phil glanced at it. He went pale when he saw it was a large machete, covered in blood.

"I'll go find him."

Phil blinked, looking up into the masked face of Glenn, dressed up as Jason Voorhees. The hockey masked glared down at him, causing him to shiver. "Yeah, uh, okay."

Glenn walked off, leaving a slightly traumatized Phil behind.



_-On the Balcony-_

Jeff breathed in the night air, stretching lightly. He stared up at the moon, his eyes half-lidding. "This sucks," he murmured to himself. He hadn't seen Glenn at all…

"Maybe he didn't even come…" Shrugging, Jeff turned to walk inside the house and gasped in surprise.

A large blade was poised at his chest, poking his left nipple.

Jeff bit his bottom lip, staring up into the dark eyes through the masks' eye-holes. Who the hell was this guy? "Uh, do you mind?" he asked quietly, "That kinda hurts." He let out a loud whine when the guy wearing the Jason mask twisted the blade, hurting his nipple even more.

Jeff clenched his teeth, "Look, punk, if you don't get that thing away from me, I'm going to-" his eyes widened when the guy chuckled. Fuck…what a sexy laugh! His legs became weak; he leaned against the balcony for support. "Who," he whispered, "Are…you?"

'Jason' merely tilted his head and moved closer. In all honesty, Glenn didn't want Jeff knowing who he was until after he finished what he came to do. He was positive once Jeff found out, though, that he'd become disgusted.

Jeff shuddered, feeling the large blade slide down his fishnet body, all the way down to his legs. He arched, breathing out a soft sigh. "W-who?" he asked again, his eyes closing.

Glenn shook his head again, not wanting to reveal himself. He pushed the mask up so that only his lips were revealed. He lowered the machete and moved his face closer to Jeff's. He pressed his mouth on Jeff's soft lips, wrapping one arm around the boy to pull him closer.

Jeff moaned, eagerly pressing his hands to the mysterious man's chest. It was hard with muscle, but not overly-so, just enough to be sexy. Jeff slipped his fingers down to the buttons on the costume, un-buttoning slowly.

Glenn opened his mouth, parting Jeff's in time with his own. He snuck his tongue in, lapping at Jeff's sweet mouth. He groaned, the guttural sound causing Jeff to shiver in pleasure.

Jeff pulled away from the kiss, "Oh, fuck," he murmured. Slowly moving his hands up to the mask, he let out a loud squeak when his wrists were roughly grabbed. He understood. "Okay," Jeff murmured, "I won't see."

His stranger nodded. He released Jeff's wrist and moved his hands down Jeff's body. He stopped at his ass, squeezing tightly.

Jeff wet his lips, moaning softly. "You…want to fuck me?" he guessed.

Glenn nearly laughed. Who knew Jeff would be so blunt? But, he nodded anyway. He really did want to fuck Jeff…ram into that incredibly tight ass.

Jeff turned, "There are ties on the back," he murmured. He moved his hair off his neck, to his shoulder, "Un-strap them for me?"

Glenn did so, waiting to see what Jeff would do next.

Jeff slowly slid the neck of the costume down his shoulders. It stretched at his chest before sliding down his hips. It fell in a neat pile at the bottom of his feet. He smirked, hearing the mysterious Jason Voorhees behind him groan.

Glenn moved forewords, shoving Jeff towards the balcony. He watched the younger man bend over the railing, his ass in the air. He licked his lips, raising a hand.

Jeff gasped, the stinging slap to his ass surprising him. "Owe…"

Glenn smacked his ass again, weaving his other hand around Jeff's blonde hair. He pressed his erection against the tight bottom, groaning lowly. He needed release and he needed it now.

Jeff could hear the guy behind him pushing the costume down. He glanced behind him, his eyes widening at the sight of the large, pulsing dick. "…How ya gonna fit that in me?"

'Jason' shrugged one of his shoulders. He grabbed his cock, pulling on it. He let it go, grabbing Jeff's asscheeks. He spread them, pushing the head of his cock against the tightly puckered hole.

"It'll hurt."

Jeff blinked, the low baritone of his mystery man distracting him enough so that the cockhead could spear through him. He screamed, his head tossed back. He could feel the guy grab his hips and he moaned, "Shit…full…too full."

Glenn bit his lip. Shit, Jeff was incredibly tight. It felt so damn good, so tight around his thick cock. He pulled out, staring at his cock as it escaped Jeff's tight ass. He pushed back in, growling as it slipped all the way inside.

"Oh, harder," Jeff moaned, "Please, harder!" He felt a bit bad. This mysterious stranger was fucking him…and he liked it. He had wanted to lose his virginity to Glenn…but this guy was too good.

Glenn pushed harder, his balls smacking against Jeff's ass cheeks as he rammed himself forewords. He heard Jeff gasping and mewling at every thrust.

Jeff's eyes opened, he looked down, seeing the people at the pool dancing. His breath caught in his throat. If he screamed any louder…they would hear.

Glenn seemed to sense this and just to spite him, he delivered a rapid hard thrust, one that caused Jeff to let out a loud wail. Before anyone could look up, though, Glenn jerked him out of view, turning him around so they were face-to-mask.

Jeff gasped, cumming hard. That little twist was enough to make him hot enough to spurt out his cum.

Glenn groaned lowly, his own cum seeping out of his dick. Jeff just tightened so wonderfully around him, he had to come.

Jeff panted, staring up at him. "Please…I need to know…you took my virginity, I think you owe me something…"

Glenn shifted. He reached up, slipping the mask off his face.

Jeff's eyes widened, "Glenn?" he whispered.

Glenn frowned. Jeff was probably disgusted…

He was surprised when Jeff kissed him, hard.

Pulling away, Jeff smiled, "Happy Halloween to me," he purred.

Glenn could only blink and smile weakly in reply.

Huh…maybe he should have gone as himself.



_**XD! HA!**_

_**Next: Christian/Jeff**_

_**For: DX-Dynamite **_


	42. Snake Venom JayJeff

_Title: So, you want a little taste of the Enigma?_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy. Nor do I own the other wrestlers that will appear here._

_Summary: __This is for all my awesome reviewers! Just pick a guy, any guy! This guy will be paired with Jeff Hardy in a collection of one-shots. Here are the rules. It will be hardcore. It will be Jeff on bottom. It will be yummy and It will be your choice. The first one happens to be __**my**__ favorite pairing, Matt/Jeff. This is just something I wanted to do for fun, something that I know I'll be able to update everyday. _

_If you want to do something that goes __**your**__ way, let me know. Ex: Setting, AU, cross-dress, plot, high-school or WWE, and rating. I'm open to __**EVERYTHING **__but, it __**HAS**__ to be a __**GUY**__._

_ZZZZZ_

_Jay/Jeff_

_For: DX-Dynamite_



Jeff watched Matt cower in Adam's arms and sighed.

"It's your own damn fault," his voice shook slightly. "I didn't even want to watch that damn movie. _You_ wanted to watch it."

Matt shot his brother a glare, "Hush."

Jeff sniffed, "Now I'm gonna have nightmares about huge snakes that eat people. You at least have Adam to comfort you, who will I have?"

He jumped high in the air when his ass was patted. He flushed and growled, turning his head to see Jay smirking.

"You think that anaconda was big," Jay purred, moving his lips to Jeff's ear, "Wait till you see the snake in my pants." His tongue traced Jeff's ear.

Shuddering, Jeff tore himself away from Jay. His face was a pretty flushed color and his emerald eyes were narrowed. "I'm so sick of your sexual harassment."

"Oh, babe, don't flatter yourself." Jay murmured, his light blue eyes sparkled, "You're not pretty enough to be sexually harassed."

Jeff's eyes widened, "You arrogant dick," he hissed.

"Pretentious bitch," Jay shot back.

Jeff resisted the urge to slap him; instead, he turned on his heels and glared at his brother. "Can we leave?"

Matt gave him a weak smile, "Actually, Jeffy…we're sleeping over."

Jeff's fingers twitched, "Sleeping…over…_where_?"

Jay only snickered, pressing himself to Jeff's back. "Hope you don't mind sharing my bed, sweetheart," he whispered.

Adam hid behind Matt when Jeff let out a loud shriek of anger.

"Well…this is gonna be a fun night."



_-Jay and Adam's house-_

"I can't believe you would do this to me." Jeff whispered angrily. He grabbed his towel, toothbrush, hair brush and clothes. "I'm never going to forgive you for this."

Matt whimpered, "I'm sorry! John begged me to let him have the house to himself…I think he and Mike are having friends over…"

Jeff merely snorted. "Could have left me with them."

"You would have gotten raped!"

Jeff snarled, "What do you think Jay is gonna do!? Serenade me to sleep?!"

Matt chuckled, "C'mon, Jeff, Jay wouldn't do that to you. He hated you, doesn't he?"

"Doesn't stop him from touching me." He entered the bathroom, shutting the door in Matt's face. He ignored his brother's cries for forgiveness and slowly undressed.

Glancing at the full-length mirror, he slowly brought his hands up to his hair. He untied the bun, watching the blonde/blue locks fall down his shoulders.

"Should really re-dye it soon…" shrugging, Jeff turned the knobs, letting the warm water fill the tub. He slid in slowly, sighing and drawing his knees up to his chest.

'_You're not pretty enough to be sexually harassed.'_

Jeff sighed, his eyes rolling. "Why is that even bothering me?" he licked his lips, his eyes slowly closing. "I hate Jay…"

He looked out the window, seeing it storming out. He frowned, quickly standing. He hated storms…

Decided to fore-go the soothing bath, he turned on the showerhead, dousing his whole body quickly. He grabbed the shampoo bottle and began to lather his hair. He was so thankful that they stopped by his and Matt's own house to pick up some items. He could not live without his lavender-scented shampoo.

Once he was done, he tugged on his clothes and stood in front of the mirror again. Brushing out his hair, he parted it evenly and then pulled both parts up into separate pigtails.

After brushing his teeth and turning off the lights, he found himself in Jay's room.

"Oh, god," Jeff groaned, "This is not going to be a good night."

"It will be if you spread your legs willingly."

Jeff glanced behind him, "I thought you said I wasn't attractive."

Jay merely grinned.

Rolling his eyes, Jeff sat on the bed, sliding under the covers. "Might as well get this over with…just eight more hours and I'll be home."

He watched Jay unbuckle his pants. "…Oh gods…please tell me you sleep in underwear."

"Relax, princess," Jay murmured. He stripped down to his boxers before getting in bed.

Jeff shuddered, hearing the roar of the thunder outside. He bit hit bottom lip, trying hard to stay quiet.



Jay groaned, his eyes fluttering open. He nuzzled deep into the sweet-smelling hair. He must have brought home some bitch…

…Oh shit.

His eyes opening fully, he looked down to see Jeff, sleeping soundly.

When in the hell did he get on top of Jeff?!

Licking his lips, he fought a groan. Jeff was really soft…hell, what guy was soft? But fuck, he felt almost like a girl…

Sliding his hands up the smooth legs, he watched Jeff's face. Those full, pretty lips parted, mewling quietly.

Okay, so he had lied when he told Jeff he wasn't attractive enough to get sexually harassed…it was the exact opposite. Jeff was gorgeous.

Feeling his cock harden, Jay shook his head, cursing under his breath. Moving onto his side, Jay sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Don't think…I didn't feel that."

Jay turned his head, seeing emerald eyes stare back at him. "What did you feel?" he whispered, his eyes lowering to Jeff's lips.

"…Well, you touched my legs…and then your," Jeff coughed, "_snake_ touched my thigh."

Jay blinked and he let out a low chuckle.

"What I don't understand is why you touched me, when earlier; you told me I was ugly." Jeff giggled when Jay snapped his head up to look at him.

"I never called you ugly!"

Jeff shrugged, "Well, you told me I wasn't pretty."

"I lied," Jay murmured. "Surely you knew that…?"

Jeff shook his head, "No…and it actually bothered me." His eyes closed, "But, never mind. Night, Jay."

Yeah Right.

Jay pinned Jeff down on the bed, his bright blue eyes amused. "It bothered you?" he asked huskily, bringing his lips down to Jeff's, "Why?"

Jeff bit his lower lip, his eyes glancing away. "No reason."

Jay smirked, "Oh, no…I think I know the reason." He brushed his lips over Jeff's, gently at first, then harder.

Jeff slowly wound his arms around Jay's neck, kissing back. All thoughts of supposedly hating Jay flew out the window to be swept away by the raving wind. He parted his lips, feeling Jay's tongue enter his mouth.

Jay tilted his head, controlling the kiss. He lapped at Jeff's mouth before engaging his own tongue in a gentle dance. He slid his hands down to Jeff's hips, grunting when those sleeping shorts got in his way. He slowly slipped them down Jeff's legs, groaning loudly when Jeff parted his legs, making it easy for him settle in between.

Jeff gasped; he could feel Jay's hard cock throbbing against him. Sliding his hand down, he grabbed at Jay's cock through the thin material of his boxers. He broke the kiss, "Holy shit, you weren't kidding!" he gasped.

Jay chuckled, "Of course I wasn't. Wanna help me out?"

Jeff giggled, "Sure." He shoved Jay onto his back gently and moved under the covers.

Jay was pleasantly surprised, "I was kinda thinking a hand job but-oh, fuck." He raised his hips, groaning in pleasure as Jeff sucked at his cock. "Shit, didn't know you could actually suck that hard," he murmured.

Jeff snickered, "I'm trying to suck the venom out." He licked the head, giggling when Jay whimpered.

"Suck it out, all of it," Jay groaned, moving a hand down to force Jeff's head down, "Oh, fuck yes…lick all over it…and suck hard…that's it…"

Jeff breathed through his nose and hollowed out his cheeks, sucking hard one last time before he felt the spunk swim down his throat. He coughed a bit, but swallowed, sucking down all the cum.

Jay panted, "Fuck, baby, get up here." He grabbed Jeff's arms, pulling him up. He pressed his mouth to Jeff's, tasting his cum. He sat up a bit, tugging off the boxers, "Dumb shit, get off!" once they were finally off, he kicked them away before bringing Jeff into his lap.

"I'm going to be rough," he warned, watching Jeff's pretty green eyes shimmer. "I'm not into just waiting and going at it gently…I hope you don't mind."

Jeff smiled, "I don't."

Jay raised a brow, "It'll hurt."

"So does a snake bite." Jeff purred, grabbing Jay's cock again. He pressed the head against his tight little pucker and bit his bottom lip, hearing Jay growl. "Just do it, I've wanted it for a while."

"Same here," Jay murmured. He grabbed Jeff's ass, spreading his asscheeks apart before rubbing the head all over the tight entrance, "Oh fuck," he murmured before sliding his cock in. The head entered slowly before Jay used his hands to force Jeff's ass down roughly.

"Owe, owe, shit!" Jeff raked his nails down Jay's back, burying his head in the older man's shoulder. Tears threatened to slip from his face but he blinked them back.

"Told you it would hurt," Jay murmured, kissing Jeff's neck lightly. And he also told Jeff that he wouldn't wait and he didn't.

Jeff moaned, feeling Jay thrust out and in. "God, please,"

"Like that?" Jay growled, forcing his cock to go deeper. He rested his back against the bed, pulling Jeff on top of him. He closed his eyes groaning loudly as Jeff rode him. He moved his own hips up, pushing deep into Jeff's tight entrance. He could feel Jeff tightening and he smirked, knowing he was hitting Jeff's prostate dead on.

Jeff whined softly, lowering his hips and pulling them up again, feeling that thick, long cock slide in and out of his ass. He jerked his hips down faster, mewling and whining. He let out a low gasp as Jay grabbed at his cock and stabbed at his prostate at the same time. He came, his white cum splattering all over Jay's stomach.

Jay groaned, feeling Jeff tighten incredibly, "Oh fuck!" he thrusted up hard and quick and ended up pulling out because of the speed, splashing his hot cum all over Jeff's ass.

"Damn it," Jeff whined, "Now I have to shower again."

"Quit complaining," Jay murmured, getting up. He picked Jeff up, carrying him into the bathroom, "I'll help."

Jeff chuckled, "You might want to clean off the snake also."

"I will…after I clean up the venom."



_**Okay, so I was watching Anacondas: The Hunt for the Blood Orchid and then I remembered slashdlite's latest chapter of "To Love Again." (Go read it NOW) and I remembered her writing about Jeff and Ken riding horses and about how they should look out for snakes…and Jeff just made this face and squeaked out, "Snakes?!" **_

_**So…yeah. XD!  
**_

_**NEXT: Shawn/Jeff for DX-Dynamite**_

_**Gotta make a happier one of those.**_


	43. Drunk ShawnJeff

_Title: So, you want a little taste of the Enigma?_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy. Nor do I own the other wrestlers that will appear here._

_Summary: __This is for all my awesome reviewers! Just pick a guy, any guy! This guy will be paired with Jeff Hardy in a collection of one-shots. Here are the rules. It will be hardcore. It will be Jeff on bottom. It will be yummy and It will be your choice. The first one happens to be __**my**__ favorite pairing, Matt/Jeff. This is just something I wanted to do for fun, something that I know I'll be able to update everyday. _

_If you want to do something that goes __**your**__ way, let me know. Ex: Setting, AU, cross-dress, plot, high-school or WWE, and rating. I'm open to __**EVERYTHING **__but, it __**HAS**__ to be a __**GUY**__._

_ZZZZZ_

_Shawn/Jeff_

_For: DX-Dynamite_



"I knew this was a bad idea!" John groaned, trying to hold Jeff up. The younger man stumbled, letting out a loud giggle.

Hunter watched on in amusement, his eyebrow lifting. "Nah, it was a great idea. Jeff hasn't gotten drunk in so long…I forgot how funny it was."

"Hunter, man! I gotta get home; Randy's been acting pissy lately. I want to make sure he's alright." John complained, throwing Jeff off his shoulders.

Hunter groaned, "Yeah…Dave's been on my ass a lot lately also. Where do we leave Jeff though? His brother is also drunk," glancing over at the darker Hardy, Hunter saw him dancing with Bourne. "… and too busy with Evan."

John looked around the bar, his eyes brightened. "I've got an idea."



Shawn watched Matt dance with Evan. He shook his head, smiling softly. It was nice to see Matt settling down with someone after so long, and Evan was a sweet kid. They would make a cute couple.

Matt though, was already drunk off his ass. Evan was giggling, helping the older Hardy dance. Evan didn't drink much. He'd rather have fun laughing it up at the guys who were drunk.

Shawn rolled his eyes, smiling. Kids…

Feeling a tap on his shoulder, he turned. He let out a surprised squeak when Jeff was shoved onto him by John. "Hey! What the-?!"

John grinned, "Please, Shawn? Hunter and I have to get home. Can't you let him room with ya tonight?"

"But, Matt-" Shawn paused. Matt would probably want to spend the night with Evan. Sighing, Shawn gave John a smile, "Alright, but I want payback!"

"Absolutely! Thanks Shawn!" John gave him a pat on the shoulder and then sprinted away.

Shawn glanced down at Jeff, "Uh," he blushed a bit, "Hey, Jeffrey."

Jeff grinned widely. He cupped Shawn's chin, staring deep into his baby blue eyes. "You…have the pret-t-iest eyessss…" he slurred, his eyes half-lidding.

Shawn's eyes widened in shock, "Oh, my …you're drunk!" Shawn turned his head, looking for Cena, "That little rodent!"

Jeff tilted his head. He smirked.

Shawn felt his face being turned back to Jeff's. He blinked, "Um…Jeff?" he let out a surprised gasp when his mouth was roughly captured in a hard kiss. He whimpered, feeling Jeff bite roughly at his lower lip. He flushed brightly when Jeff pulled back, licking his full lips.

"Yummy…you taste so good," Jeff purred. He stood, pulling Shawn up also. He ran his hands down the older man's body, grabbing his hardening cock through the pants he wore. He snickered when Shawn jumped. "I want to taste more of youuu."

Shawn shook his head, cursing his bad luck in his head. "Jeff," he murmured gently, "You're drunk. Come on; let's get you to the hotel."

Shawn turned to Evan, holding up a hand. "I'm leaving!"

Evan nodded, "Okay!"

Shawn noticed that Matt was holding Evan in a _very_ tight grip. He grinned. "I see your brother is planning on having some fun with Evan tonight," he looked down at Jeff.

Jeff merely smirked, his emerald eyes sparkling.

Shawn groaned, "Alright, kid, let's go." He moved one of Jeff's arms over his neck, leading him out the club and into his rental.



They drove in silence for a while. Shawn glanced at Jeff, seeing the younger man playing with a strand of his hair. Lowering his eyes, Shawn blinked when he saw what Jeff was wearing. "…How is that even comfortable?"

Jeff turned to him, dazed. He was wearing a tight pair of blue jeans. They hugged at his hips, lowered enough to show the straps of a dark blue thong. The midnight blue fishnet stuck to his skin, doing nothing to shield him from wandering eyes. His hair was up in a bun, half of it blue, the other half his natural blonde color.

Shawn shook his head, "Don't worry about it, kid. You'll be in bed soon enough."

Jeff pouted, "I don't wanna go to bed!" he whined. His emerald eyes narrowed, his pretty lips pulled into a delicious pout.

Shawn sighed, "Well, what do you want to do?"

Jeff smiled. He moved his hands to Shawn's pants, searching for the zipper. He pulled it down and moved his hand inside the older man's boxers, pulling out the thick, long cock he found inside.

"Hey!" Shawn gripped the steering wheel, looking down at Jeff in surprise, "Jeff, I'm driving!"

"So? Drive." Jeff murmured. He lowered his head, rolling his tongue over the pulsating head of the heart-break kid. He moaned loudly, dipping his tongue into the slit at the head of Shawn's cock, "Mm, so good," he opened his mouth, popping the head into his warm, wet mouth. He suckled, lapping at the head and sucking at it at the same time. Moving his head lower, he sucked in every inch.

Shawn bit his bottom lip, trying hard to stay alert. Lord, Jeff knew how to use his mouth…he was working his cock so perfectly. "Jeff, please, I can't," he let out a horse gasp when Jeff nipped at his base. "Oh, dear…"

Jeff pulled his mouth off, gently stroking Shawn's cock, "Cum…please?" his voice was so needy…so…sluttish.

Shawn couldn't help it. He came hard, hearing his cum splash on Jeff's face. He clenched the wheel, feeling Jeff lap at his head, cleaning him off. "Holy Christ…" he murmured, watching Jeff lean back up.

Jeff licked his lips. He wiped the cum off his cheeks before sliding his fingers into his mouth, licking the cum off. "Yum."

Shawn let out a relieved breath when they reached the hotel.

"Let's go," he ordered, getting out of the car.

Jeff followed.



Shawn looked around in his drawers. He pulled out a long shirt and tossed it to Jeff. "Take a shower, then put that on."

Jeff nodded and slowly entered the bathroom.

Shawn shrugged off his jeans and pulled on sleeping pants before collapsing on the bed, sighing. Jeff had given him the best blow job he'd ever had…and what made it worse? He was still hard.

He heard the shower running and he closed his eyes, envisioning Jeff in the shower with water droplets running down his lithe frame. He groaned. He really should have just told John to deal with Jeff on his own…

He must have dozed off because when he awoke, Jeff was on top of him, watching him sleep. Shawn blinked his eyes, groaning low in the back of his throat and he brought an arm up to cover his eyes.

Jeff giggled, "Moorning," he purred, his wet hair curtaining their faces. He pressed a gentle kiss to Shawn's cheek, watching him lower his arm.

"What time is it?" Shawn asked, his voice sleep-husked.

Jeff shrugged. How the hell was he supposed to know? "I'm all wet…"

Shawn flushed, "Yes…I can see that."

"And I'm clean…" Jeff smiled, "Want to get me…diiirty?" he raised his hips before lowering them, rubbing hard against Shawn's evident arousal. He let out a mewl, blinking down at Shawn.

Shawn felt his cock twitch. "…Strike me now," he murmured before sitting up, pressing his lips to Jeff's. He suckled at the sweet mouth, wanting it to open up for him. He moved his tongue inside, tasting every inch of Jeff's sweet mouth. Oddly enough, he tasted more like skittles than liquor.

Jeff moaned, wrapping his arms around Shawn's neck as the older man wrapped his own arms around his waist. They kissed thoroughly, lapping at each other's tongues and mouths.

Breaking the kiss, Jeff stared deeply into Shawn's eyes, "Fuck me."

Swallowing hard, Shawn pinned Jeff to the bed. He moved his hands down to Jeff's legs, slowly sliding the shirt up. He blinked, "I forgot to give you underwear, didn't I?"

Jeff replied by raising his legs, hooking them on Shawn's shoulders. "Please…"

Shawn licked his lips at the sight. He pulled down his sleeping pants, grabbing his throbbing cock. He stroked it a bit before pressing the head to Jeff's entrance. He poked the head inside, groaning in pleasure at the delicious sight.

"Yes," Jeff moaned, raising his hips, "More…I want it all…"

"You want all of it?" Shawn murmured, grabbing Jeff's hips. He pushed in a bit, watching half his cock enter Jeff's tight ass. "Tight," he grunted. He shoved in all the way, hearing Jeff cry out loudly.

Jeff grabbed the sheets, his face revealing his pleasure, "Oh, fuck, yes! So big," he mewled.

Shawn groaned, slamming his cock in and out of Jeff's ass with hard speed, "So tight…so hot." He pulled out to the tip before shoving himself back inside, groaning loudly in pleasure.

Jeff let out a loud shriek, feeling his own cock roughly handled by Shawn, "Ah, Shawn! Cumming!"

He came hard, his cum splashing onto his own stomach.

Shawn felt Jeff tighten and he clenched his teeth hard, cumming soon after. "Jeff," he growled quietly. He felt the sweat running down his body and he panted, slowly lowering Jeff's legs.

Jeff mewled, tugging Shawn on top of him. He sighed, his eyes fluttering closed.

Shawn kissed the younger man's neck, hearing him moan softly.

After a while, they fell asleep.



_-Next Morning-_

"_**Oh my god!" **_Jeff's loud scream sounded throughout the hotel.

Shawn had a _lot_ of explaining to do.



_**Haha. Imagine THAT hangover, XD!  
**_

_**Next: Taker/Jeff/Matt**_

_**For: Souless666**_


	44. Teasing MattJeffTaker

_Title: So, you want a little taste of the Enigma?_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy. Nor do I own the other wrestlers that will appear here._

_Summary: __This is for all my awesome reviewers! Just pick a guy, any guy! This guy will be paired with Jeff Hardy in a collection of one-shots. Here are the rules. It will be hardcore. It will be Jeff on bottom. It will be yummy and It will be your choice. The first one happens to be __**my**__ favorite pairing, Matt/Jeff. This is just something I wanted to do for fun, something that I know I'll be able to update everyday. _

_If you want to do something that goes __**your**__ way, let me know. Ex: Setting, AU, cross-dress, plot, high-school or WWE, and rating. I'm open to __**EVERYTHING **__but, it __**HAS**__ to be a __**GUY**__._

_ZZZZZ_

_Taker/Jeff/Matt_

_For: Souless666_



"Do you two have to have sex everywhere we go?" Matt asked, an annoyed look on his face. He pressed the top button on the elevator, turning back to look at his brother and his brother's boyfriend.

Jeff flushed, playing with his hair, "It was Mark's idea," he squeaked, seeing his older brother's eyes narrow.

Mark rolled his eyes. "It was your fault we got caught," he murmured to Jeff, who smacked him on the chest. "It _was_, you scream like a bitch in heat."

Matt growled, stalking out of the elevator, "You guys are just lucky that the owner of that restaurant was a fan of ours. We could have gotten banned from that place, and I happen to really like it there!"

Jeff followed his brother. He hugged him, sniffing, "Sorry, Matty…"

Matt rolled his eyes, "I know you are, sweetheart, and I forgive you, but please, try to control yourselves."

Jeff nodded, watching his brother enter his hotel room, "Night, Matty…" he watched Matt smile at him before he shut the door. Turning to glare at his boyfriend, Jeff crossed his arms. "How was I supposed to ask him with you shoving your abnormally large dick into my mouth?!"

Mark frowned, "So, you didn't ask him? Fuck." He slid the key card through the slot of their own room. "I really wanted to play tonight…"

Jeff snorted, "Well, maybe I can ask him still." He went into the room, grabbing one of his lollypops from a bag, "I'll be right back, and you just be ready."

He sauntered out of the room, Mark's eyes on his hips.

"…Hm…he isn't gonna be walking all pretty like that for long," Mark smirked.



Jeff bit his bottom lip, swirling the lollypop in his fingers. He raised a small fist, knocking on the door. He popped the candy into his mouth, staring at the carpet below. Hearing the door open, he slyly picked his head up, staring into his brother's drop-dead gorgeous eyes.

Matt raised a dark brow, watching his baby brother suck at the candy, "Yeah, man?" he smiled, waiting to see what his precious brother wanted. He crossed his arms over his bare chest.

Jeff smiled sweetly, "Hi, Matty…can I use your shower? Mark takes too long and I'm cold," he pouted innocently.

Matt smiled, shaking his head, "Sure," he stepped away from the door, letting Jeff slide in.

Jeff smiled, seductively, "Thanks, Matty," he placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, sliding it down his chest. He winked at Matt before heading towards the bathroom.

Matt shudder, slowly closing the door. He felt his cock twitch. '_W-what the hell was that?"_

In the bathroom, Jeff giggled, slowly peeling off his shirt. "This is gonna be fun," he murmured to himself. Sucking on the lollypop a bit, he licked his lips, "Hey, Matty, can you come in here for a second?"

Seconds later, Matt came into the bathroom; "Yeah?" he stopped, staring at his brother's pale, toned chest. '_Wow…wait, no! What the hell is wrong with me?! I've seen him shirtless before…but fuck…he's so tiny…I could wrap him up in my arms…hm, no wonder Mark loves him.'_

Jeff smirked, "Maaatt," he sang.

Matt flushed, "Huh?" he had been caught staring.

Jeff waved the lollypop around, "My lolly…can you hold it for me?"

Matt frowned, "Where do I put it?"

Jeff giggled; he stepped up to his brother. Slowly, he traced the blue candy over his brother's supple lips, "In here," Jeff whispered, sliding the candy into his brother's mouth.

Matt swallowed, closing his lips over the lollypop. He stared into Jeff's eyes, and slowly nodded, "Okay…"

Jeff grinned, "Thank you," he breathed, pecking his brother's lips.

Matt's eyes widened, staring at his brother. He gently tugged the lollypop out of his mouth, "Jeff…"

"Hm?" Jeff unbuttoned his pants, sliding them down his hips. He grabbed the sides of his red thong, glancing back at his brother. His stormy green eyes darkened, smiling softly, "What is it, Matty?"

Matt swallowed hard. He felt his cock throb in his pants. '_Shit.'_ "Nothing, baby…go on and take your shower." He slipped out of the room, a blush on his face.

Jeff smirked, pulling down his red thong. He slipped off his hair tie, letting the red-faded blonde locks land on his shoulders. "You're mine now."



Matt sucked on the candy, pacing around the room.

"Okay…so I get hard off of seeing my brother naked…he kisses me…on the _lips_ and he has a very _big_ boyfriend…who, come to think of it, it pretty hot also…shit, stop it, Matthew!"

Matt stopped, hearing the shower turn off.

"Hey, Matty! Can I have my lolly back?"

Matt sucked, pulling the candy out of his mouth, "Sure!" he groaned, walking towards the bathroom.

He stepped in and stopped.

Jeff smiled at him, brushing the towel over his wet hair, "Hey," he tossed his hair over on shoulder and wrapped the towel around his pretty waist. "So, that lolly?"

Matt nodded, handing over the candy.

Jeff smiled, brushing his fingers over Matt's as he took it. "Did you enjoy it?" he purred, twirling the candy with his fingers.

Matt didn't reply. He blinked his eyes.

Jeff giggled, he stepped closer to Matt, taking in the blue lips. "Looks like you did…" slowly, Jeff slid the lollypop over his brother's left nipple, staring into his eyes. "…Matty…"

"Jeff," Matt murmured. He watched his brother lower himself to his knees.

Jeff smiled, wrapping his arms around Matt's waist. He moved forewords, running his small tongue over Matt's nipple, licking up the sweet stickiness the lollypop left. He moaned, closing his eyes, sucking on Matt's nipple.

Matt panted, his eyes blinking closed. "Oh, fuck…"

Jeff slowly slid the lollypop down Matt's stomach. He circled Matt's belly button before continuing down to his abdomen. Jeff let out a low mewl before moving his lips to his brother's stomach. He licked the candy's trail down to Matt's belly button, slowly dipping his tongue inside, he smiled when Matt let loose another groan. Slowly, he licked down to Matt's abdomen.

Matt panted hard, staring down into his brother's eyes, "Jeff…"

Biting his lower lip, Jeff unbuttoned Matt's jeans, pulling down the zipper. He rolled the candy down to Matt's cock. Slowly, he swirled the head of the lollypop over the head of Matt's thick cock. "God…what is it with you dark haired guys? Do your cocks just keep on growing?" Jeff murmured, slowly wrapping his lips around Matt's cock.

"Fuck," Matt hissed, thrusting his hips up, "Oh, Jeff…harder," he clenched his eyes shut, feeling Jeff lick all over his dick, "Damn, that's good," he moaned.

Jeff smirked. Pulling the thick cock out of his mouth, he stood. "If you want more…come to our room. Mark and I have been wanting to play with you for a while," Jeff murmured.

Matt watched, breathless as Jeff left the room. "Oh, fuck…" Biting his lower lip, he quickly followed.



Mark tilted his head, watching Jeff come in. "Did he agree?" he finished tugging off his boxers.

Jeff smirked, glancing behind him, sure enough, there was big brother Matt. "I'd say he did."

Mark smirked, "Well, well, Matthew…I see you couldn't kick the thought of fucking your brother out of your head."

Matt frowned, "He's at fault for that." His eyes suddenly narrowed, "Come to think of it…so are you."

Mark's eyebrows shot up, "That so?"

Matt smirked, "I knew you would be too drunk to remember." He crossed his arms, turning to Jeff, "We popped each other."

Jeff's mouth dropped open, "What?!"

Mark's eyes suddenly clouded, "Oh right…the feud."

Jeff tilted his head, he remembered. "When you put Lita on the shelf," he whispered, understanding. His face broke out into a large grin, "Oh my god, you guys topped each other!"

Matt nodded, "That shit hurt, also."

Mark nodded, wincing at the memory, "I agree."

Jeff frowned, "Well that's just unfair…I don't get to pop anyone!"

Mark smirked, "As if you could."

Matt snickered, "So, what are we gonna do to him?"

Jeff blinked, staring at both men. He noted the look in Mark's eyes. "Oh, god…I'm going to be hurt, aren't I?"

Matt glanced at Mark. He frowned, "Hell no, hell no; hey, I'm not putting him through that. We're both bigger than the average dude and that'll kill him."

Mark patted the darker Hardy's head, "He'll die happily."

Jeff's eyes widened, "Oh my god, you're gonna double anal my ass!"

"Damn right," Mark said, nodding.

Matt sucked in air through his teeth. He looked at his baby brother, "Do you want to?" he asked softly.

Jeff licked his lips, "If you can make it fit," he flushed, "I want to try…"

Mark snickered, "Alright then. C'mon, Hardy," he tugged on Matt's hair, forcing him to sit on the bed.

Matt frowned; smacking Mark's hand away, "Don't touch my hair!" he blinked when Jeff was shoved onto him. "Baby, are you sure?"

Jeff smiled, "I've wanted this for a long time, Matty…" he pressed his lips to his older brother's. He moaned sweetly, feeling Matt lick his lips. He parted his mouth for his older brother, playfully lapping at his tongue as it entered.

Mark shifted Jeff so that his ass was over Matt's hard cock. Grabbing Matt's dick, he aimed it at Jeff's asshole. Moving Jeff a bit more, he forced the younger man's hips down, watching Matt's cock enter Jeff's ass.

Both men broke the kiss simultaneously. Matt let out a low, rough groan. Jeff uttered a sweet, tortured mewl.

Mark smirked. "That's one," he purred into the youngest man's ear. He picked up Jeff's hips, before sliding him down, watching Matt's cock enter and leave Jeff's tight little ass. "Fuck, that's hott."

"Ugh," Jeff closed his eyes, raining little kisses on Matt's neck, "Your cock feels so good," he moaned sweetly in his brother's ear.

"So tight," Matt murmured, "You're so tight and hot baby brother."

"Straddle him," Mark rasped. He pushed Jeff onto Matt, forcing them to lie down on the bed. Parting Jeff's asscheeks, Mark rubbed his cock around the already stuffed hole. "Hm…next time, we're using lube." He shoved the head of his cock in.

Matt winced, hearing Jeff's loud wail of pain. Moving his hands down to Jeff's back, he rubbed gentle circles around it, hoping to ease some of the pain. He swallowed hard, feeling Jeff's ass tighten incredibly. He could also feel Mark's hard shaft rub against his.

Mark hissed lowly, slowly pushing himself all the way in. "Fuck," he growled. Bringing his hand down hard on Jeff's ass, he snarled, "Loosen up."

Biting on his lower lip, Jeff relaxed his tense muscles, sighing softly when he did. It hurt, but now it was a comfortable, sweet pain. "Oh, god, yes," he moaned, "It feels so good…both of those hard, thick cocks inside me," he let out a little whine when Matt thrusted his hips, "Please, fuck me, I want it."

Matt and Mark shared a look. At the same time, they thrusted into the younger man. They groaned, hearing Jeff whine sluttishly. This first time wasn't going to last long. The tightening of Jeff's sweet ass proved that.

Jeff buried his face in Matt's neck, he panted, feeling Matt press down on his back. "So good," he whispered.

The dark haired males thrusted harder, shoving into Jeff with extreme force. Mark moved his hand down to Jeff's cock, jerking it roughly.

Matt licked his lips, knowing what Mark was thinking. Jeff need to cum, and he needed to do it now.

"Cum, Jeff," both men murmured.

Jeff shuddered, eyes going wide. How could he not cum when both of them ordered it? Those deep, sexy voices…

Jeff came, gasping highly when he did so. His cum splattered all over his and Matt's abdomens.

Matt and Mark choked back growls, feeling Jeff's ass tighten to the limit. They both came hard, filling Jeff's ass, literally, to the brim.

They lay together, panting in the aftermath of their love-making.

Jeff groaned, his back killing him. "We are _definitely_ using lube next time."

Mark snickered, Matt sighed.

"Agreed." Both murmured.

Jeff shivered, "Stop doing that," he whined, "You're gonna make me hard."

"Doing what?" both intoned, a bit confused.

"Stop!" Jeff wailed.

When they finally understood, both chuckled. The deep rumbling sound alone causing Jeff to jerk and cum again.

Jeff shrieked a bit, biting his lower lip. He opened his eyes, seeing Matt's surprised gaze.

"Wow…what the hell was that?" Mark asked, smirking.

"I told you to stop," Jeff whined.

"Stop _what_?" Matt and Mark teased.

"God dammit!"



_***snickers* Both of their voices TOGETHER could make ANYONE cum, XD!**_

_**Next: Taker/Jeff/Hunter**_

_**For: Souless666**_


	45. Not A Pinup HunterJeffTaker

_Title: So, you want a little taste of the Enigma?_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy. Nor do I own the other wrestlers that will appear here._

_Summary: __This is for all my awesome reviewers! Just pick a guy, any guy! This guy will be paired with Jeff Hardy in a collection of one-shots. Here are the rules. It will be hardcore. It will be Jeff on bottom. It will be yummy and It will be your choice. The first one happens to be __**my**__ favorite pairing, Matt/Jeff. This is just something I wanted to do for fun, something that I know I'll be able to update everyday. _

_If you want to do something that goes __**your**__ way, let me know. Ex: Setting, AU, cross-dress, plot, high-school or WWE, and rating. I'm open to __**EVERYTHING **__but, it __**HAS**__ to be a __**GUY**__._

_ZZZZZ_

_Taker/Jeff/Hunter_

_For: Souless666_



Matt wasn't surprised when Hunter came barging into his locker room, he greeted the guy with a smirk. "Hey, there, Hunt. Something wrong?"

Hunter grabbed the dark Hardy's shirt. "Why is _my_ little pinup hanging around with Calaway?"

Matt snickered, "Your pinup? Oh, you mean my brother? Jeffy?"

Hunter felt his eyebrow twitch. "Yes. Him."

"Ah. Well, it just so happens that the deadman has been interested in my little brother for quite a while now. I mean, after the way you broke little Jeffrey's heart…I'm sure he would like nothing more than to have Mark's large, tattooed arms around his pretty little body. What do _you_ think, Hunter?"

Hunter choked back a snarl and shoved Matt away. "I don't care if I broke his gorgeous face. He's mine."

Matt narrowed his eyes angrily, "Oh yeah? If he's yours, then why wasn't he hugging your waist?"

Hunter saw red. Snarling, he shoved Matt into the locker room's closet, locking it.

"Hey!? What the fuck? Lemme out, you dipshit!"

Hunter frowned. Opening the door, he struck Matt in the temple, knocking the smaller man out cold. Hunter smirked, locking the door again. And now, he just had to wait until his little pinup appeared with Taker.



Jeff kicked his legs around, waiting for Mark to come back from his match. The crate he was sitting on was hurting his ass, but there was nowhere else to sit and he didn't want to stand. Leaning back against the wall, he closed his eyes.

Seconds later, he felt large hands on his thighs. Smiling, Jeff opened his eyes, staring up at Mark's amused face.

"Not falling asleep on me, are you?" Mark rumbled, his deep voice causing Jeff to shudder and arch up slightly. Mark's strong fingers slid up to Jeff's hips, pulling him closer so that his legs would wrap around his waist tightly.

"Course not," Jeff murmured. He moved a hand to the back to Mark's neck, pulling him down for a hard kiss. His other hand trailed up Mark's arm. He felt Mark wrap a gloved fist around his hair, tugging hard. Jeff hissed. Why did that feel so familiar…?

'_Like that, pretty little pinup?'_

Oh…yeah.

-_Flashback, three weeks ago-_

_Jeff stumbled, gasping as his knees hit the floor roughly. He felt the large hand in his hair, pulling it back harshly until his back was arched. He swallowed, his body quaking in pleasure. Fuck, what the hell happened? He was never such a needy slut before…_

_He let out a small cry when his clothing was ripped off. Wonderful. He tensed, hearing Hunter unzip himself. It wasn't long before he felt that thick head at his tight entrance. Biting his lower lip, he moved back, pushing his ass against that hard cock._

"_Such a sweet little pinup doll," Hunter murmured, smirking sinisterly. He grabbed the base of his big cock, spitting on it a few times, rubbing it all over his cock. It'll be the only lube Jeff got. "Does my little pinup want his master's dick?"_

_Jeff resisted the urge to hit the cocky asshole. He hated being called a pinup. He hated Hunter for making him such a slut. Fuck if he didn't love his cock though. "I…I want it. Please, Hunter."_

_Hunter chuckled. He forced Jeff's head back again, watching his pretty spine arch and thrusted in, grunting as his hard cock was sucked into that tight ass. "How the fuck do you stay so tight?"_

_Was he supposed to answer? Jeff bit his bottom lip, feeling it beginning to bleed. The position Hunter had him in made it impossible for his hands to touch the ground. His spine was arched like a damn reversed rainbow and his knees were still on the fucking ground. _

_Hunter took in the sight, feeling his cock throb in lust. "Fuck, you look so fucking hott. You make my dick so hard, pretty pinup."_

_Jeff rolled his eyes. Get on with it. He tightened his muscles purposefully, hiding a smirk when Hunter jerked, hissing in pleasure. "Fuck. Me."_

_Hunter raised a brow, "Was that an order, pinup?" he gave Jeff's hair a rough tug._

_Jeff frowned. "N-no. Please, I can't take it." He hated begging._

_Hunter chuckled, "Fine then." He pulled out completely and rammed himself back in, holding tightly onto Jeff's hair. He put one arm around the younger man's waist, holding him up. He forced his cock in and out of that tight pucker. He watched the pretty pink hole take him in before releasing him at each thrust._

_Jeff closed his eyes, feeling Hunter's sweat drip down onto his body. He moaned, enjoying the feel of that hard, long and incredibly thick cock pumping into him. He cried out when Hunter raised him higher, hitting him deeper. _

_Hunter smirked. "Ready to be pinned up?"_

_Fuck no. Jeff closed his eyes, trying hard not to scream as Hunter hauled him up, slamming him into the wall. His cheek crashed against the wall, causing him to cry out in pain. He gasped, feeling Hunter fasten his pace, "Hunter, please…I want off."_

_Hunter smirked, "Too fucking bad. I've got to meet my new slut in a couple of minutes."_

_New…slut?_

"_Excuse me?" Jeff panted, his own body breaking out into a sweat. _

"_I'm getting tired of you. You're pretty and all, but I need someone new. Can't get too attached." He groaned loudly, spurting inside Jeff's ass. He pulled out, watching Jeff fall down the wall. Grabbing his colorful hair, he pulled Jeff's face towards his cock and pushed it in his mouth, forcing him to swallow the last shot of semen._

_Jeff choked, pushing himself away from Hunter. He gagged, his eyes tightly shut. Blinking them open, he glared up at Hunter, tears in his pretty eyes._

_Hunter chuckled, buckling up his pants. "Sorry, pinup. All good things must come to an end." He turned, stepping out of the room._

_Jeff shuddered, staring down at the floor. He curled up against the wall, covering his face with his hands._

_Two tears escaped through his fingers._

_-End Flashback-_

Jeff broke the kiss. He panted, tilting his head as Mark attacked his throat with bites. He glanced around, seeing backstage crew members watching them. Slowly pushing Mark off, Jeff forced a smile, "Not here."

Mark glanced around before rolling his eyes, "I want them to watch."

Jeff stopped him as he leaned in again. "I don't," he murmured softly.

Mark sighed, pulling Jeff off of the crate. "Alright." He wrapped an arm around Jeff's shoulders, leading him to the locker room.

Jeff smiled. At least, Mark was nicer than Hunter.



Hunter smirked, watching the door open.

He smirked wider when Jeff entered first, his eyes going wide. Oh, those pretty eyes…

"Hello, pinup." Hunter whispered.

Jeff swallowed dryly. He felt Mark place his heavy hands on his shoulders.

Mark glared at Hunter, "The fuck are you doing in here?" his light green eyes flashed with undeniable anger.

Hunter stood from the seat he was in. Shoving Jeff out of the way, he stepped up to Mark. "Listen, Calaway. I don't know who you think you are, walking around with _my_ pinup under your arm, but I'm here to tell you to back the fuck off. That kid is mine."

Jeff clenched his teeth, staring at the ground. Not this shit again. He heard Mark chuckle.

"_Your_ pinup? After that hot kiss he gave me backstage I'd say he's _my_ pinup."

Jeff's eyes slowly widened. What?

Hunter smirked, "Ah, so you think he's yours do you? How about we bet on that?"

Mark snorted, "And how exactly do we do that?"

"We fuck the little pinup and who's ever name he calls out, that person gets to keep him." Hunter smirked, watching Mark's eyes glint.

Mark thought about it. He glanced down at Jeff. "Fine then."

Jeff's eyes widened even more. No way!

Before he could protest, Jeff found himself being dragged to his feet by his hair. He hissed, expecting to see Hunter. To his shock, it was Mark.

"Alright, honey. Get ready to be mine." He tore off Jeff's clothing easily, pulling the tattered remains off his body. He stripped himself off soon after.

Jeff sucked in a deep breath, his eyes closing.

"Hold it."

Mark shot Hunter an annoyed look, "What?"

Hunter pushed down his pants, "If he's going to scream out _one_ name, shouldn't we both pin him?"

Jeff shook, his head shaking, "No, please, I-"

Mark snorted, "You make a good point." He turned Jeff so that he faced Hunter and picked him up. "Wrap your legs around his waist."

Jeff hesitated.

Hunter smirked, "C'mon pinup, you've done it before." He picked up Jeff's legs, wrapping them around his waist. "Should be prep him?"

Mark smirked, "Pinups don't get prepped, Hunter."

Jeff stared up at the ceiling. Why couldn't he say anything? Why was he so quiet?

Jeff felt one of his arms being pulled back so that it rested on Mark's shoulders. He felt Mark's hands on his ass, spreading him wide. He bit his lip as he was lowered, his eyes snapping shut.

Hunter grabbed his and Mark's cock, fisting them together. It was quite difficult, as both of them were very well hung. He managed though, and he told Mark to lower Jeff all the way.

"_Ahh!"_

Hunter and Mark stilled, staring at each other with wide eyes.

"Did you know he could scream that loud?" Mark asked Hunter, watching Jeff arch beautifully. No doubt he was in pain, but fuck, it felt incredible.

Hunter shook his head, "He's never screamed like that before. Do you like it pinup?"

Jeff gnashed his teeth together. He loved it and he fucking hated himself for it. It hurt, but it hurt too fucking good. They hadn't even buried themselves all the way in yet. He was about half-way full.

Mark took initiative. He pulled Jeff down harder, causing him to take another couple of inches. Frowning, he locked eyes with Hunter. "Drop his legs."

Hunter smirked, "Oh, he'll love that." Hunter let him go.

Jeff cried out as he fell, his body pierced by both huge organs, causing tears to burst from his eyes that were now sliding down his face rapidly. He breathed hard, trying to get air. He swung his arm forewords, holding onto Hunter's shoulders.

Mark smirked, "Well, he's full now."

Jeff wanted to deck him. Fuck them both.

They began to thrust, their bodies slick with sweat already. It was getting more and more difficult to thrust. Jeff's ass was tightening.

"Scream a name, pinup," Hunter snarled in Jeff's ear and he moved his hips.

He was surprised when Jeff gave him a harsh glare.

"Fuck," Mark groaned, speeding up a bit, "Gonna cum, Hunter."

"Me too," Hunter snarled, "But he hasn't said a name yet."

They tried to hold it, fucking Jeff brutally, but the rainbow haired kid was resilient. Keeping quiet except for the breathy moans leaving his plump lips.

"Jeff?"

Jeff's eyes moved to the closet. "Mah-Matt?" His brother was in the closet?

"Fuck! Let me out!" Matt yelled form the closet, banging his fists on the closet door.

"Quick, pinup bitch!" Hunter growled, "Say a damn name!" he was almost done.

Jeff held his breath. He could feel them going harder now. Deeper. Fuck…it felt too good.

Mark and Hunter both grunted, cumming hard inside Jeff's tight ass. Mark shoved Jeff off, watching him land on his knees.

Jeff quivered, hearing Matt bang harder on the door. He tried to stand and ended up on his face.

Hunter snickered, pulling up his pants. "Guess this means we both keep him," he told Mark, who agreed.

"I guess we'll see you next week, pinup," Hunter said, leaving the room with Mark.

Jeff snarled angrily, slowly crawling towards the closet. Reaching his hand up, he managed to unlock it and then collapsed.

Matt fell out, looking pissed. He paled when he saw Jeff, "Jeff…"

"This isn't over," Jeff rasped.

Matt frowned. Ouch. He'd hate to be Mark or Hunter right about now.



_-A week later. Monday night RAW-_

Jeff watched the monitor, his eyes narrowed.

The Undertaker, Triple H and John Cena were having a triple threat for the Cena's championship. The match would end soon. It'd been going on for a while.

Jeff smirked, watching as John pinned Hunter.

One. Two. Three.

Watching Taker snarl at Hunter for allowing Cena to pin him, Jeff slipped through the curtains, hearing the fans cheer.

Cena was walking backwards up the ramp, holding up his title. The sudden loud cheer from the fans caused him, Hunter and Mark to turn to the top of the ramp, where Jeff stood.

Jeff smirked, sliding up to Cena, who looked uncertain.

Making sure both men in the ring where watching, Jeff turned Cena's face towards his, sliding his tongue inside the champion's mouth. He had to swallow a laugh as Cena gasped, his tongue easily sliding into the champion's mouth to taste him completely.

The crowd raised hell.

Hunter and Mark watched on in disbelief.

Jeff broke the kiss, smirking at the dumbfounded look on John's face. Turning his back on his "masters", Jeff went backstage, smirking the whole time.

"_I'm no fucking pinup."_



_**This chapter kicked my ass and bruised me severely. I love it. XD.**_

_**Next: Mark/Jeff/Glenn**_

_**For: Souless666**_


	46. Always Tails MarkJeffGlenn

_Title: So, you want a little taste of the Enigma?_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy. Nor do I own the other wrestlers that will appear here._

_Summary: __This is for all my awesome reviewers! Just pick a guy, any guy! This guy will be paired with Jeff Hardy in a collection of one-shots. Here are the rules. It will be hardcore. It will be Jeff on bottom. It will be yummy and It will be your choice. The first one happens to be __**my**__ favorite pairing, Matt/Jeff. This is just something I wanted to do for fun, something that I know I'll be able to update everyday. _

_If you want to do something that goes __**your**__ way, let me know. Ex: Setting, AU, cross-dress, plot, high-school or WWE, and rating. I'm open to __**EVERYTHING **__but, it __**HAS**__ to be a __**GUY**__._

_ZZZZZ_

_Taker/Jeff/Glenn_

_For: Souless666_



"Heads; I get him by myself," Mark told his younger brother, "Tails; we both get him."

Glenn shrugged his shoulders. Mark took that as a "yes."

Mark tossed the coin up in the air and caught it. He turned and slapped it onto the top of his right hand. "…Tails. We get him both."

He and Glenn shared a smirk.

"Now, to get him away from his brother." Mark murmured. He began to think of ways to distract Matt Hardy.

Glenn blinked, "Why don't we just steal Jeff away from him?"

"…Brilliant." Mark answered, nodding his head.

The Hardyz were currently in a photo shoot. It should be pretty easy to get Jeff. Just as long as they get him while no one is looking.



Jeff yawned, lazily posing for another photo. Matt gave him a disapproving look.

"Jeff, that is so rude." Matt murmured, keeping his eyes on the camera. "You probably ruined the picture with your big mouth."

Jeff rolled his eyes, "I can do anything in a photo and still look hot." He held up his Hardy Gunz, "That' all I gotta do to look sexy," he said, winking at his brother.

Matt huffed, "Well, some of us aren't that lucky. Come on, just a few more shots." He posed again, waiting for Jeff to do the same.

Jeff grinned and posed, pouting his lips at the camera.

The photographer grinned playfully, "You're a bit of a camera-whore, aren't ya Jeffrey?"

Jeff smirked back at him, "Judging by that tent in your pants, I'd say you like me being a camera-whore." Just the tease his photographer, he messed up his hair and then wet his lips, sliding his tongue piercing seductively over his bottom lip.

Matt rolled his eyes, hearing the rest of the crew laugh. "Jeff, don't be such a slut. You're gonna get raped."

Jeff sighed, hugging his brother's shoulders, "You shouldn't reveal your secret fantasy Matty. I'd let you rape me."

Matt flushed, hearing the roar of laughter coming from the people around them, "Oh, suck my cock, Jeff!" he stormed off, his face flushed.

"Yeah right! I'd choke myself on that huge thing!" Jeff yelled. He heard Matt's aggravated scream from where he stood and he laughed, holding onto his sides.

The photographer shook his head, "You love making him upset, don't you?"

Jeff smiled, "The job of any little brother is to bug their elder sibling," he winked, "I'm keeping the job alive."

The photographer smiled, "Well, we have enough shots. You and Matt really are awesome together."

Jeff grinned, "Don't I know it." He stepped off the platform and hurried over to the snacks table. "…Where are my Skittles?"

He roamed his eyes over the place and rolled his eyes when he found them near his chair. "Thanks a lot Matt," he whined, walking the short (but long, in his mind) distance.

Before he could grab them, however, a gloved hand enclosed around his wrist and another covered his mouth. Jeff kicked and screamed into the hand, but no one could hear.

He was dragged away from the photo shoot.



"That was surprisingly simple," Mark told Glenn as he stepped into the room, forcing Jeff inside.

Jeff grunted as his face slammed against Glenn's chest. "Guys, what the hell?!" he rubbed his nose, pretty green eyes narrowing.

Mark grinned, "Come on, honey. You had to know this was coming."

Jeff raised a brow, confused. "Had to know _what_ was coming?" he jumped in surprise when Glenn touched his shoulders. Glancing back at the older male, Jeff swallowed, seeing the look of lust in his eyes. "Oh…fuck."

"Right, fuck. Now you're getting it." Mark shrugged his shirt off.

Jeff twitched, "Whoa now, big boy," he held up his hands, "I never agreed to any of this."

"No," Glenn murmured, "but we already flipped a coin for it and we're going through with it."

Jeff shuddered, his eyes closing. '_My fate was sealed by the flip of a fucking coin?'_

As if sensing his thoughts, Mark chuckled. "We've been wanting to fuck you for a while now, Jeff. The coin just let us know _how_ we were going to fuck you."

Jeff snorted, "And what way is that?" he blinked when both men suddenly put their hands on him.

"Double anal." The brother's murmured.

"Oh hell no!" Jeff quickly shied away from the brothers, "Hey, I know I've been labeled as the slut of the locker room, but I'm really not! I'm still a damn virgin!"

Mark shrugged, "Alright, so we'll use lube. Glenn, have your way with him for a bit." He disappeared from sight, looking for the lube.

Jeff let out a short squeak when his waist was grabbed. Flushing, he heard Glenn chuckle. Frowning, Jeff watched the bigger man peel away their shirts. "You don't talk much, do you?"

Glenn gave him a bored look.

Jeff sniffed, "Well, fuck you then." Excuse him for trying to start a conversation!

"No, Jeffrey. It is us who will be fucking _you_." Mark said as he returned. He was holding up a tube filled with clear liquid.

Jeff opened his mouth to protest and was silenced by something thick and rubbery. The thing was round and it muffled his sounds.

A fucking ball-gag.

'_I swear to god, when they're done, I'm telling Matt.'_ Jeff rolled his eyes and glared up at his kidnappers.

Mark stared at him quietly, "His lips look nice around that ball…next time, I'll let him suck mine." He snickered at the look Jeff gave him. The boy was too fucking cute.

Glenn rolled his eyes, "I'm taking off his pants," he told his brother.

Mark nodded, "Alright." He pulled down the zipper of his own leather pants.

Jeff flushed, feeling Glenn's hands undoing his belt. He watched it fall to the floor. His pants came down second. He blushed harder at the whistles and cat-calls.

"You actually _do_ wear thongs?!" Mark smirked, snapped the pretty purple underwear against Jeff's hip.

Jeff mewled softly, the snap actually stung a bit. His pretty eyes watered slightly, and he looked up with watery eyes.

"…Don't do that," Glenn murmured. He cupped Jeff's cheeks, wiping away the water streaks. "It's a turn-off…you're…" he sighed, knowing his brother would never let him live this down, "You're too pretty…to cry."

Jeff blinked up at him, his eyes wide. '_…Damn him…that was sweet…'_

Mark snickered, "Wow, you are just one big baby, aren't you?" he ignored Glenn's glare. "Come on, we've still gotta prep him."

Jeff's eyes widened when he was picked up. To avoid falling, he wrapped his arms around Glenn's shoulders. He felt his legs being moved foreword, so he wrapped them around Glenn's waist. Shivering, he bit down on the rubber ball.

Mark smirked, "He was right…" he traced the tightly puckered entrance with his fingertips. His smirk widened when Jeff arched, a low sound escaping his opened mouth. Coating four of his fingers with lube, he shoved two inside of Jeff roughly.

Glenn hissed as Jeff's nails scratched down his back. "Owe, he's like a fucking cat!" he licked his lips, watching the pain and pleasure cover Jeff's face. He held tightly onto Jeff's hips, making sure he didn't move much.

Jeff mewled again, feeling Mark's long fingers push in and out of him. It actually didn't feel too bad…until he shoved two more fingers in, then, it fucking hurt. He groaned, his face contorted in pain.

"If my fingers hurt then you're in for a rude awakening," Mark whispered. He spread his fingers, trying to loosen Jeff up, "We're a lot bigger than four fingers."

Jeff shuddered, feeling those long digits leave his body.

Mark squeezed a bit of lube onto the head of his cock before doing the same for his brother. "You ready, Hardy?"

'_No?'_ Jeff thought. His eyes closed tightly at the entry of Mark's cock. Holy hell…that hurt. He whined, arching his back. Swallowing quickly, he shook his head, trying not to focus on the pain.

"Get…inside of him," Mark told Glenn, groaning at the tight walls surrounding his large cock.

Glenn nodded, lifting Jeff a bit. He pulled him down onto his own cock. He groaned loudly, feeling Jeff stretch to accommodate them both. Fuck. It really was tight. The feeling of his brother's cock rubbing against his just made it so much better.

Jeff panted through the gag. Shit, he wasn't supposed to be enjoying this! But he was. He moaned, his eyes closing. He was completely full and it felt amazing. He gently rocked his hips, wanting for them to move.

Mark and Glenn both uttered low growls and thrusted up. They kept a tight hold on Jeff's hips and began a brutal and rough pace. They could feel Jeff tightening. Mark reached a hand over and jerked the younger man off.

Jeff cried out, his scream muffled by the gas, as he came. His cum splashed over his and Glenn's abdomens. He whimpered, his body quivering.

A couple of harsh thrusts after that and Mark and Glenn both came, crying out in release.

Jeff sighed, his body warmed by the sticky fluid.

Mark sighed and eased out of Jeff. "I guess we take him back now?"

Glenn looked down at the pretty blonde; he gently removed the ball gag.

Jeff gasped in a few breaths of air and cuddled against Glenn, gently kissing his shoulder.

"…Heads…we do. Tails; we don't."

Mark blinked before he smirked. He tossed the coin up into the air. "…Tails."

Jeff grinned, "It's always tails…"



_**I used to do that a lot.**_

"_**Kassy, take out the trash!"**_

"…_**Heads; I will. Tails; I won't. Oh, lookie, sis. It's tails."**_

_**XD!**_

_**It was ALWAYS tails! XD!**_

_**Next: Kane/Jeff**_

_**For: Souless666**_


	47. GoodLuck Charm KaneJeff

_Title: So, you want a little taste of the Enigma?_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy. Nor do I own the other wrestlers that will appear here._

_Summary: __This is for all my awesome reviewers! Just pick a guy, any guy! This guy will be paired with Jeff Hardy in a collection of one-shots. Here are the rules. It will be hardcore. It will be Jeff on bottom. It will be yummy and It will be your choice. The first one happens to be __**my**__ favorite pairing, Matt/Jeff. This is just something I wanted to do for fun, something that I know I'll be able to update everyday. _

_If you want to do something that goes __**your**__ way, let me know. Ex: Setting, AU, cross-dress, plot, high-school or WWE, and rating. I'm open to __**EVERYTHING **__but, it __**HAS**__ to be a __**GUY**__._

_ZZZZZ_

_Kane/Jeff_

_For: Souless666_



"What…the shit is that?"

Jeff blinked up at his lover. "It's a good-luck charm," he said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. In his hands, there was a teeny tiny wind up Jack-In-The-Box in the form of a keychain.

Glenn's shaved eyebrows burrowed, "Huh?"

Jeff stared. "You're kidding me…you don't know what a good luck charm is?" he stopped, dropping his bag on the hotel floor.

Glenn twitched at this, immediately scooping up Jeff's bag. "Hotel floors are dirty; don't set your shit down on it."

Jeff rolled his eyes, watching his lover slide the keycard through the slot. He followed the bigger man inside the room, flopping down on the bed. "A good-luck charm is a little item that you carry around with you for luck."

Glenn sat next to him, snatching the Jack-In-The-Box away from Jeff, "So, what about this is lucky? It's so ugly looking. It kinda looks like Pennywise."

Jeff stiffened. He lowered his head. "…My mom gave it to me."

Glenn fidgeted. "I…I didn't mean…ah, shit. I'm sorry, Jeff." Awkwardly, he brought his young lover into his embrace.

Jeff smiled softly, "It's alright…I know you would never say anything like that on purpose. As for the luck…" he licked his lips, "that little Jack-In-The-Box was on my keychain four years ago when my car was hit by a truck. I couldn't make a noise, nothing louder than a whisper…so when the truck driver came to check on me, he heard nothing."

Glenn blinked, "And then?"

Jeff smiled, "The Jack-In-The-Box popped open…and the little jingle rung out. The truck driver came back and helped me out before calling an ambulance."

Glenn raised an eyebrow, "Who wound it up?"

Jeff shrugged, "I don't know. Matty and pops say that it was mom…" he smiled, "Matt joked around, telling me that mom didn't want me back in her arms…not just yet."

Glenn smiled a bit. Cute.

"So," Jeff prodded, "Do you have a good-luck charm?"

Glenn closed his eyes.

-_Flashbacks-_

"_Wear mitts," Jeff told Glenn, watching the bigger man move towards the oven, waiting to take out the cookies. _

_Glenn rolled his eyes, "They're only been in there for twelve minutes, they're not that hot."_

_Jeff frowned, "Wear. Mitts." He insisted firmly._

_Glenn twitched, pulling on the purple oven mitts, "Fine already," he took out the cookie pan, setting it on the counter. Mark and Matt flew into the kitchen, smelling the chocolate chip cookies._

_Mark reached over, his fingers touching the pan._

"_OUCH! Bitch!" he shook his aching hand, groaning low in the back of his throat._

_Jeff watched him for a couple of minutes, before giggling and turning to Glenn, "Now, aren't you happy you wore mitts?"_



"_I haven't roller-bladed in years," Glenn said softly. He was excited, no doubt. _

_Jeff raised a brow, "Well, if that's true…" he tossed knee-pads, elbow-pads and a helmet to the giant. "Put those on."_

_Glenn groaned, "Are you kidding me?"_

"_You could fall and seriously hurt yourself. You're main eventing in a couple of days. Put the protection on." Jeff said seriously._

_Glenn grumbled, putting on all the stuff, "There? Happy?" he took a few steps and then skated away, ignoring Jeff's shouts._

_He spun in a circle and cried out as he slipped, his helmet hitting a skating rail._

_Jeff skated quickly towards him, stopping himself with his knees, "Are you alright?!"_

_Glenn nodded, "Yeah…the helmet protected me…"_

_Jeff sighed, "God…do you know the damage that could have caused if you didn't have that helmet on?"_

_Glenn frowned, thinking about it. Wow, that had to have been some serious brain damage with his name on it…_



"_Let's race," Mark nudged his brother, pointing to his other motorcycle. "Matt and I, versus you and Jeff."_

_Glenn wasn't one to back down. "Alright," he agreed. He grabbed Jeff's hand, and tugged him towards the bike._

_Jeff frowned, seeing the wet street ahead of them, "Um…I don't think…" he trailed off, watching Matt get on behind Mark on the older man's Harley. He sighed and followed along with Glenn, feeling uneasy._

_Once they were all seated, Mark and Glenn revved up the engines. _

"_First one to the river!" Mark called out to his brother. He watched Glenn nod before he sped off, Glenn quickly trailing behind him._

_Jeff squeezed Glenn's waist, his nerves on edge. "Maybe we should slow down," he whispered to his boyfriend._

"_If we do, we'll lose!" Glenn snapped. He sped up._

_Jeff shivered. _

_Mark and Matt won. They stopped a few feet away from the pond, cheering._

_Jeff sighed, "Ah, well. You might as well stop."_

_Glenn sighed but stepped on the breaks. The bike didn't slow down. His eyes widened, "Oh…oh shit…"_

"_What?" Jeff asked, his voice coming out small._

"_The…brakes…" Glenn murmured. He looked up when he heard his brother shout his name. He barely had time to think before the bike flew into the water._

_Jeff felt the cold water hit him hard and he actually swallowed about a pint of it. He flailed his arms, swimming up to the top. He looked around, searching for his boyfriend, "Glenn!?"_

"_He can't swim!" Mark yelled from the shore, "Jeff, Glenn can't swim!"_

_Jeff let out a low whimper before diving down the clear water, looking for his boyfriend._

_Glenn struggled, he really did. He just couldn't get himself to the surface. His thrashing stopped and he slowly began to sink lower. He never felt the slim arms wrap around his shoulders pulling him up._

_Jeff struggled, swimming to shore, his arm wrapped around Glenn's shoulders. He felt Mark step in, helping him pull Glenn out of the water. Immediately, Jeff pressed his lips to Glenn's breathing air into his lungs._

_Minutes later, Glenn coughed up water, spurting and sputtering._

_Jeff sobbed with relief, holding onto his love._

_So close…it had been so close…_

_-End Flashbacks-_

Glenn smiled, settling himself over Jeff. The younger man looked up at him in confusion. Ignoring the look, Glenn leaned down, pressing their lips together in a soft kiss. Moving his hand to the back pocket of his jeans, he pulled out a tube of lube. He handed it to Jeff.

"Prepare yourself," he commanded. Jeff blinked, his eyes hazy.

Glenn's eyes narrowed. Jeff hurriedly took the cap off the tube and poured some lube onto his fingers. He bit his lips, watching Glenn undress him. He moved his hands up, feeling his shirt slide off. Immediately afterward, Glenn tore off Jeff's pants and thong.

Smiling lightly, Jeff moved his lube-covered fingers down to his tight pucker. He uttered a soft whine as he pushed his middle finger deeply inside his asshole. He tilted his head, moaning softly, "Oh, fuck," he whispered, pushing two more fingers inside his tight heat.

Glenn watched him with burning eyes. He sat up a bit, pulling off his clothing. He grabbed Jeff's wrist, pulling it away. He smirked, hearing Jeff let out a shocked yelp. He smiled when Jeff glared at him.

"I know what I'm doing," was all Glenn said. He lowered himself onto the bed and between Jeff's spread legs.

Jeff bit his lip at the sight of Glenn's hard cock. He watched as Glenn grabbed the lube, coating himself.

Glenn licked his lips, moving his cock closer to Jeff. With one swift thrust, the other man was fully stretched open. Jeff screamed, the sound causing Glenn to smirk darkly. He playfully tugged at Jeff's nipple with one hand, thrusting his hips down roughly.

Jeff wound his legs around Glenn's waist, thrusting up quickly. He licked his lips, arching his back completely. "Glenn," he whispered, his orgasm quickly approaching.

Glenn thrust in roughly, pushing in till his tip stabbed insistently at Jeff's prostate. He clenched his teeth, watching Jeff spasm, his cum splashing onto his chest. He grunted, his eyes closing, his own semen spewing inside of Jeff.

"I do have a good-luck charm, now that I think of it." Glenn murmured.

"What is it?" Jeff asked tiredly.

Glenn smiled. "It's you."



_**It's been a while since I've done sweet, XD.**_

_**Next: BOD/Hardy Boyz**_

_**For: Souless666**_


	48. Long Awaited BODHardyz

_Title: So, you want a little taste of the Enigma?_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy. Nor do I own the other wrestlers that will appear here._

_Summary: __This is for all my awesome reviewers! Just pick a guy, any guy! This guy will be paired with Jeff Hardy in a collection of one-shots. Here are the rules. It will be hardcore. It will be Jeff on bottom. It will be yummy and It will be your choice. The first one happens to be __**my**__ favorite pairing, Matt/Jeff. This is just something I wanted to do for fun, something that I know I'll be able to update everyday. _

_If you want to do something that goes __**your**__ way, let me know. Ex: Setting, AU, cross-dress, plot, high-school or WWE, and rating. I'm open to __**EVERYTHING **__but, it __**HAS**__ to be a __**GUY**__._

_ZZZZZ_

_BOD/Hardy'z_

_For: Souless666_



Dark brown eyes snapped open. A cold feeling washed over his body. Trembling, he looked around, seeing the silhouettes of cabinets and drawers and some furniture. He felt around underneath him.

Something soft…warm…

A bed.

Matt swallowed hard. "Jeffy?" he whispered, hoping his baby sibling was near-by. They had been together in there room…they had to be together now. The room was nearly pitch black, making it impossible to see very well.

A small whimper came from his right. "Brother?"

"Jeff…?" Matt felt around, hoping to catch a feel of his brother's smooth hand. When he found it, he grasped it tightly, bringing the smaller man into his lap.

"Wh-where are we?" Jeff whispered, his hands going around his older brother's waist. He was a tad bit nervous. I mean, he didn't know where the hell he was! And he was supposed to meet Rob for dinner.

"I'm not sure," Matt murmured, trying to get his eyes to focus. "It's too dark to tell-"

A light was suddenly turned on, blinding the brothers.

Jeff let out a low gasp, rubbing his eyes. "Owe."

Matt grunted, shielding his eyes from the light. He peeked them open, looking through his fingers at the two men standing a few feet away at the door. His chest tightened and he let out a soft curse.

Jeff lowered his hands, finally getting a good look at the people. He shuddered, feeling Matt tighten his hold on him.

"Aren't they just the prettiest things when they're all curled up like that?" Taker asked his half-brother, smirking when Matt shot him a harsh glare. "Awe, don't do that milkshake, you hurt me when you do."

Kane peered out at them from behind his mask. He tilted his head, watching Jeff's lips begin to tremble.

"Wh-why are we here?" Jeff asked, his eyes revealing his confusion. He winced, feeling Matt's grip get tighter.

Taker smirked, walking over to the bed. "You're here, because _he_," he pointed to Matt, who snarled at him, "belongs to me…and _you_," he looked to Jeff, "belong to my brother."

Jeff glared heatedly. "I belong to Rob!" he growled.

Kane's eyes darkened. He reached forwards, jerking Jeff out of Matt's embrace. He lifted him effortlessly, "Mine."

Jeff kicked his legs, "Let go!"

Matt stood, moving to help his brother. He felt his wrist being grabbed and he glared heatedly at the bigger man.

"Let them play," Taker grinned, bringing Matt into his arms. "We can play, too."

"I don't wanna "play" with you, you fucking freak!"

Jeff looked over at his brother, seeing him being forced onto the bed by Taker. He whimpered, feeling Kane roughly drop him to his knees. He flushed, seeing Kane's evident arousal tenting in his clothing.

His green eyes closed tightly when Kane began to remove his clothing. A light flush tinted his cheeks but he stubbornly refused to look.

Matt growled, watching Kane grab Jeff's hair in a tight grip. "Don't you dare," he hissed, warning Kane not to touch his brother. He felt his own hair being pulled into a tight grip and he looked up, seeing Taker already naked.

Taker smirked and tore Matt's clothing off, ignoring the snarls and fighting. "Spread your legs," he purred.

Matt glared angrily, "You wish-" he turned over to Jeff, hearing him gag. His eyes widened.

Jeff was naked and kneeling down before Kane, his mouth was being roughly stretched apart by Kane's large cock. His green eyes were tightly closed, tears dribbling down his red cheeks. His small hands were being held down by the bigger man, his throat constricting as the masked man forced his large cock down his mouth, gagging him.

Before Matt could cry out for his brother, he suddenly found himself torn apart by Taker's cock. His eyes widened and he let out a short scream. His hands clenched, arching off of the bed.

Jeff whimpered, hearing his brother's cry of pain. He felt Kane's cock throb before it released its juice down his throat. He gagged, choking on the thick jizz.

"Swallow." Kane growled.

Jeff whined before swallowing hard, feeling the sticky cum slide down his throat. He panted when the semi-hard cock was tugged out of his mouth. He felt himself being picked up, slammed onto the bed right next to his writing brother.

"Jeffy…" Matt panted, feeling Taker push into him harder.

"Matty…" Jeff closed his eyes, turning his head as the tip of Kane's cock ran over his pucker. He let out a high-pitched wail, feeling the large head slide through. "Oh, oh god…"

Matt flushed, unable to deny that his brother's moans sounded hot. He felt Taker grab his cock, pumping in time with his thrusts. He arched his back, crying out in bliss as he came.

Jeff panted, watching his brother's cum land on his chest and stomach. He bit his bottom lip.

Kane growled, grabbing Jeff's hips, pulling him towards his cock as he pounded in and out deeply. The boy's tight little ass was getting him off more than he really wanted it to be.

Taker smirked, watching Matt get hard again. "Sick fuck," he snickered, "you like watching your own brother get fucked." He watched the brother's cheeks flush.

"Pick him up," Taker told his half brother. He lifted Matt, turning him around. He pressed his chest against the darker Hardy's body, thrusting in and out in a quick speed.

Matt moaned quietly, sucking on his lower lip. He watched Kane pick up his brother, his hands underneath Jeff's knees. He watched as Kane gripped the blonde, thrusting his hips up and down, his cock sliding in and out of Jeff's pink little pucker.

Taker smirked, watching Matt's cock get harder. "Put your dick inside him."

Matt paled, "Wh-what?!"

Kane moved forewords, forcing Jeff to wrap his legs around Matt's waist.

Matt and Jeff both flushed, staring at each other with wide eyes.

Taker rolled his eyes. He reached in front of him, pointing Matt's cock and Jeff's stuffed entrance. He shoved the tip inside roughly, chuckling when Matt let out a low moan that was muffled by Jeff's high-pitched scream.

Taker shoved forwards, fucking Matt harder. In turn, this caused Matt's cock to shove deeply into Jeff.

Kane thrusted back with just as much force, harsh grunts escaping his throat.

"Ma-Matty!" Jeff whimpered, his back arched beautifully.

"I'm sorry, Jeff," Matt whispered, "It's too good…" he thrusted up, crying out as he came, filling Jeff with cum.

Taker snarled, feeling Matt's hot ass tighten. "Damn," he growled, blowing his load into the tightly clenched hole.

Kane came seconds later, his own thick stream of cum erupting inside Jeff's already flooded ass.

Jeff shuddered, feeling the large amount of cum drip down the large cocks. He squeaked when his cock was grabbed and pumped hard. He mewled loudly, calling out his brother's name as he came.

Matt watched him, slowly taking his hand back. He sucked the cum off of his hand, watching with half-lidded eyes as Jeff's cheeks tinted red.

The bigger man shared a chuckle and set the exhausted brother's back on the bed.

Jeff curled up next to his brother, shuddering. "Sheesh..."

Matt glared up at them. "Alright, you got the long awaited threesome you wanted. Now leave us alone."

The Brother's of Destruction shared a glance.

Yeah, right.



_***shrugs***_

_**Next: John Morrison/Jeff/Randy **_

_**I'm gonna enjoy that one!**_


	49. Sharing John MJeffRandy

_Title: So, you want a little taste of the Enigma?_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy. Nor do I own the other wrestlers that will appear here._

_Summary: __This is for all my awesome reviewers! Just pick a guy, any guy! This guy will be paired with Jeff Hardy in a collection of one-shots. Here are the rules. It will be hardcore. It will be Jeff on bottom. It will be yummy and It will be your choice. The first one happens to be __**my**__ favorite pairing, Matt/Jeff. This is just something I wanted to do for fun, something that I know I'll be able to update everyday. _

_If you want to do something that goes __**your**__ way, let me know. Ex: Setting, AU, cross-dress, plot, high-school or WWE, and rating. I'm open to __**EVERYTHING **__but, it __**HAS**__ to be a __**GUY**__._

_ZZZZZ_

_John M/Jeff/Randy_

_For: WrestlingChicka_



One of two things can happen when you become intimate with your best friend's slut.

One: Your best friend could try cutting your dick off, beat the fuck out of you, humiliate you, or disown you.

And Two: He'll suggest a hot threesome filled with lots of cumming, sex talk and screams.

Randy Orton is the type of best friend that chooses the latter.



John blinked, watching Jeff stumble into the door, holding up his boyfriend. "Jeff?" he headed over to them.

Jeff gave him a weak smile, "He's drunk," he explained softly. He sighed as John gently took a hold of Randy and set him down on a loveseat.

"Here," John said, gesturing to the couch, "Sit."

Jeff smiled, "Thanks." He sat down slowly, crossing his legs in a girly manner. The red miniskirt he wore rose up a bit, exposing creamy, smooth thighs.

John's eyes remained glued to Jeff's thighs for a while. He coughed and glanced at his best friend. "So, what happened?"

Jeff brushed his red dyed hair out of his eyes. "Well, it started with dancing…and he got hot," he smiled, "he started drinking and he didn't stop." Jeff shrugged, the straps of his red silk midriff sliding off one shoulder. "Damn it, I'm so tired of this fucking shirt," he pulled the strap up.

"You didn't drink?" John asked.

"Well, I wanted to make sure Randy got here alright." Jeff sighed, "Would have liked to, though."

"Well, I've got some alcohol around…" John smiled, "Wanna go for it?"

Jeff grinned, "Sure."



This proved to be a bad idea.

John downed his last shot, listening to Jeff giggle. He grinned, easing back on the couch. He watched as Jeff's shoulder strap slid off of his shoulder again. "Why don't you just take that off?"

Jeff grinned lazily, "I can't. The zipper is in the back."

John smirked and patted his lap, "C'mere."

Jeff smirked back and moved, sitting down on the brown-haired man's lap. He arched his back, feeling long fingers pulling down the zipper of his top. It fell onto John's chest, looking like freshly spilled blood.

John licked his lips, staring at the smooth, ivory skin. Slowly, he licked at his fingertips before rubbing his wet fingers over Jeff's left nipple. He listened to the sweet little mewls that escaped Jeff's red painted lips and he groaned, his cock throbbing in his pants.

Jeff moved his hands down John's shirt, easily undoing the buttons with his nimble fingers. He slid his hands down John's warm chest, moaning as he reached those amazing abs. He pressed his mouth to John's, kissing him hard.

John readily kissed back, parting Jeff's mouth with his tongue. He slid his hands up Jeff's leg's pushing the skirt out of the way. He groped at Jeff's tight ass, pulling the cheeks apart and them pushing them together roughly.

Jeff panted and pulled his lips off of John's. He kissed down the other male's chest, nipping and licking as he went. He bit at John's nipple, tugging it into his mouth and bathing it with his tongue.

"Mmm," John groaned, moving Jeff's head down. "Lower," he rasped, "I want you sucking something else."

Jeff obeyed, sliding off of John's lap. He reached for the zipper on John's pants, pulling it down and reaching in to tuck his cock out of his boxers. He licked his lips and moved forewords, pressing his lips to the thick cock.

John jerked, letting out a deep grunt. "Ahh, shit," he panted, "Fuck, the tongue, baby…use your tongue."



Randy stirred, opening his eyes slowly. He glanced around. His eyes widened.

His slut, his baby, his _boyfriend_ was on his knees…blowing his best friend. And by the look of pleasure on John's face, Jeff was doing a pretty good job.

Randy sat up slowly, his eyes glazing over in lust as he watched his Jeff suck on another guys cock. He was oddly turned on by it. Maybe it was because his best friend was on the receiving end…

Or maybe it was because Jeff's lips looked good wrapped around _anyone's_ dick. His blue eyes darkened, watching Jeff's little pink tongue glide over the thick head of his friends cock. It stroked the tip, lapping eagerly at the slit before sliding down, tracing down the pulsing base.

He stood, making sure to be easy about it. He moved towards Jeff and grabbed the back of Jeff's head, forcing him to go down lower. He smirked, watching Jeff stiffen as he gagged.

He looked up, seeing brown eyes widened in surprise. "Hey, man," he said casually. "He's got a hot tongue, huh?"

He pulled Jeff's head up by the hair and roughly fused their mouths together. He heard Jeff whimper and he smirked, shoving his tongue inside the hot little mouth, tasting him all over.

"Randy, bro, I didn't-"

"Calm down, John," Randy murmured, pecking Jeff's cheeks and neck. "I don't care."

He watched in amusement as John stared at him in awe.

Looking away from his best friend, Randy looked down into emerald eyes. "Your tongue looked so hot on John's thick cock…did you enjoy it, baby?"

"Y-yes," Jeff whispered, his tongue wetting his lips. He stood as Randy pulled him up. He felt Randy turn him around to face John's cock again and he blinked, hearing Randy's voice.

"Keep sucking on him."



Jeff wrapped his lips around the thick head again and slowly lowered his head, taking inch by inch down his throat. He swallowed; listening to John's pleasured moans. He felt fingers threading through his hair and he arched his hips, feeling Randy press his erection hard onto his ass.

He could hear a zipper being pulled and moaned around the thick cock when he realized that it was Randy to who was unzipping his pants. A few minutes later, he felt the hard tip of his boyfriend's dick at his pucker.

"You want my dick, Jeffy?" Randy purred from behind him.

Jeff nodded, pressing his ass to Randy's dick. He dragged his nails down John's thighs, sucking on him frantically.

"Ah, ah, shit!" John groaned.

Jeff choked loudly when John's cock was forced balls-deep into his mouth. He could feel the head at the back of his throat and he breathed through his nose, trying to relax his throat muscles.

At the same time, Randy's dick pistoned inside him, sinking in to the hilt. Jeff screamed loudly around John's cock, the hard vibrations causing John to arch his hips and shoot his thick load of cum down the temporary red-heads throat.

"_Fuuuck!_" John cried out; roughly face-fucking Jeff's mouth. He shuddered, slowing his thrusts as Jeff's tight throat milked his every drop. He sat back, panting hard as Jeff swallowed down his seed.

Jeff pulled his mouth off of the long cock and tossed his head back, panting and mewling as Randy pushed in and out of him. "Mmm, Randy, fuck my ass," he pleaded sweetly, his hand fisting John's cock, stroking it back to life.

John whined, his hips bucking, "Motherfucker," he breathed as he squirted out some cum, the white hot liquid coating Jeff's pretty face and neck.

Randy growled, gripping Jeff's hips tightly, "Like that, baby?" he snarled, "You like having that filthy cum drip down your face?"

"I like it," Jeff moaned, "I love it."

"I know you do," Randy sneered, smirking hotly, "I know you love having cum land on your pretty face."

John licked his lips, slowly gathering the cum on his fingers. He shoved them into Jeff's mouth, watching him lap up all the sticky cum.

Randy pulled out of Jeff roughly. He ignored Jeff's whimper and turned him around, making them face each other. He moved forwards, licking the rest of John's cum off of his baby's face.

Once he was done, he shoved Jeff onto John, forcing his legs open. Pushing the red skirt out of his way, Randy reached down, grabbing tightly onto John's dick. He smirked when John uttered a low moan. "You wanna shove this into his ass, don't you?"

John grunted, feeling Randy tap the head of his dick to Jeff's ass. It felt so fucking good. "Will you let me?" he asked, staring up into his friends eyes.

Randy smirked and instead of answering, shoved his friends cock deep inside Jeff's tight hole. He snickered as they both cried out in pleasure. He slid a thumb inside of Jeff also, pushing it and out, guiding John's cock.

"He likes being fucked," Randy murmured, "He's just a slut, who won't say no to a thick piece of man-meat, aren't ya, Jeffy?"

"Yes," Jeff moaned, "I'm just a slut, just _your _little slut!"

Randy chuckled and stood, pressing his hard dick to Jeff's stuffed hole. "Damn right you are." He shoved in brutally, closing his eyes as Jeff screamed loudly. He could hear John moaning in the background. "Fuck him hard," he told his friend, "that's how he likes it."

Together, the both started a quick, rough pace. Their balls smacked against each other, adding to their intense pleasure. Jeff's slutty little moan, sighs and whimpers fueling their need.

"Oh, god, oh fuck me, yes! So good, so hard inside my ass!" Jeff tossed his head back, resting it on John's shoulder.

Randy groaned at the sight. He gripped Jeff's cock, stroking it roughly, "You're gonna cum when I tell you to, got it?" he snarled.

"Yes, yes!" Jeff moaned, slamming his hips up and down.

John grunted with each thrust, sweat dripping down his abs to cover Jeff's ass. He looked up at Randy and could see the lust shining clear in his eyes.

"Pull out to the tip," Randy ordered. He and John both pulled out until only their heads were stretching Jeff's ass. He stroked Jeff's cock harder, "Alright Jeff, get ready…"

Jeff closed his eyes.

Randy smirked. "Shove into him. Now."

They both thrusted up into his ass, tearing his roughly. "Cum for me, baby!"

Jeff came hard, his back arching off of John's body as a loud, sexy, scream tore out of his throat. His cum landed all over his and Randy's abdomens.

"Oh, shit!" John yelled, feeling Jeff's ass tighten beyond belief. He came in hard jerking bursts, gasping and panting.

Randy came soon after, "Fuck!" he howled, his load splashing Jeff's already well coated insides. He slumped into Jeff's open arms, breathing hard against the pale neck.

Jeff panted, gently stoking Randy's back. He felt both cock soften inside him and they slowly pulled out. Jeff moved a hand behind John's head, bringing him down for one last kiss before pressing his mouth to Randy's.

John sighed, his head resting against the back of the couch. "Thanks for sharing," he breathed out.

Randy grinned up at him, "No problem, man."



…_**XD! That was actually really fun. **_

_**Next: Matt/Jeff for SMBFanatic**_

_**OMG! YES!**_


	50. Piercing MattJef

_Title: So, you want a little taste of the Enigma?_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy. Nor do I own the other wrestlers that will appear here._

_Summary: __This is for all my awesome reviewers! Just pick a guy, any guy! This guy will be paired with Jeff Hardy in a collection of one-shots. Here are the rules. It will be hardcore. It will be Jeff on bottom. It will be yummy and It will be your choice. The first one happens to be __**my**__ favorite pairing, Matt/Jeff. This is just something I wanted to do for fun, something that I know I'll be able to update everyday. _

_If you want to do something that goes __**your**__ way, let me know. Ex: Setting, AU, cross-dress, plot, high-school or WWE, and rating. I'm open to __**EVERYTHING **__but, it __**HAS**__ to be a __**GUY**__._

_ZZZZZ_

_Matt/Jeff_

_For: SMBFanatic_



"Now, tell me again why you won't come with me to the game?" Adam murmured, playing around with his best friend's dog. "Owe, Lucas! Stop biting me!"

"Stop poking him then!" Matt said, an amused look on his face. "And I can't go to the stupid hockey game because my baby brother is coming over this weekend."

Adam's eyes sparkled, "Baby Jeffy is coming over to visit you?! Man, how long has it been since you've seen him last?" he stood up from the bed, and headed over to Matt's desk. He picked up the framed photograph of Jeff, staring down at it.

"He looks nothing like you. Where'd he get the green eyes from?" Adam asked, setting the photo down.

Matt shrugged, "Our grandpop had green eyes." He swiveled around in his chair. "What time do you have to pick Jay up from Chris's?"

Adam shrugged the question off. "Eh, at around five-thirty."

Matt glanced at his clock.

_7: 30._

Matt grinned, "Man, is Judy gonna be _pissed_ at you."

Adam blinked, "Why?" he looked to the clock and his eyes widened in horror. "Shit!" he ran out of the room. "My mom is going to disown me!"

The sound of his car starting and pulling out of the driveway soon followed.

Matt snickered and rubbed the back of his neck, turning his lap top on. He read through his messages quickly, looking for one in particular.

Ah, there it was.

Matt smiled, double-clicking the video-message. His smile grew wider as it loaded, giving him a full view of his baby brother. He'd been waiting all day for this message from his brother.

"_Hey, Matty," Jeff purred, smiling sweetly at the camera. "Can't wait to come visit you this weekend, I've missed ya __**so**__ much."_

Matt leaned closer, taking in the pretty blonde hair, cute face and lovely green eyes. He hadn't been face-to-face with his brother in so long. Not since he moved closer to his College.

"_Guess what, big brother?" Jeff asked, his eyes glinting in mischief. "I got new piercings."_

Matt frowned, staring at the video in surprise. Dad had allowed Jeff to pierce his body?

"_Daddy doesn't know," Jeff giggled, as if sensing his brother's words. "I was naughty and went and got them while he was out with his buddy's. I know you'll love them though…wanna see?"_

Matt swallowed hard, watching Jeff stand so that his stomach was aimed at the camera. He bit his bottom lip hard, watching Jeff's small hand lift up the hem of his white tank top, sliding it up his smooth skin.

"Fuck," Matt whispered, feeling his cock twitch.

Jeff had pierced his belly button. The silver curved barbell looked so delicious against his lily white skin. He felt his mouth water.

"_Isn't it cute?" Jeff asked, seductively. He pulled his shirt off completely, raising the camera up a little higher. "I love this one," he said softly, "I'd like to feel you tug at it with your teeth…" _

Matt watched, his eyes following Jeff's fingers as it tugged on the nipple piercing. The silver hoop dangled from that pretty pink nipple and it was currently being tugged upwards by Jeff's fingertips. Soft mewls came from Jeff's throat as he plucked at the piercing.

Matt nearly came. Hell, he wanted to tug on that piercing with his teeth, too.

"_And the last one," Jeff mewled, "the last one is for __**you**__ big brother…" he sat back down, moving the camera to his face. He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth before slowly, ever so slowly, sliding his tongue out. The silver barbell stabbed onto his pink tongue._

Matt stared, his cock throbbing hard in his pants. He whined lowly, clenching his fists. This weekend was going to be fun…



-_Friday, at the Airport-_

"You didn't have to come with me, Adam." Matt crossed his arms, watching his best friend mope around in boredom.

Adam scooted up on his chair, shooting Matt an annoyed look. "I wanna properly meet the little bastard that stole you away for the weekend."

Matt grabbed Adam's collar, "What did you just call him?!"

They flopped to the ground, wrestling like dogs. Several people stared at them in surprise but others ignored them and went on to the exits of the airport.

They failed to notice the blonde staring down at them with a pretty grin on his face. He cleared his throat delicately, smirking when both men looked up at him sharply.

"Hey, Matty," Jeff purred, pulling his hair out of its bun. The silky strands trailed down to his shoulders. He moved his hands to the hips of his tight pants. "Where's my hug?"

"Jeff!" Matt kicked Adam off of him and stood, pulling the little blonde into his arms. He purred, eagerly sniffing Jeff's neck and hair. How Jeff managed to smell so sweet, he'd never know.

Jeff moved his arms to his brother's waist, nuzzling into his chest. "I've missed you," he whispered lovingly. He stood on his tip-toes, pressing his lips to his brother's cheek.

Adam blinked, staring up at the brothers. "That picture doesn't do you any justice," he told Jeff. His hazel eyes raked down Jeff's body.

Matt turned, shooting him a glare. "Adam. Go get the car."

Adam grinned and stood up, "Alright!" he jogged to the exit.

Matt made sure he was gone before roughly pressing his lips to Jeff's soft mouth. He moved his tongue inside immediately, moaning as he felt the stud on Jeff's small tongue.

Jeff grinned and pushed his brother off. "Wait till we get to your house," he whispered playfully. "Then I'll show you what the tongue ring is _really_ used for." He walked away from his brother, slowly dragging his hand down to the elder Hardy's crotch before simpering off like nothing happened.

Matt groaned, feeling his pants tighten. Fuck. The ride home was going to suck.



"Hey!" Adam pouted, staring up at Matt from his place on the ground. "I was going to get out!"

Matt snorted, "You took too long. See ya next week, Adam!"

"Next week!?" Adam yelled in shock, "Dude!"

Jeff giggled, waving at the bemused blonde. "Bye, bye, Addy," he cooed innocently.

Matt stepped on the gas, leaving poor Adam on his ass outside his home. He glanced at Jeff, "We're almost home."

Jeff smiled lazily, "Perfect."

They actually got home a lot quicker than planned.

Jeff whistled, looking around the cozy home. "Really cute," he murmured. He heard loud, yippy barking before little feet ran up to him. He glanced down at squealed. "Lucas!" he got down on his knees, picking up the puppy and cuddling it happily.

Matt watched, smiling lightly. "I guess he missed you."

Jeff puckered his lips, kissing Lucas's cold little nose. "I missed him too…Jack misses him the most though."

Matt licked his lips, watching Jeff's ass sway from side to side. Unable to help himself, he stepped behind his brother, pressing his aching dick against Jeff's tight ass. "…Let's go upstairs," he whispered huskily.

Jeff mewled, slowly straightening. He moved his hands behind him, grabbing at Matt's throbbing cock. "Mm…so hard." He rolled his tongue piercing over his bottom lip.

"Upstairs," Matt repeated, breathing hard. He grabbed Jeff's hair, fisting it tightly and using it to haul him in the direction of the stairs.

Jeff whimpered and whined, all the while hiding a smirk from his older brother. He loved having his hair pulled and Matt knew it.



Matt tossed his brother on the bed, straddling him immediately. He meshed his lips to Jeff's, kissing the younger boy roughly. He forced his tongue into that sweet mouth, circling around the silver barbell.

He growled lowly in his throat when Jeff raised his knees, pushing him off the land on his back. His neck craned back, falling off of the bed altogether. He felt Jeff crawl on top of him, biting at his neck.

"I told you I would show you what the piercing was for," Jeff whispered sweetly. He sat up on his brother's waist and tore open the black button-down shirt. He ignored Matt's growl of annoyance and leaned down, swirling his tongue piercing over a stiffened nipple.

Matt arched his hips, moaning with want as Jeff sucked and licked at his sensitive nipples. He felt that cold fucking tongue ring trace his nipples, getting them hard and wet. He bit his bottom lip, pushing Jeff's head down.

Jeff allowed his brother to do this, wanting to taste more of Matt anyway. He kissed and licked down to Matt's belly-button, circling it gently with the silver barbell. He giggles seductively as Matt's hips bucked.

"Fuck," Matt growled. He reached down, grabbing the hem of Jeff's shirt. He pulled it up roughly, tossing it away. He moved his fingers down, circling his thumb over that curved ring at his baby brother's nipple. He tugged at it, smirking as Jeff whined.

He almost choked on his tongue when Jeff unbuttoned his pants, swatting at his hard dick. "Owe, bitch! What the hell was that?" he complained.

Jeff smirked up at him, "_I'm_ playing right now. Not _you_."

Matt's eyes darkened, "Excuse-shit!" he clenched his fists feeling Jeff's palm slap at the head of his leaking dick again. He reluctantly relaxed, letting Jeff continue his playing.

Jeff smirked, "Good." He gently ran his fingertips down his brother's thick, long cock. "So pretty," he cooed, rubbing the precum all over the head. He brought his fingers to his mouth, sliding them in and licking hungrily. "Mm…I forgot how yummy you taste."

Matt groaned silently, "Baby, please…" this was weird. He wasn't usually the one begging.

Jeff smiled, "Yes, big brother?" He pressed a kiss to the thick head and then slowly, grazed his studded tongue across the tip. He made sure that the silver ball touched at the leaking slit, watching Matt's eyes the entire time.

Matt groaned, raising his hips, "Suck," he whined. He felt Jeff grin against his cock.

"You want me to suck your big dick?" Jeff asked playfully. He blew on the tip, watching Matt shudder.

"Yes," the elder brother finally moaned, "I want you to suck on my big dick."

Jeff grinned, "Okay!" He eagerly swallowed the thick head, moving down in a rapid pace. He heard Matt snarl loudly and then he felt his hair being tugged.

"Fuck, that's good," Matt hissed. "Run that barbell over my cock," he ordered. He moaned loudly when Jeff did as he was told. That silver ball ran all the way down his base, tracing the vein down and then up.

Jeff moaned, feeling Matt's cock harden even more. He grabbed Matt's thighs and then forced himself to go down, taking that thick cock to the back of his throat. He didn't gag.

Matt gasped, his eyelashes fluttering, "You've been practicing," he whispered. He pulled Jeff's mouth off of him, ignoring the disappointed whine and glared down at him. "Who've you been practicing on?"

Jeff flushed. "I, uh…I bought a dildo."

Matt slowly began to smirk.

"What?!" Jeff whined, "I missed you and I needed to practice…so I saved up my allowance and bought it." His green eyes darkened. "It's purple…and really thick. Very long also…but nothing like yours."

"Did you fuck yourself with it?" Matt husked, feeling Jeff's pierced tongue running over the soft skin of his balls.

"No," Jeff answered, lapping at the heavy cum-sacks. "I don't want anything but the real thing inside me."

Matt growled and pulled Jeff up by the hair. He turned them so that he was the one dominating. Roughly, he bit and sucked at Jeff's pale neck, moving down quickly. He circled his tongue around Jeff's nipple ring and tugged at it, growling low in his throat as Jeff moaned happily.

"Uh, yeah! Mm, so good, Matty! I love your tongue," Jeff whined sluttishly.

"You want me to lick you some more?" Matt husked, hiking up Jeff's legs. He folded his baby brother nearly in half, staring at the pretty, tight little hole.

"Yes, please! Tongue-fuck me, Matty!"

Matt eagerly pressed his tongue to the puckered entrance. He lapped at the tiny hole, lathering it with saliva. He scraped his teeth against it, listening to Jeff's loud wails of pleasure.

"Oh, god! So fucking good, Matty!" Jeff screamed, wrapping his fingers in his blonde hair.

Matt forced his tongue past the tight ring, groaning at sweet taste of his baby brother. "I need to fuck you," he growled against the tight little pucker. He spread his brothers cheeks wide and spat inside the hole before moving up, kissing Jeff's belly ring and kissing up to his lips.

Jeff eagerly claimed his brother's lips, kissing hard. He wrapped his hands into Matt's dark curls, grinding his teeth. "Fuck me."

Matt forced Jeff's legs up so that they rested on his shoulders and thrusted in, almost howling at the tight feeling. "Fuck yeah!" he moaned.

Jeff screeched loudly, his teeth gritting in pain. "Oh, yes!" he clenched his ass muscles, moaning in sync with his brother.

"Dammit, Jeff!" Matt smirked, feeling his dick smother in the tightness, "You're gonna break it!"

Jeff purred, "It's only fair…you're tearing my little ass apart." He pushed back against his brother, "Please, don't stop…I need you!"

Like hell he would stop. Matt slowly forced his cock out before tearing it back inside. "God, baby brother, how do you stay so tight?" he wondered, sweat dripping off his skin.

Jeff smirked up at him, "Guess." He moaned and whined, "Harder!"

"Harder, baby?" Matt grunted, pushing up harder and deeper. He moaned, feeling Jeff's walls tighten. "You wanna cum in my hand?"

"Yes, yes please!" Jeff begged. He moaned loudly when Matt grabbed his cock, pumping roughly. "Owe, owe!"

"Cum, Jeff, stop whining about how hard I'm going!" Matt snarled.

Jeff moaned, enjoying the roughness, "Matty!" he screamed as he came. He coated his older brother's hand with his sticky cum.

Matt howled, his seed sliding deep into Jeff's ass. "Fuck yes," he could feel all that cum fill to the brim of Jeff's hole. "So good."

Jeff panted from below him before giving him a cheeky grin. "Didja like the piercings?"

Matt smiled, "Loved them," he whispered.

Jeff licked his lips, "Well…how about you get your dick pierced?"

"_Hell no."_



_***GRINS!***_

_**Love it.**_

_**Next: Miz/Jeff/Morrison for Renna33.**_

_**XD.**_


	51. Dumb Dares JoMoJeffMiz

_Title: So, you want a little taste of the Enigma?_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy. Nor do I own the other wrestlers that will appear here._

_Summary: __This is for all my awesome reviewers! Just pick a guy, any guy! This guy will be paired with Jeff Hardy in a collection of one-shots. Here are the rules. It will be hardcore. It will be Jeff on bottom. It will be yummy and It will be your choice. The first one happens to be __**my**__ favorite pairing, Matt/Jeff. This is just something I wanted to do for fun, something that I know I'll be able to update everyday. _

_If you want to do something that goes __**your**__ way, let me know. Ex: Setting, AU, cross-dress, plot, high-school or WWE, and rating. I'm open to __**EVERYTHING **__but, it __**HAS**__ to be a __**GUY**__._

_ZZZZZ_

_Miz/Jeff/Morrison_

_For: Renna33_



"I don't want to!" Mike whimpered, digging his heels into the ground as John shoved him along.

"You have to do what the note says, Mikey," John teased, his brown eyes glittering in delight. He and Mike had started a little dare game a few days ago. Embarrassing dares where they were forced to do shit to their co-workers.

"But this is Jeff mother fucking Hardy! The little rainbow haired brat that's always hanging off of the Undertakers arm! What if they're fucking?! I'll be dead before I even snap the shot!"

John rolled his eyes, "Do you want me to do it with you?"

Mike's eyes shined, "Will you?"

"I guess I'll have to. You're too much of a pussy to do it yourself." John snorted. They both stared at Taker's locker room before going in.

It was madness.

"Stop hitting me!" Jeff screeched. He tossed a bag of Skittles at his brother's head and then paled when he realized what he did. "Noo! My candy!"

Matt Hardy smirked, dangling the bag over his brother's head, "That was stupid of ya, Jeffro." He smacked Jeff on the shoulder with the bag of candy. He let out a loud grunt when he was tackled to the ground.

Evan giggled, getting down o his knees and slapping the floor like a ref. This only caused him to get kicked on the side by Jeff.

"Children," Taker began in a bored voice, "Behave."

"Jeff hurt me!" Evan whined.

"Tell him to get his fat ass off of me!" Matt growled, trying to shove his brother off.

"I'm not fat!" Jeff wailed, "Dad! Tell him to give me my candy!"

"_Dad?!"_

Everything stopped.

Mike covered his mouth, cursing himself inwardly. John was staring at them all in shock.

Taker stood, glaring down at the two men. "What the hell are you doing in here?"

John held his hand up as a sign of peace while Mike hid behind him. "Please, sir," he began in a calm tone. "We just wanted to talk to Jeff."

Jeff blinked his pretty green eyes form behind his purple hair. "Did I do something wrong?" he let out yelp when he was kicked off of Matt.

"You always do, Jeff!" Matt stood, helping Evan up.

Jeff kicked his foot out, catching his brother in the balls. "Gimme my candy!"

Evan shrieked with laughter as Matt went down. His ankle was grabbed by the darker Hardy, dragging him down. Then, the chaos began all over again.

Taker sighed and shoved John and Mike out the door before following. "What do you want with Jeff?"

Mike swallowed nervously, coughing into his fist. "You see, Mr. Taker…John and I have been playing this little dare game for a while. We write down dares on a sticky note and shove them in the other's wrestling gear. The dares are all embarrassing and its stuff we do to other wrestlers."

Taker looked intrigued. "Like what?"

John licked his lips, "Well, we swapped Legacy's tights with the Hart Dynasty's that one house show."

Taker blinked, "That's why Cody came out wearing Natalya's gear?"

"Yes, sir."

"I see. What else?"

Mike counted on his fingers, "I had to put a shot of Jack Daniels in Punk's Pepsi."

"And I've put itching powder in Swagger's jock strap." John said.

Taker nodded. "And now, one of you has to do something to Jeff?"

"Well, we both do."

"What is it?"

John and Mike glanced at each other before answering. "We have to get a pic of him naked."

"What?!" there was the sound of struggling coming from the room.

Taker growled and opened the door, hitting Matt and Evan in the process, "Why are you eavesdropping?"

Matt blinked. "Cuz we can?"

"Try again." Taker growled.

Evan smiled up at him, "Cuz we're cute?"

Taker twitched.

"I know!" Jeff yelled, flapping his arms, "It's cuz you love us!"

Mike grinned. How cute.

"I'm so sure. Well then," Taker reached in, grabbing Matt and Evan. "Let's go."

John stared at him in shock, "You're gonna let us do it?!"

Taker nodded, "But I want something in return."

"What's that?"

Taker grabbed Mike's collar, bringing them nose to nose. "I want in."

Mike swallowed, "Okay…I'll leave a dare in your tights tomorrow, then."

"Good." Taker patted Mike's head and walked, dragging Evan and Matt with him. "No sex with Jeff, either!"

"Yes, sir!" Mike saluted.

"Hey! Lemme go! I'm not letting them take a picture of my brother naked!" Matt yelled, struggling to get out of Taker's grip.

"I wanna see, I wanna see!" Evan wailed, beating his little fist at Taker's massive arm.

"Boys, shut up!" Taker snarled.

John and Mike blinked at each other before looking over at Jeff.

Jeff blinked. "How is getting a naked pic of me embarrassing?"

John stared. "Well, we're planning on sending it to the guys to embarrass you."

Jeff snorted, "You're gonna have to do better than that!" he pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it behind him. He stripped his pants off, along with the baby blue thong.

Mike's jaw dropped.

John licked his lips, his eyes running over Jeff's body.

Jeff smirked, "I know I'm hot. Why would I be embarrassed?" he made a show of turning slowly, showing off that beautiful pale body.

John slapped Mike's shoulder, "Take the picture already!" his dick was starting to get hard.

Mike flushed, pulling out his cell phone, "Right." He aimed the phone's camera at Jeff's body, his fingers shaking.

Jeff watched them in amusement. Mike's hand was moving around so much that each picture came out blurred.

"Oh, for fucks sake, I'll do it!" John snatched Mike's phone. He moved to snap a pic to Jeff only to see him gone. "…What happened?"

Arms wrapped around his neck. "You took too long. I got bored." Jeff closed the phone, slipping it back into Mike's pocket, sliding his fingers over the growing bulge slowly.

Mike whimpered, "Your dad said no sex!" he whined.

Jeff pouted, "You're gonna listen to my dad?"

"He'll kill us if we don't," John murmured. His fucking traitorous hands were starting to slide down to Jeff's ass, though.

"Nuh uh," Jeff whispered. He slid his hands up to John's brown hair, "He'll never know." He pulled John's hair, tipping his head back.

John opened his mouth to say something but it was cut off by Jeff's lips.

Mike watched, jaw hanging open. '_Wait, what the hell am I doing?' _He moved quickly, shrugging off his shorts. He pressed his cock against Jeff's ass and licked at the pale shoulders.

John groaned, opening his mouth to Jeff's wandering tongue. He moved his hands down to his zipper, tugging it down and pushing his tight pants off of his hips.

Mike grabbed Jeff's left leg, pushing it up so that it would wrap around John's hip. He shoved his cock head inside Jeff's tight little asshole, hissing as Jeff moaned.

Jeff moved his other leg up, sliding it around John's waist. He leaned back against Mike, panting softly. "You coming in?" he asked seductively, his green eyes glittering.

John bit his lower lip, using his hand to guide his cock into Jeff's little asshole. Together, both he and Mike slid in completely, filling Jeff to the brim at the same time. One of John's hands went up to cover Jeff's mouth, stifling his screams.

Jeff didn't scream. He let out a loud mewl, moving back against them hard. "Don't stop," he whined.

Mike blinked in surprise but thrusted his hips.

John followed suit, slamming his thick cock in and out of Jeff's tightness. He groaned, "Fuck, so tight." He lapped at Jeff's neck, biting at the skin once in a while. He could feel Mike's balls slap against his. Shit, it felt awesome.

Mike gritted his teeth, pushing in deeper and harder. "You feel so good," he whispered in Jeff's ear, smirking when the purple haired male moaned.

"So do you," Jeff whispered, his hips arching. They both howled when John thrust up at a greater speed.

Mike moved a hand down to Jeff's cock, pulling at it as they thrusted. "Will it embarrass you if we take a picture of you covered in cum?"

Jeff blinked, "Huh?"

John and Mike shared a look.

Jeff cried out, feeling Mike tug hard at his cock. He came, his cum landing on his own stomach.

"Pull out," John said quickly. Both pulled out of Jeff and forced him onto his knees. Jerking off, they both came, squirting the thick liquid all over Jeff's face and neck.

"Hey!" Jeff coughed as some landed in his opened mouth.

"Take the damn picture!" John groaned.

"Right!" Mike quickly picked up his shorts, fishing out his cell phone. He took a quick picture and grinned, "Got it!"

Jeff shrugged, wiping the cum off of his face, "Nothing everyone hasn't seen already."

John stared. "Excuse me?"

Jeff smiled up at them. "Didn't you think it was kinda fishy that I didn't scream when ya both penetrated me?"

"Well…" Mike started.

Jeff giggled, "Dad, Matt and Evan and I have done it before."

Mike nearly fainted.

"Matty's taken pictures of it also."

John groaned, "Great. This is the first time we've failed to complete a dare."

Jeff smirked, "You got something better. Stop complaining."



A day later, Mark got his dare.

His eyes read through it.

_Shove a co-workers candy bar down their throat and say: "Take it! Take it like you took my cock!"_

Mark blinked and glanced around. He smirked.

Hunter was bent over the candy machine, taking his chocolate bar out of the little slot.

Mark snickered evilly. '_Come to papa.'_



_**That's what happens when you mix Twizzlers and Gape Juice. XD!**_

_**Next: Cena/Jeff**_

_**For: Tristansgurl07**_


	52. TurnAround CenaJeff

_Title: So, you want a little taste of the Enigma?_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy. Nor do I own the other wrestlers that will appear here._

_Summary: __This is for all my awesome reviewers! Just pick a guy, any guy! This guy will be paired with Jeff Hardy in a collection of one-shots. Here are the rules. It will be hardcore. It will be Jeff on bottom. It will be yummy and It will be your choice. The first one happens to be __**my**__ favorite pairing, Matt/Jeff. This is just something I wanted to do for fun, something that I know I'll be able to update everyday. _

_If you want to do something that goes __**your**__ way, let me know. Ex: Setting, AU, cross-dress, plot, high-school or WWE, and rating. I'm open to __**EVERYTHING **__but, it __**HAS**__ to be a __**GUY**__._

_ZZZZZ_

_Cena/Jeff_

_For: Tristansgurl07_



_-Randy's Home 9:30 pm-_

"Are we still going to Punk's party?" Randy asked, playing around with his pool stick. He whipped it around, smacking Morrison on the back.

"Owe, you motherfucker!"

John Cena snickered, watching JoMo pick up one of the striped billiard balls and chuck it at Randy's head. "Nah, man…I have to get home to Ria. She's been on my case lately…"

"Maybe she's pregnant," JoMo murmured, absent mindedly tossing another striped ball at Randy.

"Jo! Enough!" Randy growled, rubbing his temple. He glanced at John. "Man, I'm so tired of that wench hogging up your time. Dump her and get a man."

JoMo snickered, "Take your own advice, Randy."

Randy frowned, "What do you mean…?"

"Cody isn't a man." JoMo cracked. He laughed, running around the pool table as Orton chased him.

John rolled his eyes. "My girl ain't a wench, dawg." He told Randy, "She's just…different."

"She's dumber than rocks, man." Randy told him, his voice low. "Seriously, there are a lot of guys who like ya. Jeff's had a crush on ya for years."

"He's with Phil, though."

"Yeah, he's with Phil _now_. You fucking killed him when you told him you weren't gay, which was a LIE, and Brooks was there to pick up the pieces. Then you just had to go and fall for Ditz- I mean, Maria."

John twitched. "I'm just gonna go now. Later."

"Later." His two friends replied.

As he was walking out of Randy's door, he bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry-" John stopped.

Green eyes stared up at him, eyeliner tracks smeared down his cheeks.

"Jeff…?" John murmured.

"I need to talk to you," Jeff said quietly. His hair was pulled back into a sloppy bun several strands of purple/blue/blonde hair trailing over his left eye.

"About what?" John eyed the eyeliner stains. "Have you been crying?"

"No, yes…dammit." Jeff nervously brushed his hair away from his eyes. "Just listen!"

John held his hands up, "Alright, alright…sheesh…"

"Maria is cheating on you." Jeff said quickly.

John's eyes hardened, "What?"

"I saw her," Jeff explained, "It was Phil's party and she disappeared. I really needed to use the bathroom but the one downstairs was busy so I went upstairs. I opened a random bedroom door by accident and she was there, being fucked by-"

"No, enough!" John growled. He shoved Jeff against the wall, "You're just jealous."

Jeff stared at him in shock. "Jealous? Of course I'm jealous!"

"And you admit it?! Fuck, Jeff, I told you I wasn't gay! I'm sorry I hurt your feelings, really I am, but-" his head whipped to the side with the force of the slap. '_Sonofabitch…' _John's eyes flashed and he turned back to Jeff.

The smaller man was staring at the ground, his shoulders shaking. "This isn't about you…" Jeff whispered. "Not everything revolves around you!" He stepped off of the wall, walking away, "You know what? Fuck you."

John licked the inside of his cheek, watching him go. "That was real messed up of you, Jeff! Trying to break me and my girl up!"

"Go to hell!" Jeff yelled back.

John shook his head and slammed the door, walking towards his car.

'_The nerve…'_



John sighed, opening the door his and Maria's home. "Baby? I'm home!"

There was no answer.

That was odd.

John raised a brow. Maria would always come downstairs to greet him when he came home. He shrugged, heading upstairs.

As he walked, he heard weird sounds. Someone panting…moaning…curses…

John bit his bottom lip, opening the door to the master bedroom he and Maria shared. He gasped.

Maria…riding Phil fucking Brooks.

John's fists clenched. "What the fuck!?"

And of course, the dumb red-head flew off, staring over at him in surprise. "Oh, baby! What are you doing here?"

John stared at her, shocked. "I live here!" He noticed Phil getting up, trying to leave. "You move another inch and I will knock you the _fuck_ out."

Phil stopped, his hands moving up. "Calm down, man."

"Calm down?! You're fucking my girl!"

Maria sighed, hiding her face in her hands. "First Jeff and now you…"

John tensed. Jeff…

'_Maria is cheating on you.'_

'_It was Phil's party. I really needed to use the bathroom but the one downstairs was busy so I went upstairs. I opened a random bedroom door by accident and she was there, being fucked by-'_

"He was trying to tell me," John murmured to himself. "Trying to tell me that Maria was cheating on me with Phil…" he closed his eyes before re-opening them. "You. I want your shit out and packed, you hear me?"

Maria nodded, her eyes clouded with fear.

John narrowed his eyes at Phil. "Nice of you. You fix Jeff's heart and then you fucking break it all over again."

"You broke it first!" Phil countered.

John turned to leave, "You're right…"



_-Matt's Home; 10:00 pm-_

Jeff smiled softly, watching Matt and Evan kiss. Now that was a couple. Matt had never been happier…

He lowered his head, struggling with the tears. '_Never should have fallen in love again…it only leads to heartbreak.'_

"You alright, Jeffro?"

Jeff looked up. He forced a smile. "I'm good, Matty."

"…Your eyes are watery." Evan noticed.

Jeff blinked, wiping his thumb over his eye. "Yeah, I was staring at you guys too hard."

"Interested in a threesome?" Matt joked.

Jeff smirked, "Depends on who tops."

Evan smiled, "Matty tops. He's good at it."

"Yeah, and then Evan tops." Matt said.

Jeff glared. "Why does Evan get to top? I'm older, bigger and stronger!"

"You're too fat." Matt answered calmly.

Jeff growled, ready to tackle Matt. The door bell rang. "You're a lucky bitch," he told his brother.

Matt snickered, "Sure am!" He pulled Evan onto his lap.

Jeff shook his head and left Matt's room, heading to the door.

"I'm coming, dammit!" Jeff yanked the door open.

Blue eyes blinked at him. "Hey-"

Jeff slammed the door.



John stared at the door. '_Okay. I deserved that.'_

He knocked, "Jeff, I'm sorry!"

He swallowed when the door was pulled open.

"You saw them." Jeff whispered, wrapping his arms around himself.

"Yeah, I did." John murmured. He shoved his hands into his pockets. "I'm sorry…"

Jeff sighed, "I am too. I know how much you loved her." He nervously bit his bottom lip.

John stared at the younger man's mouth. '_Fuck…he's got cock-sucking lips…'_ He shook his head, trying to get the thoughts out of his head. "I'm also sorry for assuming that you were jealous of _me_ and not Phil…"

Jeff shook his head, "Nah, its cool." He blushed. "I would invite ya in…but Matt is tearing the fuck out of Evan's ass, so…"

John laughed, shaking his head. "That's fine." He nodded to his car. "Wanna go take a ride?"

Jeff licked his lips, "Sure…"

"Cool." They both headed over to John's car.

"Where are we going?" Jeff asked, glancing out the window.

John shrugged, "How about we just drive around all night?"

Jeff blinked. "That sorta sounds romantic…" he glanced over at John.

The older man was blushing from underneath his baseball cap.

Jeff's eyes widened and he quickly faced the window, his own cheeks turning red. '_Oh, god…does he want to be romantic?!'_



_-10:30-_

"Where are we?" Jeff asked, looking out the window.

John shrugged, "This is just a place the boys and I come to hang out."

It was a dark, woodsy area. It had a nice view of the moon and the stars.

"It's really pretty," Jeff whispered, staring up at the sky.

John looked over at the Jeff. The moonlight was painting his pale skin, giving it an ethereal glow. His eyes were brighter, nearly glowing. "It is," he whispered, his voice husky.

Jeff turned his head, staring up at John with half-lidded eyes. "John…"

The older man moved in. He pressed his mouth to Jeff's, kissing hard. He felt Jeff's mouth open and he slipped his tongue in, dueling with studded tongue he found inside.

Jeff tilted his head, mewling softly. He felt John grab his hands, moving them down to his shorts. Jeff panted, his cheeks flushing. He allowed John to manipulate his hands, pulling down the bigger man's zipper and moving his hands inside to jerk out the long huge-

"Holy shit!" Jeff exclaimed, breaking the kiss. "Is that thing real!?"

John chuckled, "Oh its real." He stroked it. "Wanna check?"

Jeff smirked. He shifted around in his seat and lowered his head, wrapping his lips tightly around the thick head of John's cock. Moving his head down, he slowly slurped down John's cock, coughing as he got to the base. Fucker was too damn big.

"Ah, shit," John moaned, his hands fisting in Jeff's hair. "Oh, god…so warm and tight…" If his _mouth_ felt that good then he couldn't wait to use his ass.

Jeff pulled his mouth away, gently lapped at the cock head, taking in the precum. He moved lower, licking the heavy balls gently. "You taste nice."

"Fuck…" John moved Jeff away. He grabbed Jeff's pants, pulling them off. He smirked, snapping the strap of the thong, "Fuck, that's sexy…" Jeff looked better in a thong than Maria did.

Jeff flushed, watching John rip the thong away with his teeth. "Hey!"

"I'll buy you more," John growled. He grabbed Jeff and pulled him onto his lap. Grabbing onto his cock, he guided the tip into Jeff's asshole, slipping it in slowly. Both let out long moans as every inch sank in, stopping only at the balls.

"Fuck, you're so damn big," Jeff whimpered. "Tearing me…"

"It'd be easier if you weren't so fucking tight," John whispered. "Damn, Jeff…suffocating my cock…"

Jeff tilted his head back, "God, fuck me, John!"

John growled, grabbing handfuls of Jeff's bubbly ass and pulling it apart hard. He thrusted his hips, pushing his cock in and out of that tight ass. He slowly pulled out, popping his head out at a slow pace before surging in hard, hitting Jeff's prostate with incredible force.

"Ah, oh fuck!" Jeff cried out. He leaned back, hitting the steering wheel with his shoulders. He spread his legs further apart, "Do it again," he hissed.

John growled, pushing in deeper and moving faster, "Like that, this how you want it, Jeff?" he pulled his cock out, spitting on it a bit before slamming it back in. "God, I love the way that tight ass wraps around my cock."

Jeff smirked, "That's something a gay guy would say." He cried out in surprise when he was hit in the prostate again, his cock squirting out cum.

John smirked down at him, the tightening of Jeff's ass milking him of his cum. "You turned me gay, I guess."



_**Car sex…XD! **_

_**For the record: I strongly dislike John/Maria, Punk/Maria, hell, even Jeff/Maria. **_

_**It's not right, peeps. **_

_**Dolph/Maria…for some reason…is alright with me…even though he IS perfection and she ain't. **_

_**Anyway,**_

_**Next: Cody/Jeff/Ted YES!  
**_

_**For: Tristansgurl07**_


	53. Fireworks TedJeffCody

_Title: So, you want a little taste of the Enigma?_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy. Nor do I own the other wrestlers that will appear here._

_Summary: __This is for all my awesome reviewers! Just pick a guy, any guy! This guy will be paired with Jeff Hardy in a collection of one-shots. Here are the rules. It will be hardcore. It will be Jeff on bottom. It will be yummy and It will be your choice. The first one happens to be __**my**__ favorite pairing, Matt/Jeff. This is just something I wanted to do for fun, something that I know I'll be able to update everyday. _

_If you want to do something that goes __**your**__ way, let me know. Ex: Setting, AU, cross-dress, plot, high-school or WWE, and rating. I'm open to __**EVERYTHING **__but, it __**HAS**__ to be a __**GUY**__._

_ZZZZZ_

_Ted/Jeff/Cody_

_For: Tristansgurl07_



_-Matt Hardy Monthly Bash; Front Yard-_

"Not good!" Ted ran, glancing behind his shoulder. He squeaked when he realized he was still being chased by Cody. "Dammit, Codes! Put it out!"

Cody laughed loudly, twirling the sparkler around the air and running faster. "Don't you want to play with the sparkler, Ted?!"

"No! You're going to burn me with it!"

"No I'm not!" Cody laughed.

They ran through a crowd of people. Ted hollered out an apology to Randy, who was talking on the phone with his husband.

'_Probably wondering if Alex and Randi are missing him…' _(A/N: I couldn't resist…XD!)

"Theodore! Come play with the sparkler!" Cody yelled.

Ted rolled his eyes and rounded the corner.

_Smack!_

"Owe!"

Shit.

Jeff whimpered, rubbing his forehead. His teary eyes stared ahead. "Teddy?"

Ted rubbed his chin, giving Jeff a sheepish look. "I'm so sorry, Jeff…"

Jeff forced a smile. His head was throbbing. "Where ya headed to in such a hurry?"

Ted opened his mouth to answer but all that came out was a yelp.

Cody laughed uproariously, the sparkler close to Ted's neck.

Ted groaned, rubbing the back of his head. He shot Cody an evil look, "I'm going to kill you."

Jeff's eyes brightened. "Sparklers!" he took the thing from Cody's hand and stood, dancing and waving the firework around.

Cody blinked. "You like fireworks, Jeff?"

Jeff nodded eagerly. "I've got some stashed from last weeks bash." He pouted when the sparkler died out. "Matty wouldn't let me light them. Said I was gonna burn his house down."

Cody smirked, glancing over at Ted, who had gone pale. "How about we do them tonight? You, Ted and I."

Jeff grinned, "Can we?!" he looked over at Ted, whose face was still draining of all color. "Teddy…?"

"Theodore isn't a big fan of fireworks." Cody said calmly. "He's a big pussy."

Ted snorted. "No, I'm not. Don't call me Theodore."

"N-not a fan of fireworks…?" Jeff's eyes glinted. "I'll teach ya to be!" he grabbed Cody's hand and pulled him close, whispering in his ear.

Ted watched, intrigued as Cody's cheeks flushed a bit. He glanced down, muffling a surprised gasp when he noticed the tent in Cody's jeans.

"You sure?" Cody whispered, glancing over at Ted and then lowering his head to Jeff's. "What if you bleed?"

Ted blinked. "Bleed? You mean like, if a firework hurts you or something?"

Jeff smiled innocently. "Not so much a firework…more as a couple of…" he nonchalantly glanced down at Cody's tent and then looked to Ted's abdomen. "Big rockets."

Cody snickered, seeing the confused look in Ted's blue eyes. "No worries, man. You'll figure it out eventually."

Ted was still wary. "I hate fireworks…"

Jeff and Cody shared a heated look before smiling sweetly at Ted.

"You won't after tonight." Jeff promised.

Ted bit his bottom lip, feeling goosebumps trace over his arms.

Well. That sure sounded honest.

"You want us to bring anything?" Cody asked.

"Nah. I've got the fireworks. I've got the lighter. You two…just bring the rockets." Jeff winked at Cody before turning on his heels, walking down the hall. "Swing by the backyard in half an hour."



Randy cradled the phone against his ear, cooing gently. "Do you miss daddy? I miss you so much, Randi!" he made kissy noises, ignoring the looks he got in return. Let 'em vent. Until they have kids, they wouldn't know what it felt like.

Cody snorted. He adored Randi and Alex. Randy's fiancée on the other hand…

Ted rolled his eyes at his partner. Vincent was alright in small doses.

Cody glanced at his watch. His eyes shined. "Ted, it's time."

Ted looked to Randy, who was murmuring quietly in the phone. He caught the words, "blow job" and "sore throat" before flushing and dragging Cody away.

"Where are you two going?" Randy asked, holding his hand over the mouthpiece of the cell phone. He gave them a curious look.

Cody grinned, "Ted and I are gonna go hang with Jeff. He wants to show us something."

Randy shrugged, "Alright. We leave in about two hours, don't forget."

Ted nodded, "Kay."

He and Cody slinked towards the backyard, coming across Matt on the way there.

"Have you guys seen Jeff?" the darker Hardy asked, his eyes narrowing. "He's been acting sneaky and Evan told me he saw him carrying a bunch of fireworks."

Cody glanced over at Evan, who was napping on a lawn chair. '_Tattletale…'_

He gave Matt a bright smile. "Nope. Haven't seen him!"

Matt nodded slowly and glanced at Ted. "Where ya guys headed?"

Ted shrugged. "Gonna go check out the woods…"

"Ah. Well, be careful. If you see Jeff, tell him that I want to talk to him."

The Legacy members nodded, watching Matt walk over to Evan to wake him. They glanced at each other.

"Let's go," Cody said, smiling brightly.

Ted groaned. He was not gonna like this.

They walked towards the backyard, saying hello to several co-workers as they went. Finally they reached the backyard.

Jeff was playing with a sparkler, twirling it around, spelling something in the air. His eyes brightened when he saw them. "Hi!"

Cody waved, "Ready for the fun?"

Jeff tossed the sparkler into a bucket of water and nodded, bringing his dyed hair up into a casual bun. His eyes shined, "C'mere, Teddy."

Ted swallowed. "Why?"

"I'm gonna help ya light a firework," Jeff answered sweetly.

Ted hesitated, wincing when Cody slapped him on the back.

"Go on, man," he said. "Ain't nothing bad gonna happen."

Ted shrugged and slowly walked over to Jeff. He took the offered lighter and stared at it.

Jeff giggled. "Come on, kneel down." He got down on his knee, holding the firework steady.

Ted moved his eyes down the younger Hardy's body. His blue eyes glinted but he did as he was told. He bent down, running his thumb over the lighter before lighting it, setting the small tip of the firework on fire.

Immediately, sparks began to shoot out and Jeff gently took a hold of Ted's hand, leading him a good few feet away from the firework.

All three watched the colors shoot out of the wrapped can, taking in the smoky smell.

"Pretty, huh?" Cody commentated, glancing at Ted as he said it. He smirked; the older man was staring at the fireworks with wide eyes.

"Yeah, very pretty," Ted mumbled. "Let's do some more!" he rushed off to light another one.

Cody discreetly wrapped an arm around Jeff's shoulders, bringing him closer, "How much longer till we get to our rockets?" he whispered, his tongue running down Jeff's neck.

Jeff bit his bottom lip to stop the moan. "Not much…" he cupped Cody's cheek, kissing him quickly before letting go and watching the other fireworks fly.

After a couple of minutes, the rest of the fireworks were done.

Ted looked around, "Where are the rockets you were talking about?" he asked Jeff.

Jeff gave him a sly grin. "Well, you've got one…and Cody's got one."

Ted blinked and glanced over at his partner. He wasn't holding anything.

Cody smirked at him. "It's in our pants, man."

Jeff giggled loudly when Ted moved to check his jeans. "I think its best I show him."

Cody watched Jeff slide down to his knees in front of him. He grinned, "Definitely." He moved his hand to his zipper, pulling it down and then lowering his jeans to his knees.

Ted stared, eyes going wide as Cody's thick cock disappeared into Jeff's mouth. '_Oh…my…fuck.'_

Cody grunted, his bright blue eyes shutting. "Wow…damn," he thrusted his hips, hissing in pleasure as Jeff's lips stretched apart for Cody's thick girth to slide on.

Ted found himself getting really hard, really fucking fast. His hand slid down to his bulge, caressing it tentatively.

The wet sucking sounds of Cody's dick sliding in and out of Jeff's mouth was slowly starting to be deafening.

"God, you're too good at this," Cody murmured, his hips bucking harder into Jeff's face, "So tight…"

Jeff's muffled moan made Ted nearly cum in his pants.

Cody's eyes moved towards his partner. He smirked. "Hard, man?" he grabbed Jeff's hair, slowly pulling him off of his pulsing cock. He pulled Jeff up, crashing their lips together in a hard kiss.

Ted found himself moving, stepping closer to both guys. He moved his hands to Jeff's shirt, pulling it up a bit to touch his warm skin. He moved his mouth to the smaller man's neck, kissing it softly. Slowly, he pulled off his pants, his hard erection bouncing up to hit Jeff's covered ass.

Jeff tilted his head, sliding his tongue into Cody's mouth as Ted kissed at his neck. He lifted his arms, feeling his shirt slide up his body. Breaking the kiss with Cody, he helped Ted pull off his shirt.

Cody moved his hands to Jeff's zipper, pulling it down and pushing his pants off. He played with the straps of Jeff's purple thong before sliding it down. Reaching for Jeff's leg, Cody pulled it up around his waist.

"Rockets…" Ted murmured, his lips quirking into a smirk. "You meant our dicks?" he grabbed Jeff's ass, squeezing hard.

Jeff cast him a sly look. "They're big and red. Best rockets in the world."

"I want to go in first." Cody said, stroking his cock.

Ted snorted, "You've already has his mouth. _I'm_ going in first." As he moved his fingers to his mouth, he found Jeff pushing up against him.

"No, don't bother," Jeff whined, "I just want it. The sooner you get it done, the better."

Cody smirked, nodding his head. "Come on, Teddy."

Ted bit his bottom lip and lifted Jeff a bit, pushing his hard dick inside the tight entrance. "Shit…tight, owe," he moved his hips, slowly pushing deeper inside. "Cody, man…he's _so_ damn tight!"

Cody grinned eagerly, "Awesome," he pulled Jeff closer and gently circled the full ring with the head of his cock. "This is probably the part where you bleed," Cody said, pushing his hips forward and feeling intense pleasure as the head of his cock popped through the tight ring of muscle already stuffed with Ted's dick.

Jeff tossed his head back onto Ted's shoulder, mewling lightly in pain. His nails seared down Cody's back before bringing him closer. Cody let loose a shuddering breath and slowly but steadily pushed himself in to the hilt, groaning as his balls touched his partner's own.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Jeff chanted, his breathing heavy. God, he was stuffed to the brim. "It hurts," he whispered, feeling Cody kiss his collar bone. This caused him to shiver and tense, his ass cheeks clenching the thick rockets inside him. Both guys groaned.

Slowly, Ted motioned for Cody to pull out. Both of them did it slowly, agonizingly slow...so slow that Jeff could feel every vein and artery on the Legacy member's dicks. They pulled back until only the heads of their dicks were still in the other man. Jeff let out a low choking sound, his back arching high.

Sure enough, their cocks came out coated lightly in blood. Panting, Cody reamed forewords, his cock prompting Ted's to sink back into Jeff in a harsh manner. As Jeff wailed in pain, both Ted and Cody let out loud grunts, their cocks being roughly squeezed by the clenching muscles.

They thrust harder, bouncing Jeff back and forth as he cried out in bliss, his hard cock being pumped in his hand. There was a loud cry from Jeff's throat as he came, his cum spurting onto his rippling stomach.

The sensation of Jeff's ass clenching even further forced them both to cum at the same time. Ted let out a deep groan as Cody's loud gasp echoed in the backyard. Slowly, they pulled out, a large stream of cum slipping out of Jeff's ass as they did.

Jeff swayed, panting as he was caught by Cody. "Owe…oh shit…" he felt Ted's hands on his lower back and he smiled. "So, those rockets were something, huh?"

Ted smiled, "Exploded rather well."

"I bet ya like fireworks now, huh?" Cody grinned at him.

"I hope you like fireworks," Randy called out, a livid Matt Hardy following behind him. "There's gonna be _a lot_ of them right now."

Ted and Cody paled at the look of the older Hardy's face.

"Hey, wai-owe!"

"Shit, Hardy! Not in the damn face!"

Randy snickered. He couldn't wait to tell Vincent.



_**I think I liked that a bit too much. XD!**_

_**Next: Brock Lesnar/Jeff**_

_**Oh, I'm gonna have FUN with that one, XD!**_

_**For: the amazing Slashdlite, XD!**_


	54. Masochist? LesnarJeff

_Title: So, you want a little taste of the Enigma?_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy. Nor do I own the other wrestlers that will appear here._

_Summary: __This is for all my awesome reviewers! Just pick a guy, any guy! This guy will be paired with Jeff Hardy in a collection of one-shots. Here are the rules. It will be hardcore. It will be Jeff on bottom. It will be yummy and It will be your choice. The first one happens to be __**my**__ favorite pairing, Matt/Jeff. This is just something I wanted to do for fun, something that I know I'll be able to update everyday. _

_If you want to do something that goes __**your**__ way, let me know. Ex: Setting, AU, cross-dress, plot, high-school or WWE, and rating. I'm open to __**EVERYTHING **__but, it __**HAS**__ to be a __**GUY**__._

_ZZZZZ_

_Brock Lesnar/Jeff_

_For: slashdlite_

_Warning: …This is almost abusive. XD! But, it's not rape._



_-Raw 2002; After the Lesnar vs. Hardy'z fight--_

"Mmm…ah…" Jeff whimpered and shoved Matt away, protectively wrapping his arms around himself. "Stop, please!"

Matt crossed his arms. "It shouldn't be hurting that bad, Jeffro. I'm gonna go for the trainers."

Jeff sighed, wrapping his arm around his ribs. _'Damn you, Lesnar.' _His ribs were aching something fierce. Damn Brock and his large…broad…shoulders…hm…

Jeff flushed, shaking his head in disbelief. Those broad shoulders he was daydreaming about were the same shoulders that rammed him into the corner several times. Each one had folded his body nearly in half.

And then, the big brute actually tried to kill him some more after he had won the match fairly. Stupid Heyman got Brock disqualified by pulling the ref out of the ring as Jeff pinned him for the win. Thank the good dude that Matt was able to save him before Brock could do any more damage.

Jeff sniffed. Brock had dominated the hell out of them. Matt was not an easy person to dominate and freaking Lesnar had done it with no problem.

Jeff sighed, running a hand through his fading blue locks. Perfect. Heyman was so upset that his agent had lost, so now they had to face both Brock and Heyman at Judgment Day.

All of that was lost in his mind though. The one thing that really set Jeff off was the fact that Brock had been staring at him with the most peculiar look in his sky blue eyes. It was almost…predatory.

Jeff unzipped the zipper of his pants, tugging them down a bit. He let out a loud gasp, staring at the large, dark bruise in surprise. "Holy shit…" he whispered softly, tracing the bruise with his fingertips.

"Damn it all. Now I'm gonna have to get airbrushed." Jeff hated getting airbrushed. Most of the time, they had really stupid young interns who over-did the job. He'd once had to perform looking like a damn ghost.

Jeff didn't look up when the door opened, instead, he turned around. "I know, I know. _On your stomach, Mr. Hardy_, I got it." He lowered himself onto the towel on the ground, wincing in pain. "There's a huge bruise on my lower abdomen, by the way, try not to touch it much."

Jeff wasn't all that surprised that the trainer didn't reply. He sighed, feeling large, rough hands touch at his back. They gently rubbed at his lower back and his upper shoulders. They gripped his shoulders, pulling him up roughly to his knees. "What the hell are you doing?!" Jeff looked over his shoulder. He paled.

Sky blue eyes leered down at him. A twisted smirk crossed thin lips.

"Oh, shit," Jeff whispered softly, feeling his body being to tremble. He was in no condition to fight this big bastard. And Matt probably got side-tracked by the guys…

He was fucked.



You're fucked.

Brock smirked widely, staring down at the pretty, pale face of his prey. He'd been having thoughts of fucking the kid into the floor ever since they started their feud. He growled lowly, pleased when Jeff's emerald eyes widened.

Moving his hand up to Jeff's hair, he jerked it back roughly, his cock twitched when Jeff let out a whimpering mewl. He pressed his nose to Jeff's neck, sniffing thoroughly, his other hand reaching down to grope Jeff's cock.

Brock snickered, feeling Jeff's hips buck. He moved his mouth to that slim, pale neck. He bit hard, roughly squeezing Jeff's hardening cock.

"Ah, ah," Jeff's sweet little cries of pain were making his already hard cock strain against the material of his tights. Snarling, Brock reached down, jerking Jeff's pants past his hips, turning him around.

Standing, Brock grabbed Jeff's hair, pulling him onto his knees in front of him. He locked eyes with Jeff.

Jeff seemed to understand. He slowly moved his hands up, grabbing the top of Brock's tights. He pulled them down slowly, not hiding his gasp of surprise as the thick cock jumped out, its full height reaching up to Brock's belly button.

"…Please tell me you just want a blow job," Jeff whispered, his cheeks flushing. "I…can't…I can't take that."

Brock found this amusing. He nodded, forcing Jeff's head down. He'd let the poor little baby think that he was just hear for a cock bath. Jeff was in for a rude awakening.

He watched with lust-hazed eyes as Jeff meekly opened his mouth, his pierced tongue slipping out to lap at the mushroomed head of his thick cock. He shivered, biting the inside of his cheek. He jerked up, wanting more.

Jeff seemed afraid though, he refused to open his mouth wider. Instead, he ran his tongue gently along the base, lapping softly.

Brock growled out a warning. "In."

Jeff shook his head, "It's too big-mmph!" Jeff's chokes cries went almost unheard as he gagged on the thick head of Brock's dick. He moved his hands to Brock's hips, digging his nails in roughly, trying to pull his head back.

Brock didn't let him. He grabbed the sides of Jeff's head, shoving half his dick inside that warm, wet mouth. He groaned deeply, moving one hand to the back of Jeff's neck. He slid in deeper, smirking hotly when Jeff gagged loudly, the choked noise causing his balls to rise up.

Jeff whimpered, feeling his mouth getting properly fucked. He breathed as much as he could through his nose, tears sliding down his cheeks. He shook hard, feeling even more of that thick dick slam down his throat.

Brock gritted his teeth, watching Jeff's body tremble. After one more harsh thrust he pulled out, his wet cock touching the edge of Jeff's mouth. He watched Jeff cough, bringing up a hand to his abused throat.

"O…kay," Jeff breathed out, "You…got," he whimpered, it hurt to speak. "Your blow job…leave."

Brock's eyebrow rose. He hadn't even released yet, but that was fine. He knew exactly where he would blow his thick load.

Jeff let out a surprised grunt when he was tossed onto his back. He felt his pants being jerked off completely. He blushed, hearing Brock snicker in amusement. He watched with tired emerald eyes as Brock twirled the thong on his index finger.

"They're comfortable," Jeff whispered. He already knew what was gonna happen. Did that mean he wanted it though? Well, he wasn't screaming rape so he guessed he did want it.

He squeaked when his knees were drawn up to his chest. He inwardly thanked all that dancing he did when he was in school. The flexibility was wonderful at a time like this. He bit his bottom lip, feeling Brock's fingers at his sensitive hole.

Brock brushed his thumb over the tightly puckered entrance. He licked his lips, shoving his thumb in roughly. He snarled as Jeff moaned.

Jeff's knees shook; he moved his head to the side, gasping as Brock's wet tongue slid against his tiny entrance. His eyes widened, more gasps leaving his pale throat. "Oh…mmm…god."

Brock groaned and pulled his tongue away. He turned Jeff around roughly, shoving his face and shoulders onto the towel. He reached over and grabbed Jeff's wrists, tugging them back to rest them on his lower back. He manacled both Jeff's wrists with one hand and used the other to grip Jeff's dick.

Jeff breathed hard, waiting anxiously. His hands were grabbed hard behind him, he couldn't move even if he wanted to. He licked his lips, feeling that thick head at his hole. He closed his eyes, waiting.

Brock shifted before raising his hips. He slammed his thick dick into the tight hole and hissed, pulling back afterwards. Fuck. It was tight in there. He ignored Jeff's whimpering and he pulled on the younger male's arms, burying his dick in quickly.

Jeff's loud wail bounced off of the walls. He whined, his ass clenching reflexively, listening to Brock's loud snarls of pleasure. "Owe, shit!"

Brock panted hard, his chest heaving. He almost came with that one push! Jeff was way too damn tight to not be a virgin…

Jeff bit his lip, small whines escaping his throat as Brock began to thrust. He felt his ass cheeks being stretched and he panted, knowing that Brock was watching the way his big dick sank into his hole.

"Tight." Brock snarled quietly. He let go of Jeff's arms and grabbed on of his long legs, using it to turn him around swiftly, never once sliding his cock out of that tight hole. He grunted as Jeff moaned.

"Ride me." Brock demanded as he sat back. He pulled Jeff up over him, holding tightly to his hips.

Jeff panted, "But…it's too…" he whimpered in pain as Brock's cock hit roughly at his prostate. He let out another breathy mewl as Brock bit at one of his nipples. Slowly, his hips began to lift, slamming his body down onto Brock's thick rod.

"Ah, mm," Jeff closed his eyes, working himself harder and faster on that hard dick. "Oh, Brock, so good…" he gripped those broad shoulders, using them to lift up faster and harder.

Brock snarled at each thrust, staring up at Jeff's emerald eyes. He moved forewords, pressing his mouth roughly to Jeff's. They kissed hard, tongues dueling and teeth clashing.

Jeff shook, feeling one of Brock's large hand move to his hard cock. "Mm," he thrusted his hips, moving into that warm hand. He could feel himself getting close. He bit his lower lip, mewling.

Brock squeezed the tip of Jeff's cock, grinning when the smaller male squirted all over his hand. He felt Jeff's ass clench tightly around his cock and he snarled, spurting out a good amount of cum.

Jeff whimpered as he was shoved off of Brock's cock. He blearily opened his eyes, feeling warm liquid shoot across his cheek. He swallowed, watching Brock jerk his cock for the rest of it's cum.

Brock watched the last drops land on Jeff's lips. He smirked, lifting up the hand coated with Jeff's cum. He wrapped it tightly around Jeff's throat and picked him up, their noses touching.

"Don't ever ty to pin me again." The larger man rasped.

Jeff nodded quickly. He whimpered when he was dropped, his knees crashing him to the floor.

He watched Brock pick up his tights, slip them on, and exit the room.

Jeff licked his lips, tasting the cum on them. He smirked.

'_You're crazy if you think I'm not gonna pin you again.'_

Did he want that though? Here he was, lying in a cum-covered mess with an ass full of cum and blood. There was a large, ugly bruise on his abdomen, his hair was a mess, his throat made it hard to speak and his arms ached.

Oh, yeah. He wanted it.

'_There's a bit of a masochist in me…'_

Jeff giggled quietly and carefully stood, cleaning himself up, waiting for his big brother's return.



_**Man, that was so fun. XD!**_

_**Next: Cena/Jeff**_

_**For: Slashdlite, XD!**_


	55. Puppy Love CenaJeff

_Title: So, you want a little taste of the Enigma?_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy. Nor do I own the other wrestlers that will appear here._

_Summary: __This is for all my awesome reviewers! Just pick a guy, any guy! This guy will be paired with Jeff Hardy in a collection of one-shots. Here are the rules. It will be hardcore. It will be Jeff on bottom. It will be yummy and It will be your choice. The first one happens to be __**my**__ favorite pairing, Matt/Jeff. This is just something I wanted to do for fun, something that I know I'll be able to update everyday. _

_If you want to do something that goes __**your**__ way, let me know. Ex: Setting, AU, cross-dress, plot, high-school or WWE, and rating. I'm open to __**EVERYTHING **__but, it __**HAS**__ to be a __**GUY**__._

_ZZZZZ_

_Cena/Jeff_

_For: Slashdlite_



John sighed, watching Bijou walk around on her leash. "Well, girl…it looks like it's just you and me."

Bijou stared up at her owner before tilting her head adorably. The Cocker Spaniel tugged on her blue leash, wanting to walk faster.

"Alright, alright. We'll go faster." John sighed. "Sorry for neglecting you, girl." His girlfriend of three years had left him for some purple mohawked, fedora-wearing frog faced kid who thought he was awesome.

Ch.

Maryse had decided to let him keep Bijou, seeing as he was more attached to her.

John blinked in surprise when Bijou pulled away from him, running towards an unknown direction. "Hey!" he ran after her, "Bijou!"

Bijou didn't turn, she continued to run, reaching the park.

John groaned, "Come on, girl! Don't leave me too!"

…Well, that sounded utterly dramatic.

John finally caught up with Bijou, seeing her playing around with another small dog. A Jack Russell…

"Hey there, little guy…" John held his hand out for the dog, watching the brown/white dog lap at his fingers. "You got a crush on my girl?

The Jack Russell's tail wagged, yipping loudly.

John looked up as someone began to get closer.

"Jack? Jaaack?!"

John guessed the person was looking for the Jack Russell. "Uh, over here, man!"

He lowered his head again as the boy came closer. He looked up only when he heard a soft giggle.

His blue eyes widened. '_Oh…my…shit…'_

Emerald eyes stared back down at him from behind long, pretty lashes. Blue/blonde hair curled wetly around a smooth, pale neck, touching lightly at broad shoulders that gave way to a very nice chest. His eyes moving lower, John swallowed, seeing the gorgeous hips and mile long legs.

Covered only by a pair of jean shorts. With a thong peeking through the sides.

'_I repeat. Oh…my…shit.'_

The other smiled softly. "Thank you so much…I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost him." He bent down at the waist, his gorgeous ass up in the air, gently petting Jack and then Bijou. "Oh, she's so cute! What's her name?"

John blinked stupidly for a couple of seconds. "What? Oh…um, Bijou. Her name is Bijou."

The cute nose wrinkled. "Bee-shoo?"

John chuckled, "Bijou. It means "Jewel" in French."

"Oh, Bijou. How adorable. Did you adopt her?"

John nodded, "Me and my ex." He smiled. "I didn't get your name."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," he smiled sheepishly. "I'm Jeff." He held his pale hand out.

John smiled, taking the smaller hand in his own larger one. "I'm John." He shook the hand gently. "Really nice to meet you."

Jeff smirked softly. "The pleasure is all mine," he purred. He smiled down at the dogs, who were nuzzling each other. "Looks like your jewel is fond of my Jack-Jack."

John smirked back. "I'd say it was your Jack who liked my Bijou."

Jeff smiled, reaching down to clip the leach onto Jack's collar. "Well, it would be a shame to tear them apart so soon. Would you like to go for an ice cream?"

John stood up readily, clipping on Bijou's leash also. "Sure!"

And that, was their first date.



_-Weeks Later-_

Jack pawed at the door, whimpering and whining.

Jeff raced towards the door, trying to fix his boot. "Damn it, Jack! Stop playing around with my boots!" he finally got it to perfection before he opened the door, smiling sweetly at the amused man outside. "Hi, Johnny!"

John gently set Bijou down on the floor, letting her run around with Jack. "Hey, doll." He greeted Jeff with a soft kiss on the lips that quickly became hot.

Jeff pecked John's lips gently, moaning softly. He tugged John into the house by the collar. They walked backwards, kissing passionately until Jeff's legs hit the arm of the couch, sending them topping onto it, John on top of Jeff.

Jeff sighed, enjoying the weight of John's body on top of his. "Mmm, I love how you feel against me." He moved his hands underneath John's jersey, running his hands over the rippling pecks, biting his lower lip when they jumped at his soft touch.

John smirked arrogantly. "They're nice, huh?"

Jeff smiled. One of the things he learned with having such a sexy ass older brother was to stroke an already over-inflated ego. "Oh, yes. They're very nice." He sat up on his knees, shoving John onto his back. He shoved the jersey up to reveal the sexy chest. He dipped his head, keeping his eyes on John as he lapped at the stiff nipple. "Yummy too."

John uttered a low groan. "Damn, doll…come up here." He grabbed Jeff's face, pulling him up for a hot kiss, tongue sliding into Jeff's warm mouth.

Jeff moaned softly, brushing his hair aside as he tongue-tangoed with John. He sat up, slowly sliding the zipper of his sweatshirt down. Inch by inch of that gorgeous pale chest was exposed. Tossing the sweatshirt behind him, Jeff moved his hands to the hem of John's jersey, pulling it off of him.

John thrusted his hips up eagerly as Jeff slid a hand down his shorts to jerk at his heavy dick. "Oh fu...mmph…" John let out broken moans as Jeff played with his heavy balls, rolling them gently in his palm.

John gently moved his hands away, reaching for Jeff's pants. He tugged them off, taking a moment to admire the hot pink thong before he slid it down Jeff's smooth legs. He leaned back again, stroking his large dick. "Ride."

Jeff bit his lip, staring at the throbbing, hard erection. Carefully, he wet his own fingers before sliding them back to his tiny pucker, circling it gently before pushing the wet digits inside, stretching himself out as much as he could. Lifting his hips slowly, Jeff pulled apart his ass cheeks before sinking down on the head of John's thick cock.

"Fuck, that feel so good." John whispered heatedly. "Stretch your sweet ass apart for me, doll. Stretch it wide and take my dick up that tight hole."

Jeff moaned softly at the dirty talk and did as he was told, stretching apart his cheeks before sinking down completely on that hard cock. He could feel those heavy, hot balls touch at his ass. "Mmm, that's so good, filling me entirely."

John gripped Jeff's hips, "So tight, doll. Feels so good around me." He bucked his hips, wanting so badly to fuck Jeff through the couch. He'd leave that for later though. He wanted Jeff to ride him.

Fucking hard.

Jeff gripped John's shoulders, pushing himself up and down so roughly that their hips slapped against each other loudly. "That good, baby?" Jeff whispered hotly, "You like me jumping up and down on you dick?"

"Fuck yes," John growled, holding tight to Jeff's ass, "I love you riding me, doll. Do it harder, work your ass on me."

Jeff tossed his head back, mewling loudly as he moved faster, John's balls slapping against him. "Hand, please?" he whimpered.

John gripped Jeff's leaking cock, jerking it hard. "Come on, doll…go faster."

Jeff gripped the sides of his hair, thrusting up and down as fast as he could. "Oh, oh! Shit, fuck!"

John bit his lips, thrusting up hard. "That's it, doll, ride that fucking cock." He tugged on Jeff's cock, playing with the smooth balls. "Spurt on me, doll."

Jeff wailed loudly as he came, his warm spunk shooting onto John's abdomen and chest. He panted and mewled, feeling John thrusting his hips up.

John snarled lowly, that tight ass milking him of his cum. He moaned, splashing Jeff's inside thoroughly. "Ah, shit…"

Jeff collapsed on top of John, kissing his sweaty chest softly. "Mm, that was so amazing…"

John smirked, "Yeah. I know it was."

Jeff giggled, shaking his head.

Men.



_-Three Weeks Later-_

John entered their house, looking around. "Jeff! I found out what was wrong with Bijou!"

Jeff came downstairs, looking a bit pale. "Oh yeah?"

John smiled, petting an excited Jack. "Yeah."

Jeff fiddled with his fingers. "Um…can it wait?"

"Nope!" John hugged Jeff closer. "Ooh…baby…your waist is getting thicker…sexy." He smiled. "Bijou is pregnant."

Jeff grinned nervously. "She isn't the only one…"

"…" John smiled shortly before he yelled happily, running out the backyard.

"I'm gonna be a daddy!" he yelled loudly.

Jeff smiled a bit and looked down at the dogs. "He took that better than I expected."

Jack nuzzled Bijou's belly.

John came running back into the room and leaned down, kissing and smooching Jeff's tummy.

Ah, puppy love.



_**Doesn't that just make you want to go, "AWE!" XD!  
**_

_**NEXT: Shelton Benjamin/Jeff**_

_**For: who else by Slashdlite. Cuz she is WINNAGE that way.**_


	56. Virtual Pin SheltonJeff

_Title: So, you want a little taste of the Enigma?_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy. Nor do I own the other wrestlers that will appear here._

_Summary: __This is for all my awesome reviewers! Just pick a guy, any guy! This guy will be paired with Jeff Hardy in a collection of one-shots. Here are the rules. It will be hardcore. It will be Jeff on bottom. It will be yummy and It will be your choice. The first one happens to be __**my**__ favorite pairing, Matt/Jeff. This is just something I wanted to do for fun, something that I know I'll be able to update everyday. _

_If you want to do something that goes __**your**__ way, let me know. Ex: Setting, AU, cross-dress, plot, high-school or WWE, and rating. I'm open to __**EVERYTHING **__but, it __**HAS**__ to be a __**GUY**__._

_ZZZZZ_

_Shelton Benjamin/Jeff_

_For: Slashdlite_



"Major Ownage!"

Jeff smiled, putting his hand over the mouth piece of his phone as Shelton celebrated another victory. He had been playing a wrestling game with Matt, John and Glenn. It was the fifth time he'd won.

Matt twitched, watching the ref raise the other's hand. He tossed away the remote. "That's it, I'm done." He grabbed his bags and left the room. Probably to go meet up with JoMo.

John was pouting, watching his character struggle to get up in the corner. "Oh, this is so wrong. I'm the actual WWE champion…and I got my ass beat by Shelton Benjamin."

Shelton snorted, "I'm better than you and every fan knows it. You're just a poster-boy who _has_ to have the title." He didn't say it in a mean or cruel way, it was only for humor and John took it good naturedly.

"Yeah, yeah," John grinned, rolling his blue eyes. He tossed the remote at Jeff, who had continued his animated talk with Shannon.

"Owe!" Jeff rubbed at his nose, where the remote hit him. "You're so mean, Cena. Remind me to stick krazy glue into your socks."

"Why would I remind you to do that?" John snatched the phone away from Jeff, who whined loudly. "Hey, baby! Imma be coming home real soon, get the lube up your ass." He snickered at the loud yells Shannon gave him from the other end.

Shelton watched, amused. "Shannon still ain't falling for the top-jock?" he asked Jeff, who was staring at him. He blinked, smirking a bit at the faint blush that appeared on Jeff's cheeks.

John ignored them and ambled off with Jeff's phone.

"Oh, he is. He just doesn't want to admit it." Jeff nibbled on his lower lip. "Hehe…you know how things are. When you really like someone…but you don't want them to find out…because you're afraid of rejection…?"

Shelton blinked. Was Jeff hinting at something? "Uh, I think so." He smiled a bit. "Wanna play?"

Jeff gave him a weak smile. "Video games aren't my thing…I'm not very good."

Shelton patted the spot next to him. "Come on, I'll teach ya some things."

Jeff eagerly sat next to his crush, pulling his legs up to sit Indian-style. "Okay. I guess I'm gonna be Jeff?"

"Well, that is who you are." Shelton smiled, watching Jeff pick his character. "You look a lot better right here than in the game."

Jeff glanced at him through his bluish/blonde hair, blushing hard. "Oh, thanks." He chose himself and giggled when the video played his entrance. "…Oh my gosh, is that how it really looks like? It's like I'm asking to get jumped on."

'_You have no idea.' _Shelton grinned and moved to sit behind Jeff. Slowly, he moved his arms around Jeff's waist, helping him hold onto the remote. "So, you do know how to press buttons, right?"

Jeff giggled nervously. "I like pushing buttons."

Shelton smirked. He moved his lips to Jeff's ears. "So do I."

The furious blush that blossomed on Jeff's cheeks was adorable. The way he bit his bottom lip made Shelton's cock twitch. Jeff felt it.

Swallowing, Jeff watched the TV as their characters got ready to fight. He twitched when Shelton immediately pinned him in the ring, the animated figure holding down the struggling Hardy. "…See now that's so wrong."

"How so?"

"I'm just learning!" Jeff punched some buttons and grinned happily when he was able to kick out of the suggestive pin. "Ha!"

Shelton grinned a bit, "You haven't won yet…actually," he pressed at his buttons before moving around his joy stick. He smirked when his character topped Jeff's again, sitting down on top of him. "You're losing."

Jeff pouted, "Well, looks like I'm gonna have to distract you."

"How are you gonna do that?" Shelton asked, smirking. He had a pretty good idea about Jeff was going to do.

Jeff giggled and pressed a button, pausing the game. Reached over, moving to kiss Shelton's cheek.

Only Shelton moved, his lips pressing fully against Jeff's.

Jeff squeaked in surprise, his eyes widening as Shelton's tongue slid inside his mouth. His eyelashes fluttered, slowly closing over misty green eyes.

Shelton tossed down his controller, pulling Jeff's out of his hands also. He leaned closer, gently coercing Jeff to lie down on his back. Breaking the kiss momentarily, Shelton raised Jeff's black tank top, sliding his hand underneath the material to touch at the soft, pale skin.

Jeff licked his lips, cheeks flushed. He tilted his head as Shelton leaned down again, kissing his mouth ever so gently. Parting his lips, Jeff moaned, lapping at Shelton's tongue as it entered his mouth.

Moving his hands down the silk red shirt, Jeff skipped his hands down to Shelton's black pants, unbuttoning them slowly before tugging down the zipper.

Shelton sucked in a quick breath, feeling Jeff's hand slip inside his pants to grab at his cock through the material of his boxers. He thrusted his hips up, grunting as Jeff's fist moved up and down his hard flesh.

"Shelton…" Jeff breathed, his lips brushing against Shelton's mouth.

Smiling, Shelton lifted the tank top away from Jeff's body. He kissed at the pale throat, moaning as Jeff squeezed the top of his dick. He could feel precum sticking to his boxers and he moved one of his own hands down, pulling his cock out of his boxers.

Jeff traced the large cock, paying close attention to the leaking head. He rubbed his thumb against the wet slit, coating the pad with the precum before bringing it up to his lips, sliding his tongue out to taste at it.

Shelton watched him, his eyes growing darker. Moving his fingers down, his tweaked at Jeff's nipples, smirking as the pale-skinned blonde let out a high-pitched gasp of pleasure. He lowered his head, catching one of those nipples in between his teeth, tugging hard.

Jeff mewled, his back arching.

Shelton moved a hand down Jeff's beck, pulling him up closer. His hard cock rubbed up against Jeff's through the material of the younger man's pants.

Moving his hands down to Jeff's pants, Shelton quickly disposed of them, not caring where they landed. He stood, moving Jeff towards the couch he had been sitting on earlier.

Jeff flushed, staring at Shelton's dick. Hell, looks like it was true. "Sheesh…no wonder you walk funny."

"I don't walk funny!" Shelton pouted. He did feel his ego swell though. He was packin' and he and Jeff both knew it.

Jeff was still staring at it. He blinked a couple times before leaning forwards a bit. Slowly, his eyes locked on Shelton's, he opened his mouth and sucked the thick head into the warm wetness.

Shelton jerked in surprise, staring down at Jeff with wide eyes. '_He's not gonna be able to fit it all in his mouth…'_

Jeff moved his head, opening his mouth wider and taking in another couple of inches. He coughed a bit as the large head with the back of his throat.

'…_But he's gonna try.'_

Shelton watched, amused and delighted, as Jeff stubbornly took a couple more inches of thick meat into his mouth. Impressive. Charlie never made it that far.

Curiously, Shelton put a hand to the back of Jeff's neck and thrusted his hips, biting his lower lip when Jeff hummed around his dick. "Fuck…" he pumped again, watching the way Jeff's lips stretched around the large cock.

Stilling, Jeff swallowed hard, his eyes closing as Shelton let out a loud grunt. Feeling the gush of semen sliding down his throat, Jeff pulled back until his mouth covered only the head of Shelton's cock. He swallowed down all the cum he could but some still managed to slide out of the corners of his mouth.

"Sexy," Shelton murmured, pulling his cock away from Jeff's mouth. He gathered the left over cum on his finger-tips and pushed them inside Jeff's mouth. Once Jeff had finished licking his fingers clean, Shelton turned him around on the couch so that his pale ass was raised up high.

Jeff licked his lips, wondering what Shelton was going to do. He squeaked loudly when his ass was smacked hard. "Owe, hey!"

Shelton smirked, stroking the red skin roughly. "Damn, Jeff. You've got a pretty hot ass."

Jeff tilted his head, "Is that a compliment?"

"Damn right it is." Shelton parted those bubbly cheeks and stared down at the tightly puckered entrance. "Oh, look. A cherry."

Jeff flushed. "No…I've had something in there."

"Fingers don't count, honey."

Jeff pouted. _'Adam told me they did.'_

Shelton rubbed the head of his dick over Jeff's entrance, moaning softly as Jeff arched back. "More?"

Jeff nodded, grasping tight onto the couch. "Please, more!"

Shelton thrusted inside slowly, knowing his size would seriously hurt Jeff if he reamed in. He groaned in the back of his throat as he slid all the way in, his balls touching Jeff's rim.

Jeff let out a pleased sigh, his swollen lips parting to allow a sweet mewl to escape. "Shelton…harder."

"It'll hurt," Shelton murmured.

"Don't care."

…Well, cool.

Shelton grinned and started his thrusting. Hard and fast, like Jeff wanted. It was hot too, Jeff's sweet little sounds combined with the sounds of his dick slamming into that tight ass was just making it that much better.

Jeff arched his back, letting out a keening wail, his foot accidentally hitting the game controller, starting the game again.

Shelton jumped in surprise when the bell rung three times. His actions caused his dick to hit Jeff's prostate. Jeff let out a short cry as he came, his seed splashing against the couch. Shelton lowered his head to Jeff's shoulder, the tightening of the younger man's ass milking his cock.

They both panted, trying to catch their breath.

Jeff turned his head, staring at the screen. He pouted. "Awe…"

The ref was raising Shelton's hand.

"You pinned me!"



_There was a pick I saw a while ago with Jeff watching some guys play a video game. One of the guys was Shelton, XD._

_If you're wondering how I'm still coming up with random plots…it's the imaginary peeps. They let me know what I've done and suggest new things. XD!  
_

_Next: Kennedy/Jeff_

_For: Slashdlite. XD! I lovez you._


	57. Definetly Daring KennedyJeff

_Title: So, you want a little taste of the Enigma?_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy. Nor do I own the other wrestlers that will appear here._

_Summary: __This is for all my awesome reviewers! Just pick a guy, any guy! This guy will be paired with Jeff Hardy in a collection of one-shots. Here are the rules. It will be hardcore. It will be Jeff on bottom. It will be yummy and It will be your choice. The first one happens to be __**my**__ favorite pairing, Matt/Jeff. This is just something I wanted to do for fun, something that I know I'll be able to update everyday. _

_If you want to do something that goes __**your**__ way, let me know. Ex: Setting, AU, cross-dress, plot, high-school or WWE, and rating. I'm open to __**EVERYTHING **__but, it __**HAS**__ to be a __**GUY**__._

_ZZZZZ_

_Mr. Kennedy/Jeff_

_For: Slashdlite_



_Oh…and JurseyBitch69: LEARN TO SPELL, DUMB-FUCK. In case you didn't notice, this is fucking FICTION. I do what I want because it's not REAL. Say it with me…NOT. REAL. You want to sit there and type up that I'm a slut? Look at your fucking name! Jursey__**Bitch **__man, that is just funny! Thanks so much for that laugh, man! MADE my night!_



"This is not fun."

Jeff snorted. "Whose fault is it? You had to go and take that wrong turn just to prove yourself to me. Idiot."

Ken raised a brow, an amused look on his face. "Prove myself to _you_? Why the hell would I want to do that?"

Jeff rolled his eyes, adjusting his legs on the seat. "You like me, dork. Everyone knows it. You wanted to be all macho, telling me the left turn was the wrong turn…and now we _both_ know that the right turn is wrong!"

Ken twitched. "You conceited little slut. I don't like you! I was being nice and offered you a ride after Matt took off with Porter!"

Jeff smirked. "Sure, Kenny."

"Don't call me that…" Ken made another sharp turn, causing Jeff to fall off the seat.

"Hey!" Jeff punched at Ken's knee.

Ken sniggered, "Was that supposed to hurt?" he looked up at the dark sky, cursing when raindrops hit his windshield. "Oh, fucking beautiful!"

"I know I am." Jeff ignored the look Ken gave him and tilted his head, listening to the thunder. "Oh…we should probably drive a bit faster to get to the hotel."

"No shit, blondie?" Ken stepped harder on the gas, speeding through the black road. Trees whirled past them, the sound of rain becoming harder.

A few minutes later, the car began to slow down.

Jeff looked over at Ken. "Bad time to take a piss."

Ken smiled grimly. "Not this time sweetheart…the car is running out of gas." He groaned when the car stopped completely. "Correction…the car _is_ out of gas."

Jeff sighed, looking around. The car stopped in the middle of nowhere. "Perfect." He pulled out his iPhone, quickly dialing up Matt.

It went straight to voicemail.

Jeff groaned. The only times Matt turned his phone off were when he was feeling broodish or when he was fucking someone. Damn MVP.

"Matt's fucking Alvin," Jeff informed Ken, who was beating his fist on the wheel. "We can't call him to come get us."

"Call someone else then!" Ken was becoming annoyed. "I don't want to be stuck in here with you."

Alright, so that was a lie. Who cares? Jeff wouldn't know.

Jeff gave Ken a dirty look before calling someone else. Smirking, he decided to tease Ken a bit.

"Hi, daddy."

Ken paled, slowly glancing over at Jeff. No…he couldn't…he wouldn't…

"Daddy, Kennedy and I are stuck in the middle of nowhere…in the rain…" Jeff trailed a hand down his shirt, plucking his left nipple. "…and I'm cold."

Ken snatched the phone away from Jeff, ending the call.

Jeff giggled. "It wasn't actually daddy. Just daddy's wife."

Ken snorted, "As if Hunter is any better than Mark." The Game was as possessive of his sons as Mark was. Ken let out a yelp when the phone vibrated, looking down to see Hunter calling back.

Jeff giggled and took his phone back. "Hi, mommy…he offered me a ride because Matty left me alone to go fuck Alvin. Alvin Burke. Montel, mommy. No, not the judge…MVP, mom!"

Ken snickered at this. "Your mom is an airhead."

Jeff stuck his tongue out at it.

"Don't show it to me unless you intend to use it," Ken murmured, smirking when Jeff slowly slipped his tongue back into his mouth.

Jeff grinned, slowly setting the phone down after he ended the call. "You want me to use it?" he turned on his seat, moving his hands towards Ken's zipper.

The older man jumped, watching those painted fingers slide his zipper down. "Jeff…" he gently grabbed Jeff's wrist.

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Come on, Ken…we're out where no one can see us and I'm willing, what are you, stupid?"

Ken stared at him. What a little…

"Oh, so you want to be treated like a slut?"

Before Jeff could reply, he found himself swallowing down Ken's dick. He gagged hard, the thick flesh pulsating in his throat. He whined, feeling Ken tug hard at his hair. Slowly, he moved up to lap at the thick head.

"How's it taste, slut?" Ken asked heatedly, watching Jeff slide his tongue along the large head.

Jeff smirked sweetly up at him. "Good."

"And the precum?" Ken rubbed at his base, dripping precum onto Jeff's soft lips.

"Mmm," Jeff moved his tongue over his wet mouth, swallowing down the precum. "Yummy…" he moved his mouth back onto the thick head, sucking and popping it gently.

Ken grunted, thrusting his hips eagerly. "You've got the wettest mouth…so good…" he hissed in pleasure, twisting Jeff's hair roughly. "Fuck…make me cream in your mouth, slut."

Jeff set out to do that when the blaring of a loud horn caused him to straighten. His eyes widened. "Oh fuck me…"

"We'll get to that," Ken murmured, trying to pull Jeff back down to his wet dick.

Jeff smacked his thigh, "No, stupid! That's my dad's car!"

"What?!" Ken zipped himself up just as Hunter made it to the window. He swallowed, "Hi, Hunter…"

Hunter narrowed his eyes at the man before looking over at his son. "Let's go. We'll give you a ride to your hotel."

Ken and Jeff both got out of the car, running into Taker's car.

Taker stared at them through the rear-view mirror. His eyes unblinking.

Jeff smiled brightly, "Hi, daddy!"

Taker grunted in reply. "Matt is with Porter?"

Jeff nodded his head up and down.

"…Fine." He started the engine as soon as Hunter got in.

Jeff glanced at Ken, smiling innocently at him.

Ken swallowed down a groan. His dick was throbbing.

After driving a few blocks, Taker stopped the car, needing gas. "Hunter, come get some stuff for Jeff and the other blonde."

Hunter nodded, "Skittles and cotton candy?"

Jeff nodded.

Ken waved a hand when Hunter turned eyes to him. "Uh, a soda would be fine."

Hunter nodded once and followed Taker into the gas station.

Jeff puckered his lips, "Want to continue?"

"Are you kidding me?! We have, what, five minutes at most?"

Jeff smirked. "I've made men cum in three. Who says you'll be any different?" He pulled off his pants, quickly ridding Ken's of his also.

"Jeff, dammit, we'll get caught!" Ken whined as Jeff rubbed against his cock. Fuck, it felt good.

"Who cares?" Jeff whispered hotly, raining kisses all over Ken's face. "Be a little daring."

Ken sucked in a deep breath, feeling Jeff begin to lower himself onto his dick. "Oh…oh fuck…"

Jeff let out the sweetest little mewl, sinking down onto that thick cock. "Mmm, that feels so good…" he reached his hands back, spreading his ass cheeks far apart and tossing his head back. "Fuck me, Ken…please. Show my parents who I really belong to."

Ken let out a whimper. Fuck, his dick was just enveloped in hot, tight walls…begging for him to pound into them roughly. Make them bleed…but shit! This was Hunter and Taker they were talking about.

Two guys that could kill him and not care where they left his body.

Jeff grabbed onto Ken's blonde spikes, forcing them to lock eyes. "You have ten seconds to start fucking me before I finish you off myself."

Ken swallowed, "How ya gonna do that?"

Jeff smirked. He began to set a fast, hard pace. His hips slamming down onto Ken's, his tight ass releasing and re-taking that cock over and over again. "Ugh, oh fuck, mm, so good!"

Ken panted, feeling his cock rub at Jeff's prostate. "Jeff…but…oh, fuck it!" He shoved Jeff back, watching him use that flexibility to lean all the way back and began to drill into him, his balls slapping roughly against Jeff's tight pucker. "This what you wanted, slut? You like that?"

"Fuck, I love it," Jeff smirked, looking up towards the rear-view mirror. His parents were exiting the gas station.

Ken remained oblivious, pounding Jeff's sweet body over and over. "So tight around me, can you feel all that babe? Every push making you tighter around me."

Jeff moaned and moved a hand down to his cock, jerking himself off roughly. "Oh, oh Fuuuck!" he arched beautifully, his cum squirting onto Ken's neck. His ass tightened around Ken, causing the older blonde to snarl and spill deeply inside him.

Jeff smiled, enjoying the feel of the warm cum spurting into his asshole. He leaned up quickly, sucking his cum off of Ken's neck. Quickly, he pulled his pants back on and helped Ken back into his.

Hunter opened the door, tossing them their things. "Alright, let's get going. This damn rain is making me sleepy."

Taker grunted in reply, filling up the car with gas.

Jeff smirked, "Told you so," he whispered.

Ken snorted. "Daring little slut."



_**I liked this one! XD!  
**_

_**Next: Matt/Jeff/Edge/Christian **_

_**For: Isilofthedark**_

_**Whoopee. XD!**_


	58. Argumental MattJeffJayMatt

_Title: So, you want a little taste of the Enigma?_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy. Nor do I own the other wrestlers that will appear here._

_Summary: __This is for all my awesome reviewers! Just pick a guy, any guy! This guy will be paired with Jeff Hardy in a collection of one-shots. Here are the rules. It will be hardcore. It will be Jeff on bottom. It will be yummy and It will be your choice. The first one happens to be __**my**__ favorite pairing, Matt/Jeff. This is just something I wanted to do for fun, something that I know I'll be able to update everyday. _

_If you want to do something that goes __**your**__ way, let me know. Ex: Setting, AU, cross-dress, plot, high-school or WWE, and rating. I'm open to __**EVERYTHING **__but, it __**HAS**__ to be a __**GUY**__._

_ZZZZZ_

_Matt/Christian/Jeff/Edge_

_For: Isilofthedark_

_OMG, you guys! Thank you all so much for the support! Hehe, I think you all scared off my little flamer. XD, nearly all of you cursed her SO bad that she probably doesn't even want to show up anymore. You all are beyond amazing! YOU are why I write! Thanks so much._

_**?SYWALTOTE?**_

Jeff groaned, trying to shut out the sound of Adam and Matt fighting. He turned onto his left side, hiding his face against Jay's back. "They're doing it again…"

"Hmmm…?" Jay sleepily glanced over his shoulder. "They who? Doing what?" he grunted as a leather jacked was tossed on his head. His hand groped around his face for a moment, trying to pull the heavy material away.

Jeff whined as Matt screeched about something Adam most-likely did. He rolled over again and fell out of bed. "Owe!"

Jay finally stood off, tossing the leather material off of him. He drowsily stood and walked over to the bathroom, where Matt and Adam were busy trying to push each other into a tub of possibly cold water.

"What the hell is it this time?" Jay asked, bending over to get his toothbrush. He began to brush his teeth, looking at the other men through the mirror.

"Adam kicked me out of bed!" Matt seethed, trying to shove the taller male into the water.

"Your big ass just happened to connect with my foot!" Adam yelled, holding himself up against the tiled wall.

Jeff walked into the room, pouting. He pressed his hand against Matt's back and shoved.

"Ah!"

Both Adam and Matt toppled into the water, yelping at the cold.

Jay grinned around his toothbrush and gladly made room for their youngest lover.

Jeff rubbed at his pretty eyes before grabbing his own toothbrush. "Annoyin…"

_**?SYWALTOTE?**_

"I want lime!"

"I don't!" Matt yelled, giving Adam a sharp look. "Besides, lime makes you throw up after a while, remember?"

Adam grumbled, folding his arms. "Stupid Hardy…big ass…nappy-haired."

Matt twitched, smacking Adam on the back of the neck, "You say something, ya big-teethed bastard?"

Jeff rolled his eyes, his foot pressed up against the dashboard as he painted his nails a pretty purple color. "Will you two stop fighting? You're gonna make Jay crash."

Jay's knuckles were white as he held onto the wheel. "No kidding," he growled, feeling Adam kick the back of his seat as the older blonde tried to kick at Matt. "If one of you hits me again, I'm not gonna stop at the fucking ice-cream castle!"

They quieted down.

Jeff sighed and moved the brush down to his little toe.

His chair was kicked, causing his hand to stray off course, blotching purple all over his pinky toe.

"Dammit!" Jeff turned around, jumping into the backseat. "I'm going to hit the both of you!"

Jay sighed, listening to Adam and Matt laugh at Jeff's pathetic attempts to hit them.

_**?SYWALTOTE?**_

"…Jay?"

"Yes, Jeffy?"

"Where is my milkshake?"

"Oh, I thought you didn't want it…"

"So what did you do with it?"

"I drank it."

"…"

"?"

"_Jay! That was __**mine**_!!"

"Ouch! Hey!" Jay's hands tried to cover his face as Jeff batted at it like lunatic. "Get off you squirrelly bitch!"

"Alright, kitties," Matt grinned and pulled Jeff off of Jay. His baby brother was still hissing at Jay, his hair all bristled. It was funny.

"Tiiime to separate," Adam chanted, pulling Jay towards his back.

Jeff pouted, his arms crossing. "Today just sucked. I woke up to yelling, fell out of bed, destroyed my pretty foot, and Jay drank my milkshake!" he grabbed Jay's hand, biting his middle finger.

Jay blinked, watching Jeff's mouth close over his finger. "…Are you trying to get revenge or trying to make my dick hurt?"

Jeff blinked, slowly pulling his mouth off of Jay's finger. "I dunno…which one is working?"

"The latter."

Jeff squeaked as his knees were pried opened by Matt. He watched Adam force Jay onto his knees before him and he smiled, opening his arms for Jay as he fell over him, their mouths pressing together.

Matt leaned back, making sure Jeff rested comfortably against his chest. He watched Jay press his tongue against Jeff's teeth, taking permission for that sweet mouth instead of asking for it.

Adam grabbed the waist-band of Jay's sleeping pants, pulling them down over his hips. He took Jay's tight boxer shorts with it, leaving that pretty ass bare for him. He raised his hand to Matt's mouth.

He shuddered as Matt's warm mouth covered his fingers, getting them nice and wet. He moved them down to Jay's ass a few seconds later, and slowly began to shove each one into Jay's tight heat.

Jay let out a whine against Jeff's mouth, letting Jeff get a chance at dominating the kiss. It didn't last long, though. Jeff knew his place.

Matt patted Jeff's thigh, "Raise your hips," he whispered huskily.

Jeff did so, reaching behind them top stroke Matt's curly hair, moaning as Jay panted heavily into the kiss they were sharing. "Mm…Jay," he whined, his hips rising higher as Matt rid him of his sleeping shorts. He rubbed his ass against Matt's cotton-covered dick, giggling as he felt how hard it was.

Adam watched his fingers dip into Jay's tight hole. He leaned over, spitting at Jay's hole to make it stretch easier. He moved up on his knees, giving Matt a look. "You may wanna shove into your brother, I can't hold back…my dick is throbbing so much it feels like it's going to fall off."

Jeff whimpered, breaking the kiss. He moved his fingers down to Jay's nipples, tugging them. "Do it, Matt…" he begged sweetly. He shifted a little, giving Matt room.

Matt pulled down his boxers, his dick springing out, smacking against Jeff's ass. He gently pulled Jeff towards him, sitting him down on his dick. They both moaned loudly at the contact, Matt sliding up to the hilt, buried inside his brother completely.

"Awesome," Adam murmured. He spread apart Jay's asscheeks and moved to his knees, sinking deep into Jay's hole. He grunted, feeling those tight walls hug at his dick. He began to thrust immediately, watching Jay dominate Jeff's mouth once more.

Jeff moaned loudly, his hands wrapping tight around Jay's neck. He bounced hard his brother's dick, feeling the head hit at his prostate. He shifted, his mouth parting against Jay's, "Want you to, please?" he begged sweetly.

Jay readily leaned forewords, pulling Jeff towards him by the knees gently. He panted as he was drilled harder by Adam, his hands grabbing Jeff's thighs, kneading them gently. "Make room, Matt."

Matt snorted in reply, gently lifting Jeff's hips so that Jay could slide his own cock in Jeff's tight hole. "Hurry up, I hate stopping when I'm inside him, you know that."

"If you weren't so damn impatient, then maybe we'd get this done a lot more smoothly," Jay snapped back, his hand guiding his cock into Jeff's stuffed hole.

Adam rolled his eyes, "Can we get on with this please? My dick is hurting, here!"

"Who's talking to you?!" Matt growled, his fingers tightening against Jeff's hips, leaving nail marks and fingerprints.

"It's my mouth! I can use it if I want to!" Adam snarled back.

"Why don't you just use it the way you always do? On my dick!"

Jeff growled and reached his hand down to Matt's balls, squeezing the tender sack roughly, "Shut. Up." He glared at Jay, "You. Either stick your dick in me and have fun or we'll stop and I'll just use my vibrator."

Adam snickered, "Yeah right. As if a vibrator could appease your slutty ass."

"Bite me, bitch," Jeff replied, his hand tugging at Matt's balls.

"Owe," Matt whined, "Why am I the one getting abused?"

"I'm getting abused too," Adam huffed. "My dick is ready to fall the fuck off." He reached down, gripping Jay's cock, positioning it against Jeff's hole. "Coming at ya, ya greedy little cock-slut."

Jeff would have replied, but the intense pleasure at having his ass stuffed to the brim with two rather large cocks was enough to keep him happy. He moaned softly, his head resting against Matt's shoulder. He locked his knees, thrusting gently against both men.

"Oh, finally," Matt breathed, feeling Jay's balls rub against his. He jerked his hips up slowly, reveling in the tight heat of his baby brother. He kissed Jeff's cheek, his hand sliding down to the hard length being ignored.

Jeff jerked in surprise as Matt grabbed his dick and he sighed, his eyelashes fluttering. He gazed up at Jay, his insides tingling at the look of pleasure on the older man's face. "Is it good, Jay?" he breathed, his muscles tightening a bit.

"So good," Jay moaned. He could feel Adam begin to pound into him harder, the strength of his thrusts causing Jay's cock to push deeper into Jeff, the smaller blonde's moans rising in pitch.

Adam groaned, his eyes watching the way his cockhead slid in and out of Jay's tight little ass. "Tight, so tight, baby." He mouthed Jay's neck, biting and nibbling, laying his claim like he always did.

Jeff hissed suddenly, his hands gripping Matt's knees. He arched, his cry echoing off the walls as he came suddenly, his cum bathing Jay's stomach. He shook, his muscles spasming at the pleasure.

Jay gasped, not expecting Jeff to cum so fast. His cock was smashed up against Matt's, Jeff's tight ass surrounding it, stroking it, milking it. He groaned loudly, his head falling as he came, squirting deep inside Jeff.

Matt and Adam both let out deep, guttural groans, their dicks working faster inside the blondes until they too came. Adam pulled out to the tip, sighing as his cum spilled deep inside Jay.

Matt's cum filled Jeff to the brim, causing some of it to run back out, over his balls and thighs.

Jay panted, sweat on his brow as Jeff began to gather up the cum on his stomach with a painted fingernail. "Why'd you cum so fast?"

Jeff dipped his finger into his mouth, tasting his own seed. "I always do that when I think of you guys fighting." He said innocently, his eyes twinkling.

_**?SYWALTOTE? **_

_GRR! Dammit! I've had this on my computer for WEEKS! Damn imaginary friends…always too busy fucking someone up. _

_XD. _

_Next: Matt/Jeff/Taker _

_For: My darling inner-in-law. XP! My Seraphalexiel._


	59. Don't Make a Sound TakerJeffMatt

_Title: So, you want a little taste of the Enigma?_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy. Nor do I own the other wrestlers that will appear here._

_Summary: __This is for all my awesome reviewers! Just pick a guy, any guy! This guy will be paired with Jeff Hardy in a collection of one-shots. Here are the rules. It will be hardcore. It will be Jeff on bottom. It will be yummy and It will be your choice. The first one happens to be __**my**__ favorite pairing, Matt/Jeff. This is just something I wanted to do for fun, something that I know I'll be able to update everyday. _

_If you want to do something that goes __**your**__ way, let me know. Ex: Setting, AU, cross-dress, plot, high-school or WWE, and rating. I'm open to __**EVERYTHING **__but, it __**HAS**__ to be a __**GUY**__._

_ZZZZZ_

_Matt/Jeff/Taker_

_For: my beautiful inner-in-law, Seraphalexiel._

You don't make a sound.

You just didn't…not when you belonged to Taker. There was a good reason you didn't make a sound. One very, _very_ important reason.

"Where are we going, Matty?" Jeff chirped.

It was because he forced you to give up what matters to you most. He was a demon that way. Most superstars thought that this whole, "demon of death valley" thing was just a gimmick.

Little shits had no fucking clue. He'd been forced to sit there and listen to how many other's the demon had maimed because they'd made a sound. How many people the demon had dragged down to their personal hell and left them there.

"Don't worry about it, Jeffro." Matt murmured, his eyes straight ahead. His heart was pounding against his chest, hurting him.

"Mkay!" Jeff sped up a bit, holding Matt's hand. He hummed as he walked, his pigtails bouncing around.

This was not good.

'_You had to make a sound…why did you make a sound?' _Matt closed his eyes a bit, squeezing his baby brother's pale hand. "How do you feel?"

"Eh? Oh, the botched move? I'm fine. Barely notice the pain anymore." Jeff's eyes lit up as they came to a vending machine. "Ooh!"

Matt rolled his eyes when Jeff began to bounce, "Forget it." He tugged Jeff harder, but his baby brother was stubborn. He purposely dug his heels into the ground the more Matt forced him to come along.

The pout he was given caused his lips to twitch. "Jeffrey…"

"I want candy," Jeff whined, "Please…?"

"Oh, fine. Sheesh," Matt set their bags down, fishing inside his. He took out his wallet, straightening up and handing Jeff some money. "Make it quick."

Jeff bobbed his head up and down and took the money, inserting the bill into the slot and pressing some buttons. He clapped his hands when the candy fell to the bottom of the machine.

Matt watched Jeff bend down to pick it up. He shifted uneasily, aware of the fact that he was eyeing his brother's tightly clothed ass. Damn Jeff and his tight pants…

"Got it!" Jeff showed the bag off to Matt, grinning widely.

"Amazing," Matt muttered dryly, turning on his heel. He ran nose-first into Adam. "Oh, hey, man."

Adam grinned in greeting, but it slowly started to fade as he noticed Matt's composure. "…You cool?"

"I'm cool," Matt replied evenly. "Just tired and annoyed with by baby brother."

Adam quirked a brow at Jeff, whose eyes were wide.

"I didn't do nothing!" Jeff argued, tossing a skittle at Matt. He ducked when Matt half-heartedly threw it back. He snorted.

"How un-ladylike," Adam teased. He caught Jeff's wrist as it reached for his nose. Jeff liked to pinch a person's nose when they referred to him as a woman. Bradshaw started it a couple of months ago and now everyone was convinced that the baby of the federation was a tranny.

"I'm not a girl," Jeff whined, trying to get Adam's nose. "Matty, tell Adam that I'm not a girl."

"My sister is not a girl, Adam." Matt said, grinning when Jeff turned on him. He caught his brother in a tight embrace, kissing the top of his head. "Come on, Jeff, I need to get you out of here."

Although he really didn't want to.

"Okay," Jeff said. He pouted up at Adam and sniffed, walking away from him in what could only be called a "prissy" manner.

Adam watched Jeff's ass as he left and he smirked. "Your brother is so fucking fine."

Matt growled lowly. "Eyes up, Adam. My brother doesn't belong to you."

Adam smirked, "Not yet, anyway." He dodged a punch from Matt. "See you later, man.

"See you…" Matt sighed, dragging a hand down his face.

Oh, this was going to make Jeff hate him. It had to.

_**SYWALTOTE?**_

Jeff had dozed off in the car like he usually did. His head was resting on the window in a rather uncomfortable-looking manner, his lips pouted.

Matt felt so fucking guilty.

He rested his head on the steering wheel, thinking of what he did to bring this upon them.

_-Two Days Ago-_

_Matt gritted his teeth, his eyes squeezed shut. He gripped the sheets tightly, desperately trying not to plead his lover to slow down. _

_Taker went insane when he fucked. He literally didn't care if he tore something up. Besides having a dick nearly a foot long, the guy was really thick and it just hurt each time he thrusted up._

_He liked to leave bruises also; marks that will stand out and let everyone know that you're taken. _

_Taken by Taker._

_Matt didn't know what he was getting himself into when he agreed to date Taker. Everyone told him. The Kliq warned him. The Acolytes warned him. Kane nearly begged him to reconsider. _

_And he shot it out the window. He wanted to be with Taker. The thought of being possessed after possessing so many other men himself made Matt hot. _

_Until the first fuck. After that, Matt learned why Taker was the most feared man in the locker room. _

"_Shit, so fucking tight," Taker snarled, his deep voice sending shivers down Matt's spine. He roughly gripped the smaller ravenette's shoulders, using them to help him thrust in and out of the tight heat. "Such a perfect ass…all mine."_

_Matt resisted the urge to growl. It was only sex. It's not like they were married. He hissed as Taker smacked his ass, no doubt leaving a red handprint. He lowered his head, panting a bit when Taker pulled out. _

"_Turn over," the older man ordered. _

_Matt did so, wincing in pain as he moved to his back. He gripped the sides of the bed as Taker lifted one of his knees up to his shoulders and plunged back in. He couldn't help it this time. It literally felt like he had been pierced in there. "Owe, shit! Would you slow the fuck down?"_

_Silence._

_Matt swallowed hard, his eyes blinking, "Wait, no, I'm sorry-" he gasped in pain as Taker tore out of him. He groaned, his legs falling onto the bed. _

"_You were not to talk," the dead man whispered darkly. _

_Matt weakly raised his head to him. "I…I didn't mean…"_

"_You were aware of what would happen if you spoke a word, Matthew. You know the consequences."_

_  
Matt trembled a bit. What would Taker take from him?_

_Taker smirked, his green eyes turning cold. "I want…"_

_Matt braced himself. _

"_Your brother."_

_He shook his head vehemently. "No, hell no!" he stood quickly. His father had trusted him to take care of Jeff. He could not let his baby brother fall into the devil's arms. _

"_We can do this one of two ways," Taker said smoothly, fisting his cock. "I could either take him without you knowing and do terribly things to him…or, you could bring him to me and we could both have him. The choice is yours."_

_Matt whimpered as Taker pulled him back into his arms. _

_This was not good._

_-Present-_

Matt gently reached over, putting his hand on Jeff's cheek. "Jeffro…"

Jeff made a little mewling sound, frowning as his sleep was disturbed. His green eyes opened a bit, looking tiredly up at his brother. "Hmmm…?"

Matt smiled weakly. "We're here." He opened his door and stepped out quickly, going over to Jeff's side to help him out.

Jeff looked up at the hotel and whistled. "…Didn't know we could afford this one." He grabbed his bag and began to walk.

Matt followed behind, his hair shadowing his eyes.

_**SYWALTOTE?**_

"I really need a warm bath," Jeff groaned, his body pushing itself into the room, unaware of the green eyes watching him from the dark. "My body feels so stiff."

Matt followed, uneasily glancing at the corners of the room. "Uh…maybe you should just lie down, Jeffro…don't want you to fall while you're in the tub."

Jeff looked back at him, taking note of the tone in his older brother's voice, "Are you al-" he stopped, looking at something behind Matt.

Matt sighed and slowly glanced back.

Taker. Leaning against the wall, his eyes dancing in amusement.

"…Uh," Jeff flushed in embarrassment, "Is this your room? Sorry, I didn't…" he trailed off, watching Taker grip his brother's hair to pull him into a fierce kiss, "know…" Jeff blinked his green eyes, "Matty…?"

"Matty," Taker repeated, snickering. "How cute."

Jeff took a step back as Taker stepped towards him, his eyes going a bit wide. "Uh…is there something I should know?" he gasped when Taker grabbed him, lifting him up effortlessly, tossing him onto one of the beds so hard that his body jumped.

Matt stepped up, "Hey, take it easy, he's-" he swallowed when Taker turned to glare at him. "Fragile…"

Taker smirked. "Fragile, huh?" he gripped Jeff's collar, ripping up the tank top. "Let's see." he pinched Jeff's left nipple roughly, causing Jeff to wince and whine in pain.

"Owe," Jeff's eyes began to tear, "owe, please," he bit his bottom lip, trying not to cry.

Matt watched, his heart breaking at the sight of pain on his baby brother's face. He watched Taker tug on Jeff's nipple before releasing it, the abused nub a cherry pink color.

"Ah," Taker's eyes brightened. "He is fragile. Can't wait to break him."

Jeff stared up at Taker in confusion and fear. He looked to his brother, "Matty…what's going on…?"

"I'm sorry, Jeffrey…" Matt whispered. He moved forewords when Taken nodded. He gently undid the button and zipper on Jeff's tight pants before pulling them down, not surprised to see nothing underneath.

Jeff wasn't one for underwear once he was done with a match. He liked to rinse off in the showers, tug on clothes while he was still wet and then get a nice bath at the hotel.

"Matt, what are you doing?" Jeff squeaked, his cheeks flushing. His pale, smooth legs raised instinctively as he tried to cover himself up.

"It's just for one night, Jeff," Matt murmured. "It won't hurt too badly if you cooperate." He pulled his brother's knees apart and lifted them a bit. He stared at his brother's little pink pucker and licked his lips.

Well…he might as well enjoy it a bit.

Jeff jumped when Matt's wet tongue glided up his pucker. He gasped, not sure whether to be horrified or happy. He looked up when Taker moved and his eyes went wide when he noticed the man had undressed.

"Open up," Taker growled, his cock aimed at Jeff's small mouth. He gripped the silky hair and twisted, watching Jeff's mouth open in pain. He forced his dick inside, his eyes lighting up when Jeff immediately began to choke.

Matt glared up at him, "Hey, be easy…"

"Shut up and tongue him," Taker growled, his hips pumping into Jeff's mouth.

Jeff had closed his eyes, the pain of his mouth being stretched open greater than the pleasure of having his pucker sucked on. He held still as Taker fucked his mouth, probably knowing that upsetting the man would not be wise.

"Alright," Taker muttered. "You go in him first."

Matt stopped. '_First…?'_

His eyes widened, "You don't…we're not both going in there are we?!"

Jeff immediately shook his head, making grunting sounds around Taker's dick.

"Of course we are." Taker smirked darkly. "It's your punishment, Matt."

Matt bristled, "You're _ten _inches, Mark! I'm _nine_…we'll kill him!"

Jeff shuddered, his throat emitting whiny sounds. He was afraid.

Taker glared, "You do it or I take him for myself and do a lot worse."

Matt frowned, miserably working his pants off. He felt even more miserable when he noticed his dick, hard and dripping.

Jeff whimpered when Matt pressed against him.

"Shhh," Matt whispered gently. "I'll be easy…I won't hurt you." He whispered sincerely.

Jeff stared at him, the corners of his mouth tilting upwards a bit.

Matt took a deep breath and began to push in, meeting resistance. "…Damn," he whispered, staring up at Jeff's face.

Jeff's back was beginning to arch, his features contorted in pain. He let out a slight groan as Matt's dick finally popped in.

Matt panted, rubbing Jeff's tummy with gently fingers. He gently began his thrusting, not wanting to hurt his brother. He groaned, the tight walls lovingly squeezing his cock. "Oh, Jeffy…" he gently ran his fingers down Jeff's neck, "You feel so good…"

Jeff panted, his head tossed back, his fingers curling around the sheets. "Matty…oh…"

Taker smirked. "Good." He shoved Matt onto the bed, still joined to Jeff. He maneuvered them so that Jeff was on top of Matt, riding him. He got behind the youngest man and parted his ass cheeks.

Jeff began to breath heavily now, his eyes staring down at his brother's.

"You're fine," Matt whispered soothingly, "You're just fine…"

Jeff whimpered, feeling that huge dick press against him. His small whimpers turned into a screech of pain as Taker shoved in without any warning. Tears swam down his cheeks to land on Matt's horrified face.

"Taker, stop!" Matt pleaded, not thrusting against his brother, no matter the pleasure. "He's too small, it's breaking him!"

"Don't make a sound," Taker growled at him. He shoved Jeff unto Matt and began the pace, hard and fast.

Jeff wailed and pleaded, his nails digging into Matt's chest, "Owe…god, please," he whispered, his shoulders shaking. "Matty…"

"I'm sorry," Matt whispered, "I'm so sorry…"

It lasted so long…

Finally, Taker emptied inside of Jeff, bruising his brothers insides with hot semen.

Jeff had long since stopped his crying, his eyes dull and lost in life. He clung to his brother, whose held him tightly.

Matt shook his head, staring up at the ceiling.

'_This is why you don't make a sound…'_

_**SYWALTOTE?**_

_You guyz have no idea how weird it was for me to make Matt bottom. _

_I kept going…all like, "Uh…yeah…right."_

_XP!  
_

_Next: Shawn/Jeff_

_For: again, my inner-in-law, Seraph, XP!  
_


	60. Date Rape? ShawnJeff

_Title: So, you want a little taste of the Enigma?_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy. Nor do I own the other wrestlers that will appear here._

_Summary: __This is for all my awesome reviewers! Just pick a guy, any guy! This guy will be paired with Jeff Hardy in a collection of one-shots. Here are the rules. It will be hardcore. It will be Jeff on bottom. It will be yummy and It will be your choice. The first one happens to be __**my**__ favorite pairing, Matt/Jeff. This is just something I wanted to do for fun, something that I know I'll be able to update everyday. _

_If you want to do something that goes __**your**__ way, let me know. Ex: Setting, AU, cross-dress, plot, high-school or WWE, and rating. I'm open to __**EVERYTHING **__but, it __**HAS**__ to be a __**GUY**__._

_ZZZZZ_

_Shawn/Jeff_

_For: my beautiful inner-in-law, Seraphalexiel._

_It's not what it appears to be, promise._

Oh he was playing a dangerous game.

Those golden lashes closed only slightly over emerald eyes, innocent little grin in place for anyone to see. Once big brother and big brothers bitches looked away though, that little slut turned a smirk on _him_, tiny pink tongue wetting pouty lips.

He was, as per fucking usual, surrounded by men. Big brother, Bitch #1; Adam Copeland, Bitch #2; Jay Reso and Bitch #3; Chris Irvine. Of course, their job was to make sure that Jeff wasn't being ogled.

They were doing a shitty job.

He watched the little punk turn that gaze on him again, green eyes shining, lips plump and wet. So inviting.

He had no clue what he was doing.

Shawn closed his blue eyes for a few moments before turning towards his best friend. Hunter was being annoying as usual, teasing Randy. The younger man was giving Hunter a weary look, his arms full of his twins. His fiancé was at his side, only he was minding his own business, reading his little novel.

Shawn bit back a chuckle, watching Hunter snatch the male twin away from his father. Randy nearly panicked, his eyes wide. His fiancé barely glanced up before he went back to his novel, smirking only slightly.

"Baby Alex!" Hunter cooed, bouncing the blue-eyed boy around, "Do you wanna play with grandpa?"

Alex stared down at the blonde and pursed his lips.

"He's going to hurt him," Randy whispered furiously to his fiancé, "Why are you so calm?"

"Because," the gray-eyed male murmured, "He just got done feeding." Vinny's smirk widened, "You know Alex and his bladder."

Shawn snorted, watching Hunter's eyes suddenly go wide.

Alexander had pissed on his…_grandfather_.

Turning his attention back to the table hosting the Hardy's, he was a bit stunned to see Jeff all by himself. Surely Matt wouldn't leave his baby brother there…

Jeff grinned at him, his head tilting. Slowly, he lifted himself from the table and walked out of catering, his eyes on Shawn the entire time.

…He really did think he was only playing a little game, huh?

Shawn stood, getting ready to follow the little brat. His wrist was grabbed.

"Hey, Shawn, where ya going man," Hunter asked, trying to mop up the baby puddle from his shirt. "Not gonna stick around?"

Shawn's blue eyes glinted. "I've got something I need to do. I'll catch up with you all later."

"Alright," Hunter said, smirking widely, "we'll be at the Salon, cutting off Vinny's hair."

Randy and Vincent both bristled, glaring at the blonde male. Their twins were clapping hands, giggling and making spit bubbles.

"Right," Shawn muttered, making his leave. Normally, he enjoyed spending time with Randy's family. The only thing on his mind now, though, was Jeff Hardy and his tight little body.

He turned the corner, moving towards the elevator. He knew which room was theirs. He'd made a point to note it earlier.

Jeff didn't know what would hit him.

_**?SYWALTOTE?**_

"You sure you don't want to come?"

Jeff bit his tongue to keep from screaming. Smiling sweetly, he nodded to his brother. "I just wanna relax tonight, Matty. Have fun with the boys."

Matt, surrounded by his bitches, shrugged. "Alright. Lock the door, will you?"

Jeff grinned, "Of course." He waited for them to leave before rolling his eyes and moving towards the bathroom. As he stepped into the shower, he didn't even realize that he had forgotten to lock the damn door.

He washed his hair, humming to himself as he scrubbed the orange scented shampoo and conditioner mix into his hair, lathering it deeply.

He never heard the door open and close quietly. He had his eyes closed tightly, his humming getting a bit louder, rubbing his body with the scented body wash. He was nearly done when he was grabbed roughly.

"Hey!" Jeff gasped and whimpered as he was forced out of the shower, shoved onto one of the beds harshly. His wet body dripped water and suds onto the bed. He looked up, green eyes narrowed in annoyance. He gasped again.

"…Sh-Shawn?" Jeff tried to reach up to brush the hair out of his face, but it was grabbed in a rough grip, pinning that hand above his head. He gritted his teeth, staring up at the older man, who was regarding him with a stoic expression.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jeff nearly screeched. "In case you didn't notice, I'm wt and naked!"

"I noticed." Shawn murmured coldly. He leaned closer to Jeff, "I also noticed all those looks you gave me, I noticed how you tempted me. I noticed it all, Jeffrey."

Jeff snorted, his nose turning up. "You're getting senile in your old age," he huffed, "I've never stared at you."

Shawn smirked lazily, moving his hands to Jeff's throat. "Liar." He began to squeeze.

"What are you-" Jeff's breath hitched and he grabbed Shawn's arms. His pretty face contorted in horror, mouth falling open in surprise. He began to buck wildly, unknowingly making Shawn hotter than he already was.

Shawn bit his lips, watching Jeff's eyes glaze over. The boy was so beautiful. Slowly, Shawn moved his hands away from that slender throat, his cock jumping at the sight of that pretty neck covered in his handprints.

Jeff coughed, his head turning, cheeks flushed and eyes watery. "What was that for?" he whined pitifully, staring up at Shawn with hurt eyes.

"That was for tempting me." Shawn stood a bit, his hands going for his belt. He made sure to keep Jeff's attention as he pulled off his jeans. "What I'm going to do next…well, that's payback for teasing me."

Jeff's eyes widened, trying to move. He yelped as his legs were grabbed roughly, pushing them up to the sides of his head. He winced a bit at the pain, and stared at Shawn in shock. "Wait…this isn't…Shawn, I don't want this!"

"That's too bad. You should have thought of that before you tempted me." Shawn moved up, covering Jeff's body completely. He grabbed the base of his heavy cock and slowly shoved it inside that small and completely unprepared hole.

Jeff's wail was silenced by a rough joining of the lips. Shawn could feel Jeff's tears against his skin and he snickered, pulling his hips back only to slam them roughly back forewords.

Jeff let out a little gasp, his body convulsing. He seemed to be surprised at the pleasure that began to overtake him. He whimpered, ashamed. "Shawn…please…it hurts."

"Liar," Shawn repeated softly, "You love it. Look," he stared at Jeff's hard cock, the head aiming at Jeff's face from this position. "You're hard."

Jeff's eyes moved to his cock and he blushed, his eyes wide. "No…no…" he covered his face with his hands, not wanting to see. He couldn't help the small mewls and moans of pleasure though, as Shawn continued to thrust into him.

Shawn licked his lips, staring down at the boy beneath him. He was incredibly tight. Just like he let on.

"You're awfully tight for someone who's not a virgin," Shawn whispered. He snickered when Jeff stared up at him in shock.

"H-How did you know?" Jeff whispered, his heart thudding.

"Please, kid. They way your brother looks after you, it's so noticeable."

Jeff's eyes widened in fright, "You…please don't tell!"

Shawn smirked. "Enjoy yourself…and maybe I won't."

Jeff flushed at this, tears sliding faster down his cheeks. He bit his bottom lip, moving his hand to his hard cock. Slowly, he began to touch himself, gasping in pleasure.

Shawn watched, his eyes shining. He forced himself harder and deeper into that small body, groaning and grunting as Jeff moaned. He pulled out for a few seconds, watching Jeff's little hole tighten before he rammed back into that clenched hole.

Jeff's loud screech of pain reverberated off the walls, causing Shawn to snarl. He nearly lost it then but he continued his vigorous thrusts, watching Jeff's eyes widen at each harsher thrust.

"You're…hurting…me," Jeff whined. He was shuddering, cold, and in pain. He sobbed a bit, feeling his cock jerk at the intercourse.

He couldn't believe it.

Shawn Michaels, his icon, was…

Raping him?

Jeff gasped as the older man grabbed his cock, jerking it hard. He whimpered, feeling himself get hotter. He winced as Shawn's thrusts became more brutal and he gasped as he felt himself being torn.

"Ouch, owe, stop!" Jeff begged. He gripped Shawn's knees, but that didn't help any.

Shawn went harder, watching Jeff's mouth drop open in pain.

Perfect.

Jeff gasped as Shawn jerked him off roughly and quickly. He let out a short mewl as he came. Because of the positions he was in, his own cum filled his mouth to the brim, causing him to gag and cough in surprise.

Shawn lost it at the sight. He came hard inside of Jeff, growling and panting softly.

Jeff swallowed down what he could, some of it trickling down the sides of his lips. He panted as Shawn lowered his legs and cuddled up to him, giggling.

"I can't believe you made me do that," Shawn said, staring up at the ceiling. "You make it really hard for me to be Christian with all your role-playing ideas."

"Awe…but you're so hot as my rapist!" Jeff laughed and kissed his boyfriend's mouth.

Shawn lapped at the leftover cum before snorting. "You're crazy."

"And you're amazing!"

_**?SYWALTOTE?**_

_Haha, XP!_

_Toldja it wasn't what it appeared!_

_Next: Orton/Jeff_

_For: BellaHickenbottom_

_XD._


	61. Boring? RandyJeff

_Title: So, you want a little taste of the Enigma?_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy. Nor do I own the other wrestlers that will appear here._

_Summary: __This is for all my awesome reviewers! Just pick a guy, any guy! This guy will be paired with Jeff Hardy in a collection of one-shots. Here are the rules. It will be hardcore. It will be Jeff on bottom. It will be yummy and It will be your choice. The first one happens to be __**my**__ favorite pairing, Matt/Jeff. This is just something I wanted to do for fun, something that I know I'll be able to update everyday. _

_If you want to do something that goes __**your**__ way, let me know. Ex: Setting, AU, cross-dress, plot, high-school or WWE, and rating. I'm open to __**EVERYTHING **__but, it __**HAS**__ to be a __**GUY**__._

_ZZZZZ_

_Randy/Jeff_

_For: BellaHickenbottom_

_?SYWALTOTE?_

Jeff wrapped his lips around the tip of the straw, sucking softly, the sweet blueberry taste of frozen slush moving down his throat.

Randy munched on his popcorn, bored as he watched the ads they always played before the previews. He checked his watch, seeing it was almost ten. "Your brother and Punk have been in the bathroom for 25 minutes," he whispered harshly, seeing Jeff's green eyes blink. "Remember when _we_ used to do that?"

Jeff snorted, "Shut up, Randy. Matt probably got his foot stuck in the toilet or something."

"…Do you hear yourself? Why would Matt have his foot stuck in a toilet?" Randy hissed.

Jeff opened his mouth to retort but Randy beat him to it.

"Dammit, baby," Randy sighed, "You and me used to do the most intense shit…" his eyes sparkled. "Remember that one time you sucked me off in the night club?"

Jeff flushed.

_-Flashback; Randy and Jeff have been dating for 2 months-_

"_Have I told you how much I love you for doing this?" Randy unzipped his zipper, fishing inside his jeans and boxers for his throbbing dick, tugging it out. The head was an angry red color, the huge thing twitching in the warm air inside the club._

_Jeff smirked, roughly tugging on that hard dick. "Mm, seven times, Randy." He played with that hard cock, sighing softly as it throbbed in his hand. "You're so lucky I'm addicted to your taste," he spoke, knowing how much Randy loved dirty talk. "I can't wait to feel your cum slide down my throat…mmm, will you give it to me, Randy?"_

"_Fuck yes I will," Randy snarled, "I'll give you every drop."_

_Jeff glanced around, making sure no one was watching before he slid beneath the table. Once underneath, he took Randy's dick back in his hands, smiling as the precum coated his fingers. He brought them up to his mouth, lapping at them. _

_Randy smirked, seeing the light in Jeff's eyes flash. Little milk maid…loving his juice. "Yeah, that's right, baby boy…wrap your pretty lips around my dick."_

_Jeff immediately put his mouth on Randy's dick. He hummed around that thick length, rubbing Randy's balls and moving his fingers over the dark pubes at the course base of his cock. He made sure to keep his eyes open as he sucked on Randy. He got off on seeing the wet spots he'd left on his hunky boyfriend. _

"_Fuuuck," Randy groaned, his hand coming down to Jeff's hair. He tugged on the pretty blonde/blue strands, using them for leverage as he fucked up Jeff's tight mouth. He snuck a look around, seeing their friends still gathering up their drinks. _

_Jeff moved his mouth to the head, sucking on it hard, eyes gazing up at Randy. He moaned, "Come on, Randy…I want it…"_

_Randy growled, shoving Jeff's head back down onto his dick. "Keep sucking and you'll get it."_

_Jeff didn't want to wait, apparently. _

_He rubbed his tongue roughly over the slit at the head, moaning as a shot of cum swarmed down his throat. He jerked Randy off quickly, keeping his plump lips tightly around the large head. _

"_Oooh, fuck yes," Randy grunted, feeling Jeff pump out his cock juice. "Oh, yeah. Fuck, baby…you're so damn good…"_

_Jeff smirked up at him and tucked him back in his pants, giving his balls a loving kiss. _

_Randy eased back, bringing Jeff into his lap. He noticed Jeff's lips still puffed out a bit. "…Mm, Whatcha got in there, baby?"_

_Jeff grabbed the back of Randy's neck and gave him an open-mouthed kiss. _

_Randy felt his cock jump again as the taste of his own cum washed down his throat. He swallowed eagerly, feeling Jeff's tongue swirl around his. _

_Jeff giggled, ending the kiss abruptly as his brother placed his drink in front of him. "Thank you, Matty!"_

_Randy licked his lips, squeezing Jeff's thigh underneath the table._

_-Present-_

Jeff smirked back at his boyfriend, seeing the lusty look in his eyes. "Of course I remember…you swallowed your own spunk."

"You can get me to do anything with that fucking mouth of yours," Randy drawled. He smirked, flicking Jeff's blonde hair. "Remember the swings?"

Jeff let out a little moan.

_-Flashback; Six months into dating-_

_Jeff giggled as he was pushed on the swing by Randy. The cold hair hit his skin, making his shiver. He looked out into the night's sky, breathing in the cool air. _

_Randy chuckled and stopped the swing. He gently pulled Jeff back against him, leaning down to kiss at his neck. "I wanna swing, now."_

_Jeff snorted and used his fee to start to push himself again. _

_Randy moved in front of him, "C'mon Jeff! It's my turn," he whined. _

_Jeff rolled his eyes, "Fine, ya big baby." He pushed out hard and jumped off the swing. _

_Randy caught him, grunting as Jeff's limbs wrapped around him. He smirked. "Perfect."_

_Jeff raised an eyebrow but blinked as Randy sat on the swing, keeping him pressed tightly to him. "I thought you wanted to swing."_

"_And I do." Randy let Jeff slide off his lap and moved his fingers down to his pants, pulling the zipper down, taking his dick out. _

_Jeff smirked, knowing what the other man wanted. "Ah, I see…" Jeff grabbed the button on his extremely short shorts, taking them off until they dangled off on ankle. He moved to sit back on Randy's lap, grabbing onto his dick and positioning it at his pucker._

"_I see you decided to forego underwear again," Randy murmured. He groaned loudly as his cock slid into Jeff's tight heat. "Oh, fuck…"_

_Jeff smiled sweetly, "You love me better without panties on…and you know it." He moaned loudly as Randy started to swing, their bodies thrusting against each other. _

_-Now-_

Randy sighed, moving his hands behind his head. "That was back when we were just starting though…now we're married and boring."

Jeff's eyes flashed.

_Boring?_

His eyes scanned the theatre.

Hardly any people and those who were there were focused on the previews. Jeff looked down at his body. A skirt was very easy to shift around…and all he had on underneath was a thong…

He smirked. '_What the hell.'_

He shimmied out of his thong, slipping it into Randy's jacket pocket without the other man even noticing. His blue eyes were watching the previews. Jeff smirked and stood.

Randy grunted as Jeff sat on him. "Babe, the movie is about to start." When Jeff didn't move, Randy growled and moved down to grab him and then he stopped.

Jeff's ass was fucking bare under that miniskirt…smooth and soft.

Randy's eyes sparkled, "Baby…?"

"Take your dick out." Jeff said huskily, his back to Randy's chest. He bunched up his skirt so that it would be around his waist, making it easy for Randy's cock to find his puckered entrance.

"Oh, baby," Randy quickly pulled his dick out, stroking it as it throbbed to life. "In the movie theatre, you slut?"

"You're the slut," Jeff whispered, "Wanting it only in public places."

"The thrill of being caught, honey," Randy whispered. "You know you love it."

Jeff tossed his head back, the loud sounds of the speakers drowning out his moan as Randy shoved himself inside him. Oh, god. Randy's dick always fit so perfectly inside him. He was so fucking big that he hit everything that needed to be hit.

"You are so damn tight, Jeff," Randy growled in his ear. "So fucking tight around my cock…Like a hot glove…fuck, it's so damn good." He gripped Jeff's hips, pumping him up and down on his cock. "Uhhh, shit…"

Jeff mewled and whimpered, "Fuck, Randy…please…"

"What?" Randy whispered, smacking Jeff's thighs, "What does baby want?"

"Touch me," Jeff begged, "please…jerk me…"

Randy groped at Jeff's dick before smirking, "This what ya want?"

"Yes, oh please!"

Thankfully, the minor character in the movie was being slashed to death and screaming, so their screams were drowning out Jeff's. They sounded so damn hot though. Randy jerked him harder, grunting as Jeff's walls clenched tightly around him. "Fuuuck…"

Jeff let out a loud mewl, his feet firmly pushing himself up and down on the theater floor. He moved his hands behind Randy's neck, rocking against him and panting. "Shit…shit…hit it harder."

"Aren't I hitting it hard enough, babe?" Randy snickered but stopped once he felt Jeff stand, his cock popping out of that tight pucker. "Hey, why the…"

Jeff fell back down hard, his hole stuffed tightly with Randy's large cock. He let out a loud moan just as a loud sound played on the speakers. He came hard, his cum shooting out to stain the floor.

Randy cursed loudly, his hot cum drenching Jeff's tight walls. "Oh, fuck…"

Jeff panted, his hips spasming and shaking as he leaned back against Randy's chest. He smiled, feeling Randy's cock jerk inside him, spilling some more spurts inside his already drenched walls. "…Was that boring?"

"Fuck no," Randy smirked, kissing Jeff's neck. "That was fucking great. You wanna get down there and clean me off, hon?"

Jeff readily got to his feet but squeaked and sat right back down when Matt and Phil came over, sitting down. "Hi," Jeff said quietly, "What took so long?"

Matt glared at Punk, the younger male pouting. "Phil got pissed when he found out the Pepsi ran out. Made me drive to a gas station to pick up a bottle."

Jeff and Randy at each other. "…So, you weren't fucking in the bathroom?"

Matt and Punk looked surprised.

"Who the hell would do something like that? That's so boring." Matt said, smirking.

"We did it on the hood of the car in the gas station," Punk said.

Randy smirked, "Been there."

"Done that," Jeff ended.

_**?SYWALTOTE?**_

_12/27/09_

_Unfortunately…this will be my last update for a while._

_My laptop charger has torn in six different places thanks to a certain dog of mine and I don't really have the money to buy a new one._

_I will be back, I ain't abandoning writing. I just need some time to get the money._

_Sorry._


	62. Adoring MattJeff

_Title: So, you want a little taste of the Enigma?_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy. Nor do I own the other wrestlers that will appear here._

_Summary: __This is for all my awesome reviewers! Just pick a guy, any guy! This guy will be paired with Jeff Hardy in a collection of one-shots. Here are the rules. It will be hardcore. It will be Jeff on bottom. It will be yummy and It will be your choice. The first one happens to be __**my**__ favorite pairing, Matt/Jeff. This is just something I wanted to do for fun, something that I know I'll be able to update everyday. _

_ZZZZZ_

_Matt/Jeff_

_For: Dark Respite_

_Note: I so can't get a clear thought for the Batista/Jeff/Rey one-shot. I have about a third written and the sex, but I need to find a balance. I'll post it as soon as I get a handle on it._

_?SYWALTOFE?_

Matt sighed as Jeff once again tripped over air, the younger brother landing hard on his side. Jeff's body smacked the floor hard enough to bounce, but all he did was giggle and hug the floor childishly.

He turned dark eyes to the people who'd gotten his nineteen year old brother drunk. Adam and Jay were laughing, tears of mirth sliding down their cheeks. The older blondes were lying back on the couch, cups of alcohol in their hands.

Matt turned his attention back to Jeff, who had gotten up. His eyes widened as Jeff's fingers went to the hem of his shirt, tugging it off and tossing it in the air. His jaw dropped as several people began cat-calling, enticing Jeff to start removing even more clothing.

Oh hell no.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Matt grabbed Jeff's jean-loops, pulling him into an embrace. "What do you think you're doing?"

Jeff's foggy emerald eyes stared up at him. Giggles erupted from his painted mouth before his head dropped on his brother's neck, kissing the tanned skin lightly. "Waaaaaanna dance, Maaatteh?"

Matt couldn't help but smile a bit. His baby brother was so funny when he was drunk.

"No, honey," he said, patting Jeff's back, "I need to take you to bed."

"But I doesn't wanna go beddy-bye…" Jeff slurred, raising his head to look at his older brother. He batted his eyelashes, "You gots pretteh lips…" he leaned up, pressing a wet peck to his older brother's full mouth.

Matt stiffened, hearing Adam and Jay roar with laugher. He shot them an evil look, gathering his brother in his arms. "Say goodbye to the stupid Canadians, Jeffy."

Jeff lazily waved his left hand at the blondes, cuddling up into Matt's chest.

Matt glared over at Adam and Jay, "Clean up my living room…and leave." He turned on his heel, ignoring the grumbling brothers, as well as the other people in the room, and focused on getting his up into bed.

Once upstairs, Matt made his way into the bathroom, sitting Jeff down on the toilet seat. He reached over, turning the knobs for the warm water to come rushing down. He turned back to his baby brother, noticing the way his pretty emerald eyes were glazing over. "Do you feel-"

"Bubbles!" Jeff interrupted, pointing to the bottle of ready-made bubbles atop of the mirror cabinet.

Matt sighed and patiently grabbed the bubbles. He poured a liberal amount of the liquid into the half-full tub and watched the bubbles start to form. Turning back to his now elated brother, he asked, "Do you feel okay?"

Jeff's blonde hair shook as he nodded his head up and down. He smiled sweetly at his brother, standing up slowly. He moved his slim fingers over the button on his jeans, whining in the back of his throat as he couldn't get it.

Matt shook his head, trying so hard to avoid a boner. His little Jeff was only nineteen and it was his first time being drunk. He looked so vulnerable and so damn cute. Shaking his head roughly, Matt helped Jeff out of jeans, only to choke down a groan as his eyes rested on what Jeff was wearing underneath.

Nothing.

Jeff was fucking naked under those tight-ass jeans.

Well, fuck. No wonder his ass looked so sweet in them.

"Jeffrey Nero," Matt scolded, "What have I told you about underwear?"

Jeff gazed sleepily at his older brother, his lips curling up into a smile. "I dun remembah." He swayed a few times before slipping into the bath-tub, resting his ass on the bottom and pulling his knees up to his chest.

"I told you that to avoid being raped, you_ need_ to wear underwear," Matt said, knowing full well that his piece of advice was going through one of Jeff's pierced ears, straight out to the other.

He pulled up the bottoms of his jeans and folded them up against his knees, making sure that they wouldn't get wet. He straddled the rim of the tub, so that Jeff was in between his knees.

Jeff cooed happily as his hair was pulled up into a bun. He splashed around in the tub, gathering up some bubbles in his palms and lifting them up to his lips, where he blew them out of his hands, giggling happily as the bubbles flew around him.

Matt gently pulled Jeff's head back, staring down into his baby brother's emerald eyes. "…Why'd you take the drink?" he whispered softly, unable to hide his disappointment, "You're underage."

Emerald eyes stared up at him, completely hazy. "I love you…"

Matt couldn't help but smile softly, leaning down to nuzzle his nose against Jeff's. "I love you too, babe." He pushed Jeff's head back and grabbed the sponge on the holder, lathering it with body wash and scrubbing Jeff's back.

After Jeff was bathed, and tucked into pajama pants, Matt was trying to encourage him to throw up into the toilet. "If you don't, you're going to feel like extreme ass in the morning, bro. Come on…" he rubbed Jeff's back.

Jeff let out a groan and then finally leaned forewords, vomiting into the porcelain bowl. He spit out the extra bile and whined.

"I've got ya," Matt said calmly, helping Jeff up. He led him to the sink, handing Jeff his toothbrush, "Here."

Jeff took it, taking his time brushing his teeth, staring at Matt through the reflection in the mirror cabinet. He spat out the foamy paste and rinsed his mouth before turning back to Matt.

"Okay, I think I'm a bit more sober now…" Jeff took a step and tripped over the bathroom rug.

Matt braced himself and caught Jeff, grunting a bit as he almost lost his footing. He managed to keep himself balanced and held Jeff tightly by the arms.

Jeff blinked a few times and looked up at his older brother; the hazy look still swimming in his emerald eyes. His tongue came out to wet his lips.

_Oh shit._

Matt stiffened, feeling his fucking cock twitch in his pants. He bit his bottom lip, "Uhm…you okay?"

Jeff nodded, giggling quietly. "Uh huh…big brother's so strong." He rubbed his face against Matt's neck, placing a gentle kiss on his older brother's collarbone.

Matt's fingers tightened against Jeff's arms as his member gave another hard twitch, "Jeff," he said helplessly, "Calm down."

"I am calm," Jeff murmured, his mouth opening against Matt's tanned flesh to let his tongue slide out, the soft, wet muscle tracing the pulse of his brother's neck.

"Shit, Jeff…don't…" He could feel his cock swell and slowly being to rise. He tried in vain to pull his brother off, but the younger Hardy just held on tight, a slight whimper escaping his throat.

"Matthew…please?" The whispered plea was followed by a soft and passionate kiss, Jeff's lips fitting perfectly against Matt's.

One could only take so much…

Matt wrapped one of his arms around Jeff's waist, the flat of his palm against Jeff's lower back, pulling him close. The other arm went around Jeff's shoulders; his mouth opening up to Jeff's exploring tongue.

The first slid of his tongue against Jeff's nearly sent Matt to his knees. How long had he actually wanted this?

_Too_ long. Way too long. Slowly, Matt moved his hands to the back of Jeff's thighs, lifting him up and sitting him on the sink. He moved in between Jeff's knees and continued their kiss, mouth suckling and tongues licking.

Jeff murmured something into their kiss, his hands gripping Matt's tight muscle shirt. "Off," he breathed against his brother's lips, his fingernails lightly digging into the material.

Matt moved his hands to the bottom of his shirt, pulling it over his head and tossing it somewhere behind him. He heard a slight sloshing noise and he figured it fell into the tub that was still wet from Jeff's bath. He found himself not caring as Jeff's pale hand moved to his chest, the pale palm flat against his beating heart.

Jeff stared at his hand before slowly raising his eyes back to Matt's. A soft smile crept onto his face before he leaned forewords, capturing his older brother's mouth in another kiss. "Want you," he whispered into the kiss, his tongue tracing Matt's mouth the same way he often traced lip-gloss or lipstick over his own mouth, before it slid back into the older Hardy's mouth to lick at the roof of his mouth. "Want you, darlin…"

Matt groaned at his brother's endearment, his tongue sliding viciously against Jeff's. He moved his hands to Jeff's pajama bottom, sliding his thumbs into the material, "Lift your hips," he rasped against Jeff's soft mouth.

Jeff's gorgeous hips rose a bit and he shimmied out of the pajama bottoms. He gasped as Matt's hands grabbed his thighs, bending him nearly in half so that his pucker was in Matt's sight.

He shuddered in surprise as Matt spat noisily at his pucker, before his fingers rubbing the saliva around his hole. It only lasted a couple of seconds and then Matt's finger was sliding into him.

Some weird sound came from the back of Jeff's throat, some type of sound a cat in heat would make as his painted nails grabbed at the edge of the sink. Matt bit his lip, watching his brother arch into his touch. His little brother was so tight…those silky walls were clenching down hard on his cock.

Matt knew he was _bigger_ than most guys. He was exceptionally thick too…he would seriously tear Jeff's ass apart if he went in without preparation. He needed something to make the entry easier. What to use though…

"Matthew," Jeff whispered, his voice needy, "Please…"

"Patience, babe," Matt murmured back, thinking hard. He moved his hand the bar of soap on the sink holder and rubbed his hands on it before tugging down his pants.

Jeff bit his bottom lip, feeling Matt's soap-covered cock rub against his pucker. He moaned softly, pushing back against it. He felt it slide into his ass a bit and then he whined as Matt teasingly pulled back, "Maaatt…"

Matt grabbed Jeff's legs, placing them over his shoulders. He moved Jeff's body, so that he was doubled over and put his hands behind Jeff's neck, holding it up so that it wouldn't smack against the sink. "It'll hurt."

Jeff merely stared up at him lovingly, his mouth wet, "Please," he repeated. His pretty eyes closed as Matt's thick head slid into his pucker. He let loose a whine of pain as his walls stretched to accommodate Matt's base and finally, he breathed a sigh of pleasure as Matt's heavy balls touched at his rim.

Matt moved his hands to Jeff's lower back, raising him up, panting slightly as Jeff's legs slid down to the crooks of his elbows. "Are you in pain?"

Jeff smiled softly, "I like the way it feels…" he slid closer to his brother, his arms wrapping around Matt's neck, "You're really big inside…tickles."

"Tickles?" Matt repeated, swallowing hard as Jeff inadvertently tightened around him, "You're very tight. So tight. Nice and warm."

Jeff flushed a bit, his mouth dropping as Matt throbbed inside him. "Mmm, owe…" he shook a bit, his arms tightening around Matt, "Feels nice…"

"I'll make it even better," Matt promised. He pulled out slowly, letting Jeff feel every inch of him, before sinking back into that sweet heat, "Fuck…" he groaned, his head moving back.

Jeff whimpered in pleasure, his mouth moving to Matt's, "So good...harder, Matty." He shook in rapture, his mouth moving for Matt's mouth. He kissed him hard, bouncing his body a few times onto Matt's cock, "So much harder."

Matt grunted quietly, gripping tightly to Jeff's hips. He pulled Jeff up and down onto his cock, forcing him to ride. The tight walls clenched him lovingly, not wanting him to pull out but allowing it each time.

"Matty," Jeff moaned, his lips gently kissing at Matt's, "I love you."

Matt wrapped a hand around his brother's cock, tugging it in time with his hardening thrusts. He bit at Jeff's bottom lip, tugging it lightly, staring into his eyes as he did it.

"M-Matty," Jeff panted, feeling his cock throb. He let out a loud wail as he came all over his and Matt's chests. He shook incessantly, his shoulders shaking and his body twitched with the force of his climax.

Matt groaned loudly and after a few more thrusts, he came hard inside his baby brother, panting as he emptied himself completely. He gently lowered Jeff's legs and kissed his neck lightly. "…Don't drink again till you're twenty one."

Jeff nodded sleepily, "Mkay." He rested his head on Matt's shoulder. "Love you."

"Love you too." Matt whispered, smiling lightly.

_**SYWALTOTE?**_

_Been a while since I've done a sweet Hardycest. XD._

_Woot._

_Love on._


	63. Congratulating TakerJeff

_Title: So, you want a little taste of the Enigma?_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy. Nor do I own the other wrestlers that will appear here._

_Summary: __This is for all my awesome reviewers! Just pick a guy, any guy! This guy will be paired with Jeff Hardy in a collection of one-shots. Here are the rules. It will be hardcore. It will be Jeff on bottom. It will be yummy and It will be your choice. The first one happens to be __**my**__ favorite pairing, Matt/Jeff. This is just something I wanted to do for fun, something that I know I'll be able to update everyday. _

_ZZZZZ_

_Taker/Jeff_

_For: Dark Respite_

_?SYWALTOTE?_

The kid had almost beaten him.

That pint-sized, lithe, and painted faced baby had almost taken his title. Everyone saw it almost happen. Hell, J.R. was nearly ejaculating all over the thought and the fans screams were nearly deafening.

Taker was rather surprised. Surprised and very much amused.

The kid proved himself and he'd earned respect from many tonight.

He'd even raised the little punk's hand in the ring, and the look of complete consternation on the smaller wrestlers face was enough to stir something up in Taker.

It was, dare he fucking even _think_ it, adorable.

He shouldered his belt as he looked around for the kid. It was pretty crowded backstage…

It was just his luck that he made a right turn and ended up glancing inside of an opened trainer's room.

Jeff was sitting on a bench, a trainer behind him. His back was being pressed on, probably looking for sore or weak spots.

Stratus was kneeling in front of Jeff, gazing up at him with brown bedroom eyes. Her plush lips were curved into a grin as she and Jeff talked in low undertones.

Mark blinked. Stratus and Hardy?

Since when?

"They're not together," a voice spoke from his left.

Taker looked down, his eyes meeting chocolate colored hair.

Matt glanced up at him, offering a small grin, "Trish treats Jeff as if he's a baby. Well, not like everyone else doesn't, but she takes it to the extreme. Watch," he said, gesturing towards the couple in the room.

Taker looked back, eyebrows raising a tad in curiosity as Jeff began to fidget under the trainers hands.

"Alright, alright, lay off already," Jeff said, voice highly aggravated, "I took some bad bumps. Happens all the time, but I'm fine. Can I go now?"

"In a minute, Mr. Hardy," the trainer said, voice tight, "I need to make sure you don't have any serious injuries."

Before Jeff could let out another whine, Taker watched as Trish pulled out a lollipop from the pocket of her long coat.

Amusement from the baby Hardy once again hit the Deadman as he watched the boy's emerald eyes light up. He heard Matt chuckling and he couldn't help the small smirk that crossed his features as Trish waved the lollipop around, Jeff's eyes following it hungrily.

'_Wonder if he'd do that if it were my cock dangling around like that…' _Taker snickered to himself, earning an eyebrow raise from the older Hardy.

"So, did you want to see him?" Matt asked. "Congratulate him away from prying eyes?"

…The older Hardy was very smart.

He nodded once, hoping Matt wouldn't ask anything else.

Thankfully, the older Hardy understood and he let himself into the room, smiling down at his baby brother, who was suckling on the cherry lollipop. He pressed a kiss to Jeff's forehead, and gestured for Trish to follow him out of the room.

The buxom blonde did, although she faltered a bit when she saw Taker. Frowning, she walked past him, "You'd better not injure him," she said over her shoulder.

Damn.

The girl had more balls than half the guys in the locker room.

He stepped inside, his footsteps heavy. He watched the trainer glance up at him and he narrowed his eyes at him, jerking his head, a clear sign telling the other man to leave the room immediately.

"Uh…well, Jeff, seems like you're fine," the trainer quickly gathered some things before rushing towards the door, "You're all set." He scurried out, not looking back.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Jeff turned his head, catching sight of Taker. "Oh, hey, man." He moved the lollipop around in his mouth so that it was held against his right cheek. "Awesome match we had, huh? Lots of fans seemed to enjoy it."

Taker stared at the bulge on Jeff's cheek made by the lollipop. He could feel his cock twitch in the leather pants he wore. He could vividly picture the bulge his cock would make if it were in Jeff's mouth.

He swallowed thickly, clearing his throat so that he could speak. "It was a good match," he said truthfully, "You bruised me pretty good."

"Did I really?" Jeff asked, eyes shining in excitement, "Can I see?" he eagerly got up from the bench, pulling the lollipop out of his mouth, tapping it against the seam of his lips as he looked up at Taker.

Taker smirked.

Oh, that's just too damn easy.

He wondered if the kid was a virgin. He knew Matt kept a tight leash on him. Jeff was barely ever left alone. So…why did Matt willingly leave Jeff with him?

Shaking his head, Taker set down his belt and lifted up his shirt. The angry bruises left behind by Jeff's ladder play were evident on his skin.

"Sick," Jeff whispered, eyes wide. The hand that wasn't holding onto the lollipop reached out, fingers touching at the bruises. "Man…do they hurt?"

"A little bit."

Not really.

"Oh, Taker, man," Jeff's lips formed a frown, lollipop pulled away from his mouth, "I'm real sorry…guess I shouldn't have messed with the ladder so much…"

"It's alright," Taker replied gruffly, "You put on an amazing show."

Jeff's lips quirked up into a grin, "Thanks…you did too." He blinked after a few minutes of silence. "So…have a nice night."

The small blonde turned to leave, but was stopped, Taker's large hand settling heavily on his shoulder. He blinked, letting his eyes move up to Taker's, giving him a confused frown.

"I came here to congratulate you in my own special way," Taker said calmly, trying not to scare the kid.

Jeff blinked up at him, lips quirking, "Okay…" his hands moved down to his hips, hands tightening against the waist-band of his baggy pants, "Go ahead."

The boy didn't know what he had coming.

Taker grabbed Jeff's belt-loops, pulling him flush against his bigger body. He smirked as the Hardy's mouth dropped open in surprise, the lollipop slipping out and falling to the floor, breaking on impact.

"Damn," Jeff murmured, staring at his fallen treat. He turned annoyed eyes to Taker, "I really hope you've got a good reason for...wait, w-what are you doing?" his cheeks began to color, lips parting as Taker's tongue traced over his mouth.

Taker's eyes slipped closed, relishing the cherry-like taste left behind by the lollipop on Jeff's lips. His tongue slid into the smaller man's mouth, making sure to move his tongue over Jeff's, groaning as more of the flavor hit his taste buds.

"Taykur," Jeff spoke, his words slurred as his mouth was invaded by the older wrestler's long tongue. His hands curled up against the man's shirt, a low whine spilling from his mouth.

But Taker wasn't going to stop. He wanted to completely engulf Jeff's taste. And engulf it, he did. His lips pressed bruising hard kisses to the smaller man's swelling mouth, sucking in all the air from the baby Hardy's lungs.

Finally, Jeff's small hands shoved at his chest as he whimpered, needing oxygen.

Taker finally pulled back, panting hard against Jeff's face as the younger man tried to catch his breath. He stared down at the boy, seeing the reddening of his mouth, now pouted from confusion.

"What is going on?" Jeff mumbled, staring up at Taker with eyes completely lost.

"Shh," Taker gripped Jeff's tank top, bunching it up before tearing it off, pulling off the remains from Jeff's body. His eyes ran over the boy's body, feeling his cock twitch in his leather pants.

Jeff's skin was pale, smooth and warm. His fingers moved over to the piercing dangling from the boy's belly-button. He tugged at it carefully, looking up as Jeff let out a small sound, his emerald eyes closing as his head moved back.

"This is…a way to congratulate me?" Jeff breathed, shuddering as Taker's hand laid flat on his stomach, his rough palm rubbing at his skin.

"It's _my_ special way of congratulating you for earning my respect," Taker rasped, sliding his fingers into Jeff's hair. He pulled lightly, tipping his head back, focusing his eyes on the long, graceful neck.

"What makes it so special?" Jeff breathed, arching up on his tip-toes as Taker pulled him up lightly from the hair, so their mouths could meet, barely an inch separating them. His tongue trailed over his lips, lightly grazing Taker's lips also.

"You'll see."

Jeff felt Taker's fingers slide into the front of his baggy pants, pulling him in closer. He panted, eyes closing as Taker nails scratched into the skin of his abdomen. His own fingers trailed underneath Taker's shirt, his polished nails raking over stiff nipples, inhaling sharply as the older man growled down at him.

Taker grabbed Jeff's left hand, moving it down so that it rested against his hard cock, trapped beneath the leather. He let loose a low growl as the smaller man's slender fingers wrapped tightly around his bulging member.

Jeff let loose a startled yelp as he was turned around roughly, his body bent over. His finger-tips touched at the cold, tiled floor, his mouth parting in a gasp as Taker's hands grabbed the waist-band of his pants, pulling them down roughly.

He managed to slide his leg out of one of his pant legs before his ass was grabbed in both hands, stretching him open. He shuddered and bit his bottom lip as Taker noisily spit at his pucker, pushing the saliva in with his finger.

Taker smirked, feeling the tight walls clench around his finger. So…the boy truly was a virgin. Fantastic. He popped open the button on his leather pants as he fingered the tight hole, his cock jumping each time Jeff let out a mewl of pleasure.

He shoved the leather material down past his thighs, but didn't bother to pull them off entirely. Gripping his cock in one hand, he slapped it against Jeff's boycunt, growling as Jeff whimpered, moving back to grind against him.

"Spread yourself open," Taker husked, reaching over to grab Jeff's elbow, pulling his arm back so that he could place those pale hands at those tight asscheeks.

Jeff did so, trying not to fall on his face. Taker's hands gripped his hips, and he let loose a deep breath, staring down at the tile. He felt Taker's cock rub at his hole a bit more, precum and spit the only things helping him not to tear so bad.

Taker's hands gripped so tight to Jeff's porcelain hips, he was sure he'd leave bruises. He began to push in slowly, groaning at the sight of that sweet little pucker getting stretched open by his thick meat. He snarled lowly as Jeff loose a low cry of pain, his fingers tightening against his lily-white ass.

"Oh, god," he cried out, eyes clenching shut. He bit onto his bottom lip, trying hard not to scream. He panted, feeling more and more of Taker's thick cock slid into him, inch by fucking inch. He could barely contain his moan of pleasure as he felt heavy balls touch lightly at his rim.

Taker hissed, blinking sweat away from his eyes as he looked down at the sight of his cock fully embedded into Jeff's hole. The skin around his cock was stretched so tight. It looked like Jeff wouldn't be walking for quite a few days.

Trish and Matt would not be pleased.

Shaking his head to clear away the thought, Taker began to thrust harshly, groans and grunts escaping his throat as he fucked against the small boy, making sure not to let him fall.

Jeff was letting out tiny squeaks and drawn-out moans as he was slammed into. "Oh, fuck…harder…please, harder."

Harder?

Did the boy _want_ his ass to be torn open?

Taker began thrusting a bit harder, his head tossed back as his cock moved in and out. Every pull out was met with a cool rush of air before he sank back into the hot, velvety walls.

Jeff gasped, his hands slipping from his ass. His palms bit into the tiled floor and he let out a hiss, his body bending down in a painful-looking angle. As flexible as he was, he couldn't deny it hurt.

And he also couldn't deny that it felt amazing.

"So good, shit," he whispered, his fingers trailing down to touch at his member. His finger moved around the slit on his head and he ran his nail lightly over it. Several more hard thrusts were all it took and Jeff lost it, wailing as he came all over the tile floor.

Taker grunted, reaching down to Jeff's hair. He pulled him up so that he was standing straight, his head resting back against the bigger man's collarbone. Taker moved a hand up to Jeff's neck, holding him down as he thrusted up against him roughly.

Jeff let out a choked whimper as Taker erupted inside him, his seed filling him with hot, jerking bursts. He could feel a good amount of it push out of his hole, trailing down Taker's balls.

Growling huskily, Taker pulled out, moaning as more of his cum squirted out of Jeff's pucker to coat his pubic hair and wet cock.

Jeff hung his head, swaying a bit. He grunted as Taker held him up, staring up at him sleepily.

Taker smirked down at him, "Congratulations."

"For surviving the match or for surviving the fuck?" Jeff breathed.

"Both, kid. Both."

_**?SYWALTOTE?**_

_So then…_

_Next up: Cena/Jeff_

_For: Dark Respite._

_Again. XD._


End file.
